


Two Worlds Collide

by FrostedDreams1234



Category: Star Trek: 2009, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Childhood Trauma, Claustrophobia, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Growing Up Together, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Learning to Trust Again, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Stockholm Syndrome, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 41
Words: 165,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedDreams1234/pseuds/FrostedDreams1234
Summary: Emily Hayes never knew anything more than living on a Starship for the first four years of her life. But when the Kelvin is destroyed by the Romulans, her destiny is suddenly altered in unexpected ways. As she grows on Earth, so does her relationship with the people who surround her, and her choices lead to unexpected and positive consequences along the way.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on Fanfiction.net; this is also my first time posting on Archive of Our Own so please bear with me. Also please let me know what you think of this story; comments are always appreciated and a good way for me to gauge whether or not people are enjoying it!

One

At one time, the universe was just an empty canvas. A black expanse stretching beyond the imagination. It seemed as though life was impossible. But suddenly, a flash of light exploded from nowhere, filling the void from every edge. Within that light came time and space, soon followed by a life that would one day fill the empty void. Five different colored stones had been created from the explosion that stretched across the cosmos. The power emanating from the stones left a wave of energy that only seemed to fuel said life. They were later called the Infinity Stones, for their power stretched beyond infinity.

These stones, which were feared and worshiped by many beings throughout the universe, had created an entire planet filled with beings that were fabricated from the very stones themselves. The planet itself was a beautiful, lush planet known as Narla. A race of indigenous beings had also been created by the stones; they were the only beings capable of holding the stones without being torn apart from within. The power that came with the stones had also been cast upon the beings who controlled them. The energy beings had also been worshiped by those who discovered them, often revering to them for their power and the generosity that was often shown by the Narlanians.

Yet, there were those who feared them and the stones. The Narlanians had grown wary of the stones. Though the stones themselves had given them their abilities to create their planet and mold it into their standards, that did not make them feel any easier using them. They realized that such power in the wrong hands could spell disastrous for the universe, and so they cast the stones throughout the universe, scattering them in the process. They hoped that through doing this, it would appease those who feared them.

By the time the stones were cast out, it was too late. Other races had grown resentful of the Narlanians. The races they once ruled over peacefully had become jealous over their power and planet. They'd begun to seek that power for themselves over the passing centuries. As the people the Narlanians once ruled over began to turn on them, their once beautiful planet was soon torn apart.

War soon broke out across the galaxy. Aliens who grew more advanced in space travel and technology sought out the Infinity Stones and destroyed anyone who stood in their way, including the Narlanians themselves. They would often revert to torture whenever a Narlanian was captured alive. Such cruelty had led to the Narlanian's ultimate destruction and disappearance. What little source the Narlanians had of food and water had been destroyed during the war through greed and power. The planet itself soon perished once it was discovered by outsiders.

Those who survived the destruction of Narla fled to the outer reaches of space, finding pocket dimensions they could hide in. Unlike the aliens who hunted them down mercilessly, the Narlanians could hide themselves for years inside the pocket dimension without fear of starving or dying off. The Light of the stones provided what substance was needed to survive in a world without nutrients.

Once the Narlanians had established themselves in their new home, they grew fearful and resentful towards the people that turned on them. The hate that festered for millenniums continued to grow, until eventually, they were forced to seek alternatives to their way of life.

While most of their people were happy and content with the way they lived, there were those who grew wary. Some Narlanians held a hunger for discovery and truth. Those who were not blinded by hate sought new ways of surviving. They knew that the pocket dimension could not hide them forever, and it wasn't long before others realized they were right.

A debate had begun among the elders who had formed a council to protect themselves against outside threats. It was their belief that the elders retained knowledge of the outside world. Those who were born of the Light knew what the world was like beyond the pocket dimension. They would be hunted down and treated like wild animals. They would be studied and placed in cages for those above them to observe. Most of them wanted nothing to do with it.

Yet, the Light was fading. The Light itself was the very essence that provided life and helped sustain their numbers. Once it faded entirely, they would no longer have the capability to reproduce or carry on living in the pocket dimension. The elders were the first to notice the side-effect from living in the pocket dimension. Because they had no contact with the Infinity Stones for millenniums, the Light was slowly dying off. They had already begun aging at a rapid pace. Soon, others would also begin to feel the side-effects as well, and that stirred fear among them.

The debate that was brought up often revolved around the Light. Some wanted to see if there was a world beyond the pocket dimension they could call home. Others argued that it was futile to hope they would be accepted. The council had begun holding meetings in a hope to resolve the feud that had spread throughout the pocket dimension. If they continued fighting like this, their peaceful ways would be ruined.

"What do we know of this… Terra, other then through the stories we have heard from outsiders?"

"Only that it is the one place our people may be accepted… there are others who wield abilities such as ours, and while there is still tension between them and those without abilities, they are accepted. Perhaps they would be willing to accept us as well."

"We do not know how the people of Earth will receive us if we make our presence known. We only know of what the stories have told us, and that is all they are – stories."

"Are we certain that it is safe to leave our world? It has been eons since we last parted ways with the Pocket Dimension. There is no telling how the world will react to our presence."

"Our world is not safe from invaders, and you know this! Even if it was safe from those invaders, the Light will not last. It is fading even as we speak. Our powers grow weaker with each passing decade."

"Do you truly believe that Earth will be ready to accept us?"

"There is only one way of finding out."

Those gathered around the main council chamber shifted uneasily at the mention of finding out. No one wanted to admit that sending one of their own was one of their greatest fears. They had already suffered a great deal of loss over recent centuries. It had been centuries since a young being was created from the Light. Desperate measures had been taken by the council. They knew they would not last long without the Light that had been their source of power. Only those of the Royal family were capable of completely restoring the Light itself, and their only chances at surviving were hanging on the whims that the unborn offspring would survive.

Sending one of their own would mean that they could finally decide whether or not it was safe to expand their territories. The Light would finally be restored once they were able to find the very Stones that had created them. Giving the Stones up had been their greatest mistake, and one they would not make again.

They found a planet that could host their people… that was if they were willing to accept them. Terra was a relatively new planet compared to others throughout the known universe. The creatures that called Terra home were known as humans. They were impulsive creatures, filled with curiosity and the urge to explore the unknown.

When they discovered that the humans had created an organization known as the Federation, they were curious. A civilization like that would more than likely accept their people if they had made such advancements. But there was only one way to find out if their theory was true.

Investigating the planet came with a heavy price. One that would cost their own stay in the pocket dimension and the safety of their world. However, they could not deny the endless possibilities that loomed before them. By sending one of their own to the outside world, it would provide them with an idea of what their people would expect when they left the pocket dimension. Doing so would mean going through extensive training and ensuring that the unborn offspring was prepared for the task looming ahead.

"No."

A female Celestial stood out amongst the council, eyes narrowing slightly at the thought of sending one of their own to Earth. It was risky. Far too risky for her own liking. A male Celestial shifted closer to her, so much so that their bodies melded as one. There were few Celestial beings who were so close as a pair. Their bond meant that the Light spread between them, growing and expanding until it nearly blinded those who looked at them. The mark of the Royal family was made clear in the moment their bodies shifted into one, resembling a powerful essence that left the others in the council uneasy.

"It is the only way. We do not know how the people of Earth will react upon discovering that we live among them. The child will not know what they are. As the child grows and develops, so will their abilities that are retained with the Light."

Every Narlanian was born with said power. As they were energy beings, it meant they were capable of so much more than most celestial beings. Their abilities varied depending on the situation they were in, and their living conditions. Once the child grew stronger and developed enough of a sense, they would try and reach out to them. But the female had none of it, instead narrowing her eyes as she glared at them.

"You will only condemn them to their doom. We cannot foresee what will become of the child…"

The female was trembling as grief weighed heavily on her shoulders. Their people had a difficult choice to make. Because it was rare for them to reproduce without the Light, the elders believed this was the best choice they could make for their future population. If she was capable of reproducing, the child was their best possible future. It pained her to part ways with an unborn child, especially since it had been difficult enough to reproduce as it was.

She and her bond mate had spent years trying to figure out how they could reproduce. Her bond mate, who was part of the main council, had been determined to provide her with a life they could both admire. Now, that was all being torn away from them, and Meave couldn't fight back the anguish that threatened to overwhelm her. She knew how important it was to provide a safe, stable future for their people.

Even at the cost of losing her only child, it would mean losing everything. Meave was well aware of how difficult it was for her people to reproduce. The only reason she and her mate had been successful was because of their sheer determination. It took years for them to figure out and understand the meaning behind raising a child. Even then she was uncertain whether or not they were ready for that step.

"We do not have a choice in the matter, Meave. The child is our only hope."

Meave winced at the thought of having to send the first child that wasn't born of the Light to an unknown destination. But they were right. Sending her unborn child off would mean the safety of their people, and she couldn't ignore that. If what the elders said was true, then the Light would finally be restored. That was something she couldn't ignore, despite the anguish that threatened to overwhelm her.

"Very well," she finally relented with a heavy sigh.

"The child will be born among Terran parents. It will have no recollection of who they are or what they are. Once they are of age, we will decide whether or not it is safe to come out of hiding."

Not one of their people argued over the fact that the child would be raised on Earth without any knowledge of what it was. They would find a way to watch over the child. Once it grew of age and began to develop the abilities they had harnessed throughout the centuries, they would finally confront the fear they had been dreading since the beginning of time.

Meave let out another heavy sigh as the council parted ways once the decision was made. There was no point in arguing with them when they were right. She of every being knew how important it was for the Light to live on. Even if it was in the form of their own.

"I do not like the idea of not knowing what will be the fate of our child," she admitted when her mate joined her side once more.

"I understand that," he replied knowingly. "But it is for the good of our people… whether we like the idea or not."

"I know," she sighed, letting her head rest on his shoulder as thoughts weighed heavily on her. "I am anxious and concerned about what will become of our child… and what will become of our future."

Her mate only gave her a reassuring squeeze, knowing this was anything but easy for Meave. But it had to be done regardless of how they felt.

She was not happy with the idea of knowing that the child would be born without the knowledge of what it was. Yet, she knew that he was right. Whether she accepted their choices or not, she knew that sending the child away was the best possible future for them. Even if it went against everything she believed in.

.

.

The following months had progressed far too quickly for her liking. Meave and her mate had worked throughout most of the time that passed since that meeting in preparation for sending the child away. It took a great deal of energy to send the child to another dimension, one that was far bigger than their own. To make matters worse, placing the child in a predicament where they were conceived by human parents was almost punishable by death. She and her mate had spent days discussing what to do if they were caught. There were many Narlanians who opposed the idea of exposing themselves to the outside world.

After everything that happened to their planet and the Narlanian's themselves, Meave did not blame them for feeling so resentful towards outsiders. Though she was resentful for entirely different reasons, she understood what it was like to lose everything. Her mate was the last in the royal bloodline. Eon would have been King of the Narlanians had their planet not been destroyed. Now his role was nothing more than a mockery to those who opposed him. Yet that didn't stop his determination to save his people and restore the balance amongst the universe. Too much had been lost since their planet was destroyed. Once their offspring was sent to Earth, their lives would change for the better.

She wanted to cling on to the one hope that had kept her going since a decision was made by the council. Neither of them had asked for this life. Eon had been hoping to see his daughter grow into a fine young princess. Eventually she would have taken his place on the thrown, overlooking their people's needs.

"She should have been born among her people," Meave let out a heavy sigh as her forehead locked with her mate's forehead.

"I understand your concern, my love," he agreed with her fullheartedly. "She would have made a fine queen if she was given the chance."

They already knew the offspring was a female. So strong was their bond that Meave had almost immediately known what gender her child would be. Eon had been elated when he found out she was expecting his child. She had been hoping to keep it a surprise until she found the right time. But when the council began discussing what to do with the Light, she knew they could not wait. Eon's role with the council was far more extensive than her own place; she had only earned her title as queen through becoming his mate. He was royal by blood, therefore passing his genes to their child. She had already picked out a name and everything for their unborn offspring, hoping it would bring them a sense of renewed hope.

Now they lived in uncertain times. The unborn child was now in danger of execution from her own people. She and Eon had been forced to go into hiding due to the risk of being caught by opposing parties. Leaving their world behind was difficult enough, but to leave the world knowing that they would also lose everything left her feeling more anguish than she was prepared for.

Eon wanted to reassure his mate that everything would be okay. Not just for themselves but for their daughter. Yet he knew better than to give her a false sense of security. They knew the risk involved in breaking the most ancient tradition. Allowing the offspring to be raised by humans was one of the worst decisions any Narlanian could make. He was ready to say something else when an explosion suddenly shook them to the core. Meave's eyes widened with fear as realization struck her.

A raiding party of Narlanians had likely discovered their hiding place. Younger Narlanians were more likely to strike back without warning due to their fear-driven hate towards change. Though Eon was bound to them by royalty, that did not stop them from following the law to whatever extent was necessary. This incident was no different as another explosion shook the compound, causing the unborn child to kick violently. Meave's face twisted with pain as Eon suddenly took hold of her, giving her a light squeeze when he understood the situation they were in. The invaders would not stop until he and his family were killed. He was not about to allow that to happen. Not with so much at stake.

"We do not have time," he whispered as he held her close. The light surrounding them only seemed to expand. Meave gazed into his loving eyes, knowing full-well he would sacrifice his own life for her sake as well as their unborn daughter. "She will be in good hands once she is sent to Terra. I believe we have chosen wisely."

Meave squeezed her eyes shut, allowing herself a brief moment alone with her mate for one last time. She knew what had to be done. As much as it pained her to lose everything, they had to make a necessary sacrifice. Eon was ready to risk his life to save his own people, who were so eager to destroy a precious unborn life.

They had indeed chosen a human family that would one day discover the joy of raising their daughter. It took weeks of convincing on his part to let Meave give up the only offspring she would ever carry. The choice to give up their unborn child had taken a heavy toll on her. She knew how important this task was. Their daughter would ultimately decide whether or not it was safe for them to travel to Earth. She was the last strand of hope they had in restoring the Light and bringing peace to their world.

"Astra will not remember us, but she will know us in her dreams," she whispered back.

Eon stiffened in surprise when she revealed their daughter's name for the first time. She had been hoping that he would be there to help with the choosing of their daughter's name. But she knew there wasn't enough time. At least this way he would be there when she said her name out loud, knowing that the unborn child wouldn't understand. It pained her to know that their unborn child wouldn't know who her real parents were. Astra would grow up on a planet where she was accepted and treated as an equal, and maybe it was better that way. Meave kept telling herself this, hoping that in the end, she was right.

"It is a fitting name," he nodded in agreement. Her eyes glowed with renewed warmth as they held one another lose. Another explosion shook the compound, this time causing the walls surrounding them to shudder and tremble from the impact. Eon knew what had to be done before it was too late. Meave knew it as well, and the devastation written across her face told him that. "Live well, my love. I will hold them off for as long as I can until Astra is sent to Earth."

She gave a stiff nod before releasing her grip. It took every ounce of energy to focus on sending Astra to the one planet she would survive. She could feel Eon's energy slipping as the raiding party finally arrived. She struggled to maintain control of her emotions even as the raiding party lunged at her mate. A golden light had begun to wrap around her, the telltale signs of Astra's spirit merging with the humans they had chosen. Eon's spirit was also beginning to drain as the raiding party took his full attention. Their contact collapsed for a brief moment when she felt his pain as her own. Meave's eyes widened with horror when she realized what he was doing.

"Please don't," she begged him when he threw up an energy shield around them. The flickering had only gotten worse, and she knew he was using what energy he had left to protect her and their unborn child. The raiding party was formidable, consisting of younger Narlanians who had lost control of their emotions. Meave was well aware of how dangerous an emotional outburst was; their abilities were based off of how strongly they felt, after all. That was what made their powers so much stronger than everyone around them - she and Eon had each other to lean on to, and in turn it gave them a better sense of control over their emotions. "You are going to kill yourself."

"If it means protecting you and our daughter, then so be it," he replied in a voice full of determination. "I love you, Imzadi."

He added the last part in their own language, the words sending warmth through her. Imzadi held a deeper meaning to the Narlanians than any other being. It literally translated to 'their other half', a term that was rarely used by other races. He truly was her other half, and that would never change.

A fresh wave of pain swept through Meave as she watched his body flicker out of existence just when the intruders stormed in. An emptiness replaced what was once their unborn child. For a moment, Meave wasn't sure what to make of the anguish that tore at her.

She knew what a life bond could do to one if their mate suffered at the hands of an enemy. Her heart sank even further than she thought possible when she realized too late what was happening. Eon was dying. He couldn't hold them back forever, and she needed to carry on with the mission.

Finally, she glared at the intruders and raised her hand. She was not about to let the invaders harm her daughter as well. To lose her mate was one thing, but to lose their only child was that much worse. The soft glowing light from earlier suddenly turned into a blinding light of rage. Just as the intruders were about to attack, she fired a blast of energy that sent them scattering across the pocket dimension.

Meave let out a cry of pain as she collapsed to the floor, tears burning the edge of her vision. She had just lost her life-bond mate, and her unborn child. All in one day. And nothing could have prepared her for the anguish that would follow.


	2. Two

Two

Life aboard a Starship was never easy work. Doctors Matthew and Selene Hayes had known this going into their assignment aboard the USS Atlantis. Both doctors were gifted in their field of expertise, with Matthew being the leading physician aboard the ship. Selene was the head scientist in her department, often developing new strategies and scenarios that the crew would handle during an intense situation. Their work had become legendary among the Fleet, to the point where they were well-renowned. Because of their line of work, they rarely had time to pursue a real relationship. They were always professional with each other inside and outside of work. Neither expected the turn of events that Selene hadn't been prepared for during their first week in space.

Over the last few weeks Selene had been experiencing morning sickness every few days. She rarely got sick even while on Earth. It was simply impossible for one who spent so many hours working. Then to make matters worse, her temper had also begun flaring up every now and then. She knew her hormones were beginning to spike as a result, which led to several confrontations throughout the ship. Her husband hadn't gotten wind of his wife's emotional outbursts, but she knew it wouldn't be long before he figured out the telltale signs. She wasn't ready for the consequences that would follow. She was well aware of the signs that led to her ultimate decision for an appointment. Yet that didn't stop her stomach from twisting in a worried knot. Matthew would not take the news well if her discovery was accurate. He was already agitated enough with the recent workloads they had been given recently. This would only fuel the fire already brewing.

She let out a sigh of frustration as she sat on a biobed while waiting for the results of the scans that were just taken. She made an appointment hoping to avoid her nosy husband. The last thing she wanted or needed was for him to discover the reason behind her latest appointment. He was already suspicious enough after seeing her race for the bathroom the other morning. Neither of them were ready to start a family like others in their position. She had a whole life and career to look forward to. Matthew had made it perfectly clear that they would not have the time nor the patience to deal with a newborn while working aboard a busy and dangerous ship. She'd agreed fullheartedly to his warning. So she silently hoped that the anomalies she picked up were nothing more than that - an anomaly.

The doctor who had been reading her scans frowned as he began picking up a signal that was different from the rest. Selene's heart all-but-sank as she guessed the reason behind said signal.

It wasn't all that uncommon for families to begin on a Starship. Long-lasting missions with married couples involved usually resulted in the beginning of a new family. Selene had heard enough stories floating around to know the risks involved. The child could be lost to stress or to some accident occurring on the ship. Her own life could be at risk depending on how the unborn child developed or was delivered. Either results didn't sound all that appealing to her. She wasn't in any hurry to see what that sort of life was like. Yet the moment she caught the doctor's eyes flickering between the scans and herself, she knew that a decision had already been made for her. He finally cleared his throat to catch her attention, and she glanced at him nervously.

"You've mentioned that you were experiencing unusual sickness in the morning along with emotional outbursts recently, correct?" he asked carefully. Selene gave a reluctant nod in response. She was almost afraid to speak out, knowing that he already had the answer before going into detail. "From what the scans have told me and from what you've told me, the anomaly here appears to be a developing fetus. You're barely a month into your term."

Selene let out a sharp breath of air as she studied the results herself. She didn't know what to say when she saw the image for the first time. It was tiny. It barely looked like the size of a peanut, yet she could tell from there that it was in fact a fetus. A living, breathing form was slowly developing within her. She couldn't bring herself to speak even if she wanted to.

Though the news was something she had been bracing herself for, it was still a shock to receive it in the first place. She and Matthew rarely had time for intimacy. They'd never actually tried conceiving a child even when they first got married. The question rising within her was how the fetus was created in the first place. As a scientist, it went against everything she believed in. And that left her worrying over how Matthew would take the news. He wouldn't respond well to it.

"It is impossible to conceive without being sexually active," she pointed out after handing the results back. "We haven't been active since working on this ship."

And that had been two months ago. The fetus itself was barely a month old, yet she was already displaying the signs of being well into her pregnancy. The whole situation was confusing enough. She knew that if the fetus was really developing the way the doctor mentioned, she would be in trouble in the near future.

"I'm not sure how this could happen myself," the doctor shook his head warily. "I can run tests and scans to see how this happened, but the science behind it is too new."

Her brows furrowed together as she nodded in agreement to those terms. She knew Matthew would want to know how the fetus had developed in the first place. He was the only man she had ever been with on the ship. Her loyalty to him had never wavered, even if he was rough around the edges and had a terrible bedside manner.

Once that was established, Selene stood up and left the room to catch her own breath. The only thoughts running through her mind was how she would tell Matthew. He would more than likely want nothing to do with said news. And a small part of her was okay with that. She just hoped that he didn't take his frustration out on her in the process.

.

.

"The strangest part of this fetus is the energy it seems to be giving off," the doctor said as he inspected the developing fetus more closely.

Barely a week had gone by since her most recent discovery. Selene kept quiet for the most part. Matthew was thankfully unaware of the news, giving her time to figure out how the fetus had developed in the first place. She became more aware of the fact that it would be impossible to hide such a development for long. Nothing stayed secret on the ship for too long. The only reason the doctor hadn't released her transcripts was because it would go against her HIPPA, which she was suddenly grateful for. She didn't want Matthew to know until she had a better idea as to how the fetus came to be.

That was what led to spending long hours in the lab without his knowledge. She and the doctor had agreed to meet up and run scans on the fetus. Not only was it a major breakthrough in their research, but it would also give her the chance to figure out how the fetus developed. It could also provide knowledge as to how certain species reproduced in the near future as well.

"That's impossible," she breathed out while checking his own readings. Sure enough, the energy levels were off the charts. Selene's eyes widened in surprise as she noticed it seemed to grow and shrink with each passing second. What surprised her even more was that it did so whenever she rested her hand on her belly. It was almost as if the fetus was responding to her touch, like it was somehow aware. "There's not a chance that this is something entirely different, is there?"

"As far as I'm aware, this is still a fetus that is shaped and formed like a human being," the doctor explained with a shake of his head. "Outside of that realm, there is a chance that it is alien in nature. There's plenty of humanoid species living on this ship, after all."

Selene couldn't help but frown at the thought of this fetus not being human. It was like a parasite. Though it didn't feed off of her own flesh like other parasites would, there was something unnerving about it. She couldn't shake off the feeling that nothing good would come out of this new discovery. Worst still was that she wouldn't likely have the chance to defend it if Matthew discovered that bit of information.

She tried pushing aside the uneasy thoughts aside. One discovery led to another. The fetus itself was human, of that she could tell. While it was alien in nature and appeared to give off it's own source of energy, the fetus itself was entirely human. It gave her the small chance to defend their unborn child if Matthew decided to attack it. Though she couldn't shake off the feeling that he would likely do so anyways once he found out the truth.

When she finally found the chance to tell him, two months had gone by. Since then she had begun to notice that the fetus seemed to have a mind of it's own. Any time she tried reaching him the fetus would seem to protest, almost as if it knew that something was off. Matthew had also begun to notice her strange behavior. He was getting more irritated by the day when he saw her change with the fetus. Eventually she was finally forced to share the truth when she had another bout of morning sickness, this one worse than before.

"I've been trying to figure out how this happened in the first place," she explained once they had the chance to sit and talk. He was of course furious. Selene hadn't missed how red his face got after telling him that she was pregnant, almost as if he was embarrassed by the news. "Nothing came up so far in my research aside from the fact that it seems to give off it's own energy."

"You realize that once word gets out we'll never be left alone, right?" he groaned after realizing what she meant by that. "This baby is going to destroy our careers!"

She was well aware of the risks involved with raising a baby on the ship, let alone one as strange as the one developing within her. Yet that didn't stop her from wondering at the fact that she was expecting in the first place. She realized with a start that she wanted this baby. Despite the chaos it would bring and the rift it would cause between them, she'd already developed some strange bond with the unborn child. Selene knew in the bottom of her heart that giving it up was wrong. More so when she knew that was what Matthew wanted.

"I know what it's going to do," she let out a quiet sigh and looked him firmly in the eye. "I'm well aware that it could risk my career. But I'm also willing to take that risk."

The sheer determination in her voice was enough for his gut to twist with renewed anger. Matthew's eyes narrowed with annoyance as he finally closed the distance between them. She braced herself for whatever punishment would follow; she could already feel the fetus shrinking back along with her, almost as if it knew the dangers they were in.

"Keeping that thing is a mistake, Selene," he reminded her with a steely-eyed glare. "Why can't you see that?"

"This thing is a living, breathing fetus," she snapped without missing a beat. Her own eyes narrowed with fury when she realized what he was implying. Despite her earlier misgivings, she knew this unborn child was special. Knowing that much gave her the courage to stand up to him; she was not about to back down from a challenge. "Whether you like it or not, having an abortion on a ship is still considered illegal. I'm not about to stoop to those levels."

His face twisted into an ugly scowl when he realized she was willing to take those risks. She was willing to ruin everything by allowing that unborn child to grow. And he realized with a start that he hated that thing now more than ever. Because it was going to ruin everything... their marriage, their careers, and possibly their lives.

He didn't bother arguing with her though when he understood the weight of her words. She refused to stoop down to a level where killing an innocent life was a good thing. That would only crush her soul, something she wasn't prepared to handle. Even he knew better than to stoop down to those levels, even if it was better than having to go through with the consequences that followed.

So, it became a waiting game for them as signs of her pregnancy became more obvious. Within the next few months, she experienced all the signs of someone expecting a child for the first time. And soon she was moved from their quarters and eventually to the medical bay.

Her labor had been hard and difficult. It lasted for nearly a full day and night. By the time the baby arrived, Selene was utterly exhausted. The shrill cry of a baby echoed throughout medical bay, and Selene let her head drop against the pillow as exhaustion crashed over her. She was surprised at how angry the baby sounded when the doctors rushed to clean it off and wrap it in warm blankets. There was also a hint of grief in the baby's shrill cry as it echoed through the room.

A shiver of unease swept through her at the thought. But she tried pushing it aside when the nurses finished cleaning the baby.

"Congratulations, it's a girl," one of the nurses announced after handing the baby over.

Selene couldn't help but eye the newborn baby with awe as she held it for the first time. But as she looked at the baby wrapped in pink blankets, she noticed with a start that the baby was looking directly at her. Alarm swept through her as she realized that babies weren't technically supposed to be aware of their surroundings.

"She needs a name," she whispered after trying to push the uneasy thoughts aside.

Instinct kicked in faster than she thought possible. Gently, she lifted her finger to get a better look at the baby girl. She was surprised at how much the baby looked like her. Only, she didn't. There was something off about it. Selene couldn't pinpoint why that was exactly; maybe it was the soft glow that seemed to emanate from the baby. Still, she didn't let that stop her from observing beautiful downy light blond hair or baby blue eyes looking back at her.

She almost smiled upon seeing the baby staring back at her absentmindedly. The face of innocence was something she would always find herself admiring, no matter what her husband said. But the look written across his face told her that he wanted nothing to do with the baby. He scowled as he continued cleaning the utensils that had been used to cut the cord.

"That mistake doesn't deserve a name," he grunted after putting the knife on the counter. "All that thing is ever going to do is make our lives miserable."

The golden-blond pursed her lips together as she understood the double meaning behind his cruel words. Selene knew in the back of her mind that Matthew would never accept the baby girl for what she was. Because of that, she would always have a life of hardship. But, that didn't stop Selene from looking at the baby thoughtfully.

She couldn't just brush off the affection that swelled within her upon seeing those soft baby blue eyes looking back at her. The baby made a cooing noise, as if she understood what her father had said. Selene offered a faint smile, knowing full-well that she couldn't just push the baby away.

Even if the baby had been nothing more than a surprise for both of them, she was already beginning to feel her maternal instincts kick in. To her, Starfleet had been everything. But the moment she found out she was expecting, that all changed. Being a doctor and a scientist had taken a toll on their relationship, and she doubted Matthew would recover from the shock of finding out that he was a father. For now she would focus on raising the baby and hope for the best.

"Don't listen to him," she whispered once he was out of hearing range. The baby only cooed in response, and Selene couldn't help but smile at that. "I'm going to name you Emily… Emily Grace Hayes."

As she said those words, it suddenly felt as if a weight of responsibility had been placed on her shoulders. Emily simply stared at her in response, as if she was able to figure out what she was saying.

Selene shivered at the thought that Emily was capable of understanding what she said right away. Babies didn't have the mentality to understand what adults were saying. She'd grown up firmly believing that. But there was something almost compelling about the way Emily kept looking at her that told Selene something wasn't quite right.

She quickly pushed the thoughts aside, knowing that if she ever said anything to her husband, he would see it as a sign to get rid of Emily. The last thing she wanted was for anything tragic to happen to the baby girl, especially since she'd done nothing to deserve such cruel treatment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought of the chapter :) Comments are always appreciated!


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn what life is like aboard a ship like the Atlantis and the Kelvin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should note that there are mentions of child abuse, neglect and other trauma in this chapter. I don't believe it will trigger anything, but I prefer being safe in the event that someone should feel uncomfortable reading that bit.

Three

When asked how raising a child on a Starship could change one's life, Selene Hayes never knew how to answer that question. She had quickly discovered there were risks involved with raising a child on the Atlantis. Whenever red alerts went up, she would have to force herself into hiding with the infant girl bundled in her arms. It took months for her to finally stop switch Emily from a bottle to solid food. Since Emily had not been conceived naturally, her body never had the chance to adapt to a normal pregnancy. She couldn't produce milk for Emily, and as a result she was forced to bottle-feed the infant throughout the first few months of her life. The first few nights with Emily had not been easy, not just because it meant readjusting to an entirely new schedule, but it also meant having to carry her own weight around the ship.

Matthew was no help to raising their newborn child. He refused to take any part in raising Emily during the first few months of her life. When asked why, he would later explain that Emily was not his child. It hurt to know that he wanted nothing to do with the newborn child, but Selene resigned herself to the fate of raising Emily alone.

Her life was already hectic enough without the needs of an infant making it that much worse. She tried making the most of those first few months by bonding with Emily. It hadn't been difficult seeing as the newborn was cuter than anything she had ever seen. Yet there were subtle signs of Emily being different that Selene had begun picking up on.

For one thing, Emily rarely fussed unless Matthew got too close for comfort. Selene had begun noticing that she was not like any other infant she'd seen before. It seemed as though Emily was far more aware of her surroundings than most newborns. It was almost as if she was empathetic towards the fact that Selene had been forced to raise her on her own. It left her filled with renewed wonder and fear. Wonder over the fact that Emily's abilities were beyond that of scientific knowledge, and fear over the fact that she was so unknown to the world.

Emily was forced to grow up far too quickly with both of her parents working on the Atlantis. By the time she was a toddler she had begun to develop unusual abilities. When Selene woke one morning to find objects hovering in the air and the power spiking because of the toddler, it had been a shock to her. She hadn't known what to do with the little girl at the time, other than pass her on to someone who was better-suited at handling a mess such as that. Matthew had been keen to figure out where her powers came from and why she was able to lift objects with her mind or connect with people the way she had. Selene was the only other human she had the most contact with, and through her mother she had created a faint bond that could be felt between mother and daughter.

His determination to figure out where her powers came from was what led to many hours in the lab with the toddler. Since he was the Chief Medical Officer on the ship, he was given higher clearance than most doctors. As a result, he would usually lock the doors to his office and run experiments on Emily during late hours. When his experiments had been discovered, Matthew usually brushed off the warnings that were sent his way. He used the excuse that she wasn't technically human, and that seemed to be enough for anyone who tried intervening.

Whereas Selene was normally gentle and somewhat patient with Emily, Matthew had little patience and would often snap at the little girl. He'd begun jabbing her with hyposprays when she least expected it, grabbing blood sample after blood sample. He was determined to find more information on where she came from and why she was able to do what she did. Her ability to move objects with her mind was fascinating and terrifying. If she could be controlled somehow, he would find a way.

Of course, it was also within that time that she had begun developing a fear towards doctors. Matthew was usually dressed in his medical blues during those late hours. She kept mostly to herself out of fear he would lash out at her, but even that didn't seem to be enough. He would sometimes lash out at her simply because she was an object to take his frustration out on. Her silent submission was far more satisfying than he would ever admit out loud. That topped with the fact that outsiders rarely saw her hadn't helped. The few outsiders that did visit were usually informed that they had no children, or that she was already put to sleep for the night. One instance had changed those excuses, though.

Matthew happened to be good friends with Commander Christopher Pike. The two of them would sometimes spend long hours discussing the latest away team mission or what plans they had the following day. Pike rarely paid their quarters a personal visit. In fact, few people did. Matthew did this on purpose out of fear that Emily would be found. He made the mistake of inviting Pike over for drinks one evening. The conversation between them had been light and casual, consisting of plans for the following day. However, everything changed within a split second when Matthew punched in the code to their quarters and found Emily sitting on the floor.

His face twisted into a scowl when he saw objects flying around the room. Emily was nonetheless wiser to the new arrivals, clapping her hands together in delight as she watched the objects with amazement. Hearing her carefree laughter was enough for Pike to almost smile. He'd known about the little girl since the ship's roster was constantly being updated. He'd heard stories of how the CMO would often be found leaving the labs with her in toe late at night. While he never once questioned those strange occurrences, he knew something was off after noticing the doctor's scowl. Or the way Emily's demeanor changed almost immediately upon seeing her father standing there.

"I'm so sorry," Selene quickly took hold of Emily when she realized they had visitors. The young doctor seemed equally perplexed as her husband while keeping Emily close. Matthew's piercing glare seemed to bore right through Emily, who all but shrank under her father's stare. "Normally she's in bed at this hour; I only just got back from my shift."

"It's only 1900," Pike pointed out. Though he was no stranger to parents often finding a schedule that suited children her age. His brows furrowed together when he noticed how nervous Emily seemed around her father. "How long has she been able to do that?"

"They started developing a few months ago," Selene explained while Matthew grumbled under his breath and ordered a drink from the replicator. "We've been trying to keep them contained, but she seems to lose control whenever she gets excited."

Pike couldn't help but look at the girl with renewed interest. He'd heard enough stories of how some humans were born with enhancements or even the X-Gene. While such occurrences were now considered rare, it was still a possibility. Yet for all the grander Selene brought up with the girl, it was clear that not everything was as it seemed. Pike wasn't the first to notice the tension brewing between Selene and her husband. Or that Emily seemed to shy away from her father whenever he was too close.

"Have you thought of contacting someone with similar abilities?" he asked curiously. "It might help in the future."

He already knew the answer. The look written across Selene's face told him everything he needed to know.

Emily was nothing more than wasted space on the ship, as far as Matthew was concerned. He hadn't given any intentions of providing help for her. His only plan was to find a way to control her. He continued his work for following year when they were finally assigned to the Kelvin. By the time she was three she had fallen silent around those who acknowledged her presence. The only time she spoke at all was when she was ordered to speak, and that was usually when her father tried running experiments on her. When he couldn't seem to find any way of controlling her, he'd given up on her.

Eventually, Emily was resigned to the fact that she was alone on the Kelvin. Her mother had returned to a strict schedule as the Chief Science Officer, with her father being the new CMO. Since she was left to her own device, Emily began wandering the different departments of the ship. She made a point to avoid the science labs and the medical bay for fear of running into her parents. Engineering and security had been her favorite departments. She was fascinated with the way technology worked, and the way engineer officers seemed to invent new ways of keeping the ship from falling apart. She quickly learned how to work around the pipes and the computers, taking everyone by surprise with her intelligence.

The few crew members who did notice her presence had taken it upon themselves to ignore her presence entirely. She was perfectly happy with that notion, preferring to focus on what loomed ahead of her than whoever was trying to instigate a conversation. She'd never had a real conversation with anyone, if she was being honest with herself. The few times she tried talking to someone had ended in miserable failure on her part. They either reacted badly to her presence or shooed her away for being nothing more than a burden. Eventually though there were a couple of engineers who finally took notice of her work. Those who did were startled to find that she had already designed a prototype phaser with the parts that were scattered around engineering. They were even more amazed that she'd figured out where everything went and how the weapon itself worked with ease. The phaser itself worked perfectly, catching everyone by surprise.

"This kid's gonna go places when she's old enough to enlist," one of the engineers exclaimed after noticing the weapon in question. "How many kids aside from Stark are capable of designing a phaser like this?"

"Her presence on this deck will only lead to disaster," another pointed out. "She will only get in the way when a red alert occurs."

It didn't take her long to realize that they saw her as nothing more than a nuisance. Like her parents, they wanted nothing to do with her. The few officers that took notice of her were annoyed that she had gotten in their way. They kicked her to the side whenever an emergency went up, either ignoring her or pushing her to the side as though she was nothing. She finally had enough with being pushed around by those bigger than her. She left before they could kick her again just like her father had at the labs.

"Where are your parents?"

She froze when someone finally cut through her racing thoughts. Emily wandered down to the mess hall in an attempt to avoid the hectic crowd of officers. She knew that part of the ship at least was somewhat safe. But it also meant running into someone else who might be curious as to why she was alone. And sure enough, someone had noticed her.

The newcomer in question happened to be a man with light blond hair, brown eyes and a golden shirt. She recognized him almost immediately as the First Officer on the Kelvin. She had seen him enough times in the labs whenever he got a complaint from one of her father's coworkers. The man hadn't said a word about her presence in the lab, but she knew from the look of disapproval written across his face that he wasn't happy with her.

Instead of answering, she clenched her jaw and looked down at the floor warily. Four years of putting up with her father had taught her not to retaliate against anyone. She normally refused to speak to anyone as a result. She was terrified of receiving some form of punishment as a result. But the moment the man in question saw her freeze was when he frowned in concern rather than annoyance.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you, okay?" he reassured her after realizing why she was frozen on the spot. When she didn't respond, he suddenly knelt down so that he was within eye-level of her. Emily couldn't help but flinch when his eyes met hers. "What's your name? Mine's George Kirk."

It wasn't until he introduced himself that Emily finally looked at him warily. She knew it was just a ploy for him to gain her trust. It was a tactic she'd seen other officers use when they saw her for the first time. Usually by the time her father found out that someone had grown close to her, they disappeared days later. She swallowed hard at the realization.

"Emily," she finally replied.

Kirk rose an eyebrow in surprise when she spoke up for the first time. He'd heard about the girl through the grapevine more than enough times to know who she really was. His stomach twisted with pity when he realized she was terrified of him. He held back a sigh of frustration and suddenly reached out with his hand, knowing full-well he couldn't let this sort of behavior continue.

"Well, Miss Emily, you're more than welcome to join myself and my wife in the mess hall if you'd like," he said after she reluctantly took hold of his hand.

She wasn't sure where he was headed with this revelation when he finally led her to a table where a beautiful looking woman with light blond hair was sitting. The woman eyed the pair in surprise until Kirk explained the situation to her. That was when her demeanor seemed to change immediately. Her face seemed to fall when she realized that he'd found her wandering down the halls alone, looking hurt and afraid.

It was the first time anyone had treated Emily as anything more than a child. Kirk went out of his way to try and coax her out of her shell. His wife was just as helpful, often jumping into the conversation whenever she had the chance. It took weeks for Emily to finally begin opening up to them. Even then she rarely showed her true-self, feeling resigned to the fact that they would eventually abandon her like everyone else had.

"I don't get how anyone could raise a child like that," the woman, who she later learned was Winona Kirk, let out a heavy sigh when she thought Emily wasn't listening. "I know Sam has his problems at home because we're often off planet, but we always go out of our way to keep in touch with him."

"I'd give anything to have him here right now," Kirk admitted with a heavy sigh. "He'd probably be a good friend of hers if they met. I'm gonna have a word with her parents and see if we can arrange something."

Emily was only half-listening at that point. She knew they were likely trying to coax her parents into being better at their jobs. The truth was, she knew neither of them wanted that role. Her mother had been fine with the task of raising her for a short time. But once she was old enough and independent enough, her mother resumed work in the labs. Her father was worse. He didn't want anything to do with her aside from figuring out a way to control her abilities. When he realized he couldn't, her father finally abandoned her as well.

She had long-since given up the idea that she would ever be a part of a real family. It was simply outside of her vocabulary. Kirk had gone out of his way to provide a better life on the ship, and so had his wife. But she knew it wouldn't last. Once her parents found out they had been spending so much time with her, there would be trouble. And sure enough, trouble did seem to follow her wherever she went.

She had only just recently turned four when the ship was on route to Andoris to avoid the Klingon homeworld, Kronos. Emily stood on the bridge along with a few other commanding officers, including Kirk himself, as they observed the anomalies that had recently been reported. The ship had been assigned the task to figure out what was causing said anomalies, such as lightning storms and dangerous looking ships that were seen in the distance.

She narrowed her eyes at the viewing screen. Lightning storms rarely happened in space – in fact, the odds of them appearing in the middle of space were slim to nothing. She knew something was wrong the moment they received that report. To make matters worse, the strange anomaly they had been reading seemed off, just like the lightning storm itself.

The Captain was beginning to get annoyed with the fact that she was on the bridge with the rest of the command crew. Emily hid herself in the corner of the bridge, hoping to make herself scarce when he threw her a stern look. George Kirk was the only one who saw her as more than just an asset, and his expression was filled with guilt when he too looked at her.

"I don't care if the kid is a gift sent from God Himself, that doesn't mean she should be on the bridge," the Captain argued when Kirk explained what she was doing there in the first place. Emily couldn't help but flinch when she felt his accusing glare bore through her. "This is a working class vessel, and we can't afford to let kids become a distraction to any crew member."

"I'm sorry, sir," Kirk quickly apologized, looking more than frustrated with himself and the situation they were in.

Guilt stabbed her in the chest as she wondered if she was the reason behind said frustration. It seemed as if anything she ever did was get in people's way on the ship, and today was no different. She wanted nothing more than for a hole to open up and swallow her at that moment. She knew it was too good to be true. From the way Kirk and his wife had been talking about taking her back with them to the fact that he was getting more irritated with her each passing second.

Before anyone could remove her from the bridge like the Captain had ordered, the ship suddenly jolted violently. Emily bit back a yelp of surprise when she was sent crashing to the floor, pain surging through her skull in the process.

Her head began throbbing the moment she heard the panicked shouts of crew members around her on the bridge. A Romulan ship had appeared on the viewing screen, massive and ominous looking. Then, a Romulan known as Nero had appeared on the screen seconds later, demanding that the Captain himself would man a shuttle to their ship.

Everyone stood around the bridge while holding their breaths. The tension she felt on the bridge was almost overwhelming. Emily looked around warily as she noticed a few were waiting to see what would happen to the Captain. The navigator was keeping an eye on the Captain's vitals, waiting to make sure nothing serious happened to him on the ship.

She knew then and there that their lives were in mortal danger. The Captain had followed through on the Romulan's demands. But he was killed shortly after, and torpedoes were fired upon the ship. Eventually, Kirk had been forced to order a ship-wide evacuation.

Panic quickly swept through Emily as the red alert went off. Officers were already headed off to the nearest escape pods where they could flee from the onslaught. Emily remained on the bridge, gripping a nearby chair as she stared wild-eyed at the viewing screen.

It wasn't until a shadow had fallen over her that she looked up to see Kirk standing over her. His expression was eerily calm, despite the obvious danger they were in. The ship wasn't going to survive more than a few more rounds of torpedoes. She knew they would likely be killed before they could reach an escape pod.

She tried hiding herself further in the corner as she watched flames erupt around them. The Romulan ship had been firing torpedoes at the ship as crew members evacuated on the escape pods. Her whole body was shaking with fear as she stared at Kirk anxiously. She didn't want to leave that spot – she knew nothing good would come out of leaving it. But it seemed as if Kirk wasn't giving her a choice in the matter.

"Come on, I'm not letting you stay on the ship," he said after gently taking hold of her hand.

She couldn't say anything even if she wanted to. Her throat suddenly felt dry as she was led from the corner of the bridge to a nearby escape pod. It was the only escape pod left on the bridge, and her heart suddenly raced with dread when she realized what Kirk was planning. The escape pod wouldn't likely hold both of them. And the more she thought about it, the more she realized he deserved to be on the escape pod while she went with the ship.

"Please don't leave me there alone," she whispered, her voice cracking as tears threatened to follow.

Kirk suddenly pulled her in close, wrapping his arm around her in a tight embrace as she let out a quiet sob. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but she was vaguely aware of him reassuring her that everything would be okay. She wasn't given the chance to protest when he suddenly pushed her into the escape pod and launched it away from the ship.

She barely had enough time to register that the Kelvin crashed into the Romulan ship and imploded from the impact. Her head was already beginning to spin as she felt her powers spiraling out of control. The last thing she saw was the lightning that streaked across the space around her, and the escape pod hurtling towards Earth at an impossible speed.

.

.

Emily wasn't sure how much time had passed since the escape pod had crash-landed on Earth. She wasn't even sure if the escape pod had crash-landed on Earth in the first place. The only telltale signs that there was life around her was the computer that would beep every now and then, alerting her that she should wait in the area until she was found by Starfleet. The fact that it was warning her that the area was unsafe told her that sticking around wasn't a good idea, and she nearly scoffed at the thought of Starfleet finding her in whatever inhospitable place she was.

Like they're going to care what happened to me, she thought bitterly.

She didn't even know if they knew where she ended up after the escape pod launched from the Kelvin. A shudder went down her back as she pictured the ship going into flames upon crashing into the Romulan ship. Kirk had still been on board. A lump formed in the back of her throat when she realized that Kirk had likely perished with the ship.

She sat there in the escape pod for a few more seconds until deciding her next course of action.

Staying obviously wouldn't get her anywhere. She had already decided that the Fleet wasn't going to try looking for her. Most of the crew members on the Kelvin had been able to use the escape pods and were already likely back where they belonged.

The only reason she was in a separate escape pod in the first place was because Kirk had thrown her in one. She knew he should have taken her place, but instead, he bought everyone enough time by crashing the Kelvin into the enemy ship.

Another lump formed in the back of Emily's throat when she thought of what would become of her. She doubted her parents would want anything to do with her once she somehow managed to find civilization. Even if she did survive wherever she was, the odds of being found were slim.

The moment the escape pod doors latched open was when the alarm went off. Emily's teeth ground together as she stumbled out of the escape pod, wincing at the sudden pain that stabbed her forehead. She'd nearly forgotten about falling over on the bridge when the ship was struck with torpedoes. A thin cut had formed along her forehead, with fresh blood oozing from her injury. Plaintively, Emily touched the spot where the cut had opened to find that it had scabbed over.

Once she managed to figure out that her injury had already mostly healed, Emily tried getting her bearings.

She suddenly found herself standing in the middle of an impossibly dry mass of land. The ground underneath felt rough and gritty when she tried touching it. Spiky looking plants grew around the area, though they didn't exactly look welcoming. She looked around anxiously for any signs of civilizations nearby. The only thing she could see was a mountain that jutted towards the sky, and that was kilometers from where she stood.

Emily let out a heavy sigh when she realized she had a long journey ahead of her. She slowly but surely began making her way towards the mountains, hoping that they would somehow lead her to water or civilization. She knew she wouldn't last long in the scorching heat that surrounded the area. The sun burned her skin, causing blisters to form in certain areas. Her lips were chapped and dry beyond recognition.

She smacked her lips together a few times as she reached what appeared to be a body of water one morning. Only, the closer she reached the water, the more it looked like sand rippling in the hot sun. Her shoulders sagged in disappointment when she realized that the sun was playing tricks on her eyes. It was also around that time when Emily had decided to travel mostly at night. She'd begun to notice that the night was much cooler, and the sand didn't hurt to walk as much on when her shoes had to be discarded.

She'd lost track of how much time passed when she finally collapsed from hunger, thirst and exhaustion. The only recollection she had of someone hovering over her was a shadow falling over her. She hardly had time to react when she felt a pair of arms pull her from the ground. Or the anxious voices that whispered around her. By the time she was found by what appeared to be humans, she'd all but lost consciousness.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Agent Coulson is in for a nasty surprise, and he has his heart stolen by a four-year-old.

Four

"And you're absolutely sure that this 0-8-4 is similar to her?" Coulson asked as he slowly pulled into the hospital complex.

"Seems to be giving off the same energy readings as Danvers, possibly even stronger. Until we know for sure if they're connected, it's best I send someone I trust to keep an eye on her."

Coulson let out a heavy sigh when Fury left it at that. It had been a long back-and-forth conversation between them. When Captain Marvel appeared on the scene a few years ago, everyone was in a frenzy to find out who she was and if she posed a threat to Earth. Coulson had been skeptical of the woman from day one. But when Fury explained to him what happened during their time apart and when he was with Carol Danvers, he quickly understood the man's intentions.

He'd received a phone call less than an hour ago regarding the anomaly in question. 0-8-4's were a small fraction of what he handled on a daily basis. He wasn't a stranger when it came to dealing with surprises. He supposed that was why Fury had chosen him to keep an eye on the anomaly while it was recovering from whatever ordeal it had suffered from. He'd already made a quick call to his close friend Doctor McCoy, knowing full-well it would be better to have an outsider from the agency look at the case's injuries. While the agency had rarely approved of the doctor's outside methods, there was no denying his skills as a physician. That added with the fact that Doctor McCoy was also the reason he and a few other agents were still alive helped matters.

"You know my son's been chompin' at the bits tryin' to figure out where I'm goin' since I got your call," the doctor grumbled when Coulson met up with him. Coulson merely rose an eyebrow in amusement at the mention of his son. He knew how fond Doctor McCoy was of kids. Whether or not he admitted it out loud, that was part of the reason he'd called him in. The 0-8-4 from what he gathered was young, though he hadn't been given an exact age or number. Coulson suspected there was more to the case than the agency was letting on, which was yet another reason he hoped Doctor McCoy would take a look at her. "What do you know of this case?"

"I've only been told a few things myself from Fury," he admitted while leading the way inside. "About the only thing I know is that the case in question is female, and she's tried escaping at least three times since she was brought in. They've had to sedate her at least twice, and to top things off, she gives off her own energy readings."

Doctor McCoy's brows furrowed together at the mention of sedation. It was a harsher method that Coulson preferred avoiding. As far as he was concerned though, the 0-8-4 was simply too dangerous to be allowed outside her suite. If what he heard was true, then she'd already hurt more than a couple of agents who tried restraining her. Though he had a feeling that was mostly out of self-defense on her part.

The silence that filled the hallway only punctuated his earlier statement. Coulson barely paused in his stride when he spotted another agent guarding the entrance to her suite. He'd known that guards were posted throughout the base for extra security detail. If the asset tried escaping again, it could prove disastrous in the near-future. The last thing he wanted or needed was for things to get out of hand, especially with a civilian on the base.

"Civilians are not allowed within the same distance as the 0-8-4," the agent recited after spotting Doctor McCoy.

Coulson nearly rolled his eyes as he shared a knowing look with the doctor. He'd heard this song and dance enough times to know how to handle the situation. There were more than a few agents who questioned having an outsider near someone so dangerous. While a part of him understood their worry, Doctor McCoy was well aware of what he was getting himself into. He was the one who'd signed the contract after all, allowing him access to some of the more difficult cases that other doctors couldn't handle.

"If I had a dollar for every time someone tried pullin' that stunt on me," McCoy muttered under his breath.

"Doctor McCoy is here on my watch, agent Stile," he reassured the agent after hiding a knowing smirk. "If anyone has anything to say about it, they can take it to me directly."

He was after all a senior agent. He knew Fury was likely to get a promotion soon since the late director of the agency was retiring in a few months. With Alexander Pierce in charge of the agency, they were close friends and he was more likely to promote Fury than the current director. Coulson took full-advantage of that, knowing full-well that he'd worked under Fury as a miner agent at the time.

To his relief, Stile didn't give him much of a fuss as he typed in the pass code. With McCoy trailing behind, Coulson quickly opened the door and stared at the scene before him in disbelief.

Sitting on a biobed with IV-bags strapped around her was a girl who didn't look much older than McCoy's son. He felt McCoy stiffen beside him when the doctor saw the girl for the first time. Nothing could have prepared either of them for the sight looming before them. She looked awful, covered in burn scars from the sun, and possibly burn marks from whatever ordeal she suffered from, and malnourished. The nurses standing around her looked equally disturbed, if not passive out of fear they might become emotionally involved.

"My God…" McCoy drew out a sharp breath after realizing the girl was just a kid. "How long has she been like this?"

"At least a week," one of the nurses replied when they realized they had visitors. Coulson's jaw clenched with renewed fury when he understood the gravity of the situation. "She hasn't responded well to our treatment; we've tried everything but she refuses to cooperate."

For a moment, neither men knew how to respond to that information. Coulson had heard enough stories to know that the girl was more than just another patient. After suffering the kind of trauma she went through, it was a wonder she responded at all. He had a feeling he was going to have his hands full if Fury wanted more information on her.

"I'll have a look at her," McCoy finally snapped. The nurse looked as though she was ready to argue when McCoy cut her off with a steely-eyed look. After seeing the state the girl was in, it only hit home. He was immediately reminded of his son and what could have happened had they not been there for him. "I've got about half a mind to report you for miss-practice. It's clear you don't know what you're doin'."

All three nurses standing in the room looked at one another with uncertainty. They were trained to comply with other agents and those higher up, but they had never been trained on how to handle a civilian. Coulson almost smirked at the sight when they finally backed down. Without the evidence necessary to defend themselves, it was pointless to keep fighting.

"Now I know why Fury didn't give me an age," Coulson let out a heavy sigh as he glanced back at the girl. They knew nothing about her other than her age and that she was found somewhere in the dessert. It was only thanks to passing civilians that she had been found in the first place. There was no telling what she had been through prior to being brought to this facility. "I'm guessing you already have a plan in mind?"

"They've been treatin' her for the burn marks, but as far as I can tell that's about it. Lord knows what hidden problems she might have if they haven't scanned for 'em," McCoy replied before shaking his head. "I've got this. I'm not gonna let anythin' happen to her."

Coulson held back a sigh of relief. He knew McCoy meant well enough. He just hoped that they were doing the right thing by taking her case.

.

.

When she first woke up she knew she was no longer aboard the Kelvin. The flames and the explosion had become nothing more than a distant memory. She was also aware of her surroundings. Thick white walls surrounded her from every angle. The room itself was usually filled with nurses and doctors trying to poke and jab at her with hyposprays and serums. She'd begun to hate those people. She became increasingly aware that she was no longer in the dessert, and at some point during her wandering someone finally found her.

She'd tried escaping from that room several times. Each attempt was usually a failure, but there had been one point where she almost reached what appeared to be the exit. One of the men guarding the facility had captured her with ease, grabbing hold of her arm before she could reach the door. He'd wrenched her from the floor, snapping her shoulder in the process. When she barely felt the pain, the man smirked in amusement and dragged her back to the room, chaining her to the bed in handcuffs.

Emily wasn't sure how much time had passed since then. The few times she had woken up there were less nurses and doctors in the room. She knew she was strapped to the biobed with what appeared to be a heart-rate monitor attached to her. The biobed itself was likely scanning her energy readings, and if her guess was right, it was off the charts. She'd heard some of the nurses and one of the guards talking about it when they thought she wasn't listening. What alarmed her was that they seemed more interested in that than her vital health. She was out like a light long before she was able to figure out what they really wanted with her.

By the sixth time she woke up, she found herself surrounded by the same three nurses again. Only this time the nurses weren't alone. Emily noticed with a start that an older man dressed in medical smock stood before her. She shied away from him out of sheer instinct. Yet when the man looked down at her, she saw something flickering past those hazel eyes. None of the other nurses or doctors or any of the men she'd seen at the facility held such emotions. She couldn't describe the name for said emotion, but as the man took notice of her, he shooed the nurses out of the room. She knew in that moment that the man was different from the other doctors she'd seen.

"This is the first time I've seen you awake," he admitted in a gruff, yet gentle voice. She didn't respond. She wasn't sure how to when she caught the worry creasing his forehead. "I know this is probably all strange and terrifying for you, but I'm here to help. Do you have a name I can call you by?"

Again, she remained silent. She'd quickly learned that talking would only get her in trouble. The Kelvin had taught her that. She'd lost everything from that ship, including the two people that actually seemed to care about her. The man's brows furrowed together with concern when he realized she wouldn't respond.

"My name's Doctor McCoy," the man introduced himself after guessing she wouldn't talk. At least not at first. Emily merely eyed him with a blank stare. To show emotion was a weakness. She knew better than to allow herself that luxury. "You know, I have a son about your age back home. I guess that's why I was called in to help."

She blinked at the mention of him having a son. All at once, memories of her time aboard the Kelvin suddenly came rushing back. She remembered Winona Kirk mentioning that they had a son who was around her age. She and her husband had talked about taking her with them to meet him. Emily knew from experience that meant they'd planned on adopting her, or at least giving her a second chance.

It was only until thinking of the Kelvin incident that tears threatened to overwhelm her. She wasn't sure if Doctor McCoy had noticed, but the way he stiffened in surprise told her he had.

"I'm sorry."

The words flew out of her mouth faster than she thought possible. She broke down seconds later, causing the power around them to fluctuate in the process. Soon the feeling of a hypospray being jabbed into her neck followed, along with the empty haze of passing out from sheer exhaustion.

.

.

Coulson's jaw clenched as he watched the scene unfold before him. It took hours for Doctor McCoy to eventually break through whatever material the nurses and doctors had been using on the girl. When he finally did, it was clear that the girl had undergone trauma. He'd known going into this that was likely the case. The first time she woke up, she'd frozen upon seeing Doctor McCoy hovering above her. When he tried introducing himself to her, the girl hadn't responded. The blank stare that followed was what really sent a chill through him. She was far too young to have known what suffering was. Yet it was clear she had suffered, and Coulson was only just beginning to grasp how deep that suffering went. By the end of his session, the girl had finally broken down and began crying. The only words that left her mouth that day was 'I'm sorry', and that shook him down to the core.

"I'm not gonna lie when I say this is worse than I imagined," Doctor McCoy let out a heavy sigh as he sank into a nearby chair beside him. Coulson had been watching everything through a one-way glass in the room on the other side. The agency had always designed rooms like that for those who were running interrogations. He'd gotten used to utilizing the facility in whatever way possible, and this was no different. "She had a broken shoulder and what looked like bruise marks all along her spine. God knows what these assholes were doin' to her before we got here."

His blood ran cold as realization dawned on him. After hearing reports of how she broke out of her room and tried escaping, he should have known she would shut down on them. He'd heard enough rumors of how some agents were more violent towards kids than others. And all at once, he was reminded of how Fury had asked him to handle the case in question. He was suddenly grateful the senior agent had asked him to take it on; he wasn't sure what would have become of the girl had he not intervened.

"Pierce is going to hear about this," he said crossly. "No one – child or not – should have to go through that kind of treatment." Doctor McCoy agreed with him fullheartedly, having already had enough with the people responsible for the mess that girl was in. "I've finally received the news about the USS Kelvin. Said the ship went up in flames with Captain Kirk at the helm. One of the victims was young."

"Let me guess, they wouldn't disclose the age?" Doctor McCoy rolled his eyes at the audacity of the situation.

"I've tried looking further into it, but it doesn't look as though they've released ages or names of the victims, aside from Captain Kirk and the previous Captain," Coulson explained.

"So it was a cover-up." Doctor McCoy scowled as realization struck him.

Years of working undercover had taught Coulson that not everything was rainbows and sunshine with the Federation. Everything about Starfleet seemed like the ideal situation. Yet the moment something like the Kelvin incident went horribly wrong, they covered it up. They hailed Captain Kirk as a hero for saving dozens of lives. But in the midst of it all, they never once mentioned the victims of the tragedy.

"I'm gonna have a word with the boss," he let out a sigh and rubbed the temple of his forehead. "Something just isn't adding up. Once we get a hold of her name we can find out who her parents are and move from there."

Though that didn't stop the knot of worry from forming in the pit of his stomach. He knew in the back of his mind that if her parents had been looking for her, they would have made the news. If they presumed the girl was dead, then it was likely they'd given up on her already. And that was something that left his gut wrenching with pity.

Once that was established, Doctor McCoy resumed the painful task of treating her injuries while Coulson did his own research. Within that time-frame, Fury had been promoted to Director of the agency. That gave Coulson all the clearance he needed to work with the girl in question. Fury had been less-than-happy when he received the news of what happened with the Kelvin. He was also less-than-reassured knowing how little information they had on the girl. It had been nearly three weeks since Coulson arrived at the base and Doctor McCoy managed to bring her back from the brink of death. The doctor had since-then left to return to his family, but not without Coulson reassuring him he would keep him updated on her progress.

Coulson shook his head as he finally returned to the room later in the week. The nurses working around the clock were finally given clear insight as to how they should go about treating her injuries. Doctor McCoy made less progress on finding out her name in that time. It was a wonder she'd said anything at all during the few times she was awake. The only thing Coulson did notice was that she seemed to freeze less whenever she realized someone familiar was in the room. Though that in itself was a worrying sign. Coulson stopped by as often as he could, providing her with another sense of familiarity. He hoped that by doing so, she would learn that he was to be trusted.

The girl was awake this time around. Coulson offered a warm smile as he arrived seconds later with a familiar object in hand. It was rare for her to be fed solid food since she was attached to feeding tubes. The nurses had been worried about how she would react to solid food since it had been a good three weeks after she was brought in. Though that didn't stop him from intervening. The girl watched him warily as he stood not far from her biobed, smiling as her eyes stared blankly ahead.

"I thought you could use a snack," he cut through the awkward silence. The nurses were quick to leave after realizing what was happening. One look was all it took for them to part ways, though not without taking quick notes on their data PADDs. Once they were gone, Coulson took a seat across from the girl and eyed her calmly. "I know it's probably been a while since you've had something solid, so I figured I'd go with something light. It's chocolate."

She merely stared at him as he handed the piece of candy over. The blank look written across her face told him she'd never dealt with anything quite like it. Coulson held back a sigh of frustration as he realized she'd likely never been around something like candy before. So he unwrapped the bar carefully and took a small piece off before eating it. It took a few seconds for her to register that the candy was actually food. Eventually she accepted the gift, and the moment she took a tentative bite out of it was when her eyes seemed to finally light up.

He couldn't hide the guilty smile that followed at that. It was the first time he'd ever seen any emotion flicker across those eyes. Any other time she'd simply stare ahead blankly. He was almost afraid that the trauma she'd gone through was too deep, but maybe, just maybe there was a way for him to break through that barrier. He suspected it would take more than a few weeks of coaxing for her to open up to him fully, and even then there was a chance she wouldn't trust him openly. But at least this was a start.

"Once you're out of this place you can have as much chocolate as you want," he reassured her. The girl's eyes flickered in his direction, and Coulson offered her a reassuring smile. "I know you're probably confused and afraid of being here, but we really are trying to help you."

The silence that followed left his stomach churning with renewed worry. Her brows furrowed together with concentration. Coulson held back another sigh and rubbed the temple of his forehead, knowing it would take more than a few visits to coax something out of her. But the moment he was ready to leave was when she finally spoke for the first time in days.

"Emily." It took Coulson a few seconds to register what she was saying. "My name is Emily Hayes."

For a moment, Coulson didn't know how to respond as realization dawned on him. The girl known as Emily Hayes simply looked on ahead with that same blank expression once her name was offered. The moment she supplied her name was when the light in her eyes seemed to fade once more. Coulson frowned when he realized why that was the case.

"Well, Emily, we're going to work on finding your family," he reassured her once more.

He was unnerved with the way she expressed little to no emotion when he mentioned finding her family. Yet he paid it no heed, knowing that they needed to find out where her parents had disappeared to. If they were even still alive. The name 'Hayes' rang in the back of his mind, telling him exactly who he should be looking for.

.

.

"Well, this is a cluster fuck of a mess," Fury let out a sigh of frustration as he ran through the numbers and figures.

It only took hours for him to find out the location of the Hayes' family. Coulson knew from experience that the family of said victim would likely deny knowing them. He had been worried about what would happen once that was said and done. Emily was showing clear signs of trauma since she'd been brought to the facility. While she was slowly but surely beginning to trust him, he had a feeling that wouldn't last long. Not to mention there was no telling whether or not she would revert to that behavior once she was brought back to civilian life. It was enough to make him wonder if she would ever have a normal life after all was said and done.

"I take it that means you found her family?" he guessed after letting silence fall between them.

"Oh we found them alright," Fury rolled his single eye in annoyance. "Turns out they've already come up with a story claiming she went with the ship. We've been trying to contact any outside family that might take her in, but it seems no one is interested."

Coulson's heart sank when he realized what that meant. Of course her family hadn't wanted anything to do with her. It explained her earlier reaction the other day. He had a feeling that she'd already known what her parents would do before they began looking for them. And that left his gut wrenching with renewed pity. The fact that she had known bothered him more than he would ever admit out loud.

"We thought she'd be older, like Danvers," he said quietly.

"We did," Fury nodded in agreement. His one eye trailed to a crop of folders that were being kept on the makeshift desk he made for himself. "Would've been easier if she had been older for placement, but as of now it might be best to put her in a foster home."

He couldn't help but cringe at the thought of sending her to a foster home. He had a feeling that was exactly what the agency wanted. From there they could closely monitor her progress, if she made any with the people who took her in. Then to top things off the people they chose would be carefully selected as per request. It meant the agency would constantly keep an eye on her. While the alternative meant he would always be kept busy, it also meant keeping the agency from getting a hold of her.

"No," he finally snapped. The moment that word escaped his mouth was when Fury's eye shot up at him, and Coulson's jaw clenched with renewed determination. "Sending her to a foster home would only break her more than she's already been broken. She's lost everything because of the Kelvin tragedy. She deserves a second chance at life."

The silence that followed was unnerving. Coulson knew Fury was contemplating the possibilities of him adopting her. The thought had occurred to him on more than one occasion. After seeing the progress he began making with her, he knew letting her go was the worst possible choice that could be made.

"You realize that if you take her under your wing, she's your responsibility?" Fury reminded him with a pointed look.

He would have smirked if it wasn't for the situation they were in. Fury was giving him the chance to prove himself. He was far from fatherly material, but after seeing what that girl had been through, a small part of him wanted to be.

"I'm counting on it, sir," he replied without hesitation.


	5. Five

Five

When she first arrived at the facility, Agent Maria Hill had little to no idea what to expect. The only reports she was given had indicated that the 0-8-4 was a four-year-old who happened to give off a strange energy field. After hearing that Coulson was planning on adopting the girl, she hadn't been entirely surprised. Hill was well aware of how much Coulson cared about kids, and that he'd never been given the chance to start a family. That chance had been robbed of him years ago, and when one was presented to him in the form of the girl, he'd jumped at the opportunity. It didn't help that most of his close friends and allies were also surrounded by families.

She shook her head in amusement as she arrived at the facility a few hours after Coulson was given a debrief on what to expect through adopting the child. She wasn't surprised to find him waiting impatiently outside the hallway.

"The boss told me what you're planning," she said once she reached him. Coulson's brows furrowed together upon her approach. She knew he was anxious over what would happen once the papers were finalized. "What exactly were you thinking when you chose to take her in? She's an unknown variable."

She added the last part with a knowing look while they headed for the mess hall. She already knew the answer. Coulson had likely been thinking of this ever since he was given the assignment. Director Fury had been keeping a close eye on the girl's progress since she was taken into custody. It was clear the 0-8-4 had gone through something traumatic. None of the other agents who tried breaking through had gotten nearly as close as Coulson, and she only shared a few words with him. Maria was beginning to understand there was more going on with the girl than she led on. She couldn't shake off the feeling that whatever sentimental value the girl held was trouble for the agency.

They had enough problems to worry about without the girl getting in their way. But after discussing matters with Director Fury, it became clear that he was equally interested in the girl as Coulson had been. That only served to fuel her earlier confusion as to why the child was suddenly such a valuable asset.

"I was thinking she needed a second chance," he explained after taking their seats. Maria was hardly surprised with that notion. She'd seen the reports that were sent to her before she arrived. After going through the images and the check-list Fury sent her, she knew Coulson was right to take the girl in. "I've dealt with plenty of 0-8-4s in the past, but never anything like her. She won't even talk to anyone other than myself, and that's few and in between."

"So she's more than just another stray," she said thoughtfully.

She'd seen Coulson take in enough strays to know that this was different. This girl had eaten away at him, and something told her the same could be said for anyone with a good heart. Taking her in would do more good than harm. As far as he was concerned it was the best option they had.

"I can't explain it… after seeing what she's been through…"

Coulson couldn't bring himself to finish. A part of him felt guilty for knowing that she'd gone through all of that. She wasn't even five and she'd suffered from the Kelvin incident. When he first agreed to see her, he wasn't sure what to expect. He'd been shocked to find her in that state, more so when Doctor McCoy had been with him.

Maria hadn't taken long to meet the girl for herself. Barely a day had gone by since their conversation in the mess hall. Since then, she had been plagued with visions of what the girl would be like or if the rumors were true. Other agents passing by had been whispering about how the girl would have made a valuable asset to the agency. More so if her energy levels could be utilized into a weapon. That was enough to raise a red flag of alarm. She knew nothing good would come out of those who tried taking advantage of the girl. She supposed that was one good reason for Coulson to adopt her and get her out of that facility before that could happen.

She tried pushing those thoughts aside as she reached the room itself. What she saw next was enough for her to raise a serious eyebrow.

Sure enough, the girl sitting on a biobed was finally wide-eyed and awake. A pair of cold, calculating dark brown eyes seemed to bore right through her when the girl noticed she was no longer alone. Maria pursed her lips together after noticing a pair of fresh bruises along the girl's shoulders. Try as she might to hide them, the girl had been hurt earlier. More than likely from a passing agent hoping to convince her not to take on Coulson's offer.

"I know we haven't had the chance to meet yet, but I'm a friend of Agent Coulson's," she explained after deciding to get straight to the point. When the girl didn't answer, Maria held back a sigh and crossed her arms over her chest. Coulson had been right about her… there was something off that sent a chill down her spine. Most toddlers her age wouldn't have acted that way. More importantly, most toddlers hadn't gone through the kind of trauma she'd gone through. "Has he stopped by today?"

The girl blinked in surprise before shaking her head 'no'. Maria's brows furrowed together with concern as she noticed something else was going on. The girl kept peering over her shoulder, towards the wall where the one-way window was located. It was almost as if she knew she was being watched. Fury wanted to keep an eye on the girl's behavior as she talked to her. Having a different agent talk to the girl might have given him some insight as to what sort of trauma they were dealing with.

"He'll be gone just like everyone else," the girl finally spoke up.

Maria's eyes narrowed in surprise when she finally caught the girl looking at her with piercing dark brown orbs. Those eyes were haunted with emotions she couldn't quite describe.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked carefully.

It was the first time the girl had ever spoken to anyone with more than a couple of words. She needed to gather whatever intel she could on the girl before Coulson made up his choice. The girl's eyes flickered towards her, not making direct eye contact just like before. Maria cocked her head to one side when she noticed how tense the girl was, despite there being no obvious threat.

"It's happened before… people leave me because they're afraid."

For a few seconds, Maria wasn't sure how to respond. She couldn't imagine what the girl had gone through to resort to such lengths. It was obvious from a well-trained eye that she was reciting something that someone had told her. Maria held back a sigh of frustration and ran a hand through her hair.

' _I've seen enough_ ,' Fury said through the earpiece, ' _She's going home with Coulson_ , _regardless of what Pierce tells me_.'

She rose an eyebrow in surprise. It wasn't like Fury to jump to conclusions so quickly and without much of a fight. She suspected he had been watching the girl for some time, despite what everyone else was led to believe. That also led her to believe that the girl was in danger at this facility. She needed to be moved before someone took advantage of her, if they hadn't already. She was ready to say something else when the door suddenly slid open. The girl, who was still handcuffed to the biobed, quickly recomposed herself before the new arrival appeared before them.

"You're coming home with me," Coulson said once he was given the all-clear. Maria couldn't help but glance at the girl thoughtfully as her brows furrowed together in surprise. "I've been talking with my boss for the past few days to discuss what to do from here. I'm taking you home with me."

He added the last part with a hint of certainty that seemed to catch the girl off guard. She flinched instinctively when he reached her, but the moment his hands undid her cuffs was when she simply stared at him with that same blank look from before. Maria felt an ounce of pity for the girl after realizing she was bracing herself. When he made no move to hurt her, the girl still hadn't relaxed. Eventually he guided her out of the biobed, not missing the fact that Maria was watching the whole scene from quietly from the background. Her carefully observant gaze told her everything she needed to know. He would need to be careful around the girl. Triggering a traumatic memory wouldn't end well for anyone involved, and he seemed to sense that as well.

"Is there anything here that you want to take?" she finally spoke up again, ignoring the look Coulson threw her.

When the girl shook her head in response, Maria's shoulders sank with guilt and relief. The sooner they were out of that facility, the better off everyone was.

.

.

Emily had been carefully listening to the adults discuss her fate for what felt like hours. After she finally told the man known as Agent Coulson her name, it didn't take long for them to track down her family. Or what was left of them. She wasn't surprised that her parents hadn't wanted anything to do with her. In fact, she was almost relieved to get away from them.

Her parents had never been keen in taking her back in the first place. She had always been aware of her father's disdain towards her. Her mother did her best to hide it around her, but even she had begun to feel resentful. When the Kelvin was ambushed by Nero and his men, Emily resigned herself to the fact that she would forever be alone. Captain Kirk had sacrificed his life for the safety of the crew… she couldn't help but feel as though he could have survived had she not been on the bridge. She was nothing more than a distraction and a burden to him and the rest of the crew. And the thought of being such left her stomach twisting in an unfamiliar knot.

Then there were the few times Agent Coulson hadn't stopped by for a visit. Emily didn't miss how careful he was around her. He knew something wasn't right when he first saw her. Though she couldn't describe the emotions welling within her whenever he saw her, it felt good to know that someone seemed to care about her. She began looking forward to his visits, having grown adjusted to the almost timely schedule he came up with.

So when he didn't show up one day like she anticipated, she'd been filled with dread. Another man arrived in the room, this one dressed in dark looking gear and far taller than Agent Coulson. Emily hadn't said a word when he stepped into the room, looking down at her with a hint of malice. One thought crossed her mind the moment his eyes danced with an indescribable emotion: Monster.

"Congratulations little brat, you've been selected for one of our programs," he'd said after clearing his throat. Emily knew not to say anything when he addressed her. She was well aware of the punishment that would follow. But the moment his hands suddenly lunged for her shoulders was when she froze on instinct, letting out a soundless wail of pain. "Scream and it'll be the last thing people hear out of you." When she didn't answer, the man released his cruel grip on her shoulders and pushed her back. "That man who sees you regularly isn't going to last. Eventually he'll leave you, just like everyone else has. Once that happens, you'll have us."

Again, she made no sound when he smirked in amusement. It only took a few seconds for her to register that he had done something to her IV bags before he was gone. A blue liquid had been transmitted into the bag and was now mixing with the rest of the fluids. Emily's brows furrowed together when she realized too late that the liquid was a drug of some sort.

Her body suddenly felt as though it was on fire. She opened her mouth to scream, but no words came out. She tried breaking free from the restraints, feeling them tug against the walls the chains were attached to. It felt as though she was being torn apart limb from limb, and she wanted nothing more than for the pain to come to an end. Eventually it did end. She wasn't sure how much time had passed since the man left the room. But when a newcomer arrived, she'd braced herself once again. Only this time, the newcomer in question was a woman.

The woman must have sensed her growing confusion and unease, because she offered a warm smile that was unlike the other visitors she had. At least… not unlike that of Coulson and Doctor McCoy. When the woman started talking to her by introducing herself as Agent Maria Hill, she seemed odd to Emily. She was cautious around her, yet it was clear she had the intention of visiting her. They exchanged few words. Emily was surprised she had spoken in the first place. She knew it was a distraction. The woman was eerily calm in light of the situation, yet she felt her observant eyes flicker towards the testing tubes and back at the girl. It was clear she wanted to say something else, but the door suddenly opened once more. Emily stiffened in surprise upon seeing Coulson's familiar face once again.

"You're coming home with me," he said once he strode across the room. Emily just furrowed her brows together in surprise. "I've been talking with my boss for the past few days to discuss what to do from here. I'm taking you home with me."

Confusion swept through Emily as she realized what he meant by that. She'd known for some time that she was not returning to a Starship. A small part of her was grateful for that notion. After what happened aboard the Kelvin, she didn't want anything to do with a ship. And another part of her fully expected to go with the man who'd stopped by earlier, declaring that she was one of them. But for the first time since waking up in that room, Coulson brought something that she hadn't known before: A second chance.

She watched him warily as he reached the biobed, and she flinched instinctively. Memories of the man from earlier came rushing back, along with the distinctive feeling of a hypospray jabbing her neck. But Coulson did none of that. To her surprise and amazement, he released the cuffs strapped to her wrist. Emily glanced at the nicks and grooves left on her skin from the cuffs, noticing the first time that they had been bound to her too tightly. She paid them no heed, though she hadn't missed the woman eyeing her thoughtfully.

"Is there anything here that you want to take?" she asked in a kind voice.

Her brows furrowed together in confusion before she shook her head. Everything she once owned had never really belonged to her. She'd lost everything on the Kelvin. She tried suppressing that memory, but every time those flames came rushing back, so did the panic attacks. It wasn't until feeling a hand reach for her shoulder that Emily froze on instinct. Coulson was looking back down at her with renewed concern, though she kept her eyes level.

"Don't feel as though you have to rush," he reassured her softly.

It only took a few seconds for Emily to understood what he meant by that. The gravity on Earth was ten times stronger than what she was used to. She grimaced with each step she took, but it didn't take long for her body to adjust to the sudden change. Even when she was wandering aimlessly through the dessert, it hadn't been the same. Coulson walked alongside her, using as much patience as he could muster. She was surprised by his patience. Had it been anyone else, they would have likely pushed her to the point of exhaustion. Still, that didn't stop her from being cautious around him as he stopped for a brief moment to address the woman who'd walked alongside them.

"We'll be keeping in touch," she said quietly. "The boss thinks this could be a good adjustment for her."

"This is more than just an assignment to me," he said with equal quietness. Emily glanced at him uncertainly when she realized what he meant by that. "She needs a second chance at life."

Emily couldn't help but wonder at the fact that this man was willing to sacrifice everything for her sake. He'd taken a risk by taking her in. And she thought of the strange liquid that other man had given her. Somehow she could feel renewed strength filling her. Her muscles had become more apparent, and her reflexes were ten times better than they had been. She tried not to dwell on it as they reached the outside.

The first time she tasted fresh air outside of the dessert was unlike anything she ever experienced. Emily paused in her stride, blinking in surprise when she noticed how dark the sky looked. Barely any light penetrated the sky except for the harsh, unnatural lights that permeated from the cities nearby.

"It's late," Coulson explained after noticing her confusion. "Just wait until you see a sunrise and a sunset for the first time; it'll blow you away."

She presumed it meant to be a joke, but she took it as a threat. She watched him carefully as he led the way towards a hover-car. She had seen them enough times on holoscreens to know what they were and what they looked like. When Coulson allowed her inside and carefully strapped her into the back seat, Emily glanced at him cautiously. He didn't seem to mind her wary gaze though. If anything, he seemed more at ease with it than most agents had at the facility.

Once he pulled away from the facility, Emily found herself feeling more lost than anything else. With no clear future looming ahead of her, she wasn't sure what to expect. The only world she had ever seen was the walls of the Kelvin and that facility. She wasn't sure what to expect when she finally left the facility. Coulson was providing her an opportunity she couldn't exactly ignore. Yet the other man's words lingered in the back of her mind: _Eventually_ , _they will all leave you_.

She tried pushing those thoughts aside as they drove for what felt like hours. Emily blinked in surprise when she spotted the moon from outside her window. It wasn't nearly as bright as it had been at the dessert. In fact, this version of the moon seemed to pale in comparison to that moon. She suspected the brilliant lights from the city had something to do with blocking the moonlight or the stars that she'd gotten used to seeing.

Eventually, he reached a small crop of buildings that lay beyond the outskirts of a city. These buildings looked as though they had been there for years. Emily eyed the brick-clad buildings warily, not missing the fact that they seemed to stand apart from any other structures they'd driven past. If Coulson worked for the agency that had taken her in, she wouldn't have been surprised if this was what said agency provided for him.

"This is just temporary housing until I get everything in order," Coulson said when he led the way towards what she assumed was an empty building. "Once everything is settled we can officially move into our new home."

Emily paused in her stride, letting her arms drop to her sides as she studied the clean looking floors and blank walls surrounding her. It was bigger than the room she had been in before, at least twice the size. What surprised her the most was that there were windows to look out of. She had missed that aspect of a ship. She'd lost track of how much time passed since she woke in that facility, but Coulson later explained to her that it had been almost a month. The last thing she expected was to spend so much time in such a place. But according to the nurses who looked after her at the time, her injuries had been extensive. She was lucky to have survived in the first place.

"There's a replicator you can order from if you're hungry," he added when she didn't say anything.

She wasn't hungry. But she assumed Coulson would be angry with her if she didn't take up his offer. Instead of saying 'no', she ordered something she was familiar with from the replicator: Plomek soup. It was a Vulcan delicacy that was often ordered on the ship by the few Vulcan officers that had worked on the ship. She'd been forced to adjust to enjoying any kinds of food available through the replicator since meals were limited in space. The Vulcans had always been her favorite people to observe, mostly because they had so much control over their emotions, unlike herself.

Emily quickly found herself enjoying the small meal, because it was composed mostly of nutrients and it had more flavor than most of the meals that were ordered at the time.

Conversation between them had been light and casual. Coulson tried making small talk with her. The few words he could get out of her were 'Yes, sir' or 'No, sir'. He reminded her enough times that night to call him Coulson or whatever she felt was most appropriate. She had gotten so used to referring to her superiors as 'sir' or 'ma'am' that it was almost second-nature to her. But the moment Coulson reassured her that she didn't need to be formal around him was when she finally dropped the subject.

Once they were finished with dinner and had cleaned up, Coulson brought her to the room she would be sleeping in that night. She was surprised he didn't restrain her or lock the door on her. He trusted her enough that she wouldn't try escaping. And for the first time since waking up in that facility, Emily realized with a start that there was no reason to escape. Coulson was giving her everything she had ever wanted in life: The chance of being part of a family, and to have a real father-figure in her life. She couldn't help but wonder how long that would last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally figured out how to use the Rich Text instead of the HTML ^^" The format should look a little better now.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Coulson adopts Emily and takes her home with him for the first time.

Six

Over the next few days Coulson worked on gaining Emily's trust. It took hours of awkward silence between them for her to finally crack under the pressure. When she broke down for the first time in front of him, Coulson had been there for her almost instantly. His comforting presence had left her numb with shock as realization dawned on her. He'd reassured her that he wasn't going to leave her… that he planned on being there for her just as a father would be. It was the first time anyone other than Captain Kirk had treated her that way. And for the first time in weeks, she finally felt oddly at peace.

Like he said before, the building they were in had been temporary. On the third week of her acclimating into a new style of life, Coulson received a call through his com. Emily watched him curiously from the corner of her eye as he spoke quietly through the com, looking more than resigned with himself. Yet he also looked relieved when he received what appeared to be good news. Within that time frame, Emily learned that they were moving.

Coulson had already made arrangements with Agent Hill to stop over and collect whatever belongings he'd picked up along the way. She was given a new set of clothing after they went out 'shopping'. She was more than surprised at how many different choices there were besides the usual Starfleet uniforms or the agency's uniform she had been given. Coulson almost smirked as he watched her go over whatever clothing she was interested in. Though he had been more than surprised with the fact that the clothing she wore was twice the size of that of a normal four-year-old. Most of the shirts she tried on hadn't fit properly, and it took a while for them to figure out that her muscles and other 'assets' were too large to accommodate them. Luckily it didn't take long for him to find a retailer that sold appropriate clothing for someone her size.

"Don't most girls her age like to dress in frilly dresses and pink sandals?" Coulson had asked one evening before the big move.

"Phil, I think it's safe to say that she isn't like most girls her age," Agent Hill laughed in response. They thought she was asleep at the time. After suffering yet another nightmare for the third time that week, she'd given up trying to sleep and focused on their conversation instead. "Have you made any progress with her yet?"

"She's started talking to me at least, even if it's to ask questions or permission for something she needs," he explained with a shrug. "I'm guessing whatever they put her through on that ship taught her not to speak up unless the situation demanded it. There's a reason why they didn't have many kids or families on Starships."

Emily couldn't help but flinch when she realized why that was the case. She'd known for some time that her parents wanted nothing to do with her. While her mother was less open about it than her father, eventually she began pushing her away as well. Emily had quickly begun to understand why families weren't all that common on ships. Not even Winona or George Kirk had been keen on raising their four-year-old son on the Kelvin.

"I've already spoken with Doctor McCoy about the issues revolving around her," he added. "We thought maybe it would be good for her to meet someone her age. It'll give her some exposure to the real world."

"Do you really think it's a good idea to introduce someone like her to a kid?" Agent Hill asked warily. Emily couldn't help but cringe when she guessed why she was so wary. She wasn't familiar with meeting other people her age. She had grown up surrounded mostly by adults in a world where they gave orders and children were expected to follow said orders. "What if she ends up hurting him by accident?"

She didn't want to hear Coulson's response. He'd given up everything to give her a second chance at life. All of that could be ruined if she ended up hurting Doctor McCoy's kid. The thought of that occurring left her stomach twisting with a knot of unease. She knew it was a possibility. She'd only lashed out at Coulson once, and that was because he approached her from behind or without warning. But if a child was involved, there was no telling what the consequences would be.

"He and the rest of his family are well aware of the situation," Coulson explained once her worry became clear. "And from what he's told me, Leo's a good kid. It may take a while for her to open up to him, but I'm sure she will eventually."

Her eyes squeezed shut for a brief moment as the kid's name rang in the back of her mind. His name was Leo. She hadn't met him yet, but she couldn't help but imagine what it must be like to live a normal life like he had. She couldn't bring herself to feel jealous even if she wanted to. She didn't know what it was like to live that sort of life. And maybe it was better that way. She decided not to dwell on the subject. After everything she had been through, it was impossible to imagine having a normal life. So it was better not to worry about someone else's life being the same way.

.

.

Emily peered outside the window curiously as the hover-car slowly but surely pulled into the driveway. After spending a good five hours out on the road – Coulson made a few stops here and there to catch his breath and give her a chance to breathe, though she hadn't really needed it – the hover car finally stopped at a nearby driveway. At the end of a long, narrow stone-filled driveway was a huge looking house that sprawled across acres of land. She'd never seen a house quite as large, and she wondered with a start if this was the house he planned on moving into. But almost as soon as she got a better view of the land, she spotted a much smaller looking home not far from the bigger house.

"I know it doesn't look like much, but it's home at least," Coulson reassured her when he let her out.

She rarely let herself out of the car for fear he would punish her. Coulson hadn't bothered addressing that issue, but she could tell he was worried about her. She hadn't taken her eyes off of the larger house or the pastures that sprawled around it. A huge, ancient looking tree provided a good amount of shade to both homes.

Then her eyes traveled over to the front porch that wrapped around the large yellow-painted house. To her surprise, people were already waiting outside. Coulson wasted no time in approaching them. One of them was a woman with reddish brown hair and tanned skin. The other was someone she had seen working at the facility more times than she cared to count.

She couldn't help but shrink back when she felt Doctor McCoy's eyes land on her. He hadn't changed a bit since she last saw him. But he seemed much more open outside of the facility than he had surrounded by other nurses and agents. Emily eyed him warily as he greeted Coulson with a nod and a handshake - unlike the woman who'd given him a warm hug that spoke a thousand words – he was still entirely professional.

"She's taller than I expected," Doctor McCoy remarked after finally cutting through the tense silence.

"We've had trouble trying to find the right clothing size, but I think she's good for the rest of the year at least," Coulson said while giving her a side-long glance.

Emily hadn't taken her eyes off of the pair. She wasn't sure whether or not they were a threat or if they were friendly. But the woman hadn't greeted her the way she had Coulson. She watched curiously as the woman gave Doctor McCoy a strange look before reaching her carefully. She seemed friendly enough, yet that didn't stop Emily from freezing on instinct when she knelt down so they were within eye-level.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Emily," she greeted her in the same heavy accent as her husband. "Do you mind if I give you a hug?"

For a moment, Emily wasn't sure how to answer. No one had ever asked such a strange question before. She stood there for a while, still contemplating the possibilities before giving a hesitant nod.

The moment she felt a pair of arms wrap around her was unlike anything she had ever felt before. It was warm, soft and inviting, so unlike that of what she had experienced on the ships. Emily wasn't sure how to respond when she realized this was what it meant to be part of a family. She could _feel_ the woman's love and acceptance wrapping around her like a protective blanket. The moment didn't last long though. She hadn't missed the fact that her husband and Coulson were watching the pair incredulously.

"Now that's just not fair," she heard Doctor McCoy mutter under his breath. When the woman finally pulled away, Emily was left feeling a sense euphoria. She wasn't sure what to make of it as the woman stepped back and offered a warm smile, knowing full-well this was anything but easy for her. "I know it's been a while since my last visit to the medical center—"

"I remember who you are," she finally spoke up.

She couldn't help but eye the man thoughtfully when he rose an eyebrow in surprise. It was the first time she'd ever spoken to him. Even in the facility, she hadn't said a word to him while he treated her injuries. The few times she had been awake he'd always reassure her in some way or form. Yet that didn't stop her from shying away from him. After everything her father had done to her, she wasn't in any hurry to fully trust doctors anytime soon.

"Well I'll be darned," Doctor McCoy shook his head in disbelief as Coulson smirked in amusement.

Emily merely cocked her head to one side at the incredulous tone of his voice. She knew he was likely wondering if this would be the one and only time she spoke. Yet the more she thought about it, the more she was beginning to see that this was a real family. Coulson had chosen wisely, despite her earlier misgivings.

"Why don't we go and check out the new house," Coulson suggested after guessing she was feeling overwhelmed with everything going on.

She agreed without missing a beat. She was trying to take everything in at once. From the sights, sounds and everything else. She was even more surprised with how hot it was when they left the porch. Humid air seemed to hit her lungs immediately, causing her to flinch in surprise. Weather was one anomaly she'd never witnessed above the lightning storm before Nero's ambush. It took some getting used to, especially with the temperature changes.

"They seem like good people," she said thoughtfully.

Coulson gave her an odd look when he realized she was addressing him. The family gave no indication of hurting her or pushing her away. If anything, Doctor McCoy's wife had welcomed her with open arms. That in itself was a bit of a shock to her… she wasn't used to that sort of treatment, especially after waking up in that facility.

"That's the good thing about moving into a place like this," he reassured her once they were inside. Emily eyed the place curiously. It was twice the size of the apartment he'd been staying at before, with a small kitchen to one side, a living space and stairs leading up to what she assumed were their sleeping quarters. "It's fresh open air and you'll always be surrounded by people who care about you."

She wasn't entirely sure what fresh air had to do with making life better, but the idea of people caring about her was enough to raise a red flag. After four years of being pushed to the side and losing everything she cared about, she knew better than to expect more. She tried pushing those uneasy feelings to the side as he led the way up to their sleeping quarters.

Her eyes widened in surprise when she noticed her own room was twice the size her parent's quarters had been on the Kelvin. Two windows looked out into the pastures stretching beyond the property. She couldn't help but peer out the window curiously when she noticed strange four-legged creatures grazing out on the fields. They were large, with tall, lanky legs and bushy tails that seemed to swat away pesky flies.

"You've never seen animals before, have you?" Coulson asked after noticing her staring. When she shook her head, he gave a small, almost sad smile as realization dawned on him. "Then you're in for a treat."

.

.

Once everything was settled on the inside of the building – the movers had finally arrived with their belongings and were helping with placing everything – Coulson led her out to the pastures. She watched in amazement as the animals he'd called 'horses' grew bigger as they got closer. They were _huge_ compared to what she had seen outside the window. One of the 'horses' glanced in their direction as Coulson explained that they were meant for riding around the property and trails. Apparently some people raised them as work animals and sometimes even raced them, though that was mostly frowned upon these days.

The McCoy's apparently had an operation going where people could keep their horses on the pastures for a small fee. They owned a few themselves and bred them, which was part of the reason some of the horses were kept in smaller pastures. She was beginning to feel overwhelmed with all of this new information. But almost as quickly as she began processing the information, Coulson led the way further so they could actually reach out to the horses. A small part of her was terrified with the notion, but when she spotted Doctor McCoy with one of them, she realized they weren't as dangerous as they looked.

"They won't hurt you as long as you're quiet and careful around them." Emily froze when Doctor McCoy cut into the conversation after noticing their arrival. She couldn't help but stare at the scene with renewed fear as she realized he wasn't alone either. Sitting on the back of a black horse was a boy with unruly looking brown hair and hazel eyes. It only took her a split second to register that this was his son, the very kid he had been talking about that day at the facility. "Seri's one of the best mares we have here; she wouldn't hurt a fly."

She didn't say anything as Coulson gestured for her to approach. Her legs felt frozen on the spot when she felt the kid's eyes finally reach hers. For a moment, neither of them were sure how to react towards one another. She had never met another kid her age. After growing up around mostly adults and being forced to address them as such, she wasn't sure how to act around kids her age.

"Who is she?" the boy finally asked.

He'd obviously met Coulson before. Her jaw clenched as she realized he was expecting an introduction. Fear suddenly wormed its way into her chest. She couldn't do this. She turned and ran before Coulson or anyone else could make sense of what was happening. Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts, churning and tossing violently like a storm.

 _Who the hell am I kidding_? she thought bitterly.

She certainly wasn't in any position to live a normal life. Coulson could try and play the part as best as he could. But she knew in the back of her mind that she was anything but normal. She would only end up hurting someone if she got too close to them. And the thought of hurting people who actually seemed to care about her left her gut wrenching. She _wasn't_ going to let that happen. She couldn't.

.

.

Coulson's brows furrowed together with concern when he noticed her freeze up after seeing Doctor McCoy's son. He had been worried about how she would react towards meeting someone her age. They'd never taken into consideration whether or not she had met other kids in the past. The moment she seemed to seize up was when he knew something was wrong. It didn't help when the kid finally noticed her for the first time and blurted something out unexpectedly.

"Did I say somethin' wrong?" Leo asked after realizing she'd run off.

"She's just been through a lot, Leo," Doctor McCoy shook his head as he carefully helped his son back to the ground. "Might take a while for her to warm up to you."

That was only half of the problem. Coulson let out a heavy sigh as he shared a knowing look with Doctor McCoy. He knew she wouldn't go too far. After realizing this was the best possible scenario for her, he suspected she was well aware of the risks involved with running away. One nod was all it took for him to silently thank his friend.

Once that was established, Coulson wasted no time in looking for her. That in itself was easier said than done – they had acres of land to look after, and Emily could have disappeared into some of the many hiding places they had to offer. Yet as he reached one spot in particular – a pond surrounded by thick trees and boulders – he spotted her sitting on a rock overlooking the pond. Coulson frowned when he noticed her arms were wrapped around her legs, with her face buried into them.

"Why did you bring me here?" Coulson's heart sank when she asked that. He'd known something was off the moment they went into the pastures. Her wariness around McCoy's kid hadn't helped matters. "This only proves I can't live a normal life."

He thought back to what he said to Maria days ago. He had been hoping this would be a good change for her sake. After the progress he made with her, he didn't want her to revert back to the way she had been prior to meeting her.

"I chose this place because I know this'll be good for you in the long-run," he let out a quiet sigh as he reluctantly sat down beside her. "It may seem overwhelming now, but eventually you'll get used to this sort of life."

"What if I end up hurting them?" she asked warily.

Coulson frowned at the thought of her lashing out at someone. He'd known that was a possibility as well. Director Fury had warned him that if she did lash out at someone, the agency would take the situation personally. He held back another sigh, knowing full-well she wouldn't do that unless the situation demanded it.

He had seen a real change in her for the first time since taking her out of that facility. She'd begun opening up more to him. She was talking now more than she ever had in that facility. He knew in the back of his mind that sending her back to the agency was the worst idea anyone could think of. They would only break her and mold her into something far worse.

After debating whether or not he was sane, he finally wrapped his arm around her in a warm embrace. The moment he did that was when he felt her stiffen in surprise. But almost as quickly as she reacted to his touch, she seemed to relax seconds later. Coulson couldn't hide the small smile that followed when she finally leaned into his side, accepting his warmth for the first time. He couldn't imagine how anyone could treat a child the way those people had treated her.

"I know you won't hurt them," he reassured her when they sat there in silence for a few seconds. "Doctor McCoy knows you wouldn't either… at least not on purpose."

He let those words sink in, hoping that she would accept them. Thankfully she didn't argue. And as he held her close for the first time since bringing her home with him, he was beginning to realize there was more to her than meets the eye. He knew in that moment that adopting her was one of the best choices he could have made, and he had no regrets in doing so.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Emily begins to learn what it means to be apart of a family.

Seven

"If you want to know how to cook a proper meal, the best way to do it is by watchin'," Hannah McCoy said as she went over the ingredients that were being used.

Emily peered over the counter to where she kept a variety of vegetables that were picked from their garden out back along with a few pieces of meat from the freezer. Doctor McCoy's wife had insisted on showing her how to cook after realizing she'd never seen a stove before. Or a kitchen for that matter. The mess hall had always provided free meals in the form of replicators. She wasn't used to having to work for her food or having such a variety of flavors for that matter. The first few days she had dinner with Coulson had been incredibly awkward, because he usually didn't have the time to cook a meal. So whenever she ordered something it was usually light or hardly anything at all.

Now she was suddenly thrown into a world that was full of color, life and flavors. And she realized with a start that she loved it. She was beginning to understand why people spent so much time at their dwellings rather than in the workforce. Hannah was kind and accepting towards her, if not patient when it came to her uncertainty. Her confidence around the family had also begun growing, though she was still wary around their kid. McCoy had made it a point to ignore her whenever possible, and the feelings were entirely mutual. She knew talking to him would only lead to trouble in the future, and she didn't plan on making friends.

The few times she'd actually seen McCoy, they would usually stare at each other for minutes on end before he finally tore his gaze away and left. Those moments were incredibly awkward for both herself and McCoy. Neither were sure how to act around each other. They tolerated one another whenever his parents were around or whenever Coulson was around, but they never spoke to each other. Not that Emily wasn't surprised by the notion. She preferred keeping it that way after seeing his reaction the first time they'd met. And she suspected he felt equally unnerved after seeing how she reacted to his presence.

"I'm not used to eating something so large," she admitted after Hannah moved from boiling the water to cutting the vegetables.

She later learned that lettuce, celery, tomatoes and carrots were some of the many ingredients Hannah used in her recipes. She was even more surprised that other ingredients such as seasoning was also used in meals. The whole process was overwhelming at best. But the more information she took in, the more she began to understand that this was a vital part of southern living. And she couldn't help but wonder at the fact that Hannah had so much patience for the dozens of questions that were usually asked. If anything, the older woman seemed to appreciate her growing curiosity and fascination.

"Oh just you wait," Hannah reassured her with a knowing wink, "During the holidays I usually cook for a whole squadron of people. The family usually stops by and eats everything in the house if I give 'em the choice."

Emily couldn't help but cringe at the thought of being surrounded by so many people. She was only just beginning to open up to this family. She realized there was so much more to Earth than she first imagined. What surprised her the most were the holidays that were still celebrated. Since there were so many different cultures and aliens living on the Atlantis and the Kelvin, holidays were never celebrated. When Hannah first talked about a holiday known as Christmas, she wasn't sure what to make of it. Apparently people gathered from all over and passed on traditions such as 'caroling' for strangers and going to 'church'. Then there were the presents that were handed to the people they considered friends and family. She wasn't entirely sure of the meaning behind the presents, but Hannah explained to her that it was a message of faith and good will. The whole thing sounded confusing and overwhelming, but she didn't bother pointing that out.

Once dinner was finished being prepared, Emily found herself wandering down the hallway of their home. Since Coulson and Doctor McCoy usually worked long hours, she spent most of her time at the McCoy's. Maria would occasionally stop by when she wasn't busy working, but that was few and in between. Emily had finally begun to adjust to this sort of life. Or at least she thought she had. It wasn't until spotting a familiar figure sitting on the couch that Emily froze on instinct.

McCoy was an unknown variable in her life. He had ignored her throughout most of the times they were forced to be together. Neither of them said a word to one another whenever they were alone, but she could _feel_ the disdain rolling off of him in waves whenever they were alone. He didn't trust her, and the feelings were entirely mutual. Yet there was something else lingering that she couldn't quite describe.

"I don't know why they're spending so much time with you," he finally cut through the tense, awkward silence. Emily stiffened when his hazel eyes reached hers. Not for the first time, she couldn't help but wonder the same thing. "It ain't as if you're any different from everyone else."

He added the last part with a shrug, looking almost bored. And it only took a split second for her to recognize the signs. He was _jealous_ of her. The thought sent a shiver of fear through her. She knew his family had gone out of their way to help her acclimate to this world. But the moment someone else began feeding off of it, it became too good to be true.

Instead of saying anything in response, she clenched her jaw and left without another word. At that point talking would only make things worse.

 _I didn't come here looking for trouble_ , she thought bitterly.

She doubted he would ever understand what she had been through, much less care. And it was at that point when she realized just how alone she was in this world.

.

.

A month had passed since Coulson moved to Savannah, Georgia and became neighbors with the McCoy's. Since then Emily had adjusted fairly well to life on Earth. She was still nervous around strangers and refused to speak unless she was spoken to by them. Coulson was the only person she really opened up to. She'd given up trying to reach out to McCoy's parents. After realizing that he was jealous over the fact that they tried spending more time with her, she knew better than to push her limits. Her behavior around them or McCoy hadn't gone by unnoticed with Coulson or his father. She had little doubt they were worried over whether or not this venture had been worth the risk.

 _I'm not worth it_ , she reminded herself silently.

She'd tried hiding it around Coulson. She did a good job at keeping to herself whenever visitors stopped by. But whenever Coulson dropped her off at the McCoy's, it was harder to hide. She'd simply shut down whenever Hannah tried approaching her, shrinking further into herself. Things didn't get much better when the storms had begun striking. During the summer the heat made weather anomalies that much more intense.

Emily had been staying with the family while Coulson was at work when a storm hit the area. When the skies began turning a darker shade of gray and black, she became more agitated. Then came the lightning that streaked across the sky. Her heart began racing as a loud crashing sound followed seconds later. She watched in terror as the lightning continued illuminating the sky, streaking across like angry fire. She wasn't sure how much time had passed when she heard someone cut through the violent turbulence in her stomach.

"Ma, I think the power's going out." Of course it was McCoy.

His voice sounded distant, though she sensed he wasn't far away. Images suddenly flickered across her vision, nearly blinding her in the process. Within seconds she suddenly found herself standing on the bridge of the Kelvin once more. Terror gripped her chest when she spotted Kirk trying to save as many lives as possible. Everything felt as though it was on fire. The flames dancing before her engulfed the bridge, along with Kirk himself. The moment his face loomed over her was when she dropped to a crouch, wrapping her arms around her legs in the process.

"Don't make me go in there," she whispered, feeling a soundless wail threaten to escape her lungs. It wasn't until feeling a pair of arms wrap around her when tears began blurring the edge of her vision. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" she choked out.

"It's okay," Kirk whispered, only it wasn't his voice she heard. She couldn't tell who was holding her, but she knew in that moment that it wasn't Kirk. "You're safe."

Her heart was still racing with panic, but as time seemed to drag on, a hand began rubbing along her back in small, tight circles. It took a few seconds for her to register that the hand in question belonged to Doctor McCoy. She wasn't sure how much time had passed since he arrived, but she knew she must have been a mess if he was there.

By the time her vision began to clear, Emily found herself back in their living space. Her eyes still stung from crying, but through the haze of her vision, she noticed with a start that the room itself looked as though it had been torn apart. Debris from the shelves lay scattered across the floor, and the lights were still flickering on and off. It took everything she had to regain control over her emotions.

"What happened?" McCoy asked once the initial threat was clear.

"Panic attack," his father replied without missing a beat. Guilt stabbed her in the chest when she realized what he meant by that. She'd lost control of her emotions. She could have easily hurt them had he not shown up in time. "And a pretty mild one at that."

"Lordie, if that was a mild attack I can't imagine what it must be like when she's in control," Hannah remarked after seeing the damage.

Emily blinked a few times as she felt Doctor McCoy's piercing eyes bore through her. She knew he was likely worried she would lose control again. Her heart-rate had finally reached a normal level, and she was no longer hyperventilating. Her legs were still shaking, but she suspected that was from the shock of what just happened.

She finally glanced around in time to see that the room really was a mess. The lights at least stopped flickering on and off. But one look from Doctor McCoy told her she was in trouble. The doctor hesitated for a brief moment after noticing how terrified she still looked. She cringed at his touch, realizing with a start that all of this was her fault.

"Are you alright?" he finally asked after making sure she was stable.

When she gave a reluctant nod, she looked back at the mess she made and let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, feeling guiltier than ever for being the reason behind said mess.

It wasn't until Doctor McCoy gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze that she stiffened and glanced at him warily.

"It's alright," he reassured her. "We'll take care of it." She couldn't help but stare at him in surprise as he shared a knowing look with Hannah, who seemed equally disturbed with what just happened. She hardly noticed the storm was still raging outside when a crack of thunder suddenly shook the house, causing her to flinch once more. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

She didn't know how to answer. She could feel his son's gaze boring through her as well, though for a different reason. He looked terrified after realizing she was the reason behind this mess. More so as he understood just how dangerous she really was. She swallowed hard and looked down at the floor guiltily, realizing with a start that she didn't want to talk about it. He was ready to say something else when McCoy suddenly turned the holoscreen on, trying to forget what just happened.

' _It's been two months since the USS Kelvin was ambushed by what we now know are Romulans_.' Emily stiffened at the sound of a female's voice echoing through what appeared to be a news broadcast. ' _Of the victims from the destruction is the late Captain George Kirk_ , _and that of four year old_. _Reports are already underway that the Federation has_ —'

"Leo, turn that off," Hannah scolded him after noticing how pale she turned.

McCoy let out a sigh of frustration and did just that, though not without noticing the image sweeping across the screen. His eyes widened in disbelief when an image of the very four-year-old from the Kelvin incident was almost identical to Emily. He blinked a few times in surprise as he tried looking for the image again, only to feel his mother's hand swat his shoulder and turn the holoscreen off seconds later.

"You were on that ship?" he asked in disbelief. It only took a split second for him to notice the burn scars covering her shoulders for the first time. "How did you—"

"Leo!" McCoy's jaw clenched shut when his father threw him a warning look.

Her own jaw clenched, but despite her determination to show that she wasn't afraid, her body was trembling. She finally tore herself free from Doctor McCoy's grip, wanting nothing more than to escape before she was questioned any further. She ran before McCoy could ask any other questions, feeling guiltier than ever as understanding dawned on her.

 _I'm not worth it_ , she reminded herself once more.

.

.

"… Found her before the storm ended. We would've found her sooner if it hadn't been for the lightning being so close."

McCoy listened halfheartedly as his father explained what had happened just a couple of hours ago. It was well past his usual bedtime, but after today's events his parents had been forgotten. All because of some crazy kid they decided to keep an eye on while their friend was off at work. He wasn't sure what his parent's obsession was over that girl. About the only thing he did know was that she was trouble. She had been from the first day she and their friend moved into the house next door. After the way she had been acting since they arrived, he couldn't shake off the feeling that she was up to no good.

Yet the moment he saw the news report on the USS Kelvin, he became more aware that there was more to her than meets the eye.

For one thing, she'd nearly caused a power outage. Then there was the fact that objects had begun flying around the living room. He hadn't known what to do until his father arrived, staring at the scene before them in disbelief. It was only until his father had reached the girl that McCoy noticed something off about her. She was in tears by the time his father reached her and pulled her into a tight embrace. She kept apologizing, though McCoy had a feeling it wasn't his father she was apologizing to.

"I should've known something like this would happen," the man known as Coulson shook his head in what McCoy assumed was annoyance. "The weather forecast was calling for thunderstorms, and she's never really experienced weather anomalies until tonight."

"You failed to mention the lightning storm before the Kelvin was ambushed," his father pressed with a hard-eyed look. "I know she was on that ship when it went up, and I'm guessing she was on the bridge when it happened if she was able to see everything."

A shiver of dread swept through McCoy when he realized what his father was implying. After seeing that news report, he knew the girl had gone through something traumatic. He hadn't known until then just how terrible it was. But as he pictured the burn marks that covered her shoulders, he felt guiltier than ever.

"David, you might want to check on her," his mother suddenly called from upstairs. McCoy's heart sank when he caught his father looking at the stairwell where he was currently hiding. "I think she's running a fever."

McCoy flinched when his father and Coulson raced up the stairs at that warning. He knew something was wrong the moment his mother had called them. He let out a heavy sigh as he finally joined them, only to find the room filled with uncertain voices. His father swore under his breath after realizing his mother had been right, with Coulson following suit. McCoy could only watch helplessly as the door closed shut in front of him, hiding away whatever the girl was suffering from.

Another hour or so went on like that. His mother was the only one who left the room to get a cooling cloth before disappearing again. At some point or another he had finally fallen asleep, but it wasn't a fitful sleep. The more he thought about it, the guiltier he felt knowing that he'd been jealous of this girl. He realized with a start that he had it made compared to her. As his mother finally emerged from the room, McCoy's eyes shot up to see her shaking her head guiltily.

"Is she gonna be okay?" he couldn't help but ask when she let out a tired sigh.

The moment she sat down next to him and hugged him was when he knew that she felt guilty. Though he couldn't figure out why. McCoy frowned when they sat like that for another few seconds before she gave him a light squeeze and let out another sigh.

"Your father is doin' everythin' he can to make sure she breaks through her fever," she tried reassuring him.

McCoy knew from the tone of her voice that it was false hope. His gut wrenched as realization dawned on him. She could _die_ because of what he'd said back there. And the thought left him wishing he could take everything back.

"She's not… she's not gonna die, is she?" he asked warily, hating how hoarse his voice suddenly sounded.

"Not if your father has a say about it," she replied without missing a beat.

Though McCoy hadn't missed the way she flinched when he asked that. He knew in that moment that whatever petty jealousy he had been feeling could be pushed to the side. Because that girl had clearly been through just about everything he could imagine. And he couldn't shake off the feeling that they were only just getting a small grasp of what she had been through.

.

.

Three days had passed since the girl was brought in with a high fever. McCoy hadn't gotten much sleep within those three days since she was literally across his room. His father and Coulson had been constant visitors, either making sure her vitals were stable or that she was in a safe position. He wasn't entirely sure what all of those terms meant, but McCoy had listened with keen interest as his father explained what to expect before she woke up.

It was clear she was suffering from nightmares within those last three days. He hadn't missed the fact that she would toss and turn sometimes. What bothered him the most about it though was the fact that she'd been in that state for almost three days now. Most folks he'd seen with fevers recovered within a couple of days at best, but she hadn't even broken from hers. By the time day number four came around, his father crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head.

"Kid's gotta fight this one on her own," he heard him mutter.

That was the first time McCoy had ever seen his father look so defeated. He rarely gave up a fight when it came to a medical condition. McCoy couldn't help but stare at the girl's still frame for the next few seconds, unsure of what to do from there.

"I know I haven't exactly been all that great at being a friend," he let out a sigh once he was sure they were alone. "And I'm sorry for what I said to ya back there."

He couldn't help but reach out for a hand, realizing with a start that her hand was warm and inviting. McCoy rose an eyebrow in surprise when he noticed the color seemed to return to her skin. He gave her hand a light squeeze, knowing full-well there wasn't much of a chance she'd respond to that. But the moment his hand squeezed hers was when he felt her stir, causing him to flinch in disbelief. His hand suddenly felt as though lightning shot through it. Every one of his senses suddenly seemed to go haywire for a brief second. It took everything he had not to cry out from the sudden pain burning through him. But almost as quickly as the pain had begun, it began fading into a dull throbbing.

McCoy blinked a few times when he managed to pull his hand away. The fire had finally faded, and thankfully there wasn't a mark. Yet that didn't stop the confusion from following as he felt something other than the panic from earlier. He couldn't quite describe the emotions rushing through him as he looked back at the girl, only to notice that she was beginning to stir. McCoy just stared at the girl for a few seconds, unsure of what to say when Coulson suddenly pried the door open.

He wasn't sure what happened next. One minute he was standing in the same room as Coulson and the girl, and the next, his father peered around the door frame in time to see that the girl was stirring. He realized with a start that her fever must have finally broken. The relief written across their faces told him that much. McCoy couldn't help but watch the scene unfold before him as he was ushered out of the room by his mother, who looked equally relieved after hearing the news from his father. The only thing he did know at that point was that she would survive. And it was enough for him to let out a breath of relief. At least for the time being.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Emily recovers and makes a new friend.

Eight

She wasn't sure what happened. One minute she had been standing in the living room of the McCoy's household, and the next she was fleeing from some unknown enemy. It had been raining out, that much she was aware of. She recalled the sky illuminating with a brilliant white light that was followed by a crackling sound that shook her to the core. It reminded her of everything that happened just as the Kelvin was ripped apart. Memories of a burning ship crashing into the blackness of space followed, along with images of Captain Kirk's face. She remembered saying how sorry she was for putting his life in danger… for being responsible for his death. But when he finally reassured her, it was Doctor McCoy's voice she heard, not Kirk's. She didn't know what hurt the most… knowing that Kirk wasn't the one who responded, or that it was someone else who saw through the ruse she'd put up.

The last thing she remembered was feeling a hand reach for hers, giving it a light squeeze in the process. She didn't know who's hand it was, but she'd returned the squeeze nonetheless. And the moment she did was when she almost immediately regretted it. The fiery bolt of pain she felt was unlike anything she had ever experienced before, even when that man put that blue liquid into the feeding tubes. The pain lasted for only a few seconds, but it was enough for her to register that it wasn't anyone she had ever come into contact with before. It only took a few seconds for her to recognize the sound of McCoy's voice in the background.

By the time she finally made a full recovery from her fever, a week passed. She was kept at the McCoy household for safe-keeping after waking up. Apparently Coulson couldn't keep a constant eye on her since he was called off to work so often. She hadn't been disturbed by that bit of news, but it hurt to know that someone she trusted cared more about his job than the person he tried taking in as his own. Then again, she should have known better than to think it was too good to be true. Coulson had been trying to give her a normal life and be there for her as a father, but she knew better than to hope he would ever take on that role permanently.

It was warm when she left the house to meet with the horses. That had become her favorite task for the morning – to go out into the pastures and forget that the world existed around her. The horses never seemed to mind whenever she was around. If anything, they were aware of her presence but they made no move to stop her from approaching. She supposed that was one of their weaknesses – to trust the people that cared about them.

 _Eventually_ , _they will all abandon you_ , she silently reminded herself.

One of the mares suddenly looked at her, almost as if she'd heard her thoughts. Emily couldn't help but eye the horse warily as the mare reached her, nickering as if to reassure her that everything would be okay. Yet as quickly as the mare approached her, she reeled away after noticing someone else's approach. Emily picked up on their approach as well, bristling with caution as she whirled around to face the newcomer. She flinched when she realized the newcomer in question happened to be McCoy.

The kid didn't move when he realized she'd sensed his approach. For a while, neither of them said anything as they stood there in awkward silence. She suddenly found herself wondering why he'd followed her all the way out there if neither of them were going to say anything. She already knew how jealous he was of her. That was part of he reason she stopped talking to his mother or to his father. McCoy suddenly rubbed the back of his neck, looking more awkward than anything else when she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm uh… glad they found you when they did," he finally cut through the awkward silence. Emily rose an eyebrow in surprise, though she gave no indication that she heard him. "When they said you were sick with the fever I didn't know what to make of it."

She narrowed her eyes at his last comment. Doctor McCoy had explained to her that everyone was worried sick about her. Even Coulson hadn't left the room she was kept in until he knew for sure she was awake. She hadn't realized until then just how much of a burden she really was. The last thing she wanted was to take away what little time they had to themselves.

"You only ever seem to talk to Ma or your Pop," he suddenly added in an accusing tone.

It wasn't until he said that when she realized he was right. His mother had been much easier to talk to, even when they first met. Hannah was warm and inviting, much like Coulson had been when they first met. His father was a whole different story. He'd tried time and time again to reassure her that he wouldn't hurt her. Yet that didn't stop the familiar knot of fear from twisting in her gut whenever he approached her. She finally pursed her lips together and allowed herself a rare display of emotion.

"It isn't as if I've been given any reason to say anything," she replied with a shrug.

McCoy's brows furrowed together when he heard her voice for the first time. He'd heard her talk when she was with his mother. But she'd spoken so softly that it was impossible to tell what she sounded like. Now that he had a better idea of what she sounded like, he realized with a start that she really did have a voice.

"Whatdya mean by that?" he asked curiously.

"Like you said before: I don't know why they're focusing so hard on me," she explained with another shrug. McCoy grimaced as he realized she was throwing his words right back at him. He only just understood how cruel it had been to say something like that. Especially since she had already suffered from her own share of tragedies. "Why are you here?"

He wasn't sure how to respond when she turned his question back around on him once more. It was then that he noticed the quirk on her upper lip. He almost rolled his eyes when he realized she was making a game out of this. Yet that didn't stop him from eyeing the light dancing across those dark brown orbs.

"Guess I wanted to talk," he admitted with a shrug of his own. He kicked the ground nonchalantly, hoping she didn't catch how anxious he had been earlier. "I never really met anyone else like ya."

Emily tilted her head to one side in surprise. She'd heard stories of how kids would sometimes band together when they started school. She wondered for a moment if that was how they would be if they learned to tolerate each other. Still, that didn't stop her from worrying that he was getting too personally invested. She pushed the knot forming in her stomach to the side, knowing full-well she couldn't allow herself to get too close even if she wanted to.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" she asked carefully.

"I'm not sure yet," he replied without missing a beat. Emily couldn't hide the small smirk that followed when she felt those hazel eyes boring through her once more. He looked so much like his father; the resemblance was almost uncanny. "I don't think we were ever properly introduced… I'm Leonard McCoy, but most people call me Leo."

She eyed him thoughtfully. Most kids their age didn't talk or act the way McCoy had. She knew she was an exception for that rule. Her intelligence was that of a computer – she'd heard enough engineers and scientists on the Kelvin talk about how she would go places when she was older. Though she often found herself wondering if they regretted their actions now… if they were even alive.

"Emily Coulson," she finally introduced herself.

She eyed his hand warily when he held it out. His expectant gaze told her he wanted a handshake. She hesitated for a moment before finally shaking it. The moment they made contact was when a familiar surge of warmth swept through her, this one stronger than before. Her heart nearly skipped a beat as she pulled her hand away, but not without meeting a pair of curious hazel eyes. It seemed as though McCoy had felt the pull as well, but he made no move in admitting it out loud. For a while, neither of them did anything as they looked at one another with renewed caution. But almost as quickly as that caution returned, it faded into something she didn't expect: Acceptance. For the first time since waking up on this strange planet, Emily found herself realizing that she'd made her first friend.

.

.

Coulson watched the pair curiously from a safe distance. It had been a long time since he'd seen Emily looking so carefree. He knew it was likely a game on her part – she seemed aware of the fact that he and Maria were keeping an eye on her progress. When Doctor McCoy explained to him what happened that night of the storm, he'd felt awful for leaving her in that position. He had been on duty for most of that afternoon and evening, so it was impossible to return until later on. By the time he had returned, the McCoy's were already out searching for Emily in the pouring rain and strong wind.

Fortunately it didn't take long for them to finally find her. She'd been hiding under a tree when Coulson found her, almost as if he was driven on by instinct. By the time he did find her, it was late and the rain hadn't let up. To make matters worse, she was soaked through. He was lucky Doctor McCoy had brought a second coat to keep her dry for as long as they could. But by then it was too late; she had been out for too long and she was showing obvious signs of developing a fever. It took hours for him to come to terms with the fact that they might lose her even after everything the doctor had done.

He still felt guilty for leaving her the way he had. It was only until she finally woke that he made a point to be there for her as often as possible. Agency or no agency, he couldn't just leave her the way he had. She deserved that much. Especially after hearing the rumors of a project the agency had been working on since she was brought in.

"Seems like Leo's finally breaking out of his shell," Doctor McCoy remarked after reaching him. Coulson rose an eyebrow before following his gaze. He couldn't hide the small smile that followed when he noticed Emily's demeanor change around McCoy's son. As difficult as it was to tell, he knew something was different between them. This sudden development was something he would have to monitor closely. "Looks like I'm the only one she hasn't been able to open up with."

"Considering her father had been a doctor, I'm not surprised she's afraid," Coulson let out a sigh of frustration. Doctor McCoy gave him an odd look as realization struck him. "We finally managed to get some research on her family and their past investments. Apparently her father was the Chief Medical Officer on both the Atlantis and the Kelvin, and her mother was a science officer. He ran illegal research and experimentation on her before his operation was discovered by the late Captain Kirk."

Doctor McCoy scowled as he understood the reason behind Emily's odd behavior. It suddenly made sense as to why she shied away from him all the time. It explained why she'd been so terrified of him the first time he'd met her at the facility. And all at once, renewed anger towards the people who treated her the way they had suddenly came rushing back. His hands balled into fists as he watched his son interact with her for the first time since they moved next door.

"How the hell was he allowed to keep his license? If anyone else under my watch had done that they would've been fired on the spot," he snapped.

"The only reason we didn't press charges was because my boss came up with a deal," Coulson said through clenched teeth. He would have given anything to press charges against the Hayes' family. After everything they had done to that girl, it was the least they deserved. "So long as they maintain their story and keep to the restraining order we've set up for her protection, they don't get their asses arrested."

The doctor didn't look any happier with the idea of ignoring her parents and moving on with life. It was clear she needed clearance of some sort. The mental abuse she'd like gone through along with whatever physical trauma she endured was why she reacted the way she had around him. It was at that point when Doctor McCoy made a promise to reassure her that he wasn't a threat to her.

.

.

Another week had passed since she woke up from her fever. Within that time Hannah made a point to keep an eye on her whenever she had the chance. Though it became clear to the older woman that she didn't need to. Hannah noticed with a start that Emily and McCoy had gotten closer within those last couple of days. She still jerked away from him every now and then when they touched, but it wasn't as bad as the first month she and Coulson moved next door. Emily was well aware of her concern and grateful for it. She'd always known that the older woman wanted a second child but hadn't had that chance, so McCoy had always sufficed them. But she was beginning to notice that she was almost like a replacement for that second child.

Within that week, Emily had learned what it was like to be a part of a family. McCoy had become a good friend to her when she needed a shoulder to cry on. She was only just beginning to realize what it meant to have a real friend like him. Though they were still awkward around each other, he went out of his way to talk to her whenever she was feeling lonely, anxious or angry. He became almost like an anchor for her emotions, taking everything in stride despite the obvious fear of losing control.

Then there was the fact that Coulson had been staying more frequently than before. Emily wasn't the only one to notice that he would use whatever free time he had to spend with her. Maria was also a frequent visitor to their home whenever she wasn't on assignment. The brunette had grown fond of Emily, despite what she would tell anyone who asked. Maria would often show her how to properly defend herself if anyone tried hurting herself, and Emily advanced quickly with that knowledge.

"You know the boss is going to want her to join the agency," she'd said to Coulson one night. McCoy had been spending the night with them that evening, since his mother and father had been called to attend a medical conference in Atlanta that weekend. Neither of them minded spending the evening in the living room, though it gave her the chance to figure out what Maria and Coulson were talking about. "She's already got the skill-set and the mind of an agent in training."

"She'd also be easy to manipulate for someone her age," Coulson had pointed out. Emily cringed when she realized he made a valid point. She remembered what that man who'd stopped by the day before she left the facility said. His words continued lingering in the back of her mind, like a distant, haunting echo. "I'm not about to let anyone take advantage of her. They'd just eat her alive back there."

Emily frowned as she sank further into her sleeping bag. The living room itself was set up to make it look as though they were camping. Coulson had reassured them that once McCoy's parents returned from their conference, they'd go on an actual camping trip together. Emily had never gone camping before, but apparently it was a long-time tradition people on Earth loved taking part in. She supposed with summer winding down it made sense for him to want to make the most of it while he could. It also meant she and McCoy were one step closer to beginning the first year of school, and a small part of her dreaded the moment that happened.

"Is everything alright?" McCoy asked after noticing her solemn expression.

She shifted so that they were sitting closer. Coulson didn't like the idea of them being too close, but he didn't mind that they stayed in the same room. She wasn't sure what he was so worried about. McCoy was and only ever would be a friend to her, of that she was certain. She supposed that was why it had been easier to get along with him.

"I just heard Maria and Papa talking about that agency again," she explained once she was certain Coulson couldn't hear them. She had been calling him 'Papa' ever since they moved next door. She realized with a start that it felt good to call him that, and there was no denying the pride written across his face when she called him that. "They talk about it every now and then, but Maria thinks I would be a good agent."

McCoy's nose wrinkled at the thought of joining an agency that involved work. He'd heard them talk about it too from time to time. His own father had signed an agreement to help out whenever an extra hand was needed, though that didn't happen unless Coulson was involved. He quickly learned that there was more to his father's friends than meet's the eye, and Emily was also likely one of them.

"Why would you want to be a part of something like that?" he asked warily.

Emily's brows furrowed together as she thought of how to explain her theory. She knew it would be difficult for him to understand why she wanted to join. A deep feeling in her gut kept telling her it was the right path. It was like some kind of calling, telling her to follow in Coulson's footsteps. But it also meant becoming her own person, and possibly something more.

"I've always been… different," she admitted. "You saw what I did during that storm. I'm surprised your parents were okay with me staying at your place after that." McCoy couldn't help but tilt his head to one side as he understood what she meant by that. "I think the agency might be able to help me control them. I don't want to hurt anyone I get close to. I'm worried that might happen if I lose control again."

She squeezed her eyes shut at the thought of losing control around them. It terrified her to the core to think that it was a possibility. The only reason she hadn't hurt anyone was because his father had stepped in and helped her regain control. Of course, McCoy himself had also become a bit of an anchor when it came to maintaining her emotional outbursts.

"Ma and Pa are happy to have you around," McCoy reminded her with a pointed look. "Plus I don't think your Pa would let that happen."

"What happens if I lose control while out in public?" she suddenly asked. McCoy cringed when he realized what she was implying. "What if I suffer from another panic attack when school starts? Who's gonna help me _then_?" When he opened his mouth to answer, no words came out. He looked more hurt that she hadn't mentioned the fact that he helped her on more than one occasion by maintaining control. She knew he wouldn't always be there to help her, and she needed to face those facts. "Let's face it, Leonard – if I lose control it'll mean the end of all of this. I'm not going to let that happen."

He couldn't help but admire the fact that she was willing to risk everything just to learn how to control her abilities. Yet that didn't stop him from worrying about what that would do to her. Instead of arguing with her 'logic', McCoy let out a tired sigh and crawled back into his sleeping bag. Emily watched him warily as he drifted off to sleep, knowing full-well that she wasn't wrong.

 _I don't want to hurt you_ , she added silently.

She held back a sigh of frustration and crawled into her own sleeping bag, though sleep didn't come easily to her that night.


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Emily discovers the meaning of 'Family Tradition'.

The last few days of summer were drawing to an end. For McCoy, it signaled the start of bonfires, camp stories and s'mores. For Emily, it meant that it was the beginning of the end. She had begun working on how to control her powers more often. McCoy would often join her during the night whenever everyone else thought they were sleeping. The lake had become her favorite spot for multiple reasons: It was secluded from prying eyes, and it had a good variety of boulders and trees she could practice her abilities on. On more than one occasion she had almost lost control, but with McCoy by her side she was able to quickly regain control.

She was pleasantly surprised with the progress she made. In the short few weeks she had left, she'd almost mastered the art of lifting objects in the air and healing injuries. That was another gift she'd discovered. When McCoy had been injured no thanks to her practices, she quickly went out of her way to help him recover best as she could. To their surprise and to her amazement, she was able to heal the cut before it got any worse. Both the blood and the cut itself disappeared, and McCoy hadn't felt any pain where it was. To say he wasn't nervous around her after that would have been an understatement, but she was touched by the fact that he still went out of his way to be a good friend.

She still shied away from his father just as she had the first time they met. She wasn't sure why she shied away from him or why she reacted the way she did. There was something about Doctor McCoy that always seemed to put her on edge. Yet he was never put off by her behavior. If anything, that only seemed to fuel his desire to gain her trust and reassure her that he wasn't going to hurt her. She had to admit, she was impressed with the way he kept going back to her. Hannah would later say that it was because she was the only child he'd ever met who didn't actually trust him as a doctor, and that was like a hit to his ego.

Still, nothing could have prepared her for the moment when Coulson announced they were going on a hiking trip. McCoy talked about it from time to time, but as the day drew closer, he was even more excited about going on a hike with his father. He wasn't aware of the fact that his father had planned on going with herself and Coulson.

"Pa always tells the best stories whenever we sit around the campfire at night," McCoy explained as they walked side-by-side through the trail. Emily rose an eyebrow in amusement when she noticed how fondly he spoke of his father. She knew they were always close. She supposed that was why his father had been so determined to gain her trust. "And this year's gonna be no different."

"You know, most kids our age don't remember everything their parents tell them," she pointed out.

She wasn't the first to notice his intelligence. While McCoy hid it well around everyone else, Emily knew he was far more intelligent than most people realized. She realized with a start that they had more in common than she first imagined. The only difference was how they had been raised in the beginning of their lives.

She supposed that was one of the reasons they had gotten along so well. Though their relationship began on a rocky start, they quickly became inseparable. Emily was only just beginning to appreciate the fact that she did have someone like McCoy by her side. He was one of the best friends she could ask for. Heck, he was the only friend she could ask for at the moment.

"Yeah, well, I'm not like most kids," he replied with a toothy grin.

Emily couldn't hide the small smile that followed. She nudged him playfully in response, not missing the way his demeanor seemed to change after noticing how much happier she was. They walked on in relative silence, though Emily hadn't missed the way Coulson or his father kept watching them every now and then.

By the time night fell, they settled in a large clearing and pitched the tents. It was warm enough out that heavy sleeping bags weren't needed, but it was also cool enough that they could set up a campfire. Emily helped mostly with pitching the tents while McCoy and Coulson looked for wood for the campfire. She hadn't missed the way Doctor McCoy worked carefully around her, offering advice every now and then along the way.

She watched warily as the fire itself was set. The flames dancing along the logs and branches only reminded her of what happened on the Kelvin. But the longer they stayed outside and she was distracted by the stories told by both Coulson and Doctor McCoy, the more she began to realize the effect it had on her. When she sat close beside McCoy later that night, they stared at the sky that seemed to be endlessly painted with stars.

His father had told stories about how he would sometimes go away on trips across the world as a doctor without borders. That was how he and Coulson met. Apparently Coulson had been on a mission, though he left that part out for McCoy's sake. Said mission had ended nearly in disaster, with Coulson nearly getting shot in the heart in the process. The only reason he managed to survive in the first place was thanks to Doctor McCoy's quick thinking. It was through that mission and recovery that they became good friends, and how McCoy's father became invested with the agency.

"Even when I was on the Kelvin the stars seemed so far away," she admitted once they settled down together later that night. McCoy gave her a side-long glance at the mention of the Kelvin. He had become increasingly aware of the nightmares she suffered from, along with the panic attacks. Coulson had finally agreed to send her to a therapist where she could hopefully work out her problems, but even that was never enough. "Captain Kirk used to spend a lot of time with me in the observation deck. He'd point out constellations and explain their history and meaning."

McCoy couldn't help but wonder at the fact that she had such vivid memories of her time aboard the Kelvin. She'd known Kirk for a good two years before the ship was destroyed. Kirk had only known her for a year after seeing how alone she really was. Eventually he'd approached her and began giving her the chance to be normal. Or at least as normal as a four-year-old could be on a Starship. Then his wife had stepped in once they met for the first time. Her life had changed for the better when they finally began treating her as more than just an annoying burden. Though she knew it wouldn't last when Nero ambushed the Kelvin.

There were times when she found herself wondering what her life would have been like if the Kelvin had been left untouched by Nero. She couldn’t help but think of what Kirk and his wife had been discussing just days before Nero’s attack. They had been thinking of taking her in themselves… the thought left her stomach churning with realization. It wasn’t as if she had done anything to deserve their kindness.

"I heard what happened to that ship," he said carefully, already aware that she suffered from panic attacks because of what happened. The last thing he wanted was to trigger another one. "I can't imagine going through something like that."

Emily let out a heavy sigh and looked back at the stars. The sky seemed endless compared to when they were out in space. Yet the more she studied the stars, the more she could see designs and patterns within them. She knew there were other ships out there exploring the same quadrants the Kelvin had explored. The remains of the Kelvin were probably even scattered in a field of debris out there.

"I wouldn't wish it on anyone," she whispered. "I knew my parents would likely use it as an excuse to abandon me… neither of them wanted anything to do with me."

It wasn't until feeling an arm wrap around her that she realized she was crying. McCoy held her close as she let out a shuddering breath at the mention of her parents. She wanted nothing to do with them. After everything they had done to her, she knew they would never see her as anything more than a freak. For a while, neither of them said anything as McCoy provided some comfort.

"You know, I think your parents made a mistake," he suddenly said. Emily rose an eyebrow in surprise when she glanced at him warily. "If they didn't wanna keep ya, then they obviously didn't get the chance to really get to know ya."

Her heart nearly skipped a beat as she understood what he meant by that. She realized with a start that McCoy was one of the few kids who would ever see her as anything but a freak. And she was beginning to realize how much she appreciated his warm presence. She let out a sigh of relief and leaned into his side. She knew at that moment that she couldn't ask for a better friend… or for a better family for that matter.

.

.

They had one more week before school officially started. Coulson was finished with most of their shopping, having grabbed a backpack for Emily along with a data PADD that was offered by the agency he worked for. Emily hadn't missed the fact that the PADD itself had a logo that looked like an eagle holding a scroll and a shield in both talons. She found the object itself strange, though she didn't bother saying it out loud. Clothing had also been a big issue. Hannah was the one who insisted on taking the kids out, much to Emily's dismay and her amusement. McCoy had been more annoyed than anything else, though he didn't bother arguing with his mother.

"Elementary school isn't going to be too challenging, and it'll be a good chance for her to meet new kids her age," the older woman had said when Coulson fretted over the idea of her being out in public. "She's already made good progress with Lennie, and that's saying something."

Though she hadn't meant for Emily to hear their conversation, she knew Coulson was worried over how she would react to being surrounded by so many people. She wasn't afraid of being surrounded by large crowds. While it reminded her of being aboard the Kelvin, it also provided an odd sense of comfort. She realized that being surrounded meant people weren't panicking or running for their lives.

Of course, not everything had gone smoothly that last week. The McCoy's always held a barbecue the last week of summer before school started again. Their family apparently stopped by from all ends of the country in huge numbers. When McCoy talked about his cousins, he usually referred to them with fondness. She'd known going into this there would be hiccups. The last thing she anticipated was how loud his cousins were when they finally met for the first time. His oldest cousin was Jacob Stone, who happened to be ten. Jacob had a younger sister known as Alex, who was around seven at the time they met.

All of the boys had been curious as to who McCoy had been talking about whenever they got together or whenever he reached out to them. Emily suddenly found herself feeling overwhelmed with their curiosity and constant questions. She shrank further into herself when Alex began asking where she came from and why she didn't have the same accent McCoy had. That in itself was easier said than done to explain when she realized why that was the case.

"Ya know, she hasn't gone through the McCoy family initiation if she's officially family," Jacob slapped a hand over McCoy's shoulder, causing her to flinch instinctively. McCoy's eyes went wide with horror as realization dawned on him. "Come on Leo, you of all people know that it's important. Every kid your age has to go through it!"

"Actually, only the boys have to—"

"Don't you remember Lexi? The rules were changed," Jacob cut his sister off before she could jump in and save the day.

"Jake, no!" McCoy tried putting an end to the madness before it could get any worse. Emily pursed her lips together as she realized what was happening. "Pa would kill us if we tried anything stupid."

She was well aware of the fact that McCoy was worried about how she would react to the whole ordeal. But after hearing the many stories revolving around families and how some traditions were more important than social gatherings, she was determined to prove herself to this family. Especially since said family had become like a second home to her.

"What? Are you afraid?" Jacob asked, tilting his head to one side when he finally looked at Emily.

Her eyes narrowed with renewed annoyance as she understood what he was implying. She knew some families had strange traditions that revolved around holidays and other irrelevant things. What bothered her more than anything else was the fact that his cousins didn't take into consideration her history. She tried pushing the thoughts aside after realizing she was determined to prove herself.

"Depends on the situation," she finally replied after crossing her arms over her chest. "What exactly are we looking at for an initiation?"

The smirk that followed told her everything she needed to know. When Jacob led the way into the barn nearby, Emily rose an eyebrow in surprise. Another group of kids around their age were standing around the large room, all looking abash when they realized the victim in question happened to be a girl.

That only fueled her desire to prove herself. She was already beginning to work out ways to pull through with the initiation, even if she didn’t know what it was. McCoy’s fretting only made it worse. She wasn’t about to let them think that she was weak.

"This is a bad idea," McCoy muttered under his breath when he too was herded into the room.

Emily merely rolled her eyes at his comment, though she didn't miss the fact that McCoy stood by her side. He looked more annoyed than anything else, and she suddenly had a vague idea as to why. Sitting on the floor was what appeared to be something that made her stomach twist with horror.

She'd heard of other families that had similar traditions and strange ones at that. But this one was enough for her to wish she'd thought twice. McCoy had explained to her that some families did things such as fling mud at each other as part of their traditions, or some other stupid shenanigan. She glanced in McCoy's direction when she noticed he made a face in disgust.

"Is that horse manure?" she asked warily.

"For generations the McCoy family's done this," Jacob explained with a firm nod. He and the other boys exchanged knowing looks, almost as if they'd been planning this for months now. "I'd understand if you're too chicken to go through with it. Leo threw up barely after eating it."

Emily just narrowed her eyes once more when she realized what he was implying. She was no coward, and she certainly wasn't one to back down from a challenge. Though the look written across McCoy's face told her this was the last thing he wanted anyone else to do.

Her jaw set with renewed determination as she gave a faint nod. Jacob just rose an eyebrow in surprise when he realized she was willing to accept the challenge. He and the others surrounding them stiffened in surprise before resuming their composure.

Of course, she'd known going into this mess that nothing good would come out of this. The last thing she expected was to feel her stomach twist violently from the repulsive taste. But the fact that she went on with the challenge had impressed Jacob and the others. McCoy would later spend the rest of the night with her when she ended up vomiting most of what occurred that day.

"I don't know how you did it," he shook his head in disbelief when there was a break between bouts of throwing up. "I'm pretty sure that's the first time I've seen Jake and the others impressed by someone."

"When you grow up on a Starship you learn to eat just about anything the world gives you," she muttered crossly. "Your cousin's an idiot, by the way."

McCoy only grinned in response. Of course his cousins weren't all that bright. But in their defense, they'd never dealt with someone like her.

"I'm surprised you opened up at all to them," he said thoughtfully.

Emily rose an eyebrow at his comment, but she realized with a start that he was right. That was the first time she'd opened up so easily with anyone outside of the family. And she realized that it wasn't nearly as terrifying as she first thought. True, they still had their issues here and there, but Jacob had been somewhat easier to talk to.

"Guess I am too," she said quietly. She leaned back and thought of how that all transpired in the first place. Jacob had quickly learned to respect her after that. He realized with a start that she was willing to prove herself to anyone who suggested she couldn't do something. She knew that was going to backfire on her sooner or later, but for now she relished the fact that she'd proven someone wrong. "It felt good to put him and everyone else in their places."

The grin that followed was enough for her to return the gesture. She knew in the back of her mind that she and McCoy would likely have a fallout in the near future. But for now at least they had each other. And that meant more to her than she would ever admit out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose I should note that Jacob is sort of based off of Jacob Stone from the Librarians ^^ I'm not sure how this came to be, but I definitely have a taste in men XD


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which school begins, and Emily discovers the meaning of social groups.

Ten (Five years old)

The first week of school would more than likely end in misery. That was what Emily kept telling herself. She used to read stories on the Kelvin of how kids in schools on Earth were often tormented because they'd grown up surrounded by aliens for most of their lives. She knew she wouldn't be much better. Not only had she grown up on ships for the first four years of her life, but she also had unusual abilities that would make anyone cringe. McCoy might have grown to accept her for who she was, but she couldn't shake off the feeling that other students wouldn't feel the same way. She was worried over how they would react to meeting her for the first time.

As they waited outside at the school bus stop early in the morning, Emily found herself standing close to Coulson. He wanted to be there on the first day of school to see her off. She was touched by his devotion and the fact that he was willing to take time off for her. McCoy's mother was also there with them, but his father had work to finish at the local hospital. So it was the four of them and a group of other kids of varying ages living nearby waiting at the bus stop. None of the other kids had paid her any mind, but she noticed McCoy talking to a group of boys that were around their age. She swallowed hard after realizing he wanted nothing to do with her.

Things didn't get any better when the bus finally arrived. She was forced to the back of the bus along with a group of rowdy kids who already knew each other. McCoy already seemed to have close friends and was sitting with a group of them near the front. She couldn't bring herself to look at anyone or talk to anyone as she sat alone. Her heart was racing with renewed dread when the bus finally pulled into the schoolyard.

The school itself was huge compared to what she was used to. Hannah had only ever taken her to smaller places where they could shop for clothing or other material needed for school. She was already feeling overwhelmed with the amount of space students had to walk around, but things got even worse when everyone was herded into different rooms known as 'classrooms'. Each class consisted of thirty kids or more, with two teachers for each class. She noticed with a start there was a lack of aliens in each class… mostly humans attended this school, which only added to her laundry list of complaints. Though she was relieved to see McCoy sitting at a desk not far from her.

Introductions came and went quickly. However, when she was next in line to introduce herself, she couldn't bring herself to speak. All eyes were on her, every judging gaze fixated on the fact that she was trembling. And all at once, memories of her time on the bridge of the Kelvin suddenly came rushing back. Then came the rumors that quickly followed. Emily hadn't missed the fact that the students seemed to have their own cliques and groups to hang out with. McCoy was no exception to that rule, and that hurt more than she would ever admit out loud.

"I heard about her… didn't she and her father come from some big city?"

She flinched when she heard one of the kids bring up a topic that seemed to become popular among her peers. Emily's heart sank even further when she spotted McCoy sitting among the students that were talking about herself and Coulson. A lump formed in the back of her throat when she realized he wasn't even looking at her.

"She froze up completely during introductions. Looks like she'll last about five days."

"I'd say less if we have our way."

Emily let out a heavy sigh as she finally reached McCoy at recess. Apparently kids were expected to act like kids around the playground. But she knew better than to expect that sort of outcome. Most of them had either ignored her presence entirely or looked at her as though she was a freak. She found herself wishing that someone would say something to her face than keep to themselves. But the moment she reached McCoy was when she immediately regretted it.

"Leonard, I—"

"Do I know you?" McCoy suddenly cut her off before she could finish.

Emily's jaw clenched when she realized too late what was happening. The other kids standing around him were boys around the same age. Every one of them looked annoyed with her sudden presence. She couldn’t help but flinch under their questioning gazes. Even McCoy was a part of them, and he rolled his eyes in exasperation as the other boys looked at him questioningly.

"Leonard? I didn't know anyone called ya by your full name," one of the boys laughed.

"Look, just go away, okay?" he finally said, looking more than annoyed at being called out.

She couldn't help but look between the boys as understanding dawned on her. The man's words from the facility suddenly came rushing back: ' _Eventually_ , _everyone will leave you'_. Her eyes narrowed with renewed fury as she finally tore her glare away from McCoy, knowing full-well he wouldn't ever see her as anything more than a freak after this.

.

.

As the first week went by, her behavior had changed dramatically. She reverted back to speaking only when she was spoken to, refusing to open herself up to anyone. A couple of kids had tried talking to her at the lunch hall when she sat alone. It seemed as though any time someone tried getting close, she pushed them away. She didn't want to face the same pain she'd faced when she realized McCoy wanted nothing to do with her. It only reminded her of the way her parents had abandoned her, and of how she'd lost everything not so long ago. She was defensive around teachers who tried reasoning with her whenever they brought up something that wasn't right. Some of them had filed reports on her, and of course the few who saw her intelligence as nothing more than that favored her. That only seemed to give the other kids more of a reason to torment her.

Emily was only just beginning to realize how alone she really was. Coulson was really the only person she opened to, and even that was few and in between. He hadn't missed how her behavior seemed to fall back to the way she was before he adopted her. She knew he was likely worried about it, but he hadn't been able to say anything since he was constantly on call for missions.

She wondered if McCoy had ever felt guilty for pushing her away the way he had. She knew in the back of her mind that he never really cared. It had just been a show, after all. She focused more on controlling her emotions and maintaining a mask of calm around anyone who tried getting to know her. She was beginning to understand that if she stood out, it would only drawl their attention and make things worse.

She tried pushing the thoughts aside as she focused on the classes looming ahead. By the time week number three had rolled around the corner, she became known as the outcast. It wasn't entirely surprising that most of the students began isolating her. After pushing anyone who tried getting to know her away, she doubted any of them would ever understand what she had been through. She tried putting her trust in McCoy, but that only ended in misery.

It was also around the third week that Emily found herself sitting alone in the back of the bus again. She pulled out her data PADD as she listened to the other kids talk excitedly about how their day had gone. She was hardly aware of the fact that McCoy had been glancing back at her every now and then. What bothered her more than anything else was the fact that he'd been completely oblivious to all of it. He acted as though she didn't exist at school… and she realized with a start that she was angrier with him than hurt. She shook her head at the thought of what would happen if she actually had a friend.

The term 'friend' just wasn't part of her vocabulary. She realized that the sooner she accepted that notion, the better off everyone would be. Yet nothing could have prepared her for the moment she reached a news broadcast.

She remembered hearing stories of how Captain George Kirk had gone with the Kelvin. She remembered McCoy discovering that _she_ was also involved with the incident. What she didn't remember was that her parents had also been involved with the incident, but not in a way that she expected.

' _It has been two years since the Kelvin incident_. _Since then Starfleet has regulated that families are no longer allowed to work aboard Starships for long-term missions_. _The risks are too dangerous_ , _as was proven when the late Captain Kirk was lost to the Kelvin_ , _along with four-year-old Emily Hayes_. _The Hayes family has since then recovered from the incident and moved on_ , _with a new daughter_ …'

Emily's heart nearly skipped a beat as realization dawned on her. The first time she heard her mother and father complain about her, it was because they said they never wanted a child of their own. She'd known at the time that it was more than likely because she had been a surprise baby. What annoyed her the most though was the fact that they had been happy to get rid of her. Then to see images of said family with a newborn infant left her stomach churning with dread.

Something stirred deep within her chest. While a part of her would always be grateful that Coulson adopted her, she was still resentful towards her parents for all but abandoning her. She should have known better than to think that her life would be any different once Coulson brought her home with him.

It wasn't until hearing the screech of tires that Emily finally glanced up. She hadn't realized until then that the lights were flickering on and off. Or that everyone was staring at her. Everyone that was except for McCoy. His face was set with a look of what she could only describe as guilt… or annoyance. More like annoyance since she was interfering with his life.

A lump formed in the back of her throat as she threw the data PADD onto the seat and tore from the aisle of the bus, ignoring the incredulous glares that followed. She wasn't in any hurry to face them again. Hell, she was more than happy to get away from them and the rest of this world. Once she was free of the bus and the crowd of kids surrounding her, she tore into the nearby street leading back to her familiar place.

 _So much for finding a place where I belong_ , she thought bitterly.

.

.

"Leo, have you seen Emily?" McCoy flinched when his mother addressed him.

He'd known nothing good would come out of her escaping from the bus. More so when he found her data PADD sitting on the seat where she had been sitting. He'd also known that he wasn't much better than the other kids for pushing her away the way he had. After everything she had been through, the least she deserved was a friend. But school had always been a different ballpark. He knew going into it that he would likely have other friends to hang out with. She had always been nothing more than someone to hang out with during the summer. At least… that was what he wanted to believe.

"Not since this morning," he admitted after realizing she was waiting for an answer.

"Phil's been asking if she stopped by our place after school, but I haven't seen her either," his mother let out a tired sigh.

Guilt stabbed him in the chest as realization dawned on him. On any normal occasion if Coulson wasn't back she would have stopped by their place. She had been doing so since school started, though McCoy hadn't been the only one to notice how closed off she was around everyone. His stomach twisted in a knot when he understood the gravity of the situation. She'd left the bus before it reached their stop. He wasn't even sure if she'd known where she was going at the time she left, and the bus driver hadn't had the chance to stop her. The only thing he had been aware of was the fact that everyone else had been laughing when she left.

He tried pushing those thoughts aside and instead focused on finishing what was left of his homework. Contrary to popular belief, Emily had been right about him being smart. He preferred doing his work during classes when no one was paying attention. It gave him time to goof off when he got home or hang out with friends at school during recess. Though that hadn't stopped him from thinking back to the way Emily had been treated during school.

Another hour of this went by when he finally spotted his mother talking to a brunette woman standing out in the front yard. McCoy's brows furrowed together with worry when he realized something was wrong. He'd seen that woman before. She was the same woman who was usually talking to Coulson whenever he and Emily spent the night together at their place.

A lump formed in the back of his throat as he set aside the last of his homework – thankfully it was finished by then – and left before his mother could figure out what he was up to. His father was working later hours at the hospital, and that gave him the chance to slip away unnoticed. Of course, it helped knowing that he knew the property like the back of his hand.

With a heavy sigh, McCoy began his search by heading for the last bus stop she was at. That was miles away from their property. He knew she would have likely wandered after running from the station. After everything she had been through, it was a wonder she hadn't tried running more often. He knew she was a flight risk from the way his father had described her. And he supposed that was why his parents had trusted him enough to keep an eye on her at school. And he realized with a start that that was why he felt so guilty. He'd pushed her away during recess and even lunch; the other kids had seen her as nothing more than a freak or an outcast… and in some ways, she was both. That didn't make his behavior any better.

It wasn't until the sun began setting that he really started to worry. He hadn't found her like he hoped. By the time he got back home his father was back from work, along with Coulson. It didn't take long for him to guess that they were also looking for her. His gut wrenched once more as realization struck him. She didn't want to be found. And he realized with a start that that hurt more than he wanted to admit out loud.

"I'm gonna keep looking tonight… maybe she ran off into the woods thinking we wouldn't look there," Coulson let out a sigh of frustration as he paced back and forth.

"Leo, did she give you any idea as to where she might have run off to?" his father suddenly turned and looked at him after noticing he was watching them anxiously.

All at once, the guilt from earlier suddenly came rushing back. McCoy swallowed hard and pulled out the data PADD she'd left on the bus. It was still on the page she was last looking at. He hadn't realized until looking at the page himself that it was explaining what happened after the Kelvin incident. The teachers had talked about it in school for a week. He'd seen the way she seemed to shrink further into herself as the teachers went into detail of what happened and what led to further safety regulations as a result.

"They were talking about the Kelvin incident before we got back," he explained warily. He knew he would likely be scolded regardless of what he said for pushing her away. "I guess she must've looked it up for herself to see what the other survivors were up to."

He flinched when Coulson's eyes narrowed with fury. The Kelvin incident was still a sensitive topic around her. Not that McCoy couldn't blame her for feeling the way she did.

"It must have triggered another panic attack," Coulson muttered under his breath.

McCoy watched warily as Coulson finally turned and headed in the direction of the woods. His father looked more concerned than anything else after realizing he hadn't been there when she ran. He'd been sitting with his friends at the time, but it was only until then that he immediately regretted his earlier behavior.

"I thought you were with her?" his father asked after turning to face him.

"We uh… I was hanging out with my friends," he admitted with a sheepish look.

"And isn't Emily your friend?" His father crossed his arms and gave him a dubious look. When McCoy didn't answer, his father let out a sigh of his own and shook his head in disbelief. "Leo, I thought we raised you better than this. You of all people should know you can have more than one friend in school. And if those kids don't see it that way, then obviously they aren't good friends."

Heat immediately rose to his cheeks when he realized what his father was implying. He hadn't exactly been a good friend to her those first couple of weeks. He knew his father was right… as much as he hated to admit it, he knew he would have his work cut out for him if Coulson was able to find Emily.

Of course, the situation hadn't gotten much better when Coulson returned later that evening with little to no sign of Emily. McCoy's gut wrenched when realization struck him hard. By the time school started again the other kids had resumed classes as though nothing happened. But McCoy hadn't missed how a couple of kids began asking where she disappeared to.

By the time day number four rolled around the corner, everyone had begun worrying. He knew Coulson hadn't lost hope in looking for her. The man was every bit as worried about her as his parents had been. McCoy had only just returned home from school when he saw that everyone was gathered in the living area. If his mother and that brunette from earlier counted as everyone.

"Did you find her?" he asked anxiously.

The brunette who had been talking to his mother looked down at him in annoyance. One warning look from his mother was all it took for her to regain her composure.

"We have, but she's being stabilized as we speak," she replied in a tone that suggested she wasn't sure how to deal with kids his age.

"Your father and Phil spent most of the night looking for her," his mother explained after shooting the woman a strange look. McCoy's gut wrenched when he caught the look sweeping across his mother's face. A combination of worry, concern and something else was eating away at her. "She's in pretty rough shape, but she's safe now."

Guilt stabbed him in the chest as he realized what his mother meant by that. He tried pushing those thoughts aside as he stumbled up the stairs, ignoring the warning looks that followed. He wasn't sure why, but he had to see just how bad it was. He knew his father wouldn't likely tell him, and Coulson would likely be angrier than happy that she was back.

But as soon as he reached the room she normally stayed in when she spent the night, the breath was suddenly knocked out of his lungs.

She looked like a mess from what he could see. Deep, purple and blue bruises covered her skin. She was unconscious, though that was probably a good thing for her sake. McCoy swallowed hard as realization struck him in the chest. He wasn't sure how she had gotten so badly hurt, but he had a feeling those wounds weren't self-inflicted. And something told him that she wouldn't be in any hurry to explain where they came from.


	11. Eleven

Eleven

She wasn't sure how much time had passed since she last blacked out. The only thing she was aware of was the fact that she was back home. She had little recollection of what happened between the times she passed out and woke up in that room. A few memories of wandering down a dirt road came rushing back, along with running into someone who looked eerily familiar. Beyond that, her memories were foggy. It was only until waking up that she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She knew in an instant it was Coulson from the warm embrace and the sigh of relief that followed. Though that didn't stop her from flinching at his sudden contact.

"It's been almost a week since we found you," he explained after she recovered from her initial surprise. Emily's heart nearly skipped a beat when she realized what he meant by that. She hadn't known at the time that much time had passed since she ran away. "How much do you remember?"

Her brows furrowed together as she tried piecing together shaken memories. But as she tried to, a blank fog settled in. Fear suddenly wormed its way into her chest as realization dawned on her. The only thing she remembered was seeing that man from the facility hovering over her and taking her somewhere. Everything else was a blur.

"I only remember running from the bus after reading about the Kelvin incident," she replied with a shrug while regaining her composure.

Her face was an eerie mask of calm despite the position she suddenly found herself in. Coulson frowned when he noticed her demeanor seemed to change within seconds. Her level of maturity was that of an adult… and that was something else that hadn't gone by unnoticed. McCoy was a bit more mature than most kids his age, but he was also raised mostly around adults as well. The only difference between them was the fact that he had an easier time of making friends at school.

She almost wished that she shared the same conviction. Having friends would have made her life somewhat easier at school. The familiar feeling of rejection suddenly left her gut wrenching with fear. She was only just beginning to realize how far apart she and McCoy were from reality. He had friends of his own to hang out with… he no longer needed her around to keep him entertained, and that thought alone left her wishing she had seen the signs sooner.

"We'll try talking about it when you're feeling better, okay?" he reassured her.

Emily couldn't help but flinch at the thought of talking about it again. She was grateful he didn't press for more, but she knew that sooner or later they would start questioning what happened. Thankfully neither of them said much as she slowly but surely climbed out of the bed. She recognized the room in an instant. Hannah McCoy had offered her one of the spare bedrooms for whenever Coulson had a long-term assignment he had to handle. She was grateful for the gesture, especially since she preferred not being alone when it came to spending the night somewhere. Coulson had been the first to notice that odd behavior. He'd also been the first to try working on it by keeping her bedroom close by rather than sharing the same room. They worked on steps rather than forcing the change on her. Eventually she got better about sleeping in a separate room, but that didn't stop her from suffering from nightmares every night.

She held back a heavy sigh as they reached the living space down below. She wasn't surprised to find Hannah waiting at the kitchen table with a warm cup of coffee in hand, along with breakfast set up on the table itself. What did surprise her was seeing McCoy sitting at the table with a data PADD in hand. Emily froze instinctively when Hannah noticed her arrival. The older woman was far more gentle and compassionate than anyone else she'd ever met. She was taken aback by the fact that she'd reached her and gave her a warm, welcoming embrace. Emily blinked a few times as Coulson shook his head in amusement at the woman's gesture, knowing full-well that was just how she greeted everyone.

"We were all so worried about you, Emily," she said once Emily quickly regained her composure. Emily rose an eyebrow in surprise, but her surprise only lasted for a split second when she caught McCoy looking in their direction. "I'm just grateful you're safe and sound."

 _Safe is one way to put it_ , she thought bitterly. Sound was a whole different topic. The more she thought about it, the more she began to wonder if any place was truly safe. She'd run from the school bus because she was on the verge of losing control. The last thing she wanted was to put everyone on the bus in danger. Then there was the mounted problem of how everyone seemed to look at her at school. Attending classes was nothing more than a mistake… she couldn't shake off the fact that she was likely headed back into the fire rather than the frying pain.

The silence that followed was enough to unnerve anyone. Coulson said something quietly to Hannah, whose eyes widened in surprise before she gave a faint nod, looking mildly disturbed, if not worried. Emily was indifferent to all of it as she reached the table, not missing the way McCoy kept looking at her with something other than annoyance. She'd gotten used to seeing his scathing look along with everyone else back at school.

Apparently it was lunch time. She hadn't realized that it was the weekend, or that it was noon. Doctor McCoy was out on the field with the horses, though Emily suspected that was because of work and what happened with her. She couldn't help but feel guilty as realization struck her.

These people are going out of their way to provide a safe environment for her. She suddenly understood why Hannah was feeling so emotionally drained. And more importantly, she understood why Doctor McCoy had gone out of his way to avoid her once he was sure she would recover. Unease crawled through her at the thought of what would happen if she went one step further and left them entirely.

 _None of them would miss you_ , a voice told her.

She tried pushing the uneasy thoughts aside as she silently made her way to the table. She didn't miss the way McCoy kept looking at her every now and then. It was clear he felt the same way as his parents did: She sure as hell didn't belong here. She was never meant to have a normal life like Coulson wanted. And the sooner she realized that, the better off everyone was.

.

.

Emily let out a sigh of frustration as she studied the images sitting before her. After a day of awkward, tense silence that seemed to surround the family, she had long-since given up on the idea that they would take her back. Coulson was trying his best to maintain the peace, but she could tell from the way Hannah had been acting and the way Doctor McCoy avoided her that neither wanted nothing to do with her. The situation hadn't gotten much better when she realized McCoy himself went out of his way to avoid her. Within that time frame she began to understand where she stood in the world.

She shook her head at the thought and stuffed what she could into the duffel bag the facility had given her. She had more than enough clothing to last her for a while at least. She wasn't entirely sure where she would go, but staying was obviously not an option. Once she was sure the coast was clear, Emily quickly made her way down the stairs and left the house before Coulson could notice. Of course, she realized with a start that he wasn't even there. A small part of her was disappointed he wasn't there to try and stop her, while another part of her was relieved she wouldn't have to face her again.

"… do with her. Just when it seems like things are finally looking up, they begin spiraling again."

She flinched when she heard Coulson's voice echoing in the background. Emily peered around the corner in time to see him talking quietly to Maria. She knew the brunette was likely planning on staying for the rest of the week. She had little doubt that meant Coulson was planning to leave for another long mission.

"Phil, no one said raising a child would be easy, especially a child with the challenges she poses," Maria pointed out. Emily grimaced at the way Maria seemed to point out her every flaw. Not that she wasn't surprised with that notion. "It's going to take time for her to fully open up to anyone, and even that might be an impossible task."

Her heart sank as she realized what Maria meant by that. She would always be seen as nothing more than a burden, regardless of who took her in. She was only just beginning to realize what that meant. The more she thought about it, the guiltier she felt for putting him in that position. Coulson had given up everything so that she could have a better life. And she did nothing but run away from day one, wanting nothing to do with this sort of life.

"You're right," Coulson let out an irritated sigh. "Maybe I'm looking at this the wrong way…"

Emily swallowed hard when she understood what he meant by that. She knew he would likely be ready to give up on her now that he knew she couldn't be trusted on her own. She pushed the uncomfortable thoughts aside as she finally turned to leave. The sound of pebbles crunching under her shoes was enough to catch their attention. She flinched at the stares that followed. Maria was poised to step in and catch her if she tried running; Emily realized with a start that the brunette wasn't afraid to throw her weight around if it was needed.

"I'm not going to stay if I'm just causing problems for everyone," she finally declared.

She watched in annoyance as Coulson shared an alarmed look with Maria. Neither seemed sure of how respond as realization dawned on them. Coulson's brows furrowed together with concern when he realized she had been listening to them. Worst still was that she likely thought they'd seen her as nothing more than a burden.

"Emily, you know—"

"That I'm not a burden?" she cut him off before he could finish. Her challenging gaze swept between Coulson and Maria. For a moment, the world suddenly felt as though it stood still. "I'm not an idiot… I know that's how you see me… I know that's how everyone else sees me. What's the point of staying if I'm just going to keep causing problems?"

She added the last part through gritted teeth. The more she, the harder it became to maintain her strong composure in front of them. It wasn't until Coulson stood up that she flinched. The feeling of arms wrapping around her suddenly followed after she squeezed her eyes shut. She half-expected him to lash out at her for talking back to them. That was what her father would have done had she given him attitude. It was also what some of the agents she ran across at the facility would have also done.

"Emily, you don't have to leave or go anywhere just because we had a few bad days," he reassured her. It didn't take long for her to melt into his warm embrace as she felt his acceptance reach out to her. "I know these last few weeks haven't been easy, especially with school starting. But it'll get better in time."

She wasn't sure whether or not she believed him. But the more she thought about it, the guiltier she felt for putting him in that position. He was going out of his way to provide a roof over her head and be the father she had always longed for. He was still new at the job and had room to grow. She knew in the back of her mind that she had to follow suit, whether she liked it or not.

.

.

It was early in the morning when they waited at the bus stop. Maria was with them this time around. Coulson, Doctor McCoy and Hannah were busy with whatever tasks needed to be fulfilled that day. Emily knew Coulson was busy with the agency, though that didn't mean Hannah and her husband weren't busy either. As usual, McCoy stood farther away from her. The other kids that were usually hanging out with him were loud and obnoxious. Though Emily noticed with a start that they seemed a bit more subdued around her. She finally caught McCoy looking her way, and the moment their eyes met was when she saw something other than the usual annoyance sweeping across those hazel eyes.

The moment the bus arrived was when she noticed a change in dynamics. Whereas McCoy usually sat with the other kids who took up the front of the bus, he sat with _her_ this time. And for the first time in weeks, she found herself relaxing.

"I'm sorry," was all he said to cut through the awkward silence that followed.

It wasn't until taking hold of his hand and giving it a light squeeze that she felt him relax as well. He quickly returned the gesture, sending a thrill of electrical shockwaves through her. The feeling of hand-to-hand contact was so familiar to her that she found it far more comforting than she should have. But she didn't plan on pointing that out loud.

"How much do they know?" she asked quietly.

Emily knew the other kids had likely found out something happened to her. She had been gone for a week, after all. And before that she ran out of the bus, disappearing into the woods nearby. She wasn't in any hurry to explain what happened during her time away from school and everything else. Those memories in particular were still hazy, aside from seeing that familiar agent again.

"They only know that you suffered a mild panic attack," he reassured her. "Most of 'em didn't even care."

He was suddenly quiet, and Emily didn't miss the hint of anger laced in his voice. She glanced at him self-consciously before shifting uneasily in her seat.

"Weren't you the one who said you didn't even know me?" she deadpanned.

McCoy flinched at the way she seemed to speak without little to no emotion. He knew at that point that she remembered everything that happened prior to that mess. He had been hoping that she would somehow forget what he did. But the moment she pointed out his reaction to her approach was when he knew he had to make up for his earlier behavior.

"Look, I know I was an idiot for actin' the way I did back there," he let out a sigh as he realized there was no backing out of this mess. Emily narrowed her eyes when he finally looked at her. The moment he did was when he found himself swimming within those dark brown orbs. "I shouldn't have pushed you away the way I did… Pa reminded me I could have more than one friend at school, even if that friend happens to be a girl."

She snorted at the petty belief that boys couldn't hang out with girls at a certain age. Growing up on a Starship had its advantages.

"Is that seriously the reason you tried pushing me away?" she retorted.

"Everyone else was doing it and I've known most of those kids from church," he tried defending himself, though even he knew that was weak. He felt embarrassed enough knowing that he'd acted like an idiot. Then for her to point it out only added to his earlier list of problems. "So… does this mean we're friends again?"

Her lips pursed together when she caught him giving her a skeptical, almost nervous look. After everything that happened recently, friends were desperately needed. She realized with a start that McCoy truly was the only real friend she had… and even that felt forced. But he was willing to give it a try, and she supposed that was better than nothing.

"I don't think we ever stopped being friends, Leonard," she admitted.

McCoy just gave her a look of disbelief when he realized what she meant by that.

"You mean to tell me I've been worrying over nothing?" he asked in annoyance.

"Well, those who worry do tend to suffer twice," she gave him a playful nudge as the bus finally pulled into the school yard.

If he wasn't smirking before, he was now after realizing that she was joking. It was the first time he had ever seen her look so carefree and joke around, and he realized with a start that it was like a breath of fresh air.

By the time lunch came around, Emily began to notice more and more kids were reaching out to her. McCoy sat with her at the table this time around. While his friends didn't seem to understand why he was taking his time with a girl of all people, they didn't bother questioning his sanity. One kid tried making a comment on how much of a 'freak' she was, but one mistake was all it took for him to receive a black eye and a bloody nose seconds later. She'd received detention of course as a result, but he never tried bullying anyone again after that.

"So the two of you live across from each other?" a redhead with green eyes known as Pamela Fritz asked curiously. Her friend Nancy Richards had also joined them, and Emily suddenly found herself feeling overwhelmed with so many new faces. "Must be nice to have such a close friend… Nance and I pretty much grew up together in church."

Apparently church was an important tradition in the South. McCoy's family had brought her along to a few services here and there, but she'd never understood the need or the relevance to it.

"It has its ups and downs," she replied with a shrug. "It's good to have a friend I can talk to when I need one."

She glanced at McCoy thoughtfully when she caught his cheeks turning a faint shade of pink. It was the first time anyone had ever said that to him… at least in a public setting. The rest of the day had gone by in a similar manner, and for the first time since school started, Emily was beginning to feel as though her world was finally changing for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nancy is actually a character I came up with based off of the original series; when they mentioned McCoy had a childhood sweetheart girlfriend I had to use her as a character. And of course we also have Pamela, who is a replacement for Jocelyn. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, reviews are always appreciated!


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Emily discovers the meaning of birthday's on Earth

Twelve

There was another commodity of Earth that Emily was only just beginning to understand: Birthday celebrations.

Apparently on Earth it was important to celebrate the year of one's birth. Even on Planet Vulcan they celebrated birthdays, though their version of birthdays was a bit more rhetoric than that of Earth. She remembered hearing Coulson talk about having a party for her since he didn't know the actual day of her birth. Her parents had never bothered celebrating it, and when they were aboard the Kelvin it was never brought up. Coulson tried looking into the records of childbirth on the Atlantis, but the ship had since-then been retired and any database was wiped clean. So instead of focusing on that, he decided to settle for the day he adopted her.

"Aren't you worried that a birthday with guests will be too much for her?" She remembered hearing Maria ask. It was the first year Coulson brought her home, and at the time she had only just begun adjusting to being surrounded by large crowds. She would never admit out loud that large crowds were almost like a comfort to her. It reminded her of being on a ship that was bustling with activity. Though now that they were on Earth, it was a whole different story. "What if she panics and loses control?"

"She's made so much progress over the last year, Maria," Coulson pointed out. The truth was she had made progress over the last year. She had friends now in school, friends she never imagined having back on a ship or even at the facility. Emily realized with a start that McCoy was one of the reasons she'd changed for the better. He was bringing out the best in her, and she found herself silently appreciating that aspect. "Considering everything she has been through, this is something she deserves. I've already gotten in touch with David since Leo's birthday is fairly close; figured it might be easier to celebrate two birthdays instead of one."

She never once considered McCoy's birthday. She remembered him going away for the weekend with his family. His father rarely took time off, but his excuse that weekend had been a medical convention in Atlanta. She hadn't realized at the time that it was also to celebrate McCoy's birthday. The more she thought about it, the guiltier she felt for not having said anything to him.

It was with that notion that she determined to find the perfect gift for him. Though she wasn't entirely sure what a six-year-old would be interested in. She knew McCoy was fond of basketball and pro-sports… though there were other things the kids at school didn't even know about that he was interested in. Such as his father's work and life at the farm.

"I was hoping I could get Leonard something for his birthday," she said to Maria one day when Coulson wasn't around.

She had enough time before that week to find him something. Emily put on a good facade around the brunette, but Maria saw right through her ruse. The brunette smirked in amusement as she took a seat at the kitchen table, with Emily following suit. Maria had become more than just a babysitter for her. The brunette seemed to see something in her that Coulson had seen.

"If you're planning on getting him something than why not go sentimental?" she suggested. "Most folks enjoy receiving gifts that are handmade."

Emily rose an eyebrow in surprise at her suggestion. She hadn't thought of looking into something that was handmade. Then again, she'd never had to _make_ anything. Maria wasted no time in going to a nearby craft store where they could pick up material. After going through sites like Pinterest and other craft-sharing ideas, Emily found something she knew McCoy would appreciate.

It only took her a split second to decide what she was going to make. She spent most of that week after school working on the carving. After studying them for the past year, from their movement to their behavior and attitude, she'd become in tune with the horses living on the family farm. She had her favorites, of course, and it seemed as though the horses themselves had their favorite humans. One gelding in particular had grown fond of her whenever she stopped by.

"You're lucky," Nancy muttered as they sat together in the lunch room later that week. She, Nancy and Pamela were sitting together for lunch. Ironically enough, McCoy had gotten detention that week after getting caught by the teacher doing something he shouldn't have been doing. Emily knew he would never hear the end of it if his parents found out, so for now he'd kept quiet. "You and Len get to go horseback riding as often as you want. I've always wanted that."

"You say that now until you have to clean out their stables," Emily wrinkled her nose as she recalled the afternoon she and McCoy had been put to work. Though in truth, she hadn't complained too much since she wasn't alone. The stench had only reminded her of when his cousins decided to make her eat literal horse-shit as part of their family initiation. "Believe me when I say one shower isn't enough to get rid of that stench."

"Can't be any worse than cleaning the litter box or dog crap," Pamela retorted with equal disgust. "Mom says it's good for character building, but I have three older siblings who could be doing those chores."

Emily smirked at the girl's expense. Pamela and Nancy were a little more spoiled in that aspect. She and McCoy had gotten used to working on the farm during the weekend. Not only did it help build character, but it also kept them busy and together. Emily was only just beginning to realize how much she appreciated the distraction work had given her.

"I'm sure you don't enjoy being put to work all the time," Nancy remarked after giving Pamela a knowing look.

"I don't mind it," Emily replied with a shrug. "I like being busy… it keeps me distracted."

Both girls looked at her as though she had grown wings. Hell, she might as well have. Most kids their age hated being put to work. The more she thought about it, the more she began to understand just how different she was from everyone else. Though Emily knew in the back of her mind that being different wasn't always a bad thing.

Later that afternoon, she finally met with McCoy again in the bus. She hadn't missed the fact that he was trying to hide how embarrassed he was for having detention in the first place.

"Ma's gonna kill me when she finds out, and then Pa's gonna ground me if I live," he groaned in annoyance.

She knew how strict his parents could be when it came to raising him. But Emily had also noticed how much they cared about him as well. She suspected if his parents were anything like she had observed over the last year, they would forgive him in the long-run. The biggest punishment, she had learned, was their silence. She had a feeling that was what they would use… at least until McCoy admitted and explained why he'd gotten detention in the first place.

"Maybe this could be a lesson on not to piss off the teachers or someone from school," she pointed out with a knowing look.

McCoy just rolled his eyes when he realized what she was implying. She struggled not to smirk in amusement as the bus finally pulled to their stop. She was already almost finished with the carving she had been working on for the last week. McCoy hadn't realized at the time that was how she spent most of her nights when she couldn't sleep. It became more of an outlet for her than anything else.

By the time the weekend did finally arrive, she was finished with the carving. Emily eyed the object curiously as she allowed it to hover in the air in front of her. A gift box was already purchased the day before when she went out with Maria. The brunette had been keen to help out in whatever way she could, something of which hadn't gone by unnoticed by Emily. She was grateful for the woman's generosity, especially given the situation.

"Where'd the carving come from?" Coulson asked when he noticed it for the first time.

He had to admit, the details in said carving were impressive. He hadn't realized that this was what Maria had been talking about when she said they'd gone out for the week. He'd known she was working on something after noticing she spent late hours with the light barely on. While he knew he should have scolded her for staying up all night, he was also aware of the nightmares she still suffered from. Until she was ready to talk about them, he wouldn't push her over the edge.

"I've been working on it all week," she explained after realizing he was there. The carving suddenly landed in the palm of her hand. It was small enough to fit in her hands, but big enough that it could be used as a decoration on the windowsill. "I wanted to do something special for his birthday since it's coming up."

Coulson rose an eyebrow in surprise at the mention of McCoy's birthday. He didn't need to be told twice who she was referring to. He shook his head in amusement as he helped her wrap the carving into the package. The box itself was smaller than she anticipated, but she had a feeling it wouldn't matter too much. Once that was finished, Coulson gave her a sidelong glance and smiled.

"I've been planning on waiting out until tonight since the others are getting ready, but I figured you deserve it," he finally said after a moment of silence. Emily watched him curiously as he pulled out a small package, similar to the size of the package she'd gotten for McCoy. She couldn't help but tilt her head to one side as he handed it over. "You're supposed to open it."

"I wasn't expecting anything," she admitted guiltily.

His smile quickly faded into a frown. He knew she had suffered from a deal of trauma while on Starships. After everything she had been through in those short four years, he wanted to make up for it all. He let out a sigh and suddenly cupped his hands over hers. Emily's brows furrowed together as she felt the strange connection forming just from that moment.

"Emily, you deserve everything," he reminded her with a pointed look. "Don't ever let what anyone else might say fool you. You'll always be my baby girl, and I'll go out of my way just to spoil you."

Her heart nearly skipped a beat upon hearing those words. It was the first time Coulson had ever said them out loud. Emily knew how much he went out of his way to care for her. At first she thought it was simply because he felt obligated to. Much like McCoy's family, she often found herself wondering if he thought of her as nothing more than a burden. She tried pushing those uneasy thoughts aside as she opened the gift in question.

To her surprise and amazement, the gift itself was another carving. Only this one was unlike anything she had ever seen before. It was intricately detailed to look like a large feline, with purple markings and the symbol of something she had never seen before on the underside of the carving. She glanced at Coulson in surprise as she realized it was a Christmas ornament.

"I found this one when I was in Wakanda," he explained after noticing her confusion. "Remember that week I went away before Christmas?"

Emily tilted her head to one side as she recalled that week. She'd spent the week with McCoy and his family, getting the place decorated and ready for Christmas. Then when Coulson finally returned, looking exhausted and ready to crash, they went out looking for the perfect Christmas tree. It had been one of the best weekends she could remember, aside from their current weekend outing.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"The symbol itself is supposed to provide protection and guardianship, according to legend," he informed her. Emily allowed herself a rare smile, realizing with a start that he'd gone out of his way to provide the perfect gift. She knew she would have to return the favor somehow. "I wanted to get something that held meaning."

She took them both by surprise when she gave him a welcoming hug. Coulson's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden gesture, but it didn't take long for him to recover from his initial surprise. He wasted no time in returning the gesture, knowing full-well how hard it was for her to open up to people.

"Thank you, Papa," she said quietly.

It was the first, genuine thanks she had ever given. And she knew that it wouldn't be the last.

By the time night arrived and everyone was gathered for the celebration, Emily found herself feeling overwhelmed. She wasn't used to the added attention a few people had given her. The party was small –- something that had likely been an agreement with Coulson and McCoy's father. But she recognized each person with ease. Jacob sat not far away with an annoyed Alex beside him. Both cousins had gotten taller within the short time she had seen them. She knew they were likely experiencing growth spurts thanks to puberty. Then there was McCoy himself. McCoy sat at the other end of the table, though that didn't stop him from constantly looking in her direction.

The situation in a whole was awkward at best. Emily hadn't missed how other members of the family seemed to dance around her. Where McCoy and his younger cousins were indifferent around her, the other adults seemed almost nervous. She nearly rolled her eyes at the prospect of them being nervous around her. She could already hear some of them whispering about how different she was compared to McCoy or his cousins.

"I'm surprised they're wasting their time with someone like her," one of the adults whispered.

"I know David's always been more of a giver than anything else, but she's too much," another said.

Emily grimaced at that. She knew they were right. As much as she hated to admit it, she would always be different from McCoy or anyone else he was associated with. She often found herself wondering if the world would readily accept her if they found out about her powers. McCoy and his family had accepted it easily enough, but they'd always known about people born with abilities.

A shiver of unease swept through her as she pulled away from the table. More than a few guests were giving her dirty looks along the way, sending a painful reminder of why it was so hard for her to fit in. It was only until passing the barn that she spotted McCoy's father talking with what she assumed was one of his family members.

"… see how letting your kid hang out around her is a good thing." Emily stiffened when she heard that last bit. She paused just around the corner of the barn, not missing the fact that the lights were dimmed. A heavy scent lingered in the air, making her stomach twist with disgust. "What happens if she accidentally hurts Leo? I've always known you for bein' a good man and a good doctor, but this is getting out of hand."

The sound of shuffling boots caused her to flinch. She huddled around the corner, hiding in the shadows as she often did to keep Coulson from knowing she was watching and listening. It was a tactic she used to her utmost advantage, refusing to back down from the challenge.

"For one thing, what I choose to do with my kid is my choice alone," Doctor McCoy suddenly snapped after letting out a huff of annoyance. "For another, your lifestyle ain't much better. Drinkin' away your sorrows ain't gonna get you anythin' more than a broken liver and time spent in the hospital."

She frowned at that. She'd known the smell of alcohol anywhere after being on the ship for so long. The Kelvin crew had never been above having alcohol on board, and she'd seen people when they were drunk. She shrank further into herself at the thought of having to deal with that again. Those people in particular hadn't been kind to her, and she doubted this man would be any different. She made a point to avoid the man in question before he found her and took his anger out on her.

It was only until reaching the familiar pond she liked to hang out at that she stopped in her tracks. Emily could still hear the sound of laughter and chatter ringing in the distance. She glanced over her shoulder, wondering if anyone had even noticed her disappearance. Of course they hadn't. They were too busy worrying over whether or not she would accidentally hurt someone. She squeezed her eyes shut and finally sank to the ground.

 _Is that all I'll ever be to these people_? she wondered angrily. _A monster_?

A shiver of unease swept through her at the thought. ' _Yes_ ' was the only answer that came back.

.

.

McCoy hadn't expected his parents to throw a birthday party. He'd known his birthday was coming up, and his father normally went out for the weekend as part of the celebration. Tonight had been different though. He didn't miss how tense everyone was around the main table. He also hadn't missed how his father had gone off with his Uncle Ian earlier that evening. He was well aware that they didn't get along. Uncle Ian was older than his father and thought he had more of a say in what should happen with the family. As the brother to his mother and the oldest in the family, it didn't make much sense. But McCoy knew when it came to greed and power, people would do anything to take control of it.

Most of the presents had already been opened earlier that day. There was one however sitting on the table where Emily had been sitting moments ago. McCoy grimaced when he realized she must have slipped away again unnoticed. Though it didn't take much when his family was involved. He hadn't missed the way they would give her uneasy looks, as if they expected something to go horribly wrong. His jaw clenched at the thought. Emily had better control over her powers than most people realized. He'd seen her practice more often than she probably realized, and he knew from that experience that she was getting better with each passing session.

"I think Emily was planning on giving that to you," Jacob said after noticing the gift in question. McCoy rose an eyebrow in surprise as he reached for the box and handed it over. The box itself was wrapped in delicate looking wrapping paper and a tiny bow placed on top. "How much do you wanna bet she didn't wrap it?"

It didn't matter. The fact that she had thought of getting him something was enough to tug at his heart. McCoy realized with a start that he hadn't gotten her anything. He suspected she hadn't been expecting one, but the fact that she'd gotten him one only added to his earlier guilt. He tried pushing those thoughts aside as he carefully unwrapped the box. What was placed inside was enough for his eyes to widen in disbelief, along with Jacob and Alex.

Inside the box was a wooden carving of a horse. The horse that he normally rode to be exact. McCoy couldn't help but run his fingers along the grooves and marks that were left from what must have been hours of carving. His heart was racing for a whole different reason as realization dawned on him.

"She actually made that?" Alex asked in disbelief.

"I guess so," he replied after checking for other markings. He admired the craftsmanship of the object. It was clear she'd taken her time and patience with the carving, making sure to perfect every detail. "I can't believe she actually did this for me."

"If that isn't the sign of a good friend, I don't know what is," Jacob nodded in agreement.

Though truthfully, his admiration was for a whole different reason. He would never admit out loud that there was something else going on that left his heart feeling a flutter. McCoy didn't give them time to dwell on the subject. He suddenly clutched the carving in one hand and ran in the direction she would have likely disappeared to. He heard his father arguing with Uncle Isaac. He wasn't surprised with that… after everything that happened, Uncle Ian would never be happy that his father had married his mother. McCoy shook his head at the thought. He'd heard this song and dance when his parents hadn't thought he was listening or cared. The more he thought about it, the more he wished his uncle would get over the fact that his parents were happy together.

He tried pushing those thoughts aside as he finally reached the spot where Emily normally hid from large crowds. It hadn't taken long for him to understand why. She was uncomfortable around so many people… he'd noticed whenever his uncle stopped by that she fled before the drinks were brought out. Alcohol made her uncomfortable, and he had a feeling he knew why. Thankfully she hadn't run away this time. Her arms were wrapped around her legs, face buried into them. McCoy's shoulders sank at the sight. He glanced back at the carving she'd made for him. It only took a split second for him to register what was wrong before he even reached her.

"Em…" He said her name quietly as he reached her, not missing the way she hadn't moved as he did so. He knew it was safe to approach. She never once lashed out at him, not even during the moments she suffered from panic attacks. Despite what everyone else claimed of her, she knew how to hold back. "What's wrong?"

"They all think I'm nothing but a monster," she finally whispered after a few minutes of silence followed. McCoy bristled with annoyance when he realized what she meant by that. He was well aware of what his uncle had thought of her. Some of his aunts and other uncles had also been less-than-happy after finding out she was their neighbor. But neither of his parents had backed down from the challenge. "I'm beginning to wonder if they're right."

"Emily, you're anything but a monster," he reassured her without hesitation. It wasn't until reaching for her hand and giving it a light squeeze that he felt her begin to unravel. McCoy was careful around her – he had to be after seeing the way she panicked under extreme circumstances – and gently placed the carving she made into the palm of her hand. "Would a monster be able to make something as amazing as this?"

He watched as Emily finally pried her eyes open and looked at the carving she made. It amazed him that she took so much time to design the carving in question. He knew she wouldn't have gone out of her way to make it if it was anyone else. It didn't take long for her to relax into his warm touch, or for her eyes to reach his.

"I wasn't sure if you'd like it," she said quietly. "I wanted to get something different, and Maria suggested—"

"I love it," he cut her off before she could finish defending herself. Her eyes widened in surprise when he suddenly pulled her into a warm embrace. The odd sensation of a thousand lightning bolts piercing through her suddenly came rushing back, only this time it was warm and inviting. Emily breathed in sharply through her nose, taking time to adjust to the new sensation prickling at the base of her mind. "Thank you, Emily… you didn't have to make this for me."

When they pulled away, Emily suddenly found herself feeling hesitant as she felt his eyes reach hers once more. He was so unlike the other kids she'd met their age. Much more mature and full of confidence, she found herself wishing she could share that confidence. Yet there was also no denying the love an affection he felt towards his family. Her face finally pulled into a broad smile as she realized these were the features of Leonard McCoy that few kids outside of the ranch saw.

"You're my best friend, Leonard," she reminded him with a pointed look. "Nothing is ever gonna change that."

McCoy only grinned at that. He would never realize until later on in their lives how much those words meant to him. Because he realized with a start that she truly was one of his best friends. And he wouldn't have her any different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought; reviews are always appreciated!


	13. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Emily discovers that middle school is no better than elementary school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There are mentions of self-harm in this chapter; hopefully that doesn't trigger anything, but I figured it's better to be safe than sorry.

Thirteen (Ten Years Old)

Middle school was unlike anything Emily had ever experienced before. Whereas elementary school had been full of kids who were being taught to respect adults and learn about all sorts of subjects, middle school began teaching kids other problem areas. Neither she nor McCoy were prepared for the brutality that would be middle school. They'd stuck with each other through thick and thin, but this was something entirely different.

The first thing Emily noticed was that the kids were halfway between being too short or too tall. There was no in between. Then there was the fact that many of them were too loud and obnoxious. Because she was taller than the average ten-year-old, some of the boys had begun flirting with her. They all seemed to think she was 'fair game' according to Jacob, McCoy's older cousin. With him being five years older, he'd already warned them that middle school wasn't a walk in the park. She began to understand what he meant by that after the way some of the kids treated her.

She was lucky to have her own group of friends. Pamela and Nancy had been sticking with her even through the last months of fourth grade. Though it hadn't been easy given the many instances she went through over those last few months, they somehow stuck with her through and through. McCoy was the only one who knew the truth behind those panic attacks. Anytime someone brought up the Kelvin or medical records that were passed on from that incident, she would freeze up and try making a break for it. She was grateful McCoy usually knew when to say something… he always seemed to know when something was bothering her, and the feelings were entirely mutual.

The first time she noticed their connection was back at the lake during their 'birthday' celebration. Emily hadn't mentioned it at the time because she was grateful to have someone like him as such a good friend. But as time went on and they got closer, she began to notice subtle things such as his thoughts becoming her own. When she first noticed that, he had been thinking of what horrors middle school would have. Or if he could join the basketball team. She almost smirked at the thought of pushing him into signing up for tryouts. He was tall enough that he could probably make the freshman team.

As for her, well, she'd already joined the gymnastics team. Doing so had given her lean, almost visible muscles that stood out like a sore thumb. Then to top things off, she'd finally signed up for the STEM program after one of their teachers suggested she take that step. She excelled in the science program, moving faster than anyone expected. The only downside to being so advanced was that other students had tried taking advantage of her. She was grateful Maria and Coulson taught her when to look for those who tried doing so. She'd quickly learned who she could and couldn't trust at the school. Though the outside world was an entirely different situation.

There were times throughout the weeks when she would disappear for days. Coulson was usually out on a mission during that time, leaving the McCoy's to keep an eye on her. It was usually around that time she would disappear, sometimes returning with new bruises and scars that were unexplainable. She was grateful the family hadn't questioned where she disappeared to. It wasn't as if she could explain those missing days even if she wanted to. Everything that happened within that time was usually a haze.

Still, nothing could have prepared her for the drama that went on in middle school. Emily quickly began to pick up on the ways some students enjoyed said drama. They would either instigate a fight or spread rumors about someone, leading to further problems down the road. The worst part of it was that the teachers had begun teaching students about puberty and what to expect out of it. A shudder ran through her as she recalled in vivid detail the horrors of sex-ed. The teachers had warned the students that something much more heavily detailed would be following in high school, with possibly bigger red flags and warnings to boot.

"I don't get why they feel it's necessary to teach kids so young about this mess," Coulson complained one day when she returned home. He was of course the first to find out about said classes because of the panic attack that followed. She'd never been more embarrassed or humiliated in her life. Things hadn't gotten much better since she and McCoy were placed in separate classes from the beginning of middle school. "They're not even teenagers."

"True, but the reason they're teaching these classes is because puberty usually hits around the age of eleven to thirteen," Maria pointed out with a knowing smirk.

Coulson didn't look any happier when he realized what that meant. Emily didn't want to admit that she was terrified of what would happen once she reached puberty. Maria had already reassured her that she would be there when that moment happened, because Coulson was still new to this world. Though the brunette didn't have children of her own, she'd experienced something similar in the past, and Emily found herself feeling grateful that they could share at least something in common.

She shook her head in amusement as she sat at the lunch table with Pamela and Nancy. As usual the three of them always sat together at lunch time. Talk at lunch time normally revolved around what they were taught the other day, or whatever rumors were flying around the grid. Emily was grateful she'd been left out of the rumor mill, but she knew it was only a matter of time before other students began talking about her unusual behavior and disappearances.

"You know, I heard Michael Davis has been planning to ask you out for a date," Nancy suddenly cut through the awkward silence that surrounded them.

"Michael Davis?" Pamela echoed in surprise. "Isn't he like, a senior or something?"

Emily jabbed a fork into her salad and pursed her lips. She'd quickly learned that when someone asked her out on a date, it usually meant they had homework that needed to be finished. She wasn't going to let someone take advantage of her.

"He can go fuck off for all I care," she snorted in response. Both girls just stared at her once more as if she'd grown wings. Swearing was almost unheard of by kids their age, but that didn't stop Emily from pushing the boundaries. She almost smirked as she imagined the look Coulson would give her if he heard any of it. "I'm not interested in boys."

"Really?" Nancy shared a knowing look with Pamela. "So you're saying you've never been interested in _anyone_?" When Emily rolled her eyes in annoyance, Nancy's smirk widened. "Not even Leo?"

The fork nearly snapped in half. Both Nancy and Pamela flinched when they realized the brute strength she was withholding. It took every ounce of self-control to regain her composure when she realized they were just teasing her. McCoy was and always would be a friend. She knew better than to think they could be anything more. He was too important to her to push around.

"Leonard is just a friend," she snapped. "That's how it has always been."

Neither girl argued with that logic. Nancy was terrified she'd pushed the golden-blond too far this time. But almost as quickly as the anger had seethed through her, it faded just as quickly. And that terrified her even more than the anger had. Pamela tried brushing the sudden tension off with a laugh, though she failed miserably when piercing dark brown eyes seemed to bore right through her.

"That's probably a good thing," Pamela tried making light of a bad situation. "Nancy here has had a crush on Leo for months now."

Emily rose an eyebrow in surprise as the black-haired girl's face turned a faint shade of pink. She'd always known about Nancy's crush on McCoy. While a part of her was surprised that Nancy hadn't been brave enough to ask him out, she was also relieved. She took a thoughtful bite out of her salad as she wondered how that would alter the group's dynamic.

"Too intimidated to ask him?" she asked curiously.

"More like too afraid of how he'll respond," Nancy let out a moan of annoyance. "I know Leo is amazing and great for someone his age, but… I'm not good enough for him."

 _No_ , _you're not_ , a voice argued silently with her.

She was ready to say something else when a shadow fell over the table. Nancy smirked in amusement while Pamela shook her head in disbelief. After Emily's earlier reaction to Nancy's statement, Pamela was far more terrified of her than she would ever admit out loud. Emily scowled when she noticed who the shadow was.

Michael Davis was twice the size of an average middle school senior. He was also the known bully throughout campus. Emily usually made a point to avoid him whenever she could, either looking for excuses to slip away or joining McCoy when she spotted him in the hallway. Today was no different as Michael hovered over them and gave her a wide-toothed grin.

"Miss Coulson, would you mind if we walked to class together?" he asked nonchalantly.

Emily narrowed her eyes and looked at him with little interest. Though she realized this was a chance to humor him and put him in his place. She offered an innocent smile, proving just how dangerous she was as they walked to class together in silence. He was all talk as far as she could tell. About the only thing she noticed was the way his hand kept trying to wrap around her waist. About the only one who ever got away with that kind of behavior was McCoy, and that was purely out of comfort rather than whatever he intended.

"Did you know that my father knows how to kill someone fifty different ways?" she suddenly asked in the same nonchalant tone he had earlier. Michael suddenly stopped in his tracks when he realized what she was saying. She hardly ever spoke to anyone outside the circle of friends she'd gathered at school. And the first time she'd spoken to a stranger was when she left him shaking in his shoes. "He is rather infamous for being short-tempered when it comes to protecting me… and it isn't just him you would have to worry about."

Her eyes narrowed once more for full show; the lights had already begun to flicker on and off just as Michael backed away, hands up in the air as he realized she was the reason behind the power fluctuation. It only took a split second for him to turn and run, though not without McCoy standing nearby with a look of amusement sweeping across his face.

"Do I even wanna know what that was about?" he asked after reaching her.

"It was just some asshole trying to hit on me," she rolled her eyes in annoyance. McCoy rose an eyebrow in surprise when he realized what she meant by that. "I'm not interested in sex or whatever men have to offer… I've got too much to worry about anyways."

McCoy narrowed his eyes as he understood what she meant by that. He let out a sigh after realizing she was likely planning on moving on once she graduated from high school. Until then, the thought had never occurred to him what that would do to him.

"You mean you've got too much to worry about even with me?" he asked warily.

"I mean I want to focus on my studies and graduate early," she retorted. "It isn't as if I have real friends here anyways."

No sooner had the words left her mouth that she immediately regretted it. McCoy's jaw clenched when he realized what she was implying. Before she could fix the hole she'd dug herself into, he suddenly turned and left without another word, refusing to look her in the eye.

.

.

A week had passed since the incident in the hall with her and McCoy. They had since then been ignoring each other or avoiding each other. She was better at hiding her emotions around his family than they realized. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew that McCoy made a point in suggesting she was wrong. He had been her friend... her best friend and quite possibly the only friend she could ever ask for. What surprised her and hurt the most was that his thoughts were no longer loud and clear like they had been. The silence told her everything she needed to know: Eventually he would move on and forget she existed.

She tried pushing the uneasy thoughts churning in the back of her mind. The more she thought about it, the more she began to realize this would become the perfect outlet towards her focus. She wanted nothing more than to move on and forget anything had happened between them. Yet all of the memories between them was something that couldn't be forgotten.

Another week of the silence had followed. The nightmares had slowly but surely begun to return, along with more disappearances. The less time she spent with his family, the easier it was to slip away unnoticed. She became increasingly aware of the fact that she was hiding behind a facade of emotions. Try as she might to hide it, Coulson would eventually see right through her act.

"We're going on a short trip to Malibu," he finally announced after noticing how much she had changed.

By the time week number three came around the corner, she and McCoy still hadn't reached out to one another. Emily knew the longer it took for them to reach out to one another, the harder it would be to make up for what happened between them. Unease crawled through her at the thought. She realized with a start that she didn't want to lose him. But forgiveness and moving on worked both ways. She was too damn stubborn to admit when she was wrong, and McCoy matched her stubbornness with ease.

Of course, things didn't get much better when they did finally arrive in Malibu. The city itself was unlike any city she had ever been to. It was mostly a beach town with huge looking mansions sprawling across the cliff's ledge. Coulson was paying a friend a personal visit. Or at least she suspected the stranger in question was a friend. Once she was able to figure out where everything was and how the building itself worked, it didn't take her long to register who's house they were visiting. Or for the stranger Coulson was visiting to meet her.

"So this is the little prodigy I've been hearing so much about?" the man, who she recognized immediately as Howard Stark, looked at her with renewed interest. "I have a son who's a bit older than you; I'm willing to bet he'd get along with you in an instant."

Emily rose an eyebrow in surprise at the way he seemed to speak so fondly of his son. Much like McCoy's father had, only there was also an edge to his voice. Emily pursed her lips together as she made her way down the hall leading to an adjacent room on the left. Her brow shot up when she saw an older kid sitting on a work bench with what appeared to be a robotic arm in one hand a tool kit sitting beside him.

"You know that thing would probably work better if you placed that upper gear on the grinder," she finally cut through the silence.

The kid jumped at the sound of her voice, but his eyes narrowed almost as quickly as he startled. He looked back at the piece that was missing to make the robotic arm move up and down. Almost as quickly as he was annoyed, he rose an eyebrow in surprise when he realized she was right.

"How did you…"

"Spent a lot of time on Starships for the first four years of my life," she explained with a shrug. "Science and technology were pretty much the norm for me. The engineering department tried fighting over what position I would have when I was old enough."

The kid merely rolled his eyes at the way she seemed to speak in an almost robotic tone. She knew she probably sounded like a smug idiot, but that didn't stop her from wanting to play the part. Emily watched him curiously as he did just that. Once the part was put into place, the arm seemed to move up and down with ease.

"Huh… you must be the kid dad was talking about the other day," he remarked. "So is he thinking of replacing me with you?"

That was enough for her to flinch visibly. She knew what Howard Stark was like from the press releases. He always seemed so stern and cold in the videos. Yet the moment he introduced himself, she knew it was just a facade. It was clear he cared about his son, despite the reports that were made from the media.

"Doubtful," she retorted and crossed her arms, "He'd have to get through Papa first."

"Tony Stark," the kid introduced himself after smirking in amusement.

"Emily Coulson," she returned the gesture.

.

.

The day she and Tony Stark became friends was the day the world stood still. Coulson would later regret dragging her along to meet him, because they seemed to fit each other both in personality and intelligence. Tony was the one who challenged her into hacking into the Pentagon's security database. She did so without hesitation, knowing full-well she would go out of her way to prove herself. She hacked into the database within seconds, impressing even Tony with what she was capable of.

They stayed in touch with each other after that, Tony promising to come up with new challenges while being grounded by Howard seconds later. Emily almost laughed at the thought of how that would happen with him being grounded. Though in truth, Tony was the first real friend to challenge her intelligence in a way she didn't anticipate. It felt good to have someone she could relate to… even with McCoy he did his best to blend in with everyone, either ignoring his own intelligence or showing that he was just like everyone else.

School of course was even worse the following week. Within a month she had begun to understand the meaning of 'social outcast'. Emily hadn't missed the fact that most of the kids would either give her dirty looks or start whispering whenever they thought she wasn't listening. The worst of it though was seeing the scathing look McCoy would give her. She flinched under those piercing eyes. She realized with a start that she couldn't handle the fact that they hadn't talked to each other in almost a month. Yet McCoy made no move to make things better or talk to her, despite the fact that their parents were still close friends and neighbors.

"I heard that she's good friends with Tony Stark," one of the kids had begun whispering when she walked past. Emily tried ignoring them when she realized what they were doing. "I guess that means she's the new school slut."

A shiver of rage crawled through her at the accusation and their cruel words. Not once had Tony tried making a move on her. She knew he was just as infamous as his father around girls his age, but he was terrified of invoking Coulson's wrath… along with his father's wrath. That didn't stop the rumors from spreading around like wildfire. And somehow she was at the center of said rumors.

"She's already enough of a freak; I'm glad she finally found someone who can fit in with her."

That hurt. Emily grimaced when she recognized Pamela's voice among those who accused her of being a 'freak', just like her father had once called her.

"It ain't as though she's looking for friends in the first place."

It was only until hearing McCoy say those words out loud that Emily found herself stopping in her tracks. She finally turned to face him, but the moment she did was when Pamela and the other kids started mocking her. All at once, her stomach twisted in a knot when she realized she would never fully belong. And the one person she had considered a friend was no better than the rest of them. Emily tore her gaze from them and ran before they could make things worse.

She didn't care where she went at that point. The pain of their words continued clawing away at her, leaving a painful reminder of just how different she was compared to everyone else. Even McCoy had eventually moved on and proven why she would never fit in anywhere. About the only place she would ever truly feel at home was the agency that took her in. And maybe it was better that way. Maybe then she would finally find a place she could call home.

.

.

McCoy let out a sigh of frustration as the bus finally pulled to the stop. After a long day of dealing with tests and quizzes, he was grateful to be back home and finally relax. He knew the same old routine would follow the next day, so he took whatever chances he had of his freedom. Though even that was short-lived when he thought of how that day had begun in the first place.

When he first heard rumors of Emily meeting up with Tony Stark, he wasn't sure what to make of it. He had been angry with her. He still was. They'd promised to be friends until the bitter end, and when she made that one comment about not needing friends, it hurt more than he wanted to admit out loud. So the next month had been spent avoiding her whenever he could.

It was only until seeing her that one afternoon in the lunch room that McCoy had begun to notice a real change in her. Before this mess, she had been more open to Pamela and Nancy. Now that both girls were avoiding her like she was the plague, it was clear she was more alone than ever. And for the first time since that morning, guilt stabbed him in the chest when he realized he'd played a large part in that. She was still his friend, despite what she or anyone else might have said. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew he would have to face her sooner or later.

"I'm surprised Emily hasn't been coming back with you."

McCoy winced at the sound of his mother's voice. He knew Coulson was likely off to who knew where. His parents were usually the ones who kept an eye on her when that brunette couldn't. And he hadn't been the first to notice she would disappear throughout the weeks Coulson wasn't around. He wasn't so foolish as to miss out on the fact that she was suffering from injuries whenever she returned, or how she shied away whenever someone tried approaching her. McCoy's jaw clenched as realization dawned on him. She was playing them all like fools.

He shook his head in frustration and finally began looking for her. It was late by the time he reached that decision. His mother had gotten so used to her random disappearances that she didn't seem bothered by it, though McCoy hadn't missed the fact that she called his father. He knew he would never hear the end of it if she had disappeared again. His hands balled into fists when he finally reached the lake where she normally hid. It was only until reaching said spot that McCoy finally spotted a familiar figure hunched over the water's edge.

The sight was enough for him to stop in his tracks. His heart nearly skipped a beat when he noticed her arms were wrapped around her legs, with her face buried into her arms. McCoy couldn't help but frown as he realized something was wrong. He knew Emily well enough to know that she tended to hide whatever she was feeling around the people who cared about her. That was one trait he quickly picked up on when they first met. So the moment he saw her actually crying was something he hadn't been prepared for.

"What are you doing here?"

McCoy flinched when she finally spoke for the first time in weeks. Her voice cracked as though she hadn't spoken to anyone in days. Yet that didn't stop him from trying to put on a brave face. He knew something needed to be done in order to make things right, even if it meant going against everything he believed in.

"I live here," he retorted after deciding to close the distance between them, though not without regretting his choice. It wasn't until he got close enough that he noticed the fresh blood staining the ground beneath her. "Emily—"

"Don't," she cut him off before he could get any closer. McCoy's jaw clenched when he realized what she was doing. "If you're here to tell me I'm not looking for friends, you can save your breath."

He flinched once again at the way she spoke. Her voice was filled with bitter resentment, along with something else that made his skin crawl with unease. When he got a better look at her, he realized with a start that the blood came from her, and it only took a split second for him to register why.

"Emily, what are you doing to yourself?"

He couldn't help but gape when he finally noticed the nicks and grooves covering her upturned wrists. Try as he might to hide it, the guilt from earlier suddenly came rushing back as understanding dawned on him. What terrified him more was the fact that she didn't try fighting him off like she normally would when he reached her.

"I keep having nightmares," she finally whispered. McCoy's heart sank when he realized what she meant by that. He'd known she still suffered from nightmares of the Kelvin attack. But he was becoming increasingly aware that suffered a great deal further than she admitted. "They all end the same way… the world falling apart, everything in ashes."

The more he heard, the deeper his heart sank as realization dawned on him. Her nightmares were too vivid to be just nightmares. There was something deeper going on that left his stomach churning with renewed anxiety. He suddenly pulled her into a tight embrace, ignoring the blood seeping through his clothing. He knew at that moment that she needed a friend now more than ever. He'd been nothing more than an ass for the last few months, and treating her as an outcast wasn't going to get them anywhere.

"I'm sorry, Em… I know I haven't exactly been there for you, but that doesn't mean you should be hurting yourself," he said quietly.

McCoy swallowed hard when she broke down into a quiet sob. It wasn't the first time he had seen her cry, but it was the first time he'd heard how broken she sounded. It was enough for his heart to wrench with pity. He knew in that moment that abandoning her was the worst thing he could have done. And he planned on making up for everything that happened between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this chapter; comments are always appreciated!


	14. Fourteen

Fourteen (Twelve Years Old)

"So you and Leonard started dating?" Emily asked in surprise as she and Nancy sat together.

"More or less," the black-haired girl replied with a shrug. "All I had to do was ask and he said yes; honestly it was one of the best choices I could've made."

Emily's brows furrowed together at the thought of McCoy dating someone. She hadn't realized until then how much it hurt to know that he'd chosen someone else. Though if she was being honest with herself, she wasn't entirely surprised. She should have known better than to think he would actually be interested in her that way. Not to mention Coulson would have likely killed him had he found out. She grimaced at the thought of how Coulson would handle when she started dating someone. Or 'if' she chose that sort of life. She wasn't even sure if that was a possibility for the future she had in store.

The weekend had gone and went fairly quickly and quietly. After McCoy found her that one night out against the lake, she was still recovering from the initial shock. The lake had been far more appealing than it should have been when she escaped that night. After that nightmare with the world being torn apart, she knew the future looked bleak. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be around for said future, especially in light of recent events.

 _It isn't as if anyone would miss me_ , she thought bitterly.

When she reached that point in her life – where the pain had numbed everything else – it felt bittersweet. Bitter because it took so long to reach that point, and sweet because the pain had finally numbed. She knew McCoy was still likely trying to process what he saw that evening. They hadn't talked about it ever since, but she could tell from the way he would look at her that he was worried. His concern for her only left her feeling guiltier. She'd also pushed him to that point, where he'd finally realized what the social occurrences at school caused. While that wasn't entirely the school's fault, Emily knew in the back of her mind that she would always be seen as the social outcast.

She tried pushing those thoughts aside as she and Nancy caught up on what they missed over the past month. Nancy was at least willing to forgive and move on. Pamela had not been so forgiving. The redhead was sitting at a separate table, looking as though she had been betrayed by her best friend. Not that Emily wasn't surprised by the notion… Pamela had always been closer to Nancy than herself. The only reason Nancy had been willing to forgive her was because she and McCoy were so close. Emily couldn't shake off the feeling that those dynamics would change quickly, and not in a good way.

"I'm glad he found someone who's willing to keep up with him," she finally smirked in amusement.

"Oh like I haven't seen the way he looks at you," Nancy gave her a playful nudge, earning a look of surprise from Emily. "I'm surprised you haven't noticed; Leo talks about you all the time even when we're together."

Heat immediately rose to her cheeks as realization dawned on her. She was well aware of how McCoy had gone out of his way to care for her as a friend. The fact that he was also willing to forgive her for acting the way she had meant more than she would ever admit out loud. McCoy was like an anchor to her... he helped pull away the bitter, raw emotions that would sometimes overwhelm her. More often than not, he was usually there for her when she needed a shoulder to cry on. She took a bite out of her sandwich and looked at nothing in particular.

"Leonard's different from everyone else I've met," she murmured quietly. "He's always been more mature than most kids his age, but he tries to hide it."

"Considering the way everyone acts here at school, I'm not surprised," Nancy snorted in amusement. She shook her head as she thought of the numerous times they had been together. "I'm surprised you haven't found anyone yet… you're definitely not like everyone else here at school."

Emily pursed her lips together at the thought of actually dating someone. The thought had never occurred to her before, simply because she knew she wasn't in any hurry to pursue that part of her life. Boys were just that – boys. She knew they would try and take advantage of her if they had the chance, much like Michael had when he tried hitting on her.

"I'm pretty sure Papa would be the first to kill anyone who tried dating me," she rolled her eyes in exasperation. "And if he doesn't, then most of his friends would."

Nancy just smirked in response. She had little to no idea just how serious Emily was. Nearly six years of putting up with Coulson and his 'friends' had given her an idea of where she stood on the food chain. Of course, she dared not admit it out loud. Fortunately they didn't dwell on the topic. Emily knew in the back of her mind that dwelling on said topic wouldn't get them anywhere.

 _Besides, there are more important things to worry about_ , she reminded herself.

She began focusing on the more positive outcome of school. Of course, she kept in touch with Tony as often as she could. He had become more like a brother to her than anything else, and she was grateful for the notion. When McCoy was usually distracted with Nancy, she would often call him and talk about things such as his parents passing away or how his career was going.

It was with that notion when she decided to call him after classes were finished. McCoy was currently distracted with Nancy, which gave her the perfect chance to catch up. It had been a week since the funeral for his parents, and Tony hadn't exactly been the same since then. Not that Emily didn't expect him to fully recover from what happened. The loss of his parents had taken a heavy toll on him, and he was still trying to process what happened.

"I'm busy right now, call back when I'm not drunk out of my mind," Tony quickly snapped after answering the call.

Emily rose an eyebrow in disbelief. His voice held a slur to it, telling her he was at least being honest. Yet that didn't stop the worry from churning within her when she saw how disheveled he looked. It was worse than last week; at least then his friend Rhodes had been there to help pull him out of that slump.

"Yeah, you look like you're real busy," she snorted in response while eyeing him critically. Tony finally looked at her with a scowl. "Ton, you look like hell."

"That's pretty much what happens when you drown yourself in alcohol and work for over twenty-four-hours," he retorted. "Why are you calling? Thought Coulson was trying to cut off all ties with us."

"Papa would have to kill me first before he could do that," she scoffed without missing a beat. Still, that didn't stop the knot from twisting in her gut when she saw how bad he really was. "How long has it been since you got a full night's sleep?"

She knew she was being a hypocrite when it came to getting decent sleep. Before she and McCoy made up, sleep had been few and in between. Between the nightmares and everything else, she didn't know what was worse. She was just grateful McCoy had reached out to her when she did… she was terrified of wondering how close she had been to losing everything.

"About a day or so at least," he replied with a shrug. "I've been working on that suit you asked for; most of the material is already finished. Just have to calibrate the technology and stabilize—"

"Tony, while I'm grateful you were working on the suit, I'm more concerned about your mental health," she pointed out. He was the one who offered to design a suit that could hide her scars. According to Tony it was possible to design a suit that felt and looked like real skin. The only time she would ever have to take it off was when she felt like it. "I'm worried about you."

"I'm almost finished—"

"I mean it, Tony," she snapped when she realized he was trying to make excuses. "Look, I know I'm not much better when it comes to losing sleep, but I will call in Rhodes to knock some sense back into your ass if you keep this up."

Tony snorted at that; Rhodes cared enough about his friend that he would do just that if it meant keeping him safe and sane.

"Okay, _Mom_ ," he rolled his eyes in exasperation. "You know you're starting to sound a bit like her."

"Good," she smiled in response, this time a genuine one, "Maybe that'll kick your ass if you fall out of line again."

The genius merely rolled his eyes once more before signing off. Emily let out a heavy sigh and glanced out the window. She was grateful that Tony had designed the suit in question. People had begun asking questions as to where the scars came from and why some of them were worse than usual. About the only consolation she had was that she had so far been able to avoid answering said questions. She shook her head at the thought, knowing full-well that nothing good would come out of people figuring out where the scars came from.

.

.

Over the next few weeks, Emily had begun adjusting well to life with Nancy and McCoy dating. She spent most of her free time working on projects for the STEM program or the gymnastics team. Within that time-frame the instructors and coaches had become thoroughly impressed with how skilled she was. It raised more than a few questions as to whether or not she was on steroids or some other kind of drug. Thankfully Coulson was able to dismiss those claims, though not without giving her a stern talk on showing off in front of everyone. Emily had since-then begun backing off, though she continued dominating in the STEM program.

She kept in touch with Tony after their latest talk a few weeks ago. While he was still a hot mess getting himself into trouble, he seemed to be feeling better after their last talk. She had little doubt Rhodes had finally gotten to him. Within that time-frame he finished the suit he had been working on earlier that month.

Emily eyed the suit curiously as she pried it on for the first time. It seemed to fit her like a glove, almost like it was _made_ for her. Then again, it was. Tony had taken everything into consideration, from comfort to size and looks. The suit itself was invisible to the naked eye – she was grateful for that since it also covered some of the more visible scars. What took her by surprise was the fact that she could hardly tell there was a suit on her. The only telltale signs was how it moved with her skin. Every now and then she would feel a pinch here and there, but she knew it would take time to adjust to that movement.

She couldn't hide the small smile as she finally took a picture of said suit and sent it to Tony, knowing full-well he'd be proud of the work.

' _It fits like a glove_ ,' — Coulson

' _I'm glad to hear it_. _Rhodes was worried it would bring out your curves and everything_ , _but I figured you wouldn't care_ ,' — Stark

She smirked at the mention of Rhodes' concern over her wellbeing. Since she and Tony spent so much time keeping in touch with each other, Rhodes had also become a good friend through him. The kid was smart, probably smarter than Tony gave him credit for. She knew he was planning on signing up for the military, especially since his family had also served in every war he could think of.

' _Tell him I said hi_ , _and thanks for his concern_ ,' — Coulson

Once that task was finished, Emily wasted no time in getting ready for school. McCoy was already waiting for her outside at the bus stop. His expression was filled with something other than the usual mask of calmness she was used to seeing. She knew he had been spending the evening with Nancy, so she had no doubt that was what was on his mind. Of course, it was easier to read his thoughts when they were so open.

"You look happier than usual," he finally cut through the awkward silence after noticing _something_ about her was different.

He couldn't quite figure out what was different about her, though. Emily did a good job at masking her emotions around him and everyone else. The only time McCoy ever saw the _real_ her was when they were alone. Emily preferred it that way… she wasn't in any hurry to leave herself exposed to future attacks from classmates.

"Tony and I were just finishing up a project for the STEM fair coming up next month," she explained with a shrug.

That at least was partly true. After finding out about her involvement with the STEM program, Tony practically jumped at the opportunity to help out where he could. As an engineer on weapons and just about anything technologically related, he was an expert and loved proving his point. Though Emily was often quick to put him back in his place, something of which he secretly admired. She supposed that was one of the many reasons they got along so well.

"You know, you've been spending a lot more time with him than usual," he suddenly muttered in an accusing tone. Emily nearly rolled her eyes in annoyance when she guessed where this was headed. "Are you dating him?"

The moment he blurted out the question was when the words caught in his throat. Emily crossed her arms in amusement when she realized what was happening. Through his facade, she could see the jealousy written across his face. Try as he might to hide it, Leonard McCoy was actually _jealous_ over the fact that she had been spending more time with someone outside of school.

"If we were dating, it isn't as if you'd be bothered by the notion," she replied nonchalantly. "Considering you have Nancy to keep yourself occupied, it isn't as if I have anyone else my age to talk to. Plus, there are benefits to talking to someone who can match my level of intelligence."

She added the last part with a knowing smirk. McCoy's jaw practically dropped as he realized what she was implying. She hadn't denied his accusation, but she wasn't telling the truth either. She found the whole thing amusing as she reached the classroom, though not without sending Tony a message.

' _Apparently people think we're dating_ ,' — Coulson

There was a pause as she focused on what the class was about this time around. Their main topic of interest was based off of World War III. She had already done a base study of the Augments and their involvement in the war. The Augments were a dangerous group of people, especially when they were led by the notorious Khan. She could still remember shuddering at the violent images that popped up on the web when she searched for stories leading to her older STEM project.

' _I mean_ , _it wouldn't be a bad thing_ , _would it_? _Would be fun to lead people on and confuse them_.' — Stark

Emily rolled her eyes in exasperation at his last message. She knew he was just toying with her at that point. After seeing how protective Coulson was of her, he knew better than to try pulling off any moves. Plus she was fairly certain Rhodes also saw her as a younger sister; she'd seen him knock Tony upside the head a few times when he caught the genius gawking at her on more than one occasion.

' _For one thing_ , _I'm pretty sure Papa would cut off your testicles and leave them rotting in the sun_. _For another_ , _Rhodes would probably follow_ ,' — Coulson

She couldn't help but smirk as she pictured the image playing in her mind. Sure enough, Tony was quick to respond.

' _Thanks for that mental image_. _Now I'm gonna have to wash my eyes out_.' — Stark

By now she was struggling not to laugh. The teacher had on more than one occasion caught her sending someone a message here and there. The first time it happened was when Tony warned her about his parents' death. Thankfully the teacher had been more than understanding after she explained the situation while leaving out his name. The last thing she wanted was for the whole school to find out that she was friends with Tony Stark.

Thankfully the teacher had been too busy lecturing everyone on the merits of why the Augments had been a terrible idea. She almost rolled her eyes at the thought. Not all of them had been like Khan. Some of the Augments had opposed his rule and tried fleeing his wrath, but Khan ruled over his people with an iron grip. Those who opposed him paid a high price, and history had not been kind to them.

"Next week we will be discussing the difference between the serum used for the Augments and the Super Soldier Serum, which was also the leading cause to this war," the teacher suddenly announced.

That sent a shiver of unease through Emily. She knew Coulson was a big fan of Captain America and the work Doctor Erskine had put in for the Super Soldier program. Since then many others had tried developing a serum similar to the one he used for Captain America. His work had never been saved, and he took his results with him in death.

She tried pushing those uneasy thoughts aside as she made her way to the lunch hall. Nancy of course was waiting outside of class when she arrived.

"I've been noticing you look happier than usual," the black-haired girl remarked. "This wouldn't happen to do with the way you kept looking at your com, would it?"

Emily rose an eyebrow at the girl's question. Even McCoy had picked up on how much happier she seemed lately. Talking to someone like Tony was like a breath of fresh air. They shared somewhat similar experiences when it came to parental care… at least for her in the beginning. That topped with the fact that Tony was on par when it came to intelligence helped.

"I've been keeping in touch with a friend from across the world," she explained with a shrug. "We sometimes work together on projects and help each other out."

Nancy seemed to take her response into consideration as they stopped at the lunch room. It was bustling with activity as usual. Emily hadn't missed the fact that Pamela was sitting further away from them, shooting her a dirty look along the way. Nancy pursed her lips when she too noticed the withering looks that followed.

"You know, I don't think Pamela's ever gotten over the way you acted earlier," she said thoughtfully. Emily grimaced at that. Of course Pamela hadn't reacted well to her earlier behavior. She understood why, though it hurt to know that she'd pushed the redhead away. "I am glad we got to stay as friends. I doubt Leo would've taken kindly to it if we were at each other's throats."

"Probably not," Emily replied with a light laugh. She paused and thought of McCoy's earlier question. It stung to know that he and Nancy were so close. The two of them would often return to his house after school, either leaving her behind in the process or ignoring her entirely. She supposed that was why she spent so much more time talking to Tony nowadays. "I take it Leonard took you on a date the other night?"

"Is it that obvious?" the other girl asked while trying to hide the blush that followed.

"Your cheeks are flushed and you've been sighing dramatically since we got here," Emily reported after observing her behavior.

"He kissed me!" she finally declared. That was enough for Emily to stiffen in surprise. "Leo kissed me last night, and it was even more amazing than I could've imagined!"

It wasn't until Nancy made that announcement that Emily found her anger growing. The fork in her hand nearly snapped in half, and it took every bit of self restraint to control her temper. She'd known it was bound to happen. McCoy had been dating Nancy for almost a year now. It made sense for him to make that move. Yet that didn't stop the hurt from tugging painfully at her heart.

"Congratulations," she said through gritted teeth.

Luckily Nancy hadn't noticed her sudden rise in temper. She was too over-the-moon with what happened the other night. Emily had been focused on her STEM fair project that she hadn't noticed them sitting on the porch. Or the fact that McCoy's thoughts had been a whirlwind of emotions later that night.

"Right, about that… I was wondering if you planned on stopping whatever it is the two of you have." Emily's blood ran cold when Nancy suddenly returned to her earlier composure. Blue eyes seemed to stare right through her, almost as if they were boring holes into her. "I know Leo talks about you all the time, and I know why. It's obvious he cares about you, possibly as more than just a friend, and I can't have that sort of competition."

It only took a split second for her to register what the other girl was implying. Nancy's eyes suddenly became cold, icy blue orbs. The light conversation from earlier had changed on a dime, and it took Emily a few seconds to figure out how to respond. So she laughed instead, hoping that Nancy hadn't been serious.

"You do realize that Papa would _kill_ anyone who tried approaching me that way, right?" she deadpanned.

She wasn't joking either. But Nancy seemed to take that as a challenge.

"I'm well aware of your reputation for being a genius and a future pro-athlete," the raven-haired girl insisted. "But I'm also aware that people don't just look at each other the way he does with you and claim they don't feel anything. He needs someone who understands him and can give him a _normal life_."

Those words cut through her like a knife. Emily realized with a start that she made a valid point. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew McCoy would never have a normal life if he continued being her friend. The more she thought about it, the guiltier she felt. He was sacrificing his own time just to be with her, especially when he had his whole future ahead of him.

"I can't just drop everything and leave," she whispered.

Nancy just rolled her eyes in exasperation, "Oh please. Even I know the school has a program that allows students to graduate early if their GPA is high enough. And I'm willin' to bet yours is."

For a moment, Emily didn't know how to respond as she understood what Nancy meant by that. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. Once she cut off McCoy out of her life, she would have nothing to hold her back from graduating early. And she realized with a start that that theory was beginning to sound more appealing than it should have.

"Alright, fine," she finally snapped after realizing there was no backing out of this mess. Her eyes narrowed with cold fury as she finally looked at Nancy. The other girl seemed to flinch under those piercing eyes, having just realized that she could be a dangerous enemy when provoked. "But if you do anything to hurt him, you will regret it."

A flicker of triumph swept across blue eyes, but the moment Emily made that threat was when the triumph faded into fear. She gulped as Emily backed slowly away from the table, knowing full-well this wasn't the last time they would see each other. She just hoped that she was making the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought!


	15. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Emily discovers that Tony Stark is a good friend and brother.

Fifteen (Thirteen Years Old)

In hindsight, graduating from high school early on hadn't seemed like a back idea. At the age of thirteen, she had only just hit the beginnings of puberty and was already going through an emotional turmoil. Since the warning she received from Nancy nearly a month ago, her birthday came and went with little interruption. Coulson was the only one who dropped off a gift – he had been on a mission at the time. She hadn't said a word to McCoy about her plans to finalize the paperwork regarding her early diploma. After talking to Tony about it for days on end – he had been furious when he found out about Nancy and the problems she caused – she had enough information on how to handle said SAT's.

It hadn't been difficult to move on when McCoy was so engrossed with Nancy. He didn't say a word when she finally tried confronting him one day. His parents hadn't been around that morning at the bus stop, so Emily took the opportunity to talk to him. Or at least try and have a civil conversation. The moment she tried though was when she knew Nancy had talked to him prior.

"I can't believe you actually tried hurting her," was all he'd said that morning.

Her heart nearly skipped a beat as Emily realized what he was implying. It was a painful reminder of why she couldn't trust anyone. McCoy's voice had become cold as ice, just like Nancy. She hadn't missed the way he seemed to personify her personality. What bothered her the most was the fact that he didn't seem to care. Even after everything they talked about.

By the time those words hit home, Emily knew there was nothing to hold her back. She shook her head at the thought as she focused on her studies. She'd become even more isolated than ever at school as a result. Coulson was one of the few who seemed to understand that something was bothering her, though she would never admit it out loud. He knew her well enough to understand why she was hiding behind the usual mask of calm. She didn't want to be hurt again, and that was enough for his gut to wrench with pity.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked carefully when she sat at the kitchen table one morning. "You realize once you go through with this, there's no turning back?"

Emily pursed her lips together as she thought of how to explain the situation. She didn't want Coulson going after McCoy simply because of a silly rumor. The only reason McCoy had turned on her was because Nancy started that rumor. She couldn't shake off the feeling that her life would never be the same once she took on this task.

"I'm sure," she gave a reluctant nod.

It hurt to know that McCoy had moved on so easily. She knew better than to think he was ever her actual friend. If he was able to move on that easily, then it wasn't worth trusting him.

"This doesn't have anything to do with the way you and McCoy have been avoiding each other lately, does it?" Coulson gave her an odd look as she refused to make eye contact.

She always did that whenever something was bothering her. Coulson had quickly learned there was something going on whenever she acted strangely. And of course, it was usually McCoy who figured out what that something was. But if he was the cause of said problem, Coulson doubted he would find out until it was too late.

A shiver of unease swept through her as she began to realize they read her like an open book. She knew that if she wanted to join the agency, then she would have to learn to put on a careful mask around people like them. The last thing she wanted was for them to know what she was feeling, especially in light of recent events.

"No, I just…" She frowned as she recalled how desperate she had been to join the agency. She finally glanced at Coulson self-consciously, suddenly aware of the look he was giving her. "I want to join the agency you work for."

Coulson stiffened at the mention of his agency. She nearly rolled her eyes when he rubbed the temple of his forehead, as if he was suddenly drained by this conversation. They'd had this conversation time and time again. Only this time, it was more urgent. She knew she wouldn't get anywhere without a place to work, and the agency seemed like her best option.

 _It isn't as if any other company would take me in_ , she reminded herself.

At least with the agency, she would always have some kind of fallback. She knew Coulson would never approve of whatever choices she made when it came to the agency. But she also knew that avoiding the subject entirely wasn't going to get her anywhere. She needed to stay consistent in order for him to finally give in.

"Absolutely not," he deadpanned. Emily narrowed her eyes when Coulson looked down at her. He let out a sigh and suddenly sank into the kitchen chair, knowing full-well this was a conversation they would have once more. "Look, Emily, I understand why you want to join the agency. But there's too many risks involved. And you're too young."

"But I'm not too young to graduate from high school," she defended herself. Coulson hardly looked surprised with her argument. "And you keep telling me that it's too dangerous to join, but what about the rest of the world? There's always going to be some kind of danger out there, and I'm going to make some mistakes along the way."

"All the more reason to keep you away from the agency," he pointed out. Emily rolled her eyes as Coulson put a hand on her shoulder. "Emily, I know this means more to you than anything else. But please just drop the subject."

Her heart sank at the pleading tone in his voice. She knew better than to keep arguing with him once his mind was made up. He wasn't planning on continuing this conversation when there were better things to think about. But the moment he dropped the subject was when determination suddenly swept through her. She wasn't giving up that easily. Not when she had her entire future set out for her.

.

.

"Congratulations!"

Emily couldn't hide the sheepish grin that followed when she was handed her diploma. After Coulson raised his awareness that she was beyond what they could teach her at the school, they agreed to give her a series of tests to take. In order to graduate from high school early, she needed to achieve the highest score possible on each test. And she'd passed each test with flying colors, impressing even the teachers who started said test. Most of them had asked where she was able to pass with such ease, but she was reluctant to explain to them her secret. She knew if they found out she had an eidetic memory, that would make her life even worse than it already was.

Fortunately, the teachers were forced to drop the subject when they were told by the principal that enough was enough. The principal himself had been proud of her accomplishment. The diploma was her one chance to prove that she could achieve just about anything. She couldn't help but frown as she thought of everything and everyone she was leaving behind. About the only friends she had left had already drifted apart thanks to Nancy telling her to back off from McCoy. And McCoy himself had been furious when she told him about Nancy and what was said between them. He didn't want to believe that she was capable of saying such things, and truthfully, Emily couldn't blame him.

After everything Nancy had told her earlier that month, she knew better than to think McCoy would want a life with her involved. She tried pushing the thoughts aside as she stared blankly at the empty wall. Once everything was said and finished, Coulson helped her unpack everything in her locker wordlessly. It wasn't as if she had much to begin with - most of her belongings were either at home or she didn't have much to claim as her own. Sentimental items were something that she would always keep at home... all the ornaments and decorations Coulson had gotten her for the holidays or her birthday still adorned the wall or her bookshelves.

She cast a final glance at the lunch room where everyone she'd become familiar with were gathered. Not one pair of eyes looked up to see a fellow student leaving without another word. Not even McCoy, who was currently distracted with Nancy, looked up to see her leave. Though he'd felt her presence well enough. He'd simply chosen to ignore it. And that hurt more than she would ever admit out loud.

Emily held back a sigh of frustration as she sank into the sofa. Coulson had to leave later that night for another week-long mission. He wasn't kidding around when he said he didn't want her anywhere near the agency. A small part of her understood where he was getting at with his plea, but she was desperate to follow in his footsteps. Between that and the stress of what happened that month, she didn't know what was worse. Of course, she didn't have much time to dwell on the subject when her com suddenly went off. She glanced at the screen in surprise until she saw who the sender was.

' _Is your Pop still around_? _Figured Rhodes and I could stop by for a minnie-celebration this weekend_ ,' — Stark

Her heart swelled with joy at the prospect of spending the weekend with friends. Tony was one of those rare individuals that could bring a smile to her face without even trying. Despite how annoying he could be at times, he did care more than most people even realized. She supposed that was why she had been so determined to stay in touch with him all this time, even when it was against Coulson's disapproval.

' _He's leaving tonight for Greece_ ; _I doubt Maria will be around until tomorrow if you can make it_ ,' — Coulson

' _I think we're about to break some new records here_ ,' — Stark

She nearly rolled her eyes in amusement at that. Though as Coulson left for the evening as promised, Tony remained true to his word. Emily watched in amusement as he nearly ran over a herd of deer munching on a patch of grass near the driveway. She could tell from the terrified look written across Rhodes' face that he wasn't having a good time. Emily crossed her arms as Tony finally pulled to a stop, the tires shrieking against the gravel in the process.

"Jesus, doesn't your Pop know how to use pavement?" he asked after stepping out of the car. Emily rose an eyebrow in amusement as he reached her without hesitation, pulling her into a warm embrace in the process. "It's good to see you again, Kiddo."

"Likewise, ass," she snorted with laughter while brushing him off with ease. "Where's Rhodes? I thought I saw him with you?"

"And here I thought my baby sister was excited to see me, not my best friend," Tony frowned when she looked for his friend.

"Maybe she was lookin' for me because I don't smother her with hugs," Rhodes replied after reaching them. His face looked worse for wear from the rough ride, but his eyes were bright with amusement. "Glad to see you're still as lovable as you had been."

Emily merely returned the gesture with a charming smirk. It didn't take long for Tony to explain the real reason why he stopped by.

"I'm planning on taking over my dad's company," he explained as they sat around a fire pit Rhodes built outside. Emily grabbed makeshift benches for them to sit on as Tony pulled out the alcohol - something Coulson or the McCoy's would've never approved of. "I was wondering if you'd want to play a part in the company… maybe help with some of the weapon's design program."

She rose an eyebrow at his generous offer. She hadn't thought of where she would go once she finished high school. Truthfully her mind was still trying to process the fact that she graduated at all. Tony poured himself a glass of bourbon and handed one to Rhodes. While he wasn't thrilled with the idea of underage drinking, he didn't pass down the opportunity. Eventually a glass was handed her way.

The first time she ever tried alcohol she nearly gagged on the stench. The aftertaste was even worse than the original taste. She wasn't a fan of the way it burned all the way down her throat. Yet the second time around, when Tony brought a good, expensive bottle, she accepted the glass and took a long, careful swig. She was pleasantly surprised to find there was no aftertaste this time around.

"I never really thought of what to do once I graduate," she admitted guiltily. "I just wanted to get it done and over with quickly so I could get out of Nancy's hair."

"I still can't believe you let that bitch get away with that sort of behavior," Tony grunted in annoyance. "If it were me in your place, I would've kicked her ass and sent her packing."

"And that's exactly why I haven't kicked her ass," Emily rolled her eyes in exasperation. She didn't miss how quiet Rhodes was as he listened to them talk. He was always quiet whenever Tony brought out the alcohol. She suspected that was because Tony needed someone he could talk to without worrying whether or not they would talk back. "Look, I know I'm stronger and faster than the average human… if I ever did hurt her on purpose, I would be no better than the people who created the Augments."

"They were talkin' about them again, weren't they?" Rhodes finally spoke up. Emily squeezed her eyes shut and gave a reluctant nod. She didn't miss the way Tony shared a knowing look with Rhodes. "Firecracker, I know you for a fact that you wouldn't hurt someone unless the situation demanded it. Hell, I've seen you put Tony in his place often enough, but not once did you ever lay a finger on 'em."

Emily finally opened her eyes and looked at him warily, but his smile was infectious. She couldn't help but offer a small smile in return, though it quickly faded when Tony suddenly wrapped an arm around her in a warm embrace.

"And even if we all know I don't deserve getting my ass kicked, I know you well enough to know you wouldn't mean it," he put in helpfully. That was enough for her to laugh. It was the first time in weeks she had anything to laugh about, and she realized with a start how much she missed that sound. "There's the laugh I've always loved."

"Thank you guys," she let out a sigh of relief when Rhodes threw Tony a sharp glare. Tony was smart enough to know when he needed to back down, even in a half-drunken state. "I appreciate the fact that you came all the way here to cheer me up and offer me a job, but I don't know if I can take up that offer just yet."

"Do you have other plans in mind?" Rhodes asked in surprise.

She was ready to answer when a familiar figure suddenly appeared from the shadows. Both Tony and Rhodes turned in time to see McCoy standing beside a tree with Nancy beside him. Nancy's eyes widened in disbelief as she realized who Emily was sharing drinks with. Or more importantly, that she was sharing drinks at all.

"Are you… Tony Stark?" Her voice came out as a squeak when she asked the question.

"No, I'm the President of the United Federation," Tony snorted in response. Emily merely rolled her eyes as she took another swig of her bourbon. She didn't miss the fact that McCoy kept looking between all three of them, but his eyes had finally landed on her with renewed fury. "Take a picture kids, it might last longer than this alcohol."

"Ma and Pa will kill you if they see that bottle," McCoy pointed out bluntly.

"Technically we're on her property, so…" Tony broke off when he noticed Nancy hadn't taken her eyes off of him. They were big as saucers at that point, and Emily was fairly certain they were ready to pop out of their sockets. "Hey kid, did my grand presence break you or something?"

"Aren't you like… famous or something?" she finally barked. Emily shared a knowing look with Rhodes as he inched closer to her side. He of all people knew how unstable Tony was when he got drunk. He'd begun drinking at the young age of thirteen; three years into drinking habits and he wasn't much better. She knew Rhodes was worried he might lash out at someone, and truthfully, she couldn't blame him for being so paranoid over his friend's behavior. "What are you doing hanging out with someone like her?"

When her question was aimed towards Emily, her eyes narrowed with renewed fury. McCoy's jaw clenched when he realized what the raven-haired girl was trying to do. Tony's hands balled into fists as he glared back. Despite his reputation for being a playboy – at sixteen it was rather ridiculous that the media tried spinning that story, even if it was true – he was protective of his friends.

"For one thing, she happens to be my sister," he snapped without missing a beat. His eyes narrowed dangerously when he looked at both Nancy and McCoy pointedly. "I was stopping by to congratulate her on graduating early, and offer a place at Stark Industries."

For a moment, Emily didn't know how to answer as heat immediately rose to her cheeks. It was then that she noticed McCoy's demeanor change. His brows furrowed together in surprise as realization dawned on him. Accepting Tony's offer would have been one of the best choices she could make. Not only would it provide her a good job opportunity, but it would also give her the chance to escape this life.

"I think that's enough alcohol for one night," Rhodes suddenly cut in before Tony could make things worse.

He was already halfway finished with his bottle, though Rhodes hadn't missed the fact that Emily was well into her third glass and hadn't felt a thing. Though she was shaking with a mix of emotions when McCoy's eyes finally landed on her. It was clear he had a dozen things he wanted to say. But when Tony's gaze bored into him, he shrank back and realized this wasn't the time nor the place.

"Come on, Nance; we need to go," he let out a sigh after realizing there was no reason to stick around.

"But I have so many questions I want to ask," she protested as he began dragging her away.

Emily watched them leave with a feeling of disdain overwhelming her. She didn't miss the way McCoy gave her one final look, as if he couldn't believe what he heard. Whatever they had been in the past was long gone. She knew better than to think that he would ever be her friend… or have her full trust again.

"I have about half a mind to kick their asses for showing up uninvited," Tony muttered once they were gone. "You okay, Kiddo?"

She let out a quiet sigh and gave him a thoughtful look. She knew this wasn't his drunken state talking. He was genuinely worried about her. After that confrontation, she couldn't blame him for feeling so worried.

"I don't think I'll ever be just okay, Tony," she let out another sigh and looked back down at the ground. "But thank you again… for everything." She gave him and Rhodes a much needed hug. Both accepted the hug gratefully, though Rhodes was a bit more tense after that confrontation. "You're welcome to spend the night if you want; Maria doesn't usually get here until later in the afternoon."

"I think it might be a good idea for us to leave," Rhodes said with a shake of his head. He held Tony up haphazardly, not looking the least bit surprised with his attitude and behavior. Emily wasted no time in helping him strap Tony into the antique sports-car. She knew Rhodes would have a long trip back home, so she offered him a snack and some money along the way. Rhodes took her by surprise by suddenly pulling her into a warm embrace, earning a squeal if indignation. "Don't ever let what they say get to you, Firecracker. You're a hell of a lot more than they think you are."

She couldn't hide the smile that followed when his eyes met hers. She knew he was being brutally honest, and it was like a breath of fresh air. Once they were gone, it didn't take long for her to put the fire out and clean the remnants of their 'party'. She was grateful Tony had brought just himself and Rhodes… she knew what a handful he could be at parties. It wasn't until hearing a cough was when she whirled around to face Maria.

"You know, if you're planning to throw a party without Phil's consent it should be done with some adult supervision," the brunette remarked dryly. Emily stiffened at the tone of her voice, but one smirk was all it took for her to relax almost immediately. "Phil told me about your early graduation."

"If you saw our little confrontation back there you'd know why it had to be done," she muttered under her breath.

Maria rose an eyebrow at her sudden deflation. It wasn't as if she'd asked to make an enemy of McCoy or Nancy. Neither of them had been keen to make up for what happened between them. She wasn't in any hurry to face McCoy after the way he acted that night, especially if he was going to react that way around Tony or Rhodes.

"I heard Stark's proposal," she said thoughtfully. Emily glanced at her in surprise as she stood beside her. "Sounds to me like it's a good idea. Pay is good and you'd be treated like an equal."

Emily pursed her lips together in annoyance. She thought back to what Tony had said about his proposal. It did seem like a good idea. In the long-run she was probably better off. Yet that didn't stop another thought from crossing her mind. She hadn't been able to shake off that need to help others like Coulson had. She wanted to be able to give people a second chance at life like she was given.

"I know it's a generous offer, probably too generous on his part," she let out a heavy sigh. "But I want to join the agency… I know Papa is against me joining, which is why I need to convince Director Fury or whoever else is in charge to let me join."

The brunette smirked in amusement as she caught the sheer determination in her voice. Despite the drawbacks Coulson kept coming up with, that didn't stop her from wanting to pursue her own path.

"If you want to join the agency, you'll need to prove yourself. You can do more than just spar with me – there are other ways to build character and muscles," Maria pointed out.

Emily was taken aback by her willingness to let her train for such an event. Maria was far more supportive of her choice than Coulson had ever been. While she knew he wanted to keep her safe and away from the agency's clutches, that didn't stop her from defying him. She was determined to prove herself, one way or another. If it meant having to work for the rest of her life, then so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this chapter; comments are always appreciated!


	16. Sixteen

Sixteen

Early morning fog rolled down from the forest as she ran laps across the pastures. Her breath billowed in the wind, flowing around her in the process. The morning dew that clung to the grass suddenly recoiled from the impact of her feet that trampled over the ground. Nearby, a horse nickered in confusion while watching her jog.

Summer was rapidly approaching, and the morning runs had gotten more tedious with the heat rolling in. But determination and a will to prove everyone wrong had gotten the better of her. Emily didn't bother stopping to greet McCoy when he emerged from the house one morning, staring at her in disbelief as she ran past him. He never seemed bothered with her these days, it seemed.

She managed to strike a deal with Hannah earlier that month. After explaining that she wanted to work once she graduated from high school, the older woman had been more than willing to give her chores to work on. Emily used the time that was spent on the farm performing said tasks. She'd often take on the heavier, dirtier tasks that everyone else left for either Doctor McCoy or his wife. McCoy himself had argued relentlessly that he didn't need her snooping around the farm, but his mother had given him a withering look when he tried. It was then that Emily began to notice his behavior was similar to Nancy's back in school.

They hadn't spoken to each other since she graduated from high school. McCoy had tried asking where she went after noticing that she wasn't around anymore, but she simply ignored his presence entirely, treating him just as he'd treated her. She realized with a start that arguing with him or talking to him wasn't going to get her anywhere. Instead, she focused on the tasks ahead and managed to pull ahead in her training.

Her muscles had become more defined as a result. She was surprised to see how easily visible they were over the last couple of months. She was no longer the lanky teenager everyone had known in high school. What amazed her the most was that her stamina really had increased thanks to all the work she put in every morning and evening. Maria's suggestion had paid off, and she realized with a start that she had become a better version of herself.

She hadn't realized until then how good it felt just to blow off some steam with an early morning run. Or to help out around the farm whenever she could. She knew that Hannah appreciated the extra work she offered, knowing full-well it wasn't easy to manage the farm alone. It was with that notion that she put in twice as much effort to prove herself towards Coulson and the rest of the world.

"Why do you keep doing this every morning and evening?"

Emily froze at the sound of McCoy's voice. She finally stopped near the barn where the horse manure needed to be cleaned out. She'd gotten used to the stench over the passing weeks, even going as far as enjoying it over time. She realized with a start that it was just a natural part of life, and the manure was used as fertilizer for the gardens.

She hadn't forgotten the time when his cousin tried using it as a way of getting everyone acclimated with the family. A shiver of dread swept through her as she recalled how sick she was the following evening. McCoy had stayed with her for most of that night, having gone through the initiation process himself.

"Maybe because this is the only way Papa is going to realize that I'm ready to join the agency," she rolled her eyes as she finally acknowledged his presence.

He had been busy sorting through the piles of hay that was gathered earlier that year. She could see he was using it as an excuse to spend time in the barn. Even from a distance, it was obvious he had been watching her. Though she hadn't been bothered about it up until he cut through the tense silence.

He finally stopped for a moment and stared at her. His face wavered slightly when he finally got a good look at her for the first time in months. Any other time he'd been distracted thanks to Nancy always trying to talk. He was usually wrapped around her fingers whenever she stopped by for dinner or to study with him. But seeing her now made him realize just how drastically she'd changed over those months.

"Was he being serious that night? Did you really graduate early?"

Emily paused in her stride when McCoy brought up a particularly uncomfortable topic. He had been thinking of their confrontation when Tony and Rhodes were with her that evening. She knew in the back of her mind that it was impossible to forget something like that. Tony had kept his job offer open when she gently turned the offer down. She admitted that she was forever grateful for the offer, but she wanted to follow in her father's footsteps. Luckily Tony fully understood what she meant by that, even if he thought it was pointless.

"Oh no, I've just been skipping classes to see what the authorities will do when they finally catch me," she rolled her eyes in exasperation. McCoy cringed visibly when he realized what she was implying. "Of course I graduated early, you idiot. But did anyone bother checking to see me when I finished getting my diploma?"

His eyes dropped with sheer embarrassment as he understood what she meant by that. She wasn't going to allow her bitterness to get the better of her. Weeks of training under Maria's strict program had taught her how to keep control over her emotions. She'd gotten better at it; the random disappearances had mostly stopped as well much to her relief along with everyone else. Though the nightmares had been getting worse. She swallowed hard as she recalled one nightmare in particular that had terrified her to the core. She never once talked about how said nightmares occurred or that she slipped away for the evening to think of how she could avoid said nightmares.

"I didn't… I didn't realize you'd graduated," he admitted sheepishly.

"Of course you didn't," she snorted in disbelief. She let out a sigh of frustration and shook her head as she noticed his demeanor change. He seemed agitated. And not for the first time, she was reminded of the way he acted more like Nancy than himself. She'd braced herself for whatever fallout would follow. Years of putting up with that kind of behavior taught her what to expect and what to avoid. This was no different. "You've been too busy focusing on Nancy rather than your so-called friends. No one bothered checking on me after I graduated and got my diploma. The only ones who really gave a damn were already here."

She ignored the way he flinched when she swore. Since he had been raised to respect everyone older or above them, McCoy refused to swear in front of his parents or anyone he supposedly cared about. At least that was one trait he retained. She didn't want him to change entirely just for someone else's happiness.

"You wanna know the worst part in all of this?" she suddenly added when McCoy couldn't bring himself to say anything. "Nancy was the one who suggested I graduate early and leave. She claimed I would only drag you down if we continued acting like friends. But I guess at the end of the day that's all you were doing: _Acting_."

She heard him let out a shallow breath as he realized what she was implying. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance, and she didn't give him the chance to defend himself. But as she heard the sound of footsteps crunching along the gravel, she knew she was in for a long haul. McCoy was almost as stubborn as she was… probably more so when it came to trying to prove himself. She supposed that was why it had been easy for him to fall in line with Nancy. He wanted to prove that he could have a normal life.

"Em, wait!" Emily suddenly whipped around to face him, her movement so fast that he nearly collided into her. Thankfully, McCoy skidded into a halt just in time. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes dangerously, knowing full-well that nothing good was going to come out of this conversation. "Look, I know that Nancy can be a bit upfront at times, but I'm sure she didn't mean any of it."

She almost laughed at the audacity of his claim.

"Are you serious?" she scoffed. McCoy's jaw clenched as he stared at her apprehensively. Instead of the usual guilt or regret that would follow, he just seemed… done with everything. She wasn't sure how to describe it, but she didn't like what she was seeing. "When we were sitting in the lunch room, she basically told me to fuck off and leave you alone, or else. I know a threat when I see one."

McCoy flinched when she swore at him. She'd been around adults long enough to know what the word meant. More importantly, she knew when to use it. McCoy was still nervous about dropping such words, being raised to refrain from using such vile language. She almost smirked at the thought of using that against him in some way.

"She really said that?" he asked in disbelief.

"I've never lied to you, Leonard," she let out a sigh of exasperation. "Remember that promise we made years ago?"

His brows furrowed together as he recalled the promise they made when they became best friends. And it was in that moment when McCoy realized she was being honest. His face fell as he stared at her for a few seconds, unsure of how to respond. Emily swallowed hard as their eyes met for the first time in months. And for the first time since meeting him, she saw real fear.

"I'll talk to her tonight," he finally decided. Emily rose an eyebrow in surprise when she heard the doubt in his voice. "I just want her word on what happened that day."

 _He still doesn't trust me_ , she nearly rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Don't bother," she snapped in voice full of ice. McCoy winced when he realized too late what he said. "I should have known better than to trust you."

The last part was full of bitterness. So much so that it nearly knocked the wind out of his lungs. She left McCoy standing there, too dumbfounded to say anything in his defense. She didn't bother looking over her shoulder to see if he was following her, or if she'd somehow hurt him. The only thing that mattered at that moment was putting distance between them before she did end up hurting him.

.

.

"How's the training going?" Coulson asked when he returned from work later that day.

Emily had been busy cleaning the place up when she and Maria spent most of that afternoon cooking in the kitchen. Well… Maria more than Emily. The end results had been disastrous when Emily tried cooking on her own for the first time. Because of that, she was never allowed to use the stove or the oven by herself. Maria had taken a point to stay whenever Coulson was away, knowing full-well that she needed someone to keep an eye on her.

She was mostly independent in other areas. Cooking had always been a problem for her, and it was also something that Maria had been working on with her. On any other occasion, McCoy's mother had offered to teach her how to cook. But ever since they stopped talking, she knew better than to spend what little free time she had at their place.

"Her training's gotten much better," Maria replied with a knowing look in Emily's direction. "Won't be long until she's ready to take on an actual mission."

That was enough for Emily to look at them with renewed interest. Even with Maria's tutoring and encouragement, Coulson still refused to let her join the agency. She had a feeling that Maria had been right about her proving herself to the council. That really was the only way she would ever be accepted into the agency, without Coulson's consent.

Annoyance swept through her at the thought. Coulson didn't seem to understand why she was so determined to join the agency. Between the gratitude she felt towards being rescued in the first place, and being given a second chance thanks to said agency, she felt as if she owed them that much.

"There's no way I'm letting her take on a mission," he remarked dryly.

She just rolled her eyes when she heard the tone in his voice. It was always that way. Coulson usually found some excuse not to let her join the agency. She knew he would likely find another, until she was forced to go behind his back. The last thing she wanted was to pull off that stunt, especially since he was the reason she had a roof over her head.

With a sigh of frustration, she left the kitchen and decided to get a head start on her evening jog. She knew Coulson wouldn't be bothered to look for her until Maria left. And the brunette had been keeping a log of how many laps she ran in the evening as well. Emily glanced over her shoulder to see that they were arguing, and she shook her head in disbelief.

 _What is it going to take_? she wondered.

She'd already proven that she could take orders without giving too much feedback. Maria tested her patience almost every day. The brunette warned her that there were some agents who would always see her as nothing more than an asset. The only way she could stand up to them was by proving what idiots they were by following said orders, unless it was something reckless.

She almost smirked as she imagined what would happen when she joined the agency. Her whole world would change in a matter of minutes once she was joined up. To be able to help people the way Coulson helped them was something she'd always dreamed of. Even if it was in the shadows and under the radar, that was more than what she could ask for. Maybe it would also give her a chance to meet more people like her. She knew the agency had a variety of people with abilities like herself working out of the radar, sometimes in teams. So it wouldn't come to a surprise if the boss decided to assign her to such a task.

Emily tried pushing the thoughts aside when she heard a sound from around the corner. She grimaced when she recognized the sound as something she was all-too-familiar with. Emily frowned as she finally saw the victim in question. Then her heart sank when she saw McCoy slouched over, holding his arm as if he was in pain.

"Leonard?" she called out warily, unsure of what she was getting herself into. When McCoy suddenly looked up, her eyes widened with horror. He was sporting a black eye, and it looked as if someone had broken his wrist as well. Blood stained his shirt as he desperately tried hiding it. All at once, fury swept through her when she realized that someone had done this to him. "What happened to you?"

"Nancy happened," he winced when she reached him. Emily threw him a wary look when she heard the defeat in his voice. "I went over to her place and tried talking to her, but she wasn't alone. She had another 'friend' with her who was twice her age."

Her heart sank when she heard the bitterness in his voice. She hadn't realized at the time that he would've confronted Nancy the way he had. The last thing she wanted was for him to hurt himself over something so stupid. But at the end of the day, she knew how stubborn he could be when it came to getting his way.

"Leonard…" She suddenly took hold of his arm, carefully touching it when she saw that it was sprained. She knew his father would have to reset the bone and ensure it was properly taken care of. Though she had begun studying how to reset bone and sprains herself, she didn't want to take that chance with someone like McCoy. "That asshole sprained your wrist?"

"Actually, I tried punching him in the chest," he admitted with a sheepish look.

Emily let out a sigh as she realized what he was implying, "You idiot. You're lucky you didn't break it."

"Does it look bad?" he asked doubtfully.

"Black eye's a real shiner," she remarked as she studied his face. "But the blood is gonna need to be cleaned up. At least let me heal your injury."

McCoy opened his mouth to argue when he seemed to think better of it. Instead, he gave a meek nod and allowed her to heal his injury. The moment she felt her powers drain was when McCoy let her use him for support. He knew about her ability to heal injuries, and he was also aware of how it also drained her energy.

The fact that he was willing to support her even after everything that happened was what amazed her the most. She knew he could have easily pushed her away for predicting what would happen between him and Nancy. Yet she also knew that forgiveness was key. Staying angry with someone wasn't going to get her anywhere, especially in today's day and age.

"I really am an idiot," he sighed as she helped him back to his feet. "Pa's gonna kill me when he finds out what happened."

Emily offered him a sympathetic smile. She knew this was a major blow to him, in more ways than one. But she wasn't about to let him give up so easily. She wasted no time in helping him back to his house, knowing his father would at least stabilize his arm. The biggest challenge was going to be making sure they didn't go after Nancy for what she did. Though she hadn't lashed out at him, she could still face charges for assaulting a minor.

 _She's the real idiot for doing this to him_ , she thought angrily. McCoy hadn't done anything to deserve this. Sure he could be hardheaded at times, but at the end of the day, he really did care about the people he was close to. She knew from experience that his loyalty meant so much more than that of the average teenager. And what surprised her the most was how compassionate he was for someone his age.

"No he's not," she reassured him. McCoy just gave her a skeptical look. "Look, your father cares about you, Leonard. And if he's going to be angry, he'll be angry with Nancy for doing this to you. She shouldn't have hurt you the way she did."

He blinked a few times in disbelief. He would have thought after everything he said to her earlier that day, she'd refuse to help him. But there they were, headed back to his house after she'd helped him back to his feet. It was a kind gesture that couldn't go unnoticed. He kept glancing in her direction, not missing the fact that despite her mask of calm, there was also a hidden fury she held for Nancy and the man that hurt him.

"I'm sorry for everything I said," he suddenly cut in. Emily rose an eyebrow in surprise, but then she caught the guilt written across his face. "You were right about her, and I didn't trust you."

She couldn't help but wonder at the fact that she'd run across him when she did. She knew she would have gone on ignoring him had they not crossed paths. Fate worked for a reason, and she was only just beginning to realize how important that knowledge was. It wasn't until taking hold of her hands that McCoy found himself gazing at her with renewed wonder.

"It doesn't matter," she shook her head and glanced at him thoughtfully. "No matter what, we're still friends."

And she didn't plan on stopping that anytime soon. McCoy just gave her a look of admiration when he realized what she was implying. Even after all the crap he and Nancy pulled on her, she was still willing to help him out. He knew if it had been anyone else, they would have turned a blind eye on him. It was in that moment when McCoy realized who his true friends were. And it was also in that moment when he decided he was better off being her friend than hanging around with someone who had a bad taste in men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! Comments are always appreciated!


	17. Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Emily meets a certain archer with a particular skill-set.

Seventeen (Fifteen Years Old)

No one could have predicted what the next two years would bring. Emily had taken a gamble on graduating early and turning down Tony's offer to work for his father's company. Though Tony had been keen to make the company even better than it had been, and Emily did offer whatever help she could in the background. The genius was forever grateful for the constant support she offered. Despite their indifference and the fact that he sometimes went head-to-head with everyone who opposed him, Tony cared about her as a sister. She supposed that was why he'd punched McCoy the day they met after her 'graduation' party. McCoy hadn't even been shocked by Tony's behavior. He was surprised maybe and perhaps a bit stung from the smug look that followed, but he knew this was something he'd deserved. Thankfully they'd begun to grudgingly respect each other after realizing that fighting wouldn't get them anywhere, especially when Rhodes and Emily stepped in.

Within those two years Emily had become efficient at working on the farm and performing daily chores. McCoy would often join her on the weekends when he wasn't busy studying his SAT's or practicing basketball. While most of the time it was in relative silence due to wanting to avoid getting caught, they would often find themselves just talking or catching up on what was lost between them. It had been a good year since she and McCoy actually spent time together. The first time they got back together after his breakup with Nancy was almost bittersweet. Between not having talked to each other in a year and finding him the way she had, she knew it would take time for him to initially recover.

Yet what happened within those two years took her by surprise. She and McCoy had been spending the evening just looking at the stars. That had become their favorite pass-time when they weren't busy worrying about their future. McCoy knew he had only one more year to think of what he wanted to do once he graduated, and he had been worried about his future career. Though Emily reassured him there were plenty of choices he could pick from. She easily saw him becoming a physician or even a doctor like his father. He had admitted on more than one occasion that he wanted to take up his father's practice.

It was only until she started encouraging him that she saw a real change in him. Despite how anxious and worried he had been, McCoy seemed more confident than ever. And it wasn't long before she began observing other changes as well. His hand would occasionally reach for hers whenever they sat and talked. Sometimes she would feel them reach her waist, a place that would have normally sent anyone packing. McCoy was different in that aspect. Emily found herself feeling more relaxed around him than ever. And one evening in particular had sent a thrill of electrical shockwaves through them.

He finally kissed her. The moment had been surreal for both of them. One minute she had been helping him study for a final exam that year for school. The next his lips had finally met hers. Everything came so easily for them… it was almost as if she had been waiting for that moment almost as much as he had. When they finally pulled apart, McCoy's cheeks were flushed red with embarrassment as he realized too late what happened. He knew Coulson would kill him if he found out. Someone had tried claiming his baby girl… their neighbor of all people. Yet the moment her face broke into a grin and she laughed was when he knew he was safe.

"I'm sorry I didn't see the signs sooner," he'd admitted when they found time to talk about that night. The guilt etched in his voice was enough for her to feel guilty that they'd ignored the signs. "Would've saved me the drama of Nancy and hurting you in the process."

Emily held back a sigh as she recalled the heartache those last two years had caused. She knew it was inevitable. She hadn't wanted to take that step with him because she was worried over what it would do to their relationship. McCoy had always been such a close friend of hers… she didn't want to ruin what they once had. Yet the more she thought about it, the more she began to understand what a stupid fear that had been. She suddenly took hold of his hand, sending shivers of electrical shockwaves through them in the process. She knew the bond between them would only grow stronger if she allowed it, so she tried pushing that part of her abilities back, even if she could feel his thoughts racing like the wind.

"Leonard, I think it's safe to say we're always going to be the victims of petty high school drama," she reminded him. McCoy rose an eyebrow as he gave her hand a light squeeze. She could feel the warmth emanating from his touch. Her heart swelled at the thought of holding his hands close, and possibly hearing his thoughts as her own. "I was never angry with you or resentful… sure I might have been angry with the way you acted when Nancy said what she said, but that's only a natural reaction."

It wasn't until she kissed him back that Emily knew the feelings were entirely mutual. McCoy had become more than just a good friend of hers. The more she thought about it, the more she wished she could have said something sooner. Anything was better than having to deal with the consequences that followed.

"I've got a case that might work for you."

She rose an eyebrow in surprise when Maria suddenly cut through her thoughts and handed her a data PADD loaded with files from the agency. Emily eyed the screen curiously as images flickered past. Video feeds and images of what appeared to be well-trained thieves appeared across the screen. A recent string of thefts had been occurring wherever the circus was located. The connection was a little too obvious, but this had been happening for the past five years. The circus itself appeared to be the base of operations – the perfect distraction for whoever was committing the crimes to steal whatever valuable treasure was found.

"Are you expecting me to go after these people?" she asked in surprise.

"It's one of the few chances you have at proving yourself to the agency and to Phil," Maria replied with a nod. "Just remember you didn't hear about it from me."

Maria threw her a knowing smirk as Coulson arrived seconds later. Emily rolled her eyes and shut off the data PADD, knowing the information would be erased in the process. The brunette was one of the lucky few to know that she and McCoy had been dating for the past year. Coulson was still oblivious to it… as far as she knew. She didn't want to tell him until she knew for sure he was ready to hear that bit of news.

"I've got three tickets for the circus that's in town for the week," Coulson exclaimed when he walked into the kitchen. "You're more than welcome to bring a friend if you want."

She shared a knowing look with Maria. She realized with a start that this was her chance to prove to Coulson that she was ready for the agency. It was also a good way to spend time with a friend... albeit there were risks involved. But McCoy had also gotten bolder within the last couple of years. Being a high school senior had changed his perspective on life, despite the crap Nancy pulled on him.

Once that was established, she went over to meet with McCoy. He was hardly surprised when she told him about her plans to join the agency. He knew how much she wanted to follow in Coulson's footsteps. After everything that happened, even after all these years, she was still determined to prove herself to the world. And that was something McCoy secretly admired.

"Papa said he had an extra ticket, so I figured this was a good way for us to spend the weekend together," she finished explaining.

They walked alongside the fence, hand-in-hand. She was only just beginning to realize how much she appreciated those rare moments where they could be together and be themselves. It felt strange to call McCoy her boyfriend, when in reality that's what he was. She cared more about him than he probably realized. That was part of the reason she had been so angry with Nancy for taking advantage of him.

"Since when is spending time at the circus any different from what we do now?" he asked with an incredulous look. Emily merely rolled her eyes in amusement and nudged him playfully. "I mean, it ain't as if folks don't already know we're together… aside from your Pa. Pretty sure my folks already figured it out."

"Knowing your mother she was probably giddy with excitement over that news," she snorted with laughter as she pictured Hannah's face upon finding out. She wondered how his father would react. David McCoy was much like Coulson in many aspects. He was a little less strict when it came to social outings than Coulson, but he also had some strong opinions that became blindingly obvious in McCoy. "If Papa finds out before I have the chance to tell him there's a possibility he might try killing you. Or your father. He's already threatened Tony on more than one occasion for being too close for comfort."

McCoy made a face at the mention of Tony. When they finally came to terms with each other, they held a grudging respect for one another. Emily knew McCoy would only ever see Tony as competition. As far as intelligence went, she and Tony were almost on-par with each other. Though she and McCoy were evenly matched as far as she was concerned. He wasted no time in capturing her lips with his, ignoring the fact that anyone could have been watching.

"Stark is nothing more than an ass as far as I'm concerned," he scoffed when they reluctantly pulled apart. There were times when he tried taking things one step further. His hands would sometimes slide down to her ass or up her shirt. She knew he was beginning to slowly but surely lose control, and the feeling of taking things one step further was exhilarating. "Plus your Pa loves when I'm around. Keeps you from running your mouth off at him."

She just rolled her eyes once again and kissed him without hesitation. The moment her arms wrapped around his neck was when his hands slid down to her waist, holding her close against his chest. It was getting harder to concentrate when his tongue sought entrance. She stifled a moan as shivers of anticipation crawled through her.

"So does this mean you'll go?" she asked after realizing they were out in the open.

"Obviously," McCoy scoffed as if it was the most ridiculous thing she could've asked.

By now, she was struggling not to laugh as he kissed her once more. She knew she'd made the right choice in agreeing to this decision, regardless of what Coulson or anyone else happened to say.

.

.

"Remember to look out for one another!" Coulson called as she and McCoy left him behind.

Emily couldn't hide the sheepish grin that followed as she took hold of McCoy's hand. They wove in and out of the bustling crowd. The circus was busier than she would have expected. It gave her the perfect chance to show Coulson just what she could do. But it also meant risking McCoy's life along with those around them. She was beginning to wonder if this was a bad idea after all.

"So what sort of scheme did you plan this time?" McCoy asked once they put enough distance between themselves and Coulson. Emily threw him an incredulous look as he returned the gesture. "Come on, Em. I know you better than you realize. You're not just here for the show."

She held back a sigh and glanced around to ensure that people weren't paying attention. Coulson was likely gathering intel on what the circus was like before pulling off any moves. She knew it was her only chance to strike before he could. Doing so would prove to him once and for all that she could join the agency if he allowed it.

"Look, there've been a string of robberies that are connected whenever this circus is in town," she explained in a whisper. McCoy just stared at her in disbelief as he realized what she was implying. "Maria's the one who sent me the information on the crimes, and we think that it's all connected."

"So your idea of getting involved with the agency is by doing something like this?" he guessed.

"More or less," she replied with a shrug. "Come on, Leonard. This is the one chance I have to show Papa that I'm capable of putting up with the agency."

McCoy stared at her for a few seconds, as if he wasn't sure whether or not this was the best idea. In hindsight, it was a terrible idea. There were too many witnesses passing by them. People kept giving them strange looks as McCoy stood on her side, not budging whenever someone nearly pushed into them. She knew it was only a matter of time before Coulson figured out her real plan, which gave her a few seconds to figure out where the thieves were hiding everything they had stolen. From the reports Maria had given her, the thieves had already struck several homes and shops along the way. Which meant they were in hot water with the police as well as the agency.

"I'm still not sure about this whole thing," he admitted when they walked past a row of empty seats.

"You and I both know that I've been waiting for this kind of opportunity," she reminded him with a pointed look. McCoy just rose an eyebrow as he wondered if it was right to make such assumptions. "Look, I owe them my life, along with Papa. The least I can do is repay them the favor."

"I know," McCoy let out a sigh when he realized there was no convincing her otherwise. "I just wish there was an easier way around this."

 _You and me both_ , Emily nearly rolled her eyes as she watched the crowds disperse around them.

She carefully led the way to the tent that had been facing the most activity. A few of the carnies had been going in and out of the entrance, telling her that was the main hub. She knew if the ringmaster of said circus was a criminal mastermind, he'd likely have the place heavily secured. Though to her surprise, that wasn't the case.

They were already closer to the main tent when she felt McCoy give her hand a light squeeze. Emily gave him a wary look when she noticed just how worried he was. He hadn't gotten used to the idea of constantly putting his life at risk. Not that Emily didn't blame him. She knew from experience that the agency was filled with danger, constantly reminding those who worked within said agency of how vulnerable they were. This situation was no different as she rounded the corner and got closer.

"Em, we shouldn't be here," he said after noticing the place was heavily guarded.

Emily only smirked as she knocked the first couple of cameras out using her powers. She was able to generate enough of a forcefield that it blocked the electrical feedback, causing the cameras to malfunction. Once that was finished, she gave McCoy an apprehensive look.

"You can act as a lookout if you want," she whispered.

She knew how uncomfortable he was being placed in this kind of a position, and guilt stabbed her in the chest at the thought of putting him there. McCoy looked like he was ready to argue when he seemed to think better of it. Instead, he gave a reluctant nod and suddenly grabbed hold of her hand. The moment his lips met hers was when she knew how worried he really was.

"Just promise me you won't get hurt?" he pleaded.

She couldn't hide the small smile that followed as she pulled him into a hug.

"I will," she replied without missing a beat. "Thanks for having my back, Len."

Once they reluctantly pulled apart, she slowly but surely made her way towards the main tent where some of the actors had disappeared into. Her eyes narrowed as she got closer, listening to the sounds of people arguing in the background.

"… Tired of living like this! I get that you're willing to risk your life day and night, but I'm not!"

"I've been able to survive this far along, why should I stop now?"

"Because he's using you! Get your ass out of the sand, Clint. He's been stealing money from the ringmaster, and he's more than likely gonna steal money from you as well!"

She watched from the corner of her eye, noticing a pair of younger looking kids lounging in the back of the tent. Both were skinny looking, with the smaller one sporting spiky blond hair. The other was tall, tall enough to pass for the kid's older brother. She couldn't help but wonder at the fact that they were so young. The blond couldn't be any older than she was, and yet it looked as if he'd been living on the streets for years.

Swallowing hard, Emily tried pushing away the unease that followed as she crept further in. She was barely a few steps in when she noticed the back of the tent was hiding something. Her brows furrowed together as the fabric covering the curtain began to flap from the breeze.

Carefully, she used her powers to lift the fabric just a little higher. What she saw next was enough for a knot to form in the pit of her stomach.

Dozens of expensive looking pieces of jewelry were stashed inside. She lifted the fabric just a few more inches, eyes narrowing as she noticed the tags still attached.

"Looks like we caught ourselves a little spy here."

Emily froze when someone else spoke up. Her heart nearly skipped a beat as she crouched lower, eyes widening upon the new arrival dragging someone familiar behind him. Both the blond, who she guessed was Clint, and his older brother turned to glare at McCoy's struggling form. McCoy was around the same size as them, but he didn't have the same training she had. Being able to fight back was the first thing Maria had taught her, and it was obvious McCoy didn't have any of that training.

"Let me go!" he shouted while kicking his stronger capture.

"Well, you're certainly a small fry," the man holding him snorted in amusement. "Though I'm guessin' you aren't smart enough to have pulled this off on your own."

Her hands curled into fists as she glared at the man. The fact that he was dragging someone who was clearly innocent was what annoyed her so much. That and this was technically her fault for dragging McCoy into this mess. She knew she would never forgive herself if he got hurt in the process.

"We've got ways of makin' him talk," Clint rolled his eyes nonchalantly.

That was enough for her to lose her temper. Before anyone could say anything else, she used her powers to make objects around them fall. Containers collapsed to the ground, causing Clint and his brother to jump in surprise.

"Leave him alone!" she finally jumped out of her hiding place just as the older man was about to knock McCoy out. All three of them just stared at her as if she'd grown wings, all the while McCoy managed to wriggle free from the man's grasp. McCoy gave her a wide-eyed look when he reached her side, breathing ragged as he struggled to calm down. "Are you okay?"

She was taking a risk by exposing herself. But the fact that they were threatening to hurt McCoy was what fueled her anger. Anger made her bold and reckless. She was willing to prove herself if it meant keeping him safe.

"Few scrapes and bruises, but I've been through worse," he shrugged.

"We've got ourselves a pair of rats," the older man sneered after realizing they were working together. "You kids wanna know what we do to rats?"

Emily nearly rolled her eyes when Clint's brother threw them a scathing look. From the arguments she heard earlier, he didn't want to be part of this. Though she could tell he was likely protecting his younger brother from further punishment if they did escape with their lives.

"We skewer them," Clint scoffed, reaching for something behind him.

"Em…" McCoy shifted nervously when Clint pulled out a weapon, sporting a quiver along with a bow and arrow set.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," she whispered without breaking eye contact. McCoy threw her an incredulous look as she glared at them. Clint was already prepared to fire as he notched the arrow, narrowing his eyes as he did so. "Go ahead and try. I'm willing to bet you couldn't even nail your target even if you tried."

Before the older man or his brother could stop him, Clint suddenly fired the arrow. She felt McCoy stiffen behind her when the arrow came dangerously close to hitting its target. But just as it was about to reach them, it hovered midair. All three of them stood there in disbelief when the arrow flew just inches in their direction with equal force.

"One of 'em's enhanced," the older man growled.

"Len, run," she whispered when he reached for a weapon of his own. McCoy threw her a wide-eyed look as she tilted her head towards the exit. "Find Papa; he's more than likely nearby with a team of agents."

McCoy was ready to argue when he seemed to think better of it. He managed to slip away just as the chaos ensued. She knew it was a huge gamble to risk her life while waiting, but at least it meant McCoy would avoid getting caught in the crossfire. She wouldn't have forgiven herself if anything did happen to him, especially while she was watching.

Weapons were fired in various directions as Clint's brother and the older man reached for their own. Emily ducked and rolled to avoid taking a hit, though she was able to use her powers to defend herself as well. She could see the malice in the older man's eyes, and even Clint's brother looked more than furious at having been caught. But the moment she was within a couple of feet from Clint, she could see guilt sweeping across his blue eyes.

He hesitated a few seconds too late, giving her the chance to knock the wind out of his lungs.

"You're just like the rest of those freaks we saw on the news!" he spat as he struggled to free himself from her surprisingly strong grip.

Emily flinched at the harsh accusation, though she dared not let it show in that moment. Instead, she willed herself to relax visibly and hold him down. It wasn't until looking him in the eye that she saw real fear flicker across them.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she reassured him. "But I am going to let you know that there's a better life out there than this. You don't have to be part of this."

"Clint!" Pain stabbed her in the chest when his older brother aimed his weapon, this time with precision. Clint used the precious few seconds he had left to slip away and reach his brother. "She didn't hurt you, did she?"

"No, she didn't," Clint reassured him, though she didn't miss the glare he threw her.

Her shoulders sagged in relief when she heard shouting from outside. Both Clint and his older brother scrambled to get away before the tent was overrun with agents. Emily glanced over her shoulder in time to see that the older man had been knocked out by his own weapon, courtesy of her powers. Though, her relief was short-lived when she finally spotted Coulson. The look written across his face told her she was in serious trouble, and she couldn't help but shrink when she spotted McCoy standing next to him.

 _There goes the rest of my summer_ , she nearly rolled her eyes in exasperation.

She knew she was in for an earful, and she had a feeling this was only the beginning of a long night ahead.

.

.

"Do you have any idea just how dangerous of a move that was? You could've gotten yourself killed! Worst still, you could've gotten your friend killed!"

Emily tried taking it all in stride as Coulson pulled her aside and scolded her. She had been trying to brace herself for the reprimanding that would follow. But nothing could have prepared her for the flashbacks it brought. She knew she deserved it. The more she thought about it, the more she realized he was right. She should have known better than to drag McCoy into this mess. She hadn't seen him since Coulson pulled her to the side, though she was hardly surprised with that notion.

She had a feeling after this mess that McCoy would never want to see her again. And if that wasn't the case, then Coulson would ground her for life. The thought sent a shiver of dread through her. She hadn't realized until then how much she welcomed McCoy's presence, or how _normal_ he made her feel whenever they were together. To lose him as a friend would be like a punch in the gut.

"Papa, I was only trying to prove to you that I can handle joining the agency," she tried defending herself, though she knew it was pointless.

"The only thing you were doing was putting everyone's lives at stake," Coulson snapped without missing a beat. "You're lucky they didn't take you away."

She flinched and looked down at the ground as shame and guilt crashed over her. For the first time in years, she suddenly found herself wishing a hole would open up and swallow her. It would have saved her from having to face those fears all over again. She'd dealt with being taken away before. It never ended well on Coulson's part or her own, because she was usually never the same when she got back.

"You're the one who keeps trying to encourage me to make my own path," she started once she calmed down enough. She knew if she lost control now, he would never let her leave the apartment without someone by her side all the time. "Papa, I want to follow in your footsteps… I want to join the agency that gave me a second chance… I just… I want to be useful."

The last part came out as a whisper. Emily couldn't look him in the eye. She knew she probably looked weak in that moment, but at that point, she didn't care anymore. If he really cared about her, then he would have allowed her to join the agency.

"Em…" Coulson let out a sigh as he realized what was really on her mind. She flinched once again when he took a seat next to her. "Emily, look at me." She forced herself to do just that, swallowing hard when she saw the look written across his face. "I know these last few months haven't been easy for you, and I haven't always been there for you, but letting you join the agency is the last thought on my mind."

The lump from earlier suddenly returned in her throat. She had to tell him sooner or later. She was going to join the agency, with or without his approval. This was something she'd dreamed about for years, and when the opportunity finally presented itself, he pushed her away as if it was the worst choice she could make.

"Papa, why are you so against me joining the agency?" she asked warily. Coulson rose an eyebrow in surprise. "Every time I try bringing it up, you always change the subject or say wait until I'm ready. Well, I'm fifteen and I'm not getting any younger. What other career choices will I have, other than Starfleet?"

It was his turn to flinch when she brought up an uncomfortable subject for both of them. Coulson had long-since given up trying to bring up the subject of Starfleet around her for a reason. She always seemed to shut down whenever someone brought it up, and for a good reason.

The pause that followed was enough for her to glance at him self-consciously as she wondered if she'd gone too far. Coulson's brows furrowed together as he thought of a way to handle the situation. In his mind, allowing her anywhere near the agency was the worst possible idea out there. But he knew he could only protect her for so long. Sooner or later, she would go off on her own. And he knew he wouldn't have a say in the matter.

He let out a heavy sigh as he brushed a strand of hair from her face, not missing how much older and wiser she suddenly looked.

"Alright, fine… I'll let you sign up," he finally relented. Her eyes lit up for a brief moment with joy, though it didn't last when he gave her a warning look. "But I'm not the only one you need to apologize to."

Emily grimaced at the thought of having to face McCoy. He was well aware of what she had been getting herself into. But after being dragged into that mess, she had a feeling he wouldn't be so keen to continue their venture together. Her shoulders sagged at the thought. She'd been so determined to prove herself to Coulson that she didn't think of putting McCoy's life in danger until it was too late.

With a shake of her head, she and Coulson made their way back to the house in stony silence. Coulson was pissed with her… there was no denying that. She glanced at him warily, not missing the fact that he was fixated on the path looming ahead. She held back a sigh of frustration as finally returned. She was hardly surprised to find McCoy waiting for her when they returned. What did surprise her though was the fact that he waited at their house. Once again, Emily looked at Coulson warily. He nearly rolled his eyes and climbed out of the hover car, regarding McCoy with a curt nod.

"I'm glad you're alright!"

She wasn't given the chance to say anything when McCoy suddenly reached her. Emily's heart nearly skipped a beat with joy when he kissed her, ignoring the fact that Coulson was watching. Coulson seemed all-too-aware of the fact that they had been dating. Despite his annoyance, he gave them the space they needed.

"I would've thought for sure you'd be pissed off with me," she admitted with a sheepish smile.

McCoy just offered a lopsided grin, "Are you kidding me? That was some of the most excitement I've had in years! And that's saying something."

She couldn't hide the laughter that followed when he kissed her again, this time without hesitation. She realized with a start that this was why she had fallen in love with him. Despite the crap she often pulled on him, McCoy was still willing to put up with her. And that left her admiring him that much more.

"Well, I'm glad you found him in time," she said thoughtfully. She and McCoy took to sitting on the swinging bench perched on his front porch, something she had gotten accustomed to over the last few months. "Papa was beyond angry when he finally found me. This was nothing more than a mistake."

The last part was added with a sigh of frustration. She doubted Coulson would ever trust her again after all was said and done. After all, she'd broken it by going after the thieves and nearly getting McCoy killed in the process. Though in her defense, McCoy had been all-too-willing to follow her into the fray.

"He didn't ground you for life, did he?" he asked worriedly.

He knew how strict Coulson could be when it came to breaking the rules. Having dealt with the man on more than one occasion, McCoy tried staying on his good side. Though dating his adopted daughter might not have been the best way of staying on his good side.

"Believe it or not, he finally agreed to let me join the agency," she replied. McCoy stared at her as if she'd grown wings. "I know, I was surprised too."

"But it's what you've always wanted," he said with a shrug. Emily chewed the bottom of her lip when he gave her a knowing look. "You'll have to let me know what it's like. Pa's been trying to convince me to go into medical school."

"Med school isn't a bad choice, Leonard," she pointed out knowingly. "You're talented enough that you'll easily get through the entrance exam."

McCoy let out a sigh as he realized what she was implying. She leaned against his shoulder, suddenly aware that their lives were changing drastically. From the day they met, she'd always known that she would be part of something bigger. But now that they were seeing each other and had become good friends, she didn't know what the future held for her.

"Our lives are going to change now, aren't they?" he suddenly asked as if he'd read her thoughts.

Emily looked at him thoughtfully, brows furrowing together at the question. She knew in the back of her mind that the agency was her best option. But she didn't want what they had now to change. As selfish as it seemed, she loved being able to spend time with him and see him as more than just a friend.

"Yeah," she nodded in response. "But that doesn't mean we have to change with them."

McCoy gave her a thoughtful look before nodding in agreement. He knew in that moment that no matter what, they would always have each other. And that was what mattered the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be fun to dig a little into Clint's past. Since he was part of the Circus of Crime before joining the agency, I thought it would be a good idea to include that in the story. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter, comments are always appreciated!


	18. Eighteen

Eighteen

A couple of weeks had passed since the incident at the circus. Coulson was still furious with how she handled the incident, and Emily could see it written across his face. She'd gone out of her way to investigate the Circus of Crime, and in doing so, she not only put her life at risk, but she also put McCoy's life at risk. That was what had pissed him off so much. Her reckless choices had nearly gotten them killed, and she knew it would take time for him to forgive her for said incident.

Emily swallowed hard as she nervously followed Coulson to the main building of the Treskellion. He'd taken a trip to Washington D.C. after her incident revolving around the Circus of Crime. McCoy had offered to go with her, but the moment Coulson took him aside was when he changed his mind. Still, he offered whatever support he could. His endless support for whatever choices she made was what she admired the most out of him. McCoy cared about her, and in doing so, he showed that there were people outside the agency who looked after her.

 _It isn't as if I've ever done anything to help him_ , she thought.

She tried pushing the uneasy thought aside when they finally got inside. To her surprise, Maria was already waiting for their arrival. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she and Coulson made some silent exchange. Emily nearly rolled her eyes, suddenly aware that the two of them had their own body language. She knew she wasn't out of the woods just yet, but at least Coulson was willing to let her sign the paperwork.

"There's a lot of paperwork that needs to get signed," the brunette warned her once the exchange was over. "Once we're finished with that, we can see what area you'll be placed in."

For a moment, Emily thought of asking what she meant by that when she thought better of it. She glanced over her shoulder as Coulson slipped away. The lump in her throat suddenly returned full-force as she realized she was on her own. And in that moment, she suddenly wished that she could have gotten everything off her chest.

Ever since the incident at the circus, she refused to make eye contact with him. Coulson hadn't missed that behavior change himself, though he had been too busy to mention it out loud. She knew in the long-run that he was pissed with her. And the thought left her stomach rolling as she tried figuring out how to make things better.

"He hates me," she muttered as they walked side-by-side. Maria threw her a look of surprise, though she didn't bother cutting her off. "I made one stupid mistake and he hates me for it."

A shiver swept through her as she recalled how furious he had been that evening. She hadn't been able to sleep for weeks after that. Anytime she did try to sleep, her dreams were usually filled with nightmares revolving around her father. She knew Coulson wasn't anything like her father - she was grateful for that notion - but his shouting had only brought back memories she would have rather kept buried. The only person she ever talked to about said nightmares was McCoy, who didn't even know the full scoop revolving around her parents.

They'd spent most of that night talking until it was too late for McCoy. She knew keeping him awake wasn't fair. But she was grateful that he'd chosen to stay up for as long as he could with her. To know that she had someone she could talk to whenever she suffered from a nightmare meant more than she would ever admit out loud.

She didn't have the heart to talk to Coulson about her nightmares. After that experience at the circus, she was terrified of facing his wrath again. He never seemed to mind it though, having been busy for most of the next couple of days. Avoiding him was far easier than she wanted to admit out loud. Though she supposed that also stemmed from the fact that he was working on the Circus of Crime cases.

"Emily, he doesn't hate you," Maria reminded her with a pointed look. Emily flinched when she felt her cool gaze bore through her. "Look, Coulson cares about you. He was terrified he might lose you that night."

"Sure didn't seem that way when I asked him about the agency," she said under her breath.

Maria nearly rolled her eyes in exasperation, "What would have happened if they got a hold of you? Or if they managed to hurt McCoy? Both of you were stupid enough to go after the criminals, and those choices have consequences that not everyone will be happy with."

Emily paused in her stride when she realized what Maria was implying. She knew that those men had been interested in her the moment they found out she had powers. She was also well aware of the fact that they would have tried taking advantage of her if she allowed it. She was lucky they had been distracted by McCoy, though it also put his life at risk. A knot formed in the pit of her stomach at the thought of losing him. She hadn't realized until then that losing him was a real possibility, especially in her line of work.

"God, I'm an idiot," she sighed after recovering.

The brunette offered a rare smile, "Yes, you are. But you had good intentions, and I am proud of you for proving yourself. I was wondering how long it would take for you to convince Phil to join the agency."

She couldn't hide her own smile as they finally reached the office where the paperwork was waiting for her. Getting praise from Agent Hill was like getting praise from her father by birth. It was a rare occurrence, and she knew Maria meant it when she said she was proud. She let out another sigh as they took their seats.

"Leonard was still willing to talk to me, even after the stupid crap I pulled off," she admitted.

"Well, considering the two of you have been dating for the last two years, I'm not surprised." Emily grimaced when she realized what Maria was implying. The brunette merely gave her a wink as she saw Emily's reaction. "Even from across the room it's been obvious the two of you are into each other."

 _Is it that obvious_? she suddenly wondered.

"Papa wouldn't be happy if he knew," she muttered. "And I'm not sure what I'm going to do now that I'm joining the agency."

"There are ways around those rules," Maria reassured her as pulled out the data PADD. Files were already brought up, along with dozens revolving around the rules and regulations of the agency. "Some agents working for the company have families outside of work. There's always protective clauses around them."

Her brows furrowed together as she thought of what Maria informed her. She knew it wasn't easy having to deal with someone who was involved with the agency. She had a feeling McCoy wouldn't be so keen when he saw the risks that were involved. Though to be fair, he'd taken her by surprise on more than one occasion.

Neither of them said a thing as she went through the paperwork necessary for joining the agency. For now, she tried focusing on the path looming ahead. But she knew what her heart wanted. And in that moment, she had no regrets in telling McCoy everything about the agency.

.

.

Coulson watched them disappear with a heavy weight on his shoulders. The guilt from earlier suddenly came rushing back as he pictured how solemn she looked over the last couple of days. He knew she was likely suffering from nightmares, but she was too stubborn to admit it out loud. At least to anyone at the agency. It seemed McCoy was the only one she was willing to talk to regarding the way she really felt. The bond they had was unlike anything he'd ever seen between brother and sister. He knew it was more than that. She had this strange connection with the people she met, and while she didn't know what she was doing, it meant their friendship was stronger than anyone could have expected.

He knew full-well that McCoy and Emily had been seeing each other for the last two years. And while it irked him to know that someone had stolen Emily's heart, in ways, he was grateful that someone had been McCoy. Sure, the kid had some rough edges around him, but he cared about Emily. And that was what mattered the most. Even if it had taken Doctor McCoy weeks to convince him that it was a good idea to see where it headed. He still found himself wondering if it was safe for her to be in a relationship with anyone. When he first found out she had been talking to Tony Stark of all people more often, he'd known nothing good would come out of that. But time and time again had proven that Stark was a good kid with a bad history and influences. He'd proven to be a good friend of hers, if not an irritating thorn in the side to him.

"Sir, we've managed to apprehend another member of the Circus of Crime."

He stiffened when a voice sounded through the earpiece. Over the last couple of weeks, they had been nabbing people related with the Circus of Crime from the streets. Facial recognition had worked like a charm, and it wasn't long before the string of robberies dissipated as well. Their biggest target had been the leader of the group - Ringleader. Ringleader was a master of deception though; hiding in plain sight was one of his biggest assets. Catching him was easier said than done. Almost all the members they caught had either refused to mention Ringleader's name or bring up his last location. He hoped this thief would prove better than the rest, otherwise they were at a dead end.

Shaking his head at the thought, Coulson made his way towards the room where they held people who were under arrest.

The interrogation rooms were designed with a one-way wall. Each room was windowless to make the criminal nervous. Nervous people tended to do stupid things such as give their names and information away. He had been hoping that the people connected with the circus would be more cooperative. But all of them managed to elude them of information, refusing to give in.

He was hoping for an easier investigation this time around. Though nothing was ever easy. And when he finally reached the room in question, Coulson's heart nearly skipped a beat. The newcomer in question was young, probably around Emily's age if not a little older. Not for the first time, guilt stabbed him in the chest at the thought of what might have happened had he not taken her in. He knew she would have likely been out on the streets or in worse condition had he not adopted her. She had changed so much within the last ten years he brought her home with him… he still had no regrets in adopting her.

"The only thing he kept saying was that some freak told him about the agency," Agent Rumlow explained after catching the look of surprise written across his face. "Guessing this has something to do with our little kid joining the agency."

Coulson threw him a scathing look, and Rumlow immediately backed down. There were more than a few people he would've rather avoided than crossed paths with. Rumlow happened to be one of them. The man didn't seem to care who he pissed off, and he had major anger issues. He was also one of the many reasons Coulson wanted to keep Emily away from the agency. He knew Rumlow wouldn't hesitate to strike back or hurt her if he could get away with it. But, Rumlow was good at knocking the information out of criminals when they were desperate.

"Let me talk to him," he sighed.

Rumlow was ready to argue when he seemed to think better of it.

Rolling his eyes at the man's stiffness, Coulson made his way inside. The kid looked as if he was pouting at the fact that he was caught. Though what really set him apart was how thin he was. Coulson lifted a brow as he took notice of this. Not for the first time, he found himself wondering if Emily would have been in the same state had he not adopted her.

"If you're tryin' to get me to talk, you can save your breath," the kid said flatly. "I've already told your friend there that I ain't talkin'."

"Who, Rumlow?" Coulson almost laughed at the idea that they were friends. Coworkers, maybe. But definitely not friends. "Look, I'm here to have a casual talk. Maybe get to know you a little better. I'm guessing you've been at this longer than most people we bring in."

The kid eyed him suspiciously as he took a seat across from him. His shoulders sagged as he finally sank further into the cold metal chair.

"Yeah, I guess so," he muttered crossly.

"I have a daughter of my own who would've been in the same place if I hadn't adopted her," he went on. That seemed to catch the kid's attention. "You mentioned something about running into 'some freak'. That happened to be her."

For a moment, the kid almost looked stunned into silence. But it only lasted for a few seconds before his face morphed into a look of contempt.

"Yeah, Ringleader was interested in her too," he shrugged. Coulson stiffened at the mention of Ringleader, the crime boss. "Said if she does have powers, then she should be introduced to the family."

"He'd have a hard time getting his hands on her if that was the case," he remarked dryly.

The kid just shrugged again and crossed his arms.

"Once he has his mind on something, he never lets it go until he has it," he explained. "Barney and I tried getting out while we could, but Ringleader doesn't let go so easily."

Coulson's brows furrowed together as guilt swept through him once again. This kid had clearly been through hell during his time in the circus. But he was acting as if nothing had happened, pretending like the world didn't matter to him. Though he could tell deep down that the kid was terrified. As much as he would never admit it, the kid knew he would be thrown in prison once this was all said and done. And with his background revolving around the circus, he would likely be thrown into the Freezer.

A shiver of dread swept through him when he realized that Emily could have just as easily become their victim. He knew in the back of his mind that adopting her had been the best choice he could make. After everything she'd been through in the short four years of her life, she deserved a better life.

"Alright, let's cut to the chase," he sighed after rubbing the temple of his forehead. "Ringleader won't get anywhere near her; the agency would make sure of that. I'm gonna give you an offer, one that could work in your favor."

"Does it involve acting like a guard dog towards that kid? Cause I'm not about to—"

"Go anywhere near her," Coulson cut him off before he could finish. The kid's mouth clamped shut as he glared back defiantly. "Join the agency."

The kid was caught off guard by his last statement. He knew it was a huge risk letting an outsider join the agency. But it wouldn't be the first time he made that call. Director Fury would more than likely understand that this kid would make a valuable asset with the right training. Heck, the agency was well-known for taking in those with strong skillsets. He knew Emily would have likely fallen under that category if he hadn't interfered with her enrollment.

"You must've lost your marbles after adopting her," the kid finally burst out laughing. "What sort of agency would want someone like me joining it?"

He nearly rolled his eyes in exasperation before thinking better of it, "The kind that prevents you from being thrown into the Freezer. Do you know what they do to people who are thrown into the Freezer?"

"Turn them into hotdogs?" the kid shrugged once again.

"People never see the light of day," Coulson snapped. The kid stared at him for a few seconds as if he'd grown wings. "Once you're incarcerated, you're in for life. You may be able to switch prisons and be moved to the Kyln up in space, but that's about it."

He watched as the kid seemed to contemplate the fate of being locked in prison for the rest of his life. It was a harsh punishment, but for the crimes that he and his gang committed, it was a light one. He was lucky they hadn't declared something as harsh as the death penalty… although that was rarely used these days. Since the Federation came into place, people who were under punishment were usually sent to some of the harshest colonies they could think of.

The kid finally let out a sigh, "You're not giving me a choice, are you?"

"I'm giving you a choice, kid," Coulson reassured him with a small smile. "Whether or not you make the right one is up to you."

That seemed to solidify his answer, "Where do I sign up?"

.

.

Relief swept through her when she finished signing the last of her paperwork. After that, she was taken through a series of exercises meant to decide what field she would be placed in. The problem was, she'd memorized just about everything before the test. So she was qualified to work in just about every field possible. A few of the scientists who worked on said program had been more than annoyed with her eidetic memory, saying it wasn't fair that she was allowed to take the test. Luckily, Maria stepped in for her and explained the situation to them.

Emily's shoulders sagged as she followed Maria to the main lobby. She was thankful that she had been able to keep in touch with McCoy during those hectic three hours. He was the reason she hadn't gotten bored beyond belief throughout the waiting process. Though he was well aware of where she was at the moment, he didn't seem to mind entertaining her while he was in study hall. He still had a few more weeks before graduation, and then he was free to decide what to do with his future.

By the time they reached the main lobby, she was surprised to see Coulson standing there with someone oddly familiar at his side. Emily rose an eyebrow when Clint stared at her with equal surprise. Then he had the audacity to eye her up and down with renewed interest. Emily refused to let her disgust show, especially since she could see this was a challenge to Coulson's authority.

"Who's this?" Maria asked before he could say anything.

"This is the kid they picked up the other day," Coulson explained without looking at either Clint or Emily. "He's joining the agency."

She crossed her arms in annoyance when she realized what he was implying.

"Really? So you're willing to let some random kid off the streets join the agency when you gave me hell about joining it?" she quipped, sounding unamused.

Coulson's gaze hardened at the accusation in her voice. Emily refused to back down from the challenge, eyes narrowing with renewed determination. She was annoyed enough that he'd allowed some random stranger to join. But his reluctance to allow her anywhere near the agency was what really took the cake.

"The paperwork is all filled out," Maria cut in before an argument could begin. "Placement testing needed to be rescheduled since she's already infuriated the programmers."

Emily watched in amusement as Coulson's mouth twitched in the form of a smile. Try as he might to hide it, he was proud of what she was able to accomplish. Pissing off the engineers and the programmers had been quite the feet, especially since most of the agents joining had to go through the same test every year.

"Good. It's about time they do something about that test," he remarked. "I'm assuming the two of you already met?"

Clint had been silent throughout the exchange, though his interest peeked when they mentioned reprogramming the test. His eyes met hers, and not for the first time, Emily found herself wondering what he had been through to join the circus in the first place.

She recalled how he was arguing with his older brother before the fight ensued. The two of them had clearly been trying to figure out what to do with their lives if anything happened to the circus. She doubted they would get a Scott-free card if one was offered to them. But, Coulson took her by surprise in allowing him to join the agency.

Though, she had a feeling he was probably going to regret his decision after seeing how they were squaring each other off. Emily crossed her arms and studied him warily, knowing full-well how skilled he had been in archery. Any other field though, he would likely need work in.

"She kind of kicked my ass that night at the circus," he admitted sheepishly.

Her brow rose with a look of amusement as Coulson let out a sigh.

"And I'll gladly do so again if you cross the line," she retorted without missing a beat. "I still haven't forgiven you for the way you treated my friend."

 _Or for the fact that you called me a freak_ , she added silently.

After spending a few years living at the School for the Gifted, Emily quickly learned that the mutants were often mistreated while out in public. She hated the fact that they couldn't defend themselves. They had to hide either in plain sight or just from the public in general because they were different. Meanwhile aliens from space were often given the same treatment just because they looked a little different.

"I was just gettin' warmed up," Clint scoffed as if that was the most ridiculous statement he'd heard. "I'm willing to bet I could take you down in round two."

"I'll take on that bet."

It only took her a few strides to reach him, her eyes refusing to waver from the challenge. Meanwhile, Maria was stifling a fit of laughter while Coulson pinched the bridge of his nose. Watching her square off with someone who was twice her size gave just about everyone in the lobby a good laugh. Though most of them didn't realize she was being serious. She had a tendency to take on a bigger challenge than she should. Coulson tried weaning her off of that habit, but it was easier said than done.

"Mind your location, Emily," Coulson finally snapped.

Emily just glared back at Clint as he returned the favor. She knew she would hold her own in a firefight when it came down to that. If Clint was willing to take her on in a sparring match, then she certainly wasn't going to back down from the challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment; they're always appreciated!


	19. Nineteen

Nineteen (Sixteen Years Old)

Over the next few months, training had intensified for Emily. The agency had set up a strict training regime after determining what level she was on. Most of the higher ups were impressed to find out that she was already at the top of her rank. Though there were a few that had been alarmed with how easily she was able take down her opponents. Most of it was child's play compared to what she would be facing out on the field. She'd quickly learned to hide what she had learned from Maria and outside the family farm.

"Your little project is coming along nicely. If only it hadn't slipped out of our grasp."

"McCoy was an anomaly we hadn't considered. At the time they weren't as close as they have been now."

A shiver swept through Emily when she realized who they were talking about. She'd heard a few agents whispering in Russian when they thought she couldn't understand them. Language was one thing she had mastered from an early age. She wasn't entirely sure how that became so evident, but she took full advantage of it whenever someone tried talking in a different language to throw her off. After everything she'd been through over the years, the last thing she wanted was for someone to take advantage of a weak spot they might have otherwise found.

"That is a distraction we can easily dispose of."

She didn't want to hear the rest, even if she should have. Unease crawled through her at the thought of what they meant by 'dispose of'. If they planned on hurting McCoy in any shape or form, they would regret it. She was too invested in their relationship for something like that to happen. Not to mention McCoy truly was one of the best partners she could ask for.

The only other people who knew just how close she and McCoy were happened to be Tony, Rhodes and possibly his parents. Clint was the third person she'd gotten to know who quickly found out the hard way they were seeing each other. When he tried hitting on her for the first time, his ass was kicked shortly after along with a good reprimanding from Coulson. The whole thing had been hilarious, especially given the fact that Clint had known better than to try pulling off moves on her.

"So let me get this straight, you two have been neighbors and best friends since you were four?" he asked in surprise as they used the jogging track.

Emily had quickly begun to notice how observant Clint was. Despite the fact that he tried making it seem as though he wasn't interested, it was obvious curiosity got the better of him. There were subtle differences with Clint that left her appreciating his presence now more than ever. For one thing he was smarter than most people realized. He might not have graduated from high school or gone to college, but his intelligence was higher than the average college student. She knew he hid it mostly to keep people from taking advantage of him. Years of working for the circus taught him not to trust anyone, and understandably so.

"We've had a few… rocky starts here and there," she admitted with a shrug. "But I couldn't ask for a better best friend. He was the first to accept me for who I am, and for what I am."

Memories of their arguments were still fresh in the back of her mind. She would always hold on to them as a painful reminder of how different she was from everyone else. Yet McCoy had taken her by surprise when he admitted how much she meant to him. Those years when he had been with Nancy had been hell when he put more thought into it. Nancy always expected more than what he could offer, and she suspected that was part of the reason she had been caught cheating on him.

Luckily they had been able to move on from that incident. McCoy once told her after returning home from that incident how much he regretted acting the way he had. He'd almost pushed her away entirely. He hadn't realized until then just how much was lost between them when she started spending more time with Tony and Rhodes.

"So have the two of you ever… you know?" he asked curiously.

Emily rolled her eyes at the way he tried wording his question. It was an awkward question to begin with. Coulson never once gave her 'the talk', but Maria was quick to fill in the missing gaps left by sex ed. She'd quickly learned all the signals before she was even taught anything. Some of the guys at school had tried pulling off that stunt on her, simply because she looked older than she actually was.

"We've gotten close to it, but we're never actually alone," she said thoughtfully. "I'm not blind to see that's what _he_ wants."

She added the last part with a knowing smirk as Clint's eyes widened in disbelief. She knew Coulson would likely throttle McCoy if he ever tried pulling off that move on her. Though she wasn't above pissing him off whenever she had the chance. Sex was just another part of life that she had begun to anticipate. It was something everyone usually experienced at least once in their lifetime.

"Prom season is coming up, isn't it?" Clint's smirk merely widened as he eyed her with renewed interest. She was well aware of where he was headed with this. "I'm willing to bet that's when he pulls off that move."

"Since when are you interested in my sex life?" she retorted after narrowing her eyes. "It's bad enough Papa would likely throttle him if he did try pulling off any moves."

"Because if he does care about you the way it seems, then he'll go out of his way to do something stupid," the archer replied without missing a beat.

She merely snorted at the thought of McCoy doing something stupid. She'd caught him in the act on more than one occasion. While she was no stranger to pulling off stupid stunts, he wasn't much different in that aspect. She shook her head in amusement as they finally stopped. They'd already run a few laps and passed several agents on the way. After months of training on the family farm, she'd gotten used to pushing herself to the point of exhaustion. Today's training was no different.

Once they caught their breaths and paused for a drink of water, Emily thought of how she was going to handle prom night. McCoy had already asked her to go with him to his senior prom. She knew she would have likely avoided it if she was still in high school. The thought of attending such an event left her feeling uneasy. She wasn't a fan of being put on the spotlight, and tomorrow night was no different.

"Leonard asked me to go with him tomorrow night," she said carefully. Clint was hardly surprised with that announcement. But he hadn't missed the worry laced in her voice. "I'm worried how everyone is going to react to seeing me. It's been almost two years since I graduated from high school, and not one of them tried asking where I went."

Clint's brows furrowed together with understanding. He never had the chance to experience that part of his life. But he knew enough to know what social circumstances meant in high school. Having grown up on the streets and the circus taught him the meaning of 'grow up fast' or die quickly. Of course he'd never tried pushing that sort of life on her. She was lucky Coulson adopted her the way he had; she was fairly certain the agency would have either taken her in or she would be out on the streets somewhere.

"I wouldn't give a rat's ass what those people think of you," he reassured her with a playful nudge. Emily rose an eyebrow in surprise, but his expression remained neutral. "Look, I never had the chance to finish school so I never had those sort of experiences. But I can tell you one thing – you're lucky you get to go even after graduating early."

"Yeah, I guess I am lucky," she whispered.

She couldn't hide the rare smile that followed. Everything that happened in her life thus far was because Coulson had given her a second chance. She was only just beginning to understand how much that meant to her. And she realized with a start that that was why she wanted to join the agency. Because she wanted to follow in his footsteps and return the favor.

.

.

Emily eyed the young girl staring back at her thoughtfully for what felt like hours. Standing in front of her was a girl with locks of golden blond hair tucked away in a neat bun. Two curly strands of bangs were swept to either side of her face. The face of said girl was set up to match the colors of the dress she'd chosen for that evening. The dress itself was a silvery dress with blue mixed into it. Maria was the one who helped her pick it out. The brunette had almost been giddy with excitement over the prospect of helping her pick out the dress – it was a sight to behold when Emily thought of how strict and composed she normally was.

"I don't care what Phil says about that dress; it looks great on you," she'd said after Emily began worrying about how revealing it was.

In truth, the dress itself wasn't something she would have picked out. It was flattering in every way, hugging her hips nicely while bringing out the best features. She was grateful Maria suggested wearing a strapless bra, especially when she knew how well-grown she was compared to most girls her age. McCoy never once commented on them, but she had seen more than a few men twice their age drooling over her.

"How do I look?" she asked once she was sure everything looked adequate.

She knew Coulson would have a field day when he saw the dress. The shoes themselves had also been picked out the same day she went shopping for a dress. Truthfully she was never a fan of high-heals. They always caused her feet to strain whenever she walked in them, but the agency had begun teaching her how to walk in high-heals while out in public. If ever she was needed out on the field to utilize her 'assets', she would need whatever training was possible.

Maria eyed her up and down to make sure that her hair wasn't all over the place. The normally humid air usually caused her hair to splay in random directions. Because of that, she was forced to use an extensive amount of hair products to keep everything in place. Though she knew that would all be thrown out the window by the end of the night.

"You look beautiful," the brunette reassured her with a knowing smile. Emily returned the gesture after noticing her face soften. She'd only ever seen Maria like this once or twice in her lifetime. The brunette normally reserved such appearances around those she fully trusted, and Emily had been lucky enough to earn that trust. "Never had the chance to do this with a kid of my own. Phil always jokes around that I adopted you as well."

She couldn't hide the small smile that followed. She realized with a start that Maria had a point. She had become her SO purely out of professionalism. Maria was usually strict and to the point when they were at the agency or surrounded by coworkers. But outside of work, Emily had begun to see a lighter side to the older agent. It was something she tried not to take for granted.

"Thank you again for everything, Maria," she let out a quiet sigh and glanced out the window, suddenly feeling a twinge of nervousness. "To be honest I'm not sure what to expect from this night. I know this would have been our senior prom together, but I often wonder how different it would've been if he and Nancy were still together."

"For one thing he would've gotten his ass kicked if he tried hurting you again with her involved," the brunette scoffed at the possibilities. "And for another, it's obvious he cares about you. I'm willing to bet he'll go out of his way just to keep you happy, and Phil out of his hair."

Emily smirked at the thought of what would happen if Coulson got a hold of him. She knew nothing good would come out of that confrontation. Coulson was overprotective of her for a reason… after everything she went through, it made sense for him to want to make sure she had a safer upbringing and avoided those kind of encounters.

Once that was established, and once she was finished making sure that everything was perfect, she went back down to the kitchen. Coulson had been waiting for her most of that morning, anxious to see the results of their hard work.

He still checked in on the place since their move Washington, having promised that she would have a place to stay if she went to visit McCoy. She wasn't surprised by that notion. Coulson seemed aware that they were closer than friends, and he hadn't bothered stopping them from seeing each other. That in itself meant more than she could ever admit out loud.

She tried pushing the uneasy thought aside when she finally spotted Coulson. He was waiting for her in the kitchen, looking more than uncomfortable with the events that were about to unfold. Emily almost snorted at the thought. She could already imagine that he'd placed a sleeper agent among the chaperones. Or he'd likely convinced McCoy's father to keep an eye on the pair, even though he was busy working at the hospital. But as Coulson finally paused in his pacing, his face melted into what could pass for a proud smile.

"Tell me you aren't going to go insane over the dress?" she pleaded when he reached her.

"Now what sort of adopted father would I be not to overreact," he snorted in amusement. Emily couldn't hide the sheepish grin that followed when he hugged her. She returned the gesture without missing a beat, relishing the warmth he provided. "You look beautiful, Emily. Don't you forget it."

"Thank you, Papa," she whispered.

"And if McCoy crosses the line or does anything—"

"Papa, please." She rolled her eyes when they pulled apart, and Coulson offered a meek smile. "Leonard is too much of a gentleman to take that step unless I encourage him."

And she had tried encouraging him on more than one occasion. There were subtle movements or gestures she would make, and just when things were getting heated, McCoy usually stopped. It was then that she realized he knew what she was doing. Try as she might to be subtle about it, McCoy was well aware of her intentions more often than she thought.

He was ready to say something else when a knock sounded on the door. Emily rolled her eyes once again when Coulson went over to answer it. She knew this was his way of ensuring she and McCoy didn't do anything reckless. Though she had a feeling that was exactly what happened during the prom.

She couldn't hide the smile that followed when she spotted McCoy standing at the doorway. Judging from the look written across his face as Coulson spoke to him, she had a feeling this was only the beginning of a disastrous night. She nearly rolled her eyes at the thought. It wasn't as if they were planning to do anything reckless. There were plenty of chaperones to keep an eye on everyone, and the rules had stated clearly that the students were to stay on the premises. Though she wasn't above breaking said rules, and she knew full-well McCoy wasn't either.

His face brightened when she finally emerged from the kitchen. Emily rose an eyebrow when she saw the suit he was wearing. It was clearly fitted for him, and it took a few seconds for her to get used to the idea of seeing him in a suit.

"You look amazing," he remarked when she reached him.

"So do you, cowboy," she replied without missing a beat.

McCoy didn't bother hiding the cheeky grin that followed when she kissed him, ignoring the incredulous glare Coulson was giving them. Before he could begin lecturing them on the merits of public displays, Maria interrupted him.

"Prom pictures," she announced just when Coulson was ready to argue.

Emily only smirked when she realized that Maria was all-in for prom night. She realized with a start that the brunette had never raised a child before or had the joy of going through anything like this. So that explained why she was taking advantage of the situation now.

Several pictures were taken of them together or on their own. She wasn't surprised when Hannah jumped at the opportunity to join in after seeing what they were up to. McCoy's mother hadn't been all that surprised when he asked her to join him at prom. Despite having graduated early from high school, McCoy wasn't bothered by that notion.

"You two are so cute together," Hannah gushed while Coulson stood in the background. It was clear that he was fuming over the fact that she was with someone. Though he didn't bother admitting it out loud. "Your father is goin' to love these pictures when he gets back."

"Is he working the night shift again?" Emily asked when she glanced at McCoy.

"He wanted to be here," he admitted, suddenly looking sheepish at the thought. "Pa always takes the shifts that no one else will take."

She simply nodded in understanding. She knew what his father was like. Doctor McCoy cared about people, despite what everyone believed. It was through that notion that he'd take on the work that few people wanted, simply because such help was needed at the local hospital. It took years for her to fully trust him, and even then she hadn't opened up to him the way she opened up to McCoy.

"That and he's getting everything together before your big day," Hannah put in with a knowing look. Emily rose an eyebrow in surprise until she recalled McCoy mentioning he wanted to enroll in medical school. "He's already got all the paperwork ready for you."

"Good for you, Leonard," she said when realization dawned on her.

McCoy made a face at the prospect of facing whatever challenges loomed ahead. Though he didn't admit it out loud, he was dreading the moment classes began. It meant putting up with more stress than he ever faced in high school. It meant he would have less time with the people he cared about as family, including her.

Luckily, they didn't dwell on the subject as they made their way to the hotel where the prom was being held. For the first time since thinking of the prom itself, she was beginning to feel nervous. She realized with a start that she hadn't attended many social outings like these, even while attending school. There had never been a reason to do so at the time.

"I'm glad Papa didn't ream you out too much," she admitted once they reached the hotel in question.

"Oh, I'm waiting for that moment when it happens," McCoy rolled his eyes in amusement. "I'm surprised he didn't say anything when you kissed me."

Emily glanced at him in amusement. Coulson was overprotective for a good reason, but even he knew when he was crossing the boundaries. He'd given them enough space that they could be themselves, and she was grateful for that notion. Still, that didn't stop her from checking to see if any of the chaperones were anyone she knew or recognized from the agency.

"I think it's safe to assume that he already knows," she remarked thoughtfully. "Dealing with the agency has given Papa eyes in the back of his head."

McCoy only snorted with laughter, though that put him a little more on edge. Still, he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as they went inside. The main lobby of the hotel was decorated with colorful looking balloons and a banner that marked their graduation year along with the signed names of those who were graduating that year. Emily couldn't hide the warm smile that followed when she realized that as a senior, McCoy had special privileges.

Pictures were taken once they were checked in. The principal – who she'd spotted almost immediately with some of the other staff at the school – hadn't been surprised to see her with McCoy. She almost rolled her eyes when she realized that by now, most people had begun guessing that they were seeing each other.

Things only got even more awkward when she spotted Pamela approaching them. Emily glanced at McCoy warily, not missing the sheepish look that followed when the redhead reached them.

"Leo, it's good to see you again!" she greeted him warmly. "And you too, Emily."

Surprise swept through her when Pamela gave them both hugs. It had been a couple of years since they last spoke to one another. Like McCoy when he and Nancy were seeing each other, Pamela had been too focused on her relationship with Clay to be bothered with her friends. That topped with the fact that Pamela had never fully forgiven her hadn't helped matters. It was clear something had changed, especially when McCoy gave her a broad smile.

"Likewise, Pam," McCoy returned the gesture with a curt nod.

"Am I missing something here?" she asked skeptically, glancing between McCoy and Pamela. "I thought you were too focused on Clay to be bothered with friends?"

Pamela made a face at the mention of Clay, and Emily immediately regretted bringing it up.

"I think it's safe to say that we're done," she admitted with a heavy sigh. "Clay turned out to be overprotective and to the point of abusive. Leo helped me out when he found out… he said somethin' similar happened when Nancy tried takin' advantage of him."

Emily grimaced at the mention of Nancy. The blond had apparently moved to another city after her encounter with McCoy. From what Emily gathered, she tried spreading rumors about their involvement in the confrontation. But it seemed as if the rumors had backfired on her. Pamela seemed like a completely different person compared to when they stopped talking.

"I'm sorry that happened to you," she said warily.

The redhead merely shrugged as if she wasn't bothered by the notion. Though it was clear she hadn't quite gotten over the breakup. Her shoulders sank as she glanced at McCoy, whose own expression was impossible to read. She hadn't missed the glow in Pamela's eyes when they approached each other. Or the fact that the redhead was smitten with McCoy.

"It isn't your fault," she replied. "And truthfully, I'm glad that Leo was there to help me. He's a good friend."

For the first time since their venture to the venue, Emily was beginning to regret agreeing to this prom. It was obvious that Pamela saw McCoy as more than just a friend. He was oblivious to the notion, but that still left her feeling uneasy. She was quiet as they headed to the main hall. She tried ignoring the uneasy thoughts as the rest of the night went on.

"I'm surprised she's willing to talk after everything that's happened," she remarked thoughtfully.

He gave her a strange look as she reached for a drink from the bartender. Despite drinks being limited in selection, she wasn't above breaking the rules. Tonight was no different as she took a sip of her drink, relishing the way it burned all the way down her throat. When Tony first introduced her to the different ranges of alcohol, she'd begun to figure out which ones best suited her.

"Pam's nothing more than a friend," he reassured her knowingly.

Though the look written across his face suggested otherwise. Emily rose an eyebrow and glanced over her shoulder warily. Pamela was talking to another group of girls from the school, though she kept looking in their direction. For the first time that night, she could see a real interest in Pamela's eyes. She knew in that moment that something deeper was going on.

"Doesn't seem that way to me," she said dryly. Emily glanced in Pamela's direction, not missing the fact that Pamela kept looking at them longingly. Whether it was because she missed the days when they had been good friends or not, Emily didn't like the idea of someone keeping a close eye on them. "She keeps looking in our direction."

"When did you get so damn paranoid?" McCoy demanded after realizing what she was implying. The accusation in her voice was enough for him to bristle defensively. "You know, ever since you joined that agency you've gotten more paranoid and worried about everything under the sun."

He added the last part with a hand-gesture towards Pamela. Emily narrowed her eyes at his accusation. It stung knowing that he was right. Work with the agency had taught her to constantly look over her shoulder. To always check her surroundings for signs of impending danger. Little did she realize she would have to watch her back around the people she considered friends.

"I have my reasons for watching my back, and you know it," she retorted.

Though she didn't want to admit it out loud, she was terrified of what might happen if he got involved with the agency. A small part of her had always known that it was too good to be true. All the moments they had together suddenly felt meaningless, especially when McCoy's eyes narrowed with fury.

"I think it's time you left," he finally decided when he noticed the lights were flickering on and off.

Her jaw clenched when McCoy crossed his arms and glared back. Any hope of mending the rift was ruined in that moment. She let out a sigh of frustration and spun around, refusing to look anyone in the eye as she left the building. It was in that moment that she decided it wasn't worth pursuing a relationship. Not if they all seemed to end in heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought! Comments are always appreciated!


	20. Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fair warning, this chapter is rated MA; younger readers be advised.

Twenty

She wasn't sure how much time had passed since she left the venue. It could have been hours and she wouldn't have known. The only thing she did know was what she needed to get away before anyone found her. More importantly, before Coulson found her. She knew full-well that he wouldn't hesitate to throttle McCoy for acting that way if he found out what happened. The last thing she wanted was for him to face punishment for something that was entirely her fault.

She tore off the high heels and threw them away in a nearby trash bin. Bystanders paused for a moment, finding it obvious where she came from that evening when they saw the dress. The blood in her ears were still roaring from their argument, and it took everything she had to maintain control of her emotions.

 _I almost lost control back there_ , she thought bitterly.

The thought terrified her more than she would ever admit out loud. Losing control meant that everyone was at risk of being hurt. That was why she had to leave… not because McCoy told her to. Though truthfully, that hurt more than it should have. His words echoed in the back of her mind, leaving another painful reminder of why she shouldn't have trusted him.

Emily let out a sigh of frustration when she finally reached their homes. The lights were still on, telling her that no one expected anyone to come back early. She shook her head at the thought of telling Coulson what happened. He would be furious. More so with McCoy than herself, but she had a feeling he'd be pissed that she placed her trust in someone like him.

 _I'm not ready to go back_ , she mentally scolded herself.

She didn't bother going anywhere near their old house. She knew the moment Coulson suspected she was back, he would ask questions. She wasn't sure if she was ready to tell him what happened. The shock of everything was still registering in the back of her mind as it processed what happened that night.

He'd acted as if he cared about her, when in reality, it was all a game. And she was only beginning to realize that maybe love was a foolish notion for someone like her. It wasn't as if random people approached her and said she was beautiful. McCoy was the only one who'd ever told her that, and that was only to appease her. The more she thought about it, the angrier she was with herself for believing him.

Her fists clenched as she finally reached the spot where she normally hid. The lake seemed all the more inviting when she paused. She could still remember the many times when she would come here after a long day of training with Maria. Or whenever she was feeling stressed out. The more Emily thought about it, the more she realized she'd spent a lot of time out here. It was her escape from reality, or when she needed to focus on her powers.

She let out another sigh and sat down on a boulder, wrapping her arms around her legs as she did so. She wasn't in any hurry to go back and face the music, especially in light of recent events. About the only thing she looked forward to the following week was going back to her normal routine. At least at the academy, she had friends to go back to.

Speaking of friends, she glanced at her com to see that Clint had sent a message. Emily nearly rolled her eyes when the archer asked how the night was going. She was tempted to send something back and reassure him that everything was fine. But a small part of her knew he wouldn't believe her. Clint was one of the type of people who could easily read when something was wrong, and he'd immediately know something was wrong if she said something like that.

She was ready to respond when a twig snapped. Almost immediately, stones hovered in the air as a defensive shield. She quickly learned not to let her guard down whenever she was out in the public. Especially given how vulnerable one was with their back turned against their enemies. But the intruder in question happened to be McCoy. Emily just rolled her eyes when he held his hands up, trying to show that he wasn't a threat.

"What are you doing here?" she asked without meeting his eyes.

Instead, she turned back towards the lake, ignoring the look that followed. McCoy let out a sigh of his own and took a few cautious steps forward. Emily knew full-well that he was already on thin ice for everything that happened.

"Look, I know I messed up back there," he started. Emily narrowed her eyes when he stood a couple of steps away from her. "I wasn't thinking when I said all of that."

"But you aren't wrong," she muttered in an accusing tone. She refused to even look at him when he finally sat down beside her. She knew he was probably hoping they could patch things up and pretend everything was normal. But in reality, McCoy was right. It hurt to know that she didn't trust anyone outside the agency, including the people she once considered good friends. "All I've learned over the last couple of months is that trust is something that has to be earned. Pamela and I were never really close, and Nancy just made it worse by hurting you."

McCoy looked at her in surprise when she brought up the incident revolving around Nancy. He hadn't quite gotten over that mess either. Truthfully, he was always afraid something similar would happen between them. Though he knew in the back of his mind that Emily would never hurt him that way. Not on purpose at least. The more he thought about it, the more he understood why she reacted the way she had when Pamela greeted them.

"Emily, you know I'd never fall for someone like Pamela." When she didn't answer or glance at him, McCoy shifted closer so that their shoulders were almost touching. The feeling of contact sent shivers of electrical shockwaves through her, providing yet another reminder of their close bond. She often found herself wondering if he felt the same electrical shockwaves she felt. She knew it was mostly instinctual, but that didn't stop her from wishing she could share her thoughts with him. "I've always had feelings for you, and that's never gone away."

She finally glanced in his direction, suddenly feeling self-conscious when his eyes met hers. Not for the first time, she found herself doubting whether or not that was true. Everything had gotten so backwards over the last few months, and she couldn't shake off the feeling that those words were just an empty promise.

"How do I know you're telling me the truth?" she asked warily.

It wasn't until he reached for her hand and gave it a light squeeze that she realized why he'd gone out of his way to find her.

"You know, the first mistake with Nancy I made was that I fell in love too quickly," he suddenly admitted. Emily rose an eyebrow in surprise. McCoy wasn't deterred… if anything, he seemed more determined now than ever to prove himself. "That's why I took my time with you. I didn't want to mess anything up… you mean too much to me."

Her heart nearly skipped a beat when he suddenly leaned forward, capturing her lips with his. The moment he did that was when she knew she was a goner. Emily melted into his warm embrace, allowing herself time to feel something other than annoyance for the first time. It was in that moment when she knew he was telling the truth.

She let out a quiet sigh of relief when they reluctantly pulled apart. There were so many times when she wanted to take the next step. To be the one who instigated that next move. But a part of her dreaded the moment it happened, mostly because she was terrified of how McCoy would react. Would he care for her any less if she wanted more out of their relationship?

"I'm sorry she did all of this to you," she whispered.

McCoy gave her a thoughtful look before frowning at the mention of Nancy's mistakes. The other blond had changed schools as a result of what happened. But not without trying to cause further damage to his reputation along with her own. She doubted Nancy would return unless the situation demanded it, but the fact that she'd tried stooping to such levels was what annoyed her the most.

"S'not like you had anything to do with what happened," he reassured her with a knowing look. Emily pursed her lips together when he suddenly held her hand once more, gesturing to stand up. "I know it's a bit late for this, but I had a place booked for us after the prom… just in case."

Heat rose to her cheeks when she realized what he was implying. Coulson would've likely throttled him if they returned home together. Or if they'd gone out drinking later that evening. Considering they were underage, she couldn't blame him for reacting that way. Still, she couldn't help but grin a little at the prospect of defying orders.

"Leonard, you know you didn't have to do this," she said as they made their way back.

"First thing Ma taught me was to treat the women with respect," he pointed out without missing a beat. "And you sure as hell earned it."

She couldn't hide the sheepish smile that followed when he handed her an extra pair of shoes. She knew he must have stopped by his place first before finding her. The moment she accepted those shoes and his hand was when she found herself being led down to the main strip of Savannah. Emily rose an eyebrow in surprise when he finally brought her to one of the popular spots where locals went to eat lunch or dinner.

The Sun INN was unlike any building she had ever seen… aside from his home and the place she and Coulson stayed at for years on end. It was an old plantation farm, much like McCoy's place. Mahogany wood decorated most of the exterior and interior, with yellow siding and large windows overlooking the main street. In the back of the mansion was a variety of gardens providing food for the restaurant. The inside of the building was far more elegant looking. Once again, the wood was made out of mahogany and oak, with the dining room off to one side and a reading area to the other.

Emily eyed the place with awe as she realized how expensive it was to spend the night. Coulson had spent a couple of nights in a room before their home was ready for move-in day. What surprised her the most was the fact that they'd kept up with the local history of Savannah. It was rich with colors and atmosphere, providing a rare glimpse of what the twentieth century had been like.

"Leonard, this place must have cost a fortune," she exclaimed after realizing this was his intention.

McCoy suddenly turned around to face her. The lopsided grin written across his face was enough to remind her of what they'd almost lost. Despite the small group of people staying in the main lobby, he ignored the strange looks passed their way. McCoy and his family were well-known throughout the town, so she wasn't entirely surprised by their curious looks.

"Yeah, I know," he rolled his eyes in amusement as he led the way to the stairs leading to the rooms. Emily couldn't hide the smile that followed when they reached the second floor. She knew he must have looked into this long before prom night. It took months of calculating to make sure one had the right amount of credits to afford something like this. "I wanted to do something special this night, since it's our last prom night as seniors."

Her heart swelled with joy upon hearing those words. Emily surprised them both by capturing his lips with his. Once inside it was easier to lose control. The last thing she wanted was for them to be caught by anyone like Coulson or his parents. Though she had a feeling his mother would have been on the more encouraging side.

"Has anyone ever told you how amazing you are?" she asked.

The moment his hands reached her waist was when shivers of anticipation swept through her. She knew this was the only night they had to be themselves. To lose control and let go of the tension.

"No, but I enjoy hearing you say it out loud," he said with a cheeky grin. She couldn't hide the sheepish grin that followed as he kissed her once more, this time without hesitation. The feeling of his hands roaming her body was enough to send shivers through her once more. She could feel one hand sliding to her ass, giving it a light squeeze as he felt everything through the dress she'd chosen. She was suddenly grateful she'd taken off the suit Tony designed for her. She wasn't in any hurry for him to realize that she had been hiding all of her scars. It wasn't until he reached the back end of her dress that she felt him hesitate. "I'm still not sure if this is a good idea…"

She merely rolled her eyes and swatted his hand away. She was well aware of the hidden fear behind those curtains.

"Leonard, stop hesitating," she snapped. The moment her eyes met his was when she saw something other than fear sweeping across those hazel orbs. "I love you, not just as my friend but as my partner. Nothing is going to change that."

"But what if I end up hurting you?" he asked warily. It wasn't until his hands left her waist that she noticed how visibly shaken he was. Her heart sank as realization dawned on her. The fear Coulson instilled in them had been drilled too deep. The only way they were going to break through that barrier was by taking the plunge, both figuratively and literally. "I don't wanna rush into anything or—"

Emily cut him off with a sigh of frustration. Before he had the chance to finish, she suddenly took hold of his hand and gave it a light squeeze. She wasn't going to force him into something he wasn't comfortable with. Even if she felt as though they were ready for that step.

"Leonard, be honest with me, are you really ready for something like this? It's going to change how we see each other," she said thoughtfully.

The silence that followed was enough for her heart to sink with realization. Maybe she had been reading him wrong. The more she thought about it, the guiltier she felt for putting him in such an awkward position. She finally let go of his hands, but the moment she did was when his own face fell with realization. It was only when he suddenly reached for her hands that Emily shrank further into herself.

"Of course I want that, Emily," he finally said after giving it some thought. "Hell, I've been waiting for this moment for as long as we've been dating. I'm just… worried that I'm taking something away from you."

It wasn't until admitting that that Emily found herself gazing into those warm hazel eyes. For a moment, she was taken aback by the fact that he was worried about her wellbeing. Few people if any cared, aside from Coulson and his family. She'd dealt with too many men in the past to consider what something like this would do to their relationship.

"Well, you'd be the first idiot to actually care about taking my virginity," she rolled her eyes in exasperation. She snorted when heat rose to his cheeks. "Leonard, I don't care about that… I care about us. I don't want to force you into anything you're not comfortable with."

McCoy seemed to take her words into consideration. He knew they were risking everything by taking that step. Yet in the back of his mind, he also knew how much he wanted _her_. He knew he was slowly but surely losing the battle as he continued eyeing her with guilt. Eventually he ignored the lack of confidence within himself and suddenly kissed her again, this time without hesitation.

She didn't know how to react when he finally pried at her dress. Her eyes widened in surprise as everything moved quickly after that. Her dress fell into a pool of silver and blue around her, revealing her undergarments for the first time since they had been dating. Though he had seen her undergarments before, it was never anything like this. Emily rose an eyebrow in amusement when she caught him staring at her slim, yet muscular figure.

"Damn… I knew you had muscles but I didn't realize you were this well-built," he remarked after closing the distance between them.

"Let that be a warning for the next time you try and piss me off," she snorted with laughter.

He just rolled his eyes in amusement, though he knew she meant the threat. Without a second thought his lips met hers. The feeling of her warm, bare skin rubbing against his hands was almost too much. She could already see the tent forming in his pants; she'd seen him turned on before, but he was usually quick to retreat before they took things to the next level. This was something entirely different… it was electrifying.

"You do realize the suit is going to take longer to pull off, right?" she suddenly quipped when his hands reached for her breasts.

She smirked in amusement when McCoy made a face at the mention of his suit. The tux he'd picked out only fueled the flames. She would never admit out loud how handsome he really looked in that tux. Though she had a feeling he would need to hear it sooner or later. McCoy wasted no time in prying the suit off moments later, though not without some trouble. Emily merely rolled her eyes in amusement as she helped him unbutton the suit itself. His undershirt was quick to follow, soon by his pants.

The moment she saw his bare chest for the first time was when she wished she had gotten him out of his shirt sooner. Emily chewed the bottom of her lip as he closed the distance between them, resuming their kiss. His tongue sought entrance, and she obliged willingly. They'd kissed enough times to know how to respond to each subtle movement. The feeling of his tongue fighting for dominance only fueled the fire, along with his hands unclasping her bra. Once her breasts were freed from their restraints, McCoy wasted little time in attacking them. Her nipples were already hard from their previous activity and from being exposed to the cooler air. But as his rough hands reached her skin, shivers of anticipation swept through her. It didn't take long for her heart to begin racing for a whole different reason as he squeezed each breast, fondling them as if they were toys to be played with.

It didn't take long for them to move to the bed. McCoy was still fondling with her breasts, and she suddenly found the scene of him hovering above her far more alluring than it should have been. She eyed him thoughtfully as her hands ran through his hair, pulling and tugging every now and then as his warm breath tickled her skin. She couldn't hide the broad smile that followed when their eyes met.

"You're beautiful, Emily," he reminded her with a pointed look. Her heart swooned upon hearing those words. McCoy began sucking on a particular spot along her neck that he seemed to enjoy. Her body quivered from the sudden feeling of lips along her bare skin. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before, and she didn't want it to end. He paused for a brief moment, resting his warm hand along her pelvis. She realized with a start that he was trying to help her relax. She knew the first time would hurt like hell… she'd heard enough horror stories to know that some men were forceful on their partners. But she was also aware that McCoy wasn't like other men. His reluctance to move on because of fear only proved that. "This is gonna hurt."

His gaze was dark as he hovered over her, kicking off his underwear in the process. Hers had been thrown off minutes ago, landing in a pile of clothing beside the bed. Emily swallowed hard as she saw his cock for the first time. She'd seen pictures – sex ed and other non-explicit sites had proven useful in that notion – but nothing could have prepared her for seeing the real thing in person. It was bigger than expected, and it seemed to have a mind of its own as it twitched with anticipation. It only took her a split second to register that his finger had reached her moist entrance. Another shiver swept through her, this one purely out of anticipation.

"I know it is," she bit back a gasp of surprise when he inserted his finger carefully. She knew he was preparing her for the pain that would follow. After strapping on a condom and making sure she was protected – neither of them were in any hurry to face those consequences – McCoy moved carefully to ensure she felt comfortable enough. "But I want this… now more than ever."

It wasn't until admitting that out loud when McCoy's eyes met hers. She knew this was what he wanted. His thoughts were loud and clear this time around. She almost smirked at the realization of how much he wanted _her_. Though she dared not say it out loud as his finger scissored across her folds, fondling with her clit before entering her fully. She had to bite back a gasp of surprise at the sudden intrusion. It took everything she had not to push him away out of sheer instinct. She knew this was only just his finger; the real pain wouldn't come until he entered her fully.

Her walls began contracting around his finger just as he inserted a second one. She was tight, though that was to be expected. The pressure was starting to build up, this time stronger than she'd ever anticipated. It took everything she had not to moan from the intense pleasure bubbling over. She'd known it would feel good after she adjusted to the pain. But if that was how it felt when he used just his fingers, she could only imagine how good it would feel next.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked when he carefully pulled his fingers back. Her walls were still contracting from the sudden intrusion and the fact that something had left. She nearly rolled her eyes when he finally hovered just inches above her; his cock was pressed between her thigh and her entrance as if waiting for permission. "Last thing I want is to hurt ya."

"Would you shut up and take me already?" she finally snapped.

McCoy rose an eyebrow in amusement at her sudden annoyance. Though when he finally pushed into her, her teeth ground together as pain swept through her. McCoy was quick to try and distract her from the pain with a kiss as he pushed himself further. It was only until he was met with a wall of resistance that he paused. He knew he would have to force himself into her, and that was where the pain came from. Eventually he pulled out and finally thrust deeper into her, earning a cry of pain in the process.

Emily struggled to free herself from her restraints, but McCoy held her down before she could make it worse. Everything felt as though it was on fire. McCoy didn't stop until he was fully inside of her. Once there, he waited for her to adjust. She let out a few quick gasps as she struggled to maintain control over her emotions. McCoy leaned forward and kissed her once more, knowing full-well this was anything but easy.

"Worst is over," he reassured her.

As if to prove his point, he carefully pulled out and thrust back into her. This time pleasure bubbled within her, stronger than when his fingers dug into her. It didn't take long for her gasps to turn into quiet moans of pleasure. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she struggled to compose words from the intensity of such emotions. She'd known it would feel good, but she hadn't realized how good it would feel.

"Fuck!" she finally moaned out as she came for the first time that night. McCoy just smirked in amusement at the colorful language that followed. "Faster! Harder!"

She was on the verge of reaching her second climax when he reached her G-spot. By then she was howling his name, relishing the way he seemed to fit her perfectly. The triumph sweeping across his face was enough to send her over the edge a second time that night. McCoy captured her lips with ease, this time holding her down as he came moments later.

For a while, neither of them moved. McCoy rested atop of her, suddenly exhausted and pressed. It only took a few seconds for him to recover and pull out of her carefully. Emily let out a quiet sigh as they shifted into a cuddle, wrapping his arm around her torso. The feeling of her warm breath tickling his chest was enough for his eyes to close, and for sleep to easily overcome him.

.

.

It was early in the morning when she was awoken by the sunlight filtering through the curtains. Emily blinked warily a few times, barely registering where she was for a brief moment. The room looked familiar, but she couldn't quite understand why. She was also barely able to register the sudden pain between her legs. At least until she felt warm breath tickling her skin.

Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she realized she was snuggled into McCoy's bare chest. He had one arm wrapped around her torso, holding her close against him. She couldn't hide the sheepish smile that followed as memories of the other night suddenly came rushing back. That explained the pain from earlier. It also explained why they were in an unfamiliar room, because she knew if Coulson found them, there would be hell to pay.

She let out a sigh of contentment as she allowed the warmth McCoy provided to wrap over her like a protective blanket. That night had been a whirlwind of emotions. From devastation when she found out McCoy and Pamela had rekindled their friendship to the moment he found her sitting alone by their favorite spot. Finally, McCoy brought her to the same INN where she and Coulson had stayed before moving to their new home. Their night had ended in a sweet union, something of which she would never forget.

He had far more patience than she remembered. The fact that he hadn't pushed her into anything she wasn't comfortable with was something she admired the most. But in the moment their bodies had melded into one, she knew she wouldn't have wanted anything different. He was more than just a friend. The more she thought about it, the more her heart yearned for something deeper.

She squeezed her eyes shut for a brief moment, wanting nothing more than to sleep for a few more seconds. But it seemed that wasn't going to happen when she felt McCoy stir. She finally glanced at him, not missing the fact that his eyes were lazily watching hers. Not for the first time, she offered a small smile when she realized this was truly a life-changing moment. She’d known going into this that their lives would likely change forever once they took things that far. The last thing she expected was to feel a sense of euphoria even after sleeping it off.

"Mornin'," he finally cut through the awkward silence.

"Good morning yourself," she greeted him with a laugh.

McCoy blinked away the sleep from his eyes, realizing with a start where they were and what they had done the other night.

"How are you feeling?" he asked when they shifted so they were facing each other.

It was going to take some getting used to. She tried to hide the heat from rising to her cheeks when she realized they were both naked. The awkward moment didn't last long though when she noticed McCoy held no shame in that aspect. She knew this was something that any long-lasting couple would experience sooner or later. Still… that didn't stop the surprise from sweeping through her when she realized he didn't seem to mind.

"My legs are a little sore from last night, but I suppose that's only natural," she replied with a shrug. Her eyes met his, and for a brief moment, she saw panic sweep across them. "Relax, Leonard. I would've personally flayed you if the pain was any worse."

He just rolled his eyes at the prospect, though that didn't stop him from letting out a sigh of relief. Emily couldn't hide the sheepish grin that followed. She knew this was new territory for both of them. It was incredibly awkward to think about, even now when she'd spent the night with him. She had a feeling that it wouldn't be their last night together either.

"Your Pa is gonna kill me when he finds out," he groaned after realizing he wasn't out of the woods yet.

It was her turn to roll her eyes. Though in his defense, he had a good reason for being terrified of Coulson's wrath. Though he didn't show it often, Coulson was the type of person she didn't want to piss off unless the situation demanded it. She let out a sigh and suddenly kissed him, ignoring the incredulous look that followed.

"Relax, cowboy," she reassured him with a knowing smirk. "Papa won't find out, and if he does, then I'll have a say in the matter. Last night was one of the best nights I've had in years, and that's saying something."

His face morphed into a lopsided grin when he realized what she was implying. She almost laughed again when she realized this would only fuel his already huge ego. Though she didn't bother pointing that out loud when he suddenly captured her lips with his, this time deeper than before. She allowed the moment to last a little longer than it should have, neither willing to get up.

"So I was that good, huh?" he asked when they reluctantly climbed out of bed.

"Don't go getting too big of a head, Leonard," she rolled her eyes in amusement. "I'm only suggesting that Nancy made a mistake in what she did."

McCoy rose an eyebrow at the mention of Nancy. Memories of that incident were still fresh in his mind, though he didn't allow that fallout to push him down. If anything, it only served to fuel his fire.

"When do you have to go back to the academy?" he asked when they changed into fresh clothing.

She knew there would be questions as to why they hadn't returned the other night. Or why they were in different clothes. Maria was the one who approved of whatever they did, but she doubted Coulson would feel that way. Emily suddenly chewed the bottom of her lips at the prospect of going back home.

"In a couple of days," she admitted. McCoy didn't bother hiding the disappointment written across his face. "But I promise I'll be there for graduation."

He simply offered a smile in return, realizing with a start that she was going out of her way just to be there for him. As they went down to the main lobby after making sure their clothing was packed and ready, they were greeted with the usual breakfast condiments the INN had to offer. Emily took a seat across from him after grabbing a freshly made egg and cheese sandwich, with him ordering a bigger meal.

"I still can't believe that's a few weeks from now," he said with a heavy sigh. "Pa said he's got the paperwork filled out for med school, which means I'll be starting that in the fall."

Emily didn't miss the worry in his voice. She glanced at him self-consciously when she noticed that the stress had been eating away at him. He had a lot riding on his shoulders for someone who was only just graduating from high school.

"Well, you know you're more than welcome to call me whenever you need company," she reassured him. "And I'll stop by for a visit whenever I can."

His heart nearly soared with joy upon hearing those words. Nothing could prepare them for what the future had in store for them. But at least they had each other. And that was what mattered the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought; comments are always appreciated!


	21. Twenty One

Twenty One

The following week had been a mad rush of recovery for McCoy. Between classes and everything else, he had been feeling more stressed than usual. The only consolation he had was that he would talk to Emily almost every night. She was usually the one who constantly reassured him that everything would work out in the end. Though that didn't make things any easier when the scores were finally released. Then there was the explanation he had to come up with when Pamela had reached him the morning school began.

"Is everything alright between you two?" she'd asked when she approached him in the hallway.

Everyone had been talking about how a stranger was brought to the prom, even though Emily wasn't technically a stranger. Because she graduated three years earlier, she didn't have to deal with senior year like them. Though he'd begun to notice that more than a few students were wary around her, especially since the rumors began.

"More or less," he replied after letting out a tired sigh.

It wasn't that he was exhausted from a day of classes or anything. The mental strain of studying for medical school had begun taking a toll on him. His father had recommended that he start studying ahead of the SAT's. Apparently medical school was difficult to get into for a good reason, and if he ever planned on enlisting in Starfleet, that made it much more challenging. Though he had no intentions of enlisting Starfleet, especially after hearing the horror stories Emily would come up with. He knew how competitive colleges were. A lot of graduates had been talking about enlisting in Starfleet, and he had little doubt most of them would drop out within a year's worth of classes.

"I'm glad to hear it," Pamela said with a sheepish smile. "I was worried I said the wrong thing when she started arguing with you… I didn't mean to encroach or anything."

"No, you're fine," McCoy reassured her without missing a beat. He frowned as he recalled how that argument began in the first place. He had no doubt in the back of his mind that Emily was the woman he'd chosen… even though they'd had a rocky start from the beginning of their relationship, she'd put him in his place on more than one occasion. Yet she was still caring and kind enough to look out for him whenever something went horribly wrong. And that was what he admired the most out of her. She'd been through hell and back, yet somehow she was still willing to look past his faults and accept him for who he was. "Emily's been through a lot over the years, even before we first became neighbors. I'm pretty sure that's why she reacted the way she did."

He only knew bits and pieces of her past. She rarely went into details for a good reason. Time and time again he tried pressing for more information, but Emily knew how to evade the subject. Truthfully, he couldn't blame her if it had anything to do with her stories revolving around Starfleet. Though he knew there was something deeper going on with her past. The fact that she'd suffered from traumatic events at such a young age left his gut wrenching with guilt. He hadn't helped much the first few weeks she and Coulson moved in. And he supposed that was part of the reason he'd forced himself to get to know her better. Pamela tilted her head to one side in surprise.

"Well, if she's anything like she has been, I'm sure she'll recover quickly," she remarked thoughtfully. "She doesn't seem like the kind of person to let anything get to her."

No, she certainly didn't. McCoy rubbed the back of his neck as he made his way back home. That whole day had been a whirlwind of trying to get last-minute tests finished. He was lucky his scores had come back as above average. He knew there were a few other seniors who had been struggling over the last couple of weeks, especially with the prospect of graduation around the corner.

He tried pushing the uneasy thoughts aside. Medical school was going to be difficult enough. About the only consolation he had was that Emily would be there for him. Maybe not physically, but they always found some way of keeping in touch. He'd always been warned that long-distance relationships were even worse than regular ones, but somehow they were able to make it work.

He was hoping to take a break somewhere between his hectic schedule once he got back home, but that didn't seem possible. McCoy rose an eyebrow when he realized his father was back early from his shift. More surprising still was that his father and mother were talking quietly in the kitchen. Worry was the first thought crossing his mind. Lord knew what would be said if they found out about that night with Emily. Sure, it was expected being they were both young and possibly stupid for being so reckless. But he knew damn well that if her father ever found out, there would be hell to pay for anyone involved.

"… sure it's a good idea to trust him with that kind of responsibility? It's a family heirloom for a reason, David."

McCoy stiffened at the mention of 'family heirloom'. He knew what his mother was talking about. His father had shown the object once when he was younger, telling him about the story of when he'd been in Wakanda for two years. Apparently it had been part of a mission's trip for doctors across the world, and his father had gotten the larger end of the straw. As a result of his hard work and dedication to improving their medical facilities, the king of Wakanda had given him a ring made of pure vibranium, a rare substance found only in the country itself. He'd always been fascinated with his father's story, more so when he knew how much meaning it held to him.

"I know it's a big responsibility, but Leonard's proven himself time and time again," his father reassured her. "Besides, you've seen how close those two are. I don't doubt he's already made plans once he graduates from med school."

Heat immediately rose to his cheeks when he realized what they were talking about. Memories of his mother's reaction to the news that he was dating Emily were still fresh. She'd been ecstatic, especially since she knew how close they were even before reaching that agreement. His father had always approved, even before they reached that ultimate decision. After all, his father was the one who usually came up with some of their 'hiking trips', which usually involved Emily and her father joining them. Of course, he wasn't given the chance to say anything when his mother finally seemed to realize he was standing there.

"Lennie, you're back early!" she exclaimed in a tone that suggested he shouldn't have been there.

He nearly rolled his eyes at the nickname she used. He knew better than to snap at his mother. Back when he was younger he'd been terrified of doing anything she frowned upon. He'd heard enough horror stories from his cousins to know it was best to stay under her good graces.

"Classes finished early since they released the SAT scores," he explained after throwing his backpack on the couch. "What were you talking about?"

His father shared a knowing look with his mother, and McCoy knew in that moment that this had to be something important. He was well aware that his family had other secrets revolving around the very agency Emily signed up for. That was part of the reason he'd been reluctant to agree with her decision to join it. Yet he knew Emily would do whatever she could to prove herself, regardless of what he or anyone else thought.

"Leo, I think it's time we had a talk," his father let out a sigh once they seemed to reach a silent agreement.

He rose an eyebrow as his father stood up, gesturing for him to follow. McCoy threw his mother a wary look, but she simply gave him a nod of encouragement. His shoulders sank with guilt as he wondered not for the first time what was going on. If this had anything to do with that night, he knew he was a goner. Yet, something told him this was even bigger than what happened between them. Once his father led the way to the stables where the horses were kept, he finally turned to face McCoy. The serious look written across his face was enough for McCoy to stiffen and expect the worst outcome.

"If this has anything to do with prom night, I can explain—"

"Relax, Leo," his father cut him off before he could beg for forgiveness. Though that didn't stop the surprise from sweeping across his eyes at the mention of prom night. McCoy silently bit his tongue when he realized his father hadn't even known what occurred that night. "Your mother and I were discussing how we were going to work out your relationship with Emily." Almost at once, McCoy looked down at his feet guiltily. "I take it it's turning serious?"

"Something along those lines."

He rubbed the back of his neck, hoping to hide how utterly embarrassed and ashamed he was in that moment. He had been worried about taking things too far with her. After all, she still suffered from panic attacks and nightmares. While she wasn't nearly as bad as she had been when Coulson first brought her with him, that didn't mean they didn't still occur. Yet, his father just looked at him in amusement, taking McCoy by surprise once more.

"I know you used my credits to rent that room at the Sun INN," his father surmised. His cheeks only turned a deeper shade of red. He fully expected his father to ream him out for hurting her or taking advantage of her that night. But to his utter disbelief, his father let out a laugh. "At least you had the integrity to take her somewhere other than your house."

McCoy grimaced and looked at his father doubtfully, "I wanted to do somethin' special for that night… I remember her Pa mentioning that's where they stayed before they moved in next door."

His father nodded in understanding and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"You really care about her that much?" McCoy just looked at him as if that was the dumbest question anyone could ask. Again, his father just laughed at his expression. "There's a few things you should know about the Coulson's before you go any further…"

"I know her Pa works for the agency," he suddenly blurted out. His father rose an eyebrow in surprise, and McCoy quickly clamped his mouth shut. He'd promised Emily years ago that he would never tell a soul. From the moment she told him about the agency and everything it stood for, he knew he'd planned on keeping it a secret for her. Not only because she stood for what she believed in, but because he cared about her as more than just a friend. "And she signed up for it a few months ago."

"Well, that saves me from havin' to explain a few things," his father let out a sigh of relief. They both took seats on a bale of hay after that. McCoy had a feeling that his father was about to tell a long-winded story of how this all transpired in the first place. "I know that you're aware of the agency and that Phil works for said agency, but I doubt she's told you about the agreement we came up with years ago." His brows furrowed together in surprise as his father looked at the floor thoughtfully. "He came into the hospital one day with a severe injury. He was lucky to be alive at the point he showed up, practically begging me to keep what happened a secret. I only agreed to it so long as he promised not to get himself hurt again like an idiot."

He almost laughed as his father paused for a moment, as if reminiscing the day he and Coulson met. He could already imagine the moment like it just happened. McCoy was well aware that his father had been there when Emily was brought into the ICU years before they met. The fact that it was his father who'd treated her injuries at the time told him it was fate that brought them together.

"That doesn't explain how you've gotten involved with the agency," McCoy pointed out.

The moment he said that was when his father threw him a look of surprise. He'd known for some time that his father also had ties with the agency. Maybe he didn't work as a full medical officer, but his father usually dealt with some of the stranger sides of the agency. Emily had told him stories about visiting the hospital sometimes with her father, and his own father was usually the one who would greet them.

"It was after meeting Phil that I chose to enlist in helping out," he explained. McCoy couldn't help but wonder at the fact that everything was somehow connected. His father was the one who told Coulson about the house next door being for sale. And his father was the one who encouraged him to be friends with Emily, despite their differences. "When he told me about a case he was working on I jumped at the opportunity. Didn't expect that case to be a kid. She was your age when they brought her in. Then he finally talked about adopting her."

He'd known at the time how much his father had looked after Emily when she was first brought in. He remembered hearing him talk to his mother about it that one night. His father had looked utterly exhausted and mentally drained. Even his mother had admitted that maybe they should have talked about taking her home with them. McCoy was suddenly grateful they hadn't - that would have ruined any chances they had at dating. Yet it also explained why Coulson had jumped at the opportunity to move next door.

 _And that's when you told him about the house_ , McCoy realized.

For a moment, he wasn't sure what to say as everything became clear. His father had somehow been more involved with their relationship than he first realized. The more he thought about it, the more grateful he was that his father had pushed him. His life had changed for the better when he chose to get to know Emily better.

"This doesn't have to do with your story, does it?" he suddenly asked when his father pulled something from his pocket.

"No, it doesn't," his father nodded in response. He gave McCoy an odd look before offering a smile, one he'd seen enough times whenever his father was around his mother. "Do you care about Emily?"

His question caught McCoy off guard. Of course he cared about Emily. Hell, she was the first person to show there was more to life than living up to everyone's expectations. Then there was the fact that she was willing to accept him for who he was, and not for everything he achieved. He suddenly felt as if his father was testing him, and he swallowed hard at the thought.

"More than anyone I've ever met," he finally replied.

When his father gave him another odd look, McCoy found himself wondering if he said the right thing. But his father suddenly did something that caught him off guard. The object he'd pulled from his pocket was suddenly revealed, and McCoy's jaw nearly dropped in disbelief.

"You know I wouldn't normally hand this ring over if there wasn't a good reason for it," his father began after revealing said object, "Your mother and I were discussing whether or not it's a good idea to trust you with this ring. But if she really means that much to you, I want you to take it."

McCoy swallowed hard when he took the ring, suddenly feeling a heavy weight on his shoulders as he held it for the first time. His father was entrusting him with a priceless family heirloom, something that few people were lucky enough to boast about. He realized with a start that this wouldn't have happened had he been with anyone else. He was also aware that in that moment, Emily meant more to him than he would ever admit out loud. And he was going to cherish the moment his father finally trusted him.

.

.

' _Tony's been looking for a new assistance for nearly a year now_. _He hasn't bothered letting anyone in_ , _but he sure as hell sleeps with all the women he interviews_ ,' — Rhodes

Emily rolled her eyes as she read the message Rhodes sent her that morning. She knew Tony had been looking for an assistant to help out with the financing and scheduling for his company for months now. She hadn't realized until then just how bad it was until Rhodes warned her. Years of putting up with him taught her that Tony would be too stubborn to find an assistant who knew what they were doing.

' _Do you want me to come over and run the interview process with him_?' — Coulson

' _Please and thank you_ ; _I'm pretty sure he's giving Obadiah an ulcer_ ,' — Rhodes

She struggled not to smirk at his expense. She'd met Obadiah once when she and Tony were discussing suits. The older man hadn't been interested in what they were talking about, but his interest in her had sent a shiver of alarm through her. It didn't take a genius to know he was more interested in her intelligence rather than anything else. Luckily Tony shooed him away before things could get anymore awkward.

' _I'll bring Leonard with me since it's the weekend_. _I'm sure Tony won't mind giving extra accommodations_ ,' — Coulson

As she sent the message, she could already imagine the eye-roll that would follow. Rhodes knew her well enough to know that she wasn't above breaking a few rules. McCoy had never been to California before, but he had seen Tony and Rhodes in the past. Though truthfully, that had been nearly four years ago. She shook her head in amusement at the thought, though her amusement was short-lived when she heard a cough from behind.

"Who's Rhodes?" She whirled around in time to see Clint giving her a smug look. One quick punch across the chest was all it took for him to stagger backwards, groaning in annoyance. "Damn you have a mean swing."

"He's a friend of mine," she retorted. "Him and Tony have been good friends since the day we met."

"You seem to have a lot of male friends," Clint remarked with a sly grin.

That was enough for her to raise an eyebrow in surprise. She realized with a start that he was right. Most of her friends happened to be men… unless she counted McCoy's mother and Maria. Both were more like family to her than anything else. The more she thought about it, the more she began to wonder the irony of that notion. Back when she was younger men had terrified her. She could still remember shrinking away from Doctor McCoy more often than she wanted to admit. Eventually he managed to win her over by building trust, but even then that was something he didn't take for granted.

"When we first met Tony was one of the few people to accept me for who I was," she explained warily. "He never once judged me based on what I was or what I could do… and Rhodes pretty much came with the package."

Clint rose an eyebrow in surprise when he realized what she meant by that. It felt good to be treated as though everything was normal. She knew she was far from the most normal person in the world, so it was a pleasant change. It wasn't until McCoy finally began to accept her as more than just a friend that her life had begun changing for the better.

"Sounds like they're good friends," he said thoughtfully. Emily gave him a thoughtful look when she guessed what he was thinking. "So what does that make us?"

She was taken aback by his question. He had become a good friend over the last few weeks. Despite how annoying he could be at times with his prodding, she knew he meant well. She was beginning to realize that it was possible to make more than a couple of friends and keep them close. She couldn't hide the small smile that followed as she elbowed him playfully.

"Well, if you keep this up then maybe I'll let you be my friend," she retorted cheekily. Clint just smirked in amusement as he realized what she was implying. "I take it this has something to do with the way you tried sneaking up on me?"

"I was wondering what you and McCoy did for prom night," he admitted with a laugh. "I mean, it's been a couple of days and you haven't talked about it."

Emily pursed her lips together at the thought of telling him everything. She was well aware of the fact that Coulson had asked the archer to keep an eye on her when he couldn't. That notion alone was enough for her to nearly roll her eyes in exasperation. The fact that Coulson didn't trust her with the agency was what annoyed her so damn much.

"He took me to the same place Papa and I stayed the first time we moved to Georgia," she explained after rolling her eyes at his expense. Clint crossed his arms in surprise as he realized where this was headed. "And if I was being honest with myself, he was amazing… he never tried forcing himself on me."

If anything she had been the forceful one that night. Embarrassment suddenly swept through her as she recalled how she'd almost lost control. It was only until McCoy pointed something out that she finally regained her composure and let him take the lead. The last thing she wanted was to put him in an uncomfortable position.

"Glad to hear it. I would've had to have used him for target practice if he tried hurting you," he gave a dry chuckle.

Emily returned the gesture with a laugh of her own. She knew he was being serious, despite his lighthearted nature. Considering Coulson had pretty much dragged him into being her 'guard dog', she wasn't entirely surprised he took that role seriously. She just hoped they didn't plan on killing each other the next time they saw each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome and appreciated!


	22. Twenty Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is MA, just a fair warning to readers!

Twenty Two

McCoy's brows furrowed together in confusion as the hover craft pulled into a nicely paved driveway. Sitting before him was a massive looking complex that looked as though it had been designed in the twenty-first century. She knew he'd seen commercials before for Stark Industries, but they rarely showed the whole facility. The building itself was just for show. Inside the building it was a massive compound that stretched for several city blocks. Tony's company rivaled that of Pym industries, which was another big facility that worked in the weapon's department. The only difference with this facility was that Tony worked on other electronics as well.

"Remind me again why we're here?" he asked once the hover car came to a stop. The man who'd driven the car was also one of Tony's caretakers. He hadn't been thrilled to be the chauffeur for a couple of teenagers, especially those who were considered outsiders to the company. It was only when Emily had offered him a generous tip that the man stopped questioning her presence with the company. "I feel completely out of place here, and that's saying something."

"I thought it would be good to expose you to something other than city life in Atlanta and Manhattan," Emily explained with a knowing smirk. McCoy just threw her a scowl when she reminded him of their trip in Manhattan. He hadn't been happy when she ran into Julia Thompson and helped the girl out. Of course, Julia was another kid she'd been able to keep in touch with from time to time. "And Rhodes asked if I could keep Tony in line while they look through the roster of interviews they have with his future assistant."

He didn't look any happier with the idea of having to deal with Tony for the rest of the weekend. Luckily he didn't bother arguing as they were led into the main lobby of the facility. The lobby itself was futuristic looking, with sleek white walls and panels that displayed brilliant colors. The lobby was mostly for show; what happened behind those walls was the real excitement.

Receptionists at the desks were busy taking calls or making orders for future shipments. Emily wasn’t surprised by their lack of interest in their sudden arrival. By now, most of the employees who were veterans of the company had gotten used to seeing her around. She was by far the most frequent visitor outside of the company.

"Emily, it's good to see you again!" Before McCoy could get his bearings, Tony suddenly approached them and pulled Emily into a warm embrace. She couldn't hide the sheepish grin that followed when the two squared each other up. "You're the ass who took her virginity."

Emily snorted with laughter when McCoy's cheeks turned a faint shade of red. Try as he might to hide his embarrassment, he knew he couldn't for long. Tony had known immediately what he was up to when she mentioned going with him to prom. He hadn't been the least bit happy when he found out, but he didn't bother pointing out the risks involved with going to prom.

Tony was well aware that she wasn’t above breaking the rules. And when it came to getting her way, she went above and beyond doing so just to prove a point. To her, proving everyone wrong was more important than anything else.

"And you're still as much of an ass as I remember," he retorted with equal annoyance.

"Touché," Tony crossed his arms in amusement before looking back at her. "Rhodes told me you were stopping by; I'm guessing this has to do with my little assistant problem?"

"More or less," she replied with a shrug. "I was informed that you've been sleeping with half of your interviewees."

McCoy rose an eyebrow at her last statement, while Tony merely smirked as if he was proud with the notion. She knew Tony well enough to know that that was only half of the problem. He was proud to admit that he’d claimed a few of the interviewees. He was known for being a playboy and fooling around with women.

"Only about more than half," he retorted. "At least none of them were virgins."

He added the last part with a pointed look at McCoy. Emily just rolled her eyes when McCoy's hands balled into fists. One warning glare was all it took for the jokes to stop, along with Tony's constant badgering. She was grateful Tony focused too much on the women doing the interviews. A few men with good backgrounds and degrees had also shown up, but of course he wasn't interested in them.

Emily sat in the back of the conference room as she listened to each interviewee talk. She could tell from the look of boredom sweeping across his face that Tony was losing focus. The latest interviewee happened to be a strawberry blond who'd recently graduated from NYU. Her field of study happened to be law school and psychology, along with numerous other degrees. Emily rose an eyebrow in surprise as she scrolled through the woman's bio. Virginia Pepper Potts was unlike any other interviewee she'd seen so far. She seemed smart, probably too smart for Tony's taste. He preferred women who were easy to read and would give up too easily.

"Ya know, I'm not really interested in the whole background thing," Tony suddenly cut the woman off as she continued rattling on. Emily threw him a warning look when her jaw snapped shut and her eyes narrowed. She held back a sigh of frustration as the woman finally looked in her direction with pleading eyes. "What I wanna know is why you're interested in working for _me_ personally. You've got five seconds to impress me."

 _Good question_ , Emily found herself wondering the same thing.

"I've always been up for a challenge," the woman replied after realizing what he was doing. "When I saw the interviews and the press reports, I knew you would provide the perfect challenge. You're arrogant, hardheaded and you can be an ass. But I'm willing to bet that's all a facade to keep the press off your back."

Emily rose an eyebrow in surprise at her sudden confidence. She shared a knowing look with Tony. This woman was different from all the others they'd listened to. She wasn't put off by his sudden change in demeanor, and she seemed to rise to the challenge. He _needed_ someone like that in his life… someone who was willing to put up with him and help him grow as both the man he was and his company.

"I think we've heard enough for one day," Tony finally said after letting her words sink in. The woman gave him a hopeful look, clearly expecting to hear an answer to her interview. "You can leave now."

She was taken aback by Tony's brashness. The woman's face fell as realization dawned on her. Emily shook her head in disbelief as the woman finally stood up and left wordlessly, though not without huffing in annoyance. She let out a sigh of frustration once the woman was gone. She was only just beginning to understand why Rhodes had been getting so frustrated with him earlier.

"Alright Tony, you wanna explain to me what's really bothering you?" she demanded once she was able to regain her composure.

"I never wanted or needed my own personal assistant in the first place," he rubbed the temple of his forehead in frustration. "The only reason Rhodes and Obadiah think it's a good idea is because it would be good for the press. I've already finished working on my latest project: Just a Rather Very Intelligent System, or Jarvis for short."

She couldn't help but chew the bottom of her lip in surprise. She knew he had been working on an AI for his facility and for his personal lab back at the mansion. She hadn't realized until then that that was what had been keeping him up at night. She let out a quiet sigh and reached him within seconds, wrapping her hands around his as she sat down next to him.

"She seems like a good match for you," she said thoughtfully. "When you look through the rest of that roster and the records of each woman you've interviewed, who do you think fits your personality best?"

Tony gave her a hard look before glancing at the data PADD warily. It only took him a few seconds to register what she meant by that. He snorted and shut the data PADD off, leaving it across the table in the process.

"The only reason you're interested in her is because she'd kick my ass if I tried imposing her," he scoffed.

"Which is precisely someone you need to keep you in line. She’d be perfect for the role," she retorted with equal fire.

The genius just stared at her with a challenging glint in his eyes. But the more he thought about the woman during their latest interview, the more he began to realize she made a good point. He let out an overly dramatic sigh of frustration and reached for the data PADD once more, shooting her a dirty look along the way.

"I hate it when you're right," he muttered crossly.

Emily only stuck her tongue out in response, earning a sidelong smirk from Tony. Once that was established they left to find McCoy talking to Rhodes. Emily rose an eyebrow in amusement when Tony's friend seemed to easily get along with McCoy. Despite their earlier misgivings at the bonfire that night, it seemed as though old rivalries were forgotten.

"You get your acceptance letter yet?" Rhodes was asking when they approached.

"It came in the mail the other day. Pa was damned proud that I got it," McCoy replied without missing a beat.

She watched the scene in amusement when she realized that McCoy was getting along with the same people she cared about. She knew it would take time for Tony to get used to him, but as long as someone got along, it was better than nothing. She couldn't hide the sheepish smile that followed when McCoy finally looked at her pointedly.

"Did she kick your ass?" Rhodes asked after glancing between Emily and Tony.

"Only a little," she replied while struggling not to laugh at Tony's expense.

"I've got my choice," he let out an exasperated sigh. "You know the offer's still open, Kiddo."

It was her turn to roll her eyes, "Thank you, Tony. But I think this Virginia woman will be a good match for you. Maybe she can kick your ass when Rhodes and I aren't here to do it."

Tony just stuck his tongue at her once more, though she noticed his demeanor seemed to change at the prospect of finally choosing someone.

"You and Cowboy over here are welcome to spend the night at the mansion. We've still got the spare bedroom you claimed as your own," he suddenly put in.

Emily shared a knowing look with McCoy when she realized how generous his offer was. On any normal occasion she tended to stay at a nearby motel the agency booked for her. Tony was one of the few outsiders who offered her a place to stay when it was needed. She'd spent more than a few nights at the mansion when she needed an escape from McCoy while he was dating Nancy.

"You up for a night at Stark mansion?" she asked curiously.

"I suppose a night at the mansion doesn't sound too terrible," he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

She couldn't hide the sheepish grin at that.

.

.

Stark Mansion was even bigger than the facility they had been at earlier. Huge panel windows overlooked the ocean the mansion was built over. Tony had specifically chosen this location simply because it had an ocean view on all sides. Down below she could see the private beach he reserved for large parties. The sun was just beginning to set, providing a spectacular display of orange, gold and red along the back of the building. McCoy's jaw practically dropped when she led the way inside. She knew this was all overwhelming and probably too much to take in at once. After growing up in a hobble next to his family's farm, it still took some getting used to for herself.

"He lets you stay here… for free?" he asked in disbelief.

"I wouldn't necessarily say it's a free night," she admitted as she led him further inside. The kitchen alone dwarfed his mother's kitchen. It had a full bar and dining area overlooking a wooded grove. "That grove used to be his mother's favorite place to hang out. Whenever we stopped by for Papa's job she would spend time with me there."

McCoy gave her an odd look as realization dawned on him. He hadn't known at the time just how close she was with the family. Tony was quite literally an older brother to her. She had quickly adopted Rhodes into her family as well when they got to know each other better. There were times when Tony admitted how jealous he was of whenever she spent time with his mother. After all, his father was usually too focused on the agency and his company to take time for his son.

"I never realized how close you all were," he admitted guiltily. Emily frowned when she caught him looking at her with renewed guilt. "I'm surprised you turned down his offer. Would've been a good, stable job at least."

She couldn't help but let out a sigh as she reached her room. The room itself was twice the size of her room in Georgia. McCoy's jaw dropped once more when he saw the walk-in closet and large bathroom. The fact that she had been willing to give this sort of lavish life up for him was beyond his understanding. He knew she would have likely been better off in a place like this where she wasn't hurt so many times.

"Like I said, Tony is pretty much my unofficial adopted brother," she replied with a shrug. "I wanted to follow in Papa's footsteps and become an agent like him… I've always wanted to help people the way he's helped me and so many others."

It was only until hearing those words that renewed admiration swept through him. He'd always admired her for being so damn forgiving in a world that had cruelly treated her like an outcast for so long. She deserved so much better than what he had to offer. He was just a lowly high school graduate who hadn't even gotten into med school yet.

"He was right about me not being good enough for you," he let out a heavy sigh. "You know that's the first thing that Rhodes' kid told me."

Emily's heart sank when she realized what he meant by that. She'd known that Rhodes would likely follow Tony's lead. Like Tony, Rhodes was also another brother she could always rely on. But there were times when their overprotective nature could be overbearing. She let out a quiet sigh and suddenly took hold of his hand, giving it a light squeeze in the process.

"Leonard, look at me," she whispered. The moment he did was when McCoy found himself swimming within a pair of dark brown orbs. "Look, I chose to decline Tony's offer because I knew it would mean keeping us apart… at least with the agency I can take whatever time I need off when I'm not out on the field. You're my best friend and the man I've come to love. Nothing is going to change that."

The joy that swept across his face was enough encouragement for her. He suddenly captured her lips with his, ignoring the fact that anyone could walk in on them. At that point, he didn't care. He was grateful for the constant encouragement she provided. Between that and the fact that she had given up everything for her meant more than he could ever admit out loud.

"I want you," he admitted when his hands slid down to her waist.

Her eyes danced with their usual mischief when she saw the tent forming in his pants. Whether it was their conversation from earlier or their sudden actions, she wasn't sure what had turned him on. But she certainly wasn't above breaking the rules. She returned the gesture by nipping at his lips, grazing her tongue along them until he allowed entrance. Neither of them moved for the next few seconds as their tongues fought for dominance. The feeling of hands roaming her ass was enough to egg her on, and she let out a huff of laughter when she realized he was guiding her towards the bed.

"Hang on a moment," she suddenly paused just when he began tugging at her shorts. "Security override, lock the door. CoulsonAlpha2233."

"Security overridden. Have a pleasant evening, Agent Coulson," the computerized voice of what she assumed was Jarvis responded.

She smirked in amusement as McCoy's eyes widened at the thought of being interrupted by Tony Stark of all people. She knew they would've never heard the end of it had he caught them in the act. Fortunately she'd quickly learned how to hack into security programs, and his AI was no different. Though it seemed as though Jarvis had taken her side when it came to whoever was in charge of the situation.

"Who would've thought you were such a sneaky devil?" he remarked after realizing what she'd done.

"You can thank Tony for that little trick," she giggled when his hands slid down to her waist once more. He made quick work of her shorts, revealing moist panties that were also quickly discarded. "In his defense he did convince me to hack into the Pentagon when we were six. I managed to beat his record by ten seconds."

McCoy's eyes widened in disbelief as realization dawned on him. He hadn't known just how far she was willing to go to prove herself. He played with her for a few seconds as she pried off his shirt, revealing a chest that was developing nicely. His pants soon followed as he pried off her shirt and bra, not missing the fact that her breasts were bouncing free from their restraints.

"I'm gonna have to keep an eye on ya," he said cheekily. By now she was struggling not to laugh as he gave her breasts a rough squeeze. Her legs were splayed wide open, revealing her moist entrance for his eyes only. His cock was already twitching with anticipation at the thought of claiming her as his once more. "Someone as beautiful as you might just get caught."

"They'd have to catch me first," she laughed in response.

His own eyes were bright with laughter as he kissed her passionately on the lips. His hands roamed her bare chest, feeling out the areas where she had been heavily scarred during the Kelvin incident. Those had been some of the worst scars she could imagine. Because she hadn't gotten medical treatment right away, she was never able to fully recover the skin that was burned away from the explosion or the intense sunlight of the dessert. McCoy was careful around her more sensitive area. Lower and lower he went until he reached her abdomen. She knew what he was doing before it even happened.

"Hell, you're beautiful," he groaned after thrusting into her.

As usual, he was careful when he did so. She was grateful she suggested bringing an extra pack of condoms. The last thing she wanted was for any accidents to occur, and the feelings were entirely mutual. But the moment he thrust into her was when she let out a gasp, biting back a moan of pleasure at the sudden intrusion. The first time they had sex was painful. She could still remember the searing pain that followed. Luckily it didn't seem to last long. The only thing she felt now was the intense pleasure he provided.

He leaned forward and sucked on a particular spot along her neck as her hands raked through his hair. She wanted him deeper inside of her. She knew it would feel different with the condom being off, but one day that was what she aimed for. She wanted nothing more than to experience him fully, even at the cost of losing everything.

"Harder! Faster!"

It didn't take long for her to begin howling his name. McCoy merely offered a triumphant grin as he slammed into her, relishing the way she felt around him. Her walls hugged him tightly, providing some of the best pleasure he'd ever felt. Hell, it was the only pleasure he'd ever felt aside from self-inflicted pleasure. She'd already reached her first climax and was well on the verge of a second when he suddenly slowed his pace. He realized with a start that he wanted the moment to last. Seeing the look of frustration that followed only fueled that desire.

"I wanna make the moment last," he growled while fondling with her breasts.

Emily just rolled her eyes when she realized what he was doing. She knew he was teasing her at that point, and she hated every minute of it. Yet, she also loved every moment of it. Her thoughts were a whirlwind of emotions when he thrust into her slowly, pacing himself this time around. Her body thrummed with the added attention he provided when his one hand reached her clit, rubbing circles around it to add extra pressure. That sent her over the edge. She let out an embarrassingly loud groan as she came for the second time that night, howling his name in the process. He came seconds later, letting out a groan of his own as he did so.

For a while, neither of them moved as they recovered from their initial orgasms. Emily's breathing was hard and ragged as McCoy rested atop of her, still inside her. She would never admit that she loved that sensation. It provided an even deeper connection, one that she couldn't quite explain. She let out a quiet sigh as McCoy carefully pulled out and stripped off the condom moments later.

"It's a good thing these walls are soundproof," she muttered once they shifted into a cuddle.

The feeling of his arms wrapping around her torso was something that she would have to get used to. It was enough to make her feel even more exposed and vulnerable than she already was. Yet McCoy had done more than just make her feel comfortable. He'd gone out of his way to leave his own comfort zone, proving once again what a wonderful partner he was.

"God knows what Stark would say if he caught us in the act," he rolled his eyes while kissing the small of her back affectionately. Emily smirked in amusement and shifted so that she was facing him. "I'm pretty sure he was ready to rip my head off when he saw me."

"He'd have to get through me first," she reminded him with a pointed look. "And believe me, I have kicked his ass on more than one occasion."

“You know, I’m pretty sure most of my friends back at school would be insanely jealous knowing what you know,” he said thoughtfully.

Emily smirked in amusement at the thought of his friends being jealous over her. She knew the feelings stemmed along the fact that most of them would likely get local jobs around Savannah or in Atlanta. They were lucky in that aspect. She was only just beginning to realize that McCoy was willing to go out of his comfort zone just to be with her. And that meant more than she would ever admit out loud.

She let out a sigh of contentment as she nuzzled herself deeper into the sheets. They were far more comfortable than what she was used to – a far cry from where she had grown up. But as McCoy’s warm breath tickled her and soothed her, sleep quickly overcame her that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought; comments are always appreciated!


	23. Twenty Three

Twenty Three (Graduation Day)

Graduation day came faster than anyone anticipated. The last three weeks had been a whirlwind of preparation for the graduating class. That year it was the biggest class in the county, and they had to rent a separate hall just to hold the ceremony in Atlanta. Because of this, Emily and Coulson stayed at a hotel a few miles from the arena where the ceremony was being held. She'd been receiving message after message from McCoy and even Pamela. Both were feeling anxious over the ceremony and how it would go. She was almost amused with the way that they both seemed to rely on her as a crutch when it came to their anxieties.

Tony had eventually chosen to go with the strawberry blond they'd interviewed earlier that week. Emily knew he wasn't happy with the choice, but the woman seemed like the best fit for him. And when they finally had the chance to meet, the woman had introduced herself as Pepper Potts. She could already see the changes that were happening without Tony even realizing it. Pepper did seem like a good fit for him, even if he didn't like it.

"You know you could've had all of this if you'd waited," Coulson pointed out as they headed to the arena in question. Emily just rolled her eyes when he gave the usual lecture on why she shouldn't have graduated as early as she did. "I know you thought you were ready, but there are times I wish you would've gone through the experience."

_I don't think I could've handled another two years of Leonard with Nancy_ , she thought in annoyance. She'd heard from a source that Nancy was arrested a few weeks before her own graduation for being caught in a human trafficking ring. The whole thing was crazy to think about, because the man behind said ring was her boyfriend. McCoy had admitted to her at one point that the whole thing seemed a little fishy, especially since the man in question had been a few years older than Nancy. Now she suddenly understood why that was the case, and she was all-the-more grateful that McCoy hadn't been dragged into that mess.

"I think we can both agree that graduating early was the best thing I could do," she retorted. She crossed her arms and leaned back against the seat of the hover-car as Coulson gave her an incredulous look. "Enrolling in the agency was a good idea… it gave me an outlet to take out my frustration on something other than working on the family farm."

Coulson wasn't surprised to hear the remarks she made about her previous jobs. Though she did enjoy working with Hannah at the time, it was never the same as training. Maria was usually the one who pushed her into sparring sessions behind his back. The end results had led to bigger, more defined muscles that even he couldn't argue with. He would never point out the fact that she could have accepted a job offer from Stark industries. It was the better alternative, though she would have never been fully satisfied with what he had to offer.

He just shook his head and focused on the path ahead. Once they reached the arena, the sudden tension seemed to dissolve when she spotted Hannah and Doctor McCoy standing near the front entrance. The fact that they had waited meant more than she could admit out loud. They had become family to her, despite everything that happened.

"It's good to see you again," Hannah was the first to greet them with a warm hug. Doctor McCoy just greeted Coulson with a curt nod while shaking Emily's hand like he always did. He was usually curt in public. Emily had quickly learned over time that Doctor McCoy was much like Coulson in those aspects, especially whenever he was around family. "I take it your journey here wasn't too terrible?"

"The transporter took a little longer than usual to work," Coulson rolled his eyes knowingly and looked in Emily's direction, as if trying to pin the blame on her. She returned the gesture with an eye-roll of her own. She was all-too-aware that they wouldn't have been late if he hadn't taken a call from Director Fury before they left. "We still managed to get here in one piece though."

"I've never put much faith in those machines," Doctor McCoy snorted as they headed inside. "Getting your genes spliced doesn't sound like a walk in the park."

Emily struggled not to smirk in amusement at his response. He'd always had an interesting take in modern technology, often favoring in the older methods that some people still relied on. McCoy himself had taken after his father, admitting on more than one occasion that he was terrified of getting into shuttles for a reason. That was part of the reason she had been surprised when he agreed to go with her to visit Tony and Rhodes the other weekend. She'd known how difficult it was for him to climb into a shuttle or use the transporters like she and Coulson did regularly.

"How have your classes been going?" Hannah suddenly asked when they took their seats. "I know you and Lennie took that weekend trip to Malibu; all he talked about was how huge everything was compared to Savannah or even Atlanta."

Emily rose an eyebrow at her comment. The older woman had seen her with Tony and Rhodes on more than one occasion. Usually Tony would stop by on his own when he had a pet project that needed to be worked on. She had to admit, those were some of the better weekends she had when McCoy and Nancy were dating. On more than one occasion they would drink away their sorrows together, neither needing an excuse to do so. Thankfully Emily knew Coulson's schedule like the back of her hand, and she usually used that knowledge to her advantage.

A large crowd was already gathered inside. Considering how big the graduating class was, she wasn't too surprised. Still, the large crowd left her feeling a little unnerved as she sat between Hannah and Coulson. Fortunately, Hannah knew how to cause enough of a distraction. She and Doctor McCoy were fully aware of the agency and what the agency stood for. The good news was, both of them knew when to keep it discrete around bystanders in public.

"They've been keeping me on my toes for the last two months," she explained with a shrug. "I've heard horror stories of some students getting placed in more advanced classes, but luckily they're a breeze for me."

She added the last part with a scathing look in Coulson's direction, not bothering to hide how annoyed she was with his constant interfering. She'd heard from the rumor-mill that Coulson had a strong say in what occurred at the academy. Worst still was that he'd been trying to keep her out of the more difficult classes because he was worried about what would happen to her. She was hardly surprised that he interfered with her life at the academy, but it annoyed her that he didn't trust her or anyone else for that matter. The agency had provided the academy as an outlet for the newer recruits, providing suggestions for what field they wanted to be placed on.

Coulson tried hiding how uncomfortable he was at being put under the spotlight. She almost smirked at the way he was squirming in his seat as they discussed how her training had been going. The speeches that went on were the typical speeches she heard over the years. It wasn't until they started going over the names of graduates that Emily began focusing her attention.

Once they reached the M's of the list, Emily couldn't hide the grin that followed as they reached McCoy's name. He'd always been more popular at school, regardless of who he hung out with over the years. Because of that, everyone knew who he was. Emily shared a knowing look with Coulson as they cheered him on, ignoring the incredulous look that followed. She also cheered for Pamela when her name was called, despite everything that happened between them. Though there was still some tension between them, Emily realized with a start that Pamela was just looking out for McCoy. At least, she hoped that was the case. She knew the look of envy when she saw it, and every now and then she would see that look sweeping across Pamela's eyes when she saw them together.

It felt as if hours had passed when the ceremony itself was over. Emily's shoulders sagged with relief when she reached McCoy, not missing the fact that his eyes hadn't left hers. Despite the photos that were being taken and everything else, he reached her within a couple of strides and wasted no time in capturing her lips with his. She struggled to hide the knowing smirk that followed as she caught Coulson glaring in their direction. Though he did his best to hide it, she knew he would never be fully happy with whoever she was dating. He and Tony were more alike than the genius would want to admit.

"You're not getting away without a hug from your mother, Lennie," Hannah suddenly scolded him when she and Doctor McCoy reached them. She couldn't hide the smirk that followed when Coulson rolled his eyes at their public display, though at that point he didn't bother stopping either of them. "I'm so proud of you!"

Before McCoy could protest, she suddenly pulled him in for a bear hug. Emily almost laughed as he struggled to get away, realizing that everyone around them was watching the scene unfold. She was suddenly grateful that she'd escaped that embarrassment. She had a feeling Coulson wouldn't hesitate to pull off something like that around her, especially in light of recent events.

"I only wish we could've graduated together," he admitted when they were given time alone.

Arrangements had already been made for the family to get together at his place. She wasn't surprised with that notion. After spending the last ten years getting to know the family, she'd learned that they loved having people over. That was the one benefit of having such a large property.

Emily let out a quiet sigh as she leaned into him, relishing the warmth he provided. She had to admit, he looked different in the gown. She supposed she would have looked different as well if she'd gone through the ceremony. But life had always thrown a monkey-wrench into her plans, with this being no different.

"I think we can both agree that I was in no position to keep going at the time," she murmured quietly. McCoy's face morphed into a look of guilt, and Emily suddenly regretted bringing that up again. "I'm not saying any of it was your fault, Leonard. If anything, graduating early gave me a chance to grow further as an agent. I just wish it would have been under better circumstances."

"I don't plan on letting anything like that happen again," he reassured her with a kiss. Emily rose an eyebrow in surprise when he took hold of her hands, giving them a light squeeze. "You mean too much to me."

Her heart nearly swelled with joy upon hearing those words. She was only just beginning to realize why she cared so much for him. The fact that he was willing to admit that out loud meant more than she could ever admit out loud. It wasn't until hearing coughs from both Coulson and his father that they reluctantly pulled apart. She knew Coulson would likely hold this over their heads for the next few months… at least until he finally got used to seeing them together. Though she had a feeling that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

.

.

It only took a few hours for everyone to get together at the McCoy family farm. Emily spent most of her time with McCoy helping set the place up. His mother was busy with the food prep, though she insisted they take a break every now and then. Whenever she wasn't with McCoy, she was usually trying to reassure Coulson that he had nothing to worry about. She knew he was worried over the fact that she and McCoy were so close. Probably more so than he realized. She was suddenly grateful Coulson wasn't aware of what they did behind closed doors.

"It's hard to believe eleven years have passed since this venture," she heard Doctor McCoy sigh as she approached them.

He and Coulson had been spending more time together since more of the family showed up. She wasn't entirely surprised by that notion. Though he rarely showed it, he was anxious of what would the future held in store for her. She'd carved a path within the agency thanks to her efforts in joining said agency, but there would always be something to fall back on. McCoy had always reassured her that he would be there for her if she needed someone to rely on, something of which she secretly admired out of him.

"I never did get the chance to thank you for offering the place when you did," Coulson suddenly said. Emily rose an eyebrow and put enough distance between them. She was close enough that she could hear what they were saying, but far enough that they wouldn't see her. "I know Professor Xavier offered a place for her at his school, but I wanted her to have a somewhat normal childhood."

That was enough for her to stiffen in surprise. She'd heard enough rumors to know that he was talking about Professor Charles Xavier, a renowned professor who'd focused his life's work on the X-Gene. The fact that Coulson originally wanted her to enroll in said school was enough for her to gape. Sure, her powers had given her enough problems that she wished she had a decent teacher along the way. But over the years, she'd learned to use them and control them… with patience and some help from Coulson and Maria.

"This is a good place to grow up," Doctor McCoy replied. "Might not be the most accepting community at times, but most folks have gotten used to seeing something a little different."

_Easier said than done_ , a small voice argued with him.

A select few students at the school had proven him otherwise, though she didn't bother arguing out loud. She knew those students had been preying on those they thought were weaker than them. Most of them had quickly learned that she wasn't an easy target of their abuse. Especially when McCoy eventually jumped to her defense.

Coulson said something else, though his voice was too quiet for her to make it out. Emily leaned forward, suddenly aware that she shouldn't be there in that moment. There was a reason why Coulson had kept most of his older life private and secret. He'd joined the agency because he believed in helping those who couldn't stand up for themselves. And it was that legacy that she desperately wanted to carry on.

"Are you sure it's safe to trust him with something like that?" Coulson suddenly spoke up once more.

"I know Leonard's had a few ups and downs over the past couple of years," Doctor McCoy admitted. Emily rose an eyebrow in surprise when McCoy's name was brought up. She knew it had to be serious if they were talking about herself and McCoy. "But I like to think he's grown up ever since he and Emily became good friends. It's clear he cares about her as more than just a friend."

It was at that point when Emily knew what they were talking about. A lump formed in the back of her throat when she turned to leave. She was ready to make her way back to the house when a new thought suddenly occurred to her, one that left her stomach twisting in a knot. She didn't know if McCoy was willing to put up with her once he started taking classes at med school. Sure, they'd talked about it from time to time. But in all reality, neither of them had been ready to accept that their lives were about to change dramatically.

"Everything alright there?" Emily froze at the sound of Jacob's voice. On any normal occasion during a McCoy family gathering, he usually spent most of his time with the rest of his cousins. Occasionally they would get together and hang out by their favorite spot, but that was only on special occasions. "You kinda looked lost there."

"Is it that obvious?" she asked with a sheepish look.

"More or less," he replied with a shrug.

He eyed her thoughtfully before gesturing for her to explain what was on her mind. She rarely talked about the way she really felt in front of anyone. Even McCoy was lucky to get a few talks here and there, but usually that was when she was ready to burst from the mounted stress or frustration. She let out a sigh and looked at nothing in particular.

"I'm just worried about how Leonard and I are going to handle the next few years," she explained warily. Jacob hardly looked surprised by the worry in her voice. Of all of his cousins she'd gotten to know over those last ten years, Jacob had always been her favorite. He was almost as hardheaded and stubborn as McCoy himself, but he also had a good heart. His sister, Alex, was usually a little more reserved than him, but they all seemed to get along pretty well. "We're both headed in different directions, and once he starts med school, he'll spend the next five or six years there."

Jacob gave a nod of understanding. His brows furrowed together as they stared off into the distance, neither sure of what the future held for them. It was worse for her though. She was never sure if she'd find a place where she truly belonged, regardless of how well she did in her career. She knew Tony's offer would always be open for her. Yet a small part of her knew she would never be satisfied with settling down in Malibu.

"Well, I know for sure that Leo wouldn't do anything as stupid as leave you behind," he reassured her with a knowing smirk. Emily rose an eyebrow in surprise when he gave her a playful nudge. "I think we can both safely assume he loves ya, regardless of what the idiot says."

Heat immediately rose to her cheeks at the mention of 'love'. It seemed like such a foreign word at the time. But the more time she spent with McCoy, the more she was beginning to understand what it really meant. It was also the first time she allowed herself the comfort of an outsider. True, they'd known each other for as long as she'd been McCoy's neighbor. But that didn't mean she trusted him like she trusted McCoy.

She wasn't sure if she could trust anyone after everything she was taught at the agency. There was an old familiar fear that sparked in the back of her mind over the notion that someone would eventually betray her. She knew it was important to always keep one eye over her shoulder. That edge was what would protect her from any threats.

"Thanks for being a good friend, Jake," she let out a sigh when she spotted McCoy approaching.

He merely offered a wide grin before wrapping an arm around her, catching her off guard once again, "Anytime, sweetheart."

"Idiot," she muttered under her breath once he left.

She couldn't hide the sheepish grin that followed though when McCoy reached her. He rose an eyebrow at the fact that they had been talking earlier. Not to mention she'd slipped away once they were finished setting the table up. This was the best time she could think over what to do for her own future. Plus it had become an escape from the rising tension within the family. McCoy's father had finally kicked Jacob's father out when he had enough with his behavior. Though family had always meant everything to the McCoy's, even Hannah agreed that Isaac had gone too far when he kept saying she didn't belong anywhere.

"What were you and Jake talking about?" he asked after deciding to bite the bullet.

"We were comparing your size," she quipped without missing a beat. She couldn't help but laugh as his cheeks turned a faint shade of pink. "How is it that you still blush anytime sex is mentioned?"

McCoy just rolled his eyes and sat beside her, ignoring the smirk she was giving him.

"Ma taught me to act like a gentleman," he explained. "Talking about things like that in public just doesn't sound right."

Emily only laughed in response.

"Leonard, I think it's safe to say that was thrown out the window the night of the prom," she reminded him. McCoy just threw her an incredulous look as she struggled to retrain her laughter. He knew she was right, though he didn't want to admit it out loud to everyone else. "We were talking about what we'd be doing in the future."

"You and Jake had an actual heart-to-heart?" he asked in disbelief.

"I know. It's kind of weird now that I'm thinking about it," she admitted sheepishly.

She was a bit surprised that Jacob had been willing to talk to her while they were alone. Then again, this could have been his way of digging up dirt on McCoy. He wasn't above pulling off that stunt. McCoy let out a sigh and suddenly wrapped his hand around hers, giving it a light squeeze. Emily rose an eyebrow and glanced at him self-consciously.

"You're worried about what's gonna happen to us, aren't you?" he asked.

Her heart sank when she caught the look he was giving her. He knew her well enough to know that something was on her mind. She chewed the bottom of her lip and thought of everything that happened over the last couple of years. She realized with a start that there would always be ups and downs. That was a natural part of life. She just needed to figure out how to deal with said life.

"I was, but… I know that whatever happens, we'll have each other," she replied.

The lopsided grin that followed was enough for her heart to soar with joy. She couldn't hide the sheepish grin that followed when he suddenly captured her lips with his. In that moment, she had no regrets in making the choices she made. If McCoy planned to wait until the right moment to tell her about the ring his father had given him, then she would wait. Because at the end of the day, he was worth the wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this chapter; comments are always welcome!


	24. Twenty Four

Twenty Four

They'd taken full advantage of the next two weeks they had left before classes started for McCoy. Emily found herself wrapped in his arms as they stared at the holoscreen with a movie playing in the background. Popcorn had been placed to the side along with drinks. Coulson had reluctantly given them some much needed time alone during said vacation, something for which she was grateful for. So with it being the two of them, she and McCoy took full advantage of their time alone. It wasn't a hard choice to figure out which movie they wanted, as McCoy's were usually the western classics. She didn't really have a favorite, so that made it easier.

Earlier that day Tony had sent a congratulations message. She was more than surprised with the gesture, especially since it was likely aimed towards McCoy. She almost smirked at the revelation that everyone she cared about seemed to be getting along. She never imagined this was what her life would have turned out to be. It felt good knowing that there were people out there who cared about her, and that the feelings were entirely mutual.

"It's hard to believe I'll be starting med school in a couple of weeks," he admitted after allowing his lips to feather kisses down her neck. She stifled a fit of giggles as she relished the warmth he provided. Though it wasn't needed since it was technically summer, the house itself was cool and comfortable. "I think I'll miss this the most."

"You're going to make your roommate or classmates incredibly jealous, Leonard," she remarked with a sheepish grin.

McCoy merely returned the gesture with a lopsided grin of his own. It was clear that was exactly what he had been planning. Emily nearly rolled her eyes in mock amusement as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close against his chest as they talked. The way he toyed with her was enough of a reminder that they'd spent more nights together than she would admit out loud. She could already imagine what Coulson would say… his mother had been surprisingly encouraging towards their relationship, if not cautious over what could happen if she ended up getting pregnant.

"Well, I do have a gorgeous girlfriend," he reminded her. By now, Emily was struggling not to laugh as he continued feathering kisses along her neck, going further and further until reaching her chest. "I really am lucky to have ya by my side."

Her heart nearly skipped a beat when he added that last part. She knew that wasn't entirely true. There was still a chance that her job could easily put his life at risk. But McCoy had already reassured her that he didn't care. He was more than happy knowing that she would be there for him whenever he needed someone, and he'd happily returned the gesture.

She realized with a start that that attitude was what made McCoy so unique. He was willing to go out of his way just to make her happy or do things that most people wouldn't put up with. And she always went out of her way to return the favor. That was one of the reasons their relationship had lasted for as long as it did. Though Emily suspected it ran deeper than that. She didn't want to admit out loud that maybe her powers also had something to do with the bond they'd formed.

"And I'm lucky you've put up with me for all this time," she whispered back.

It wasn't until saying that when she caught the gleam across his face. She couldn't hide the grin that followed when he captured her lips with his, this time with a deeper passion. The feeling of his hands roaming her body sent shivers of anticipation through her. He'd already memorized her favorite spots, mapping her flesh with ease. This moment was no different as he reached for her breasts. She stifled a moan of anticipation, at least until his tongue sought entrance. She happily obliged, willing to fight for dominance within the next few minutes. She wasn't going to lie when she admitted to loving these moments.

The feeling of his hands roaming her body left sensations she'd never felt before. McCoy had become so much more confident over the years they'd been together, and she was only just beginning to realize how much she enjoyed seeing this change. Though that didn't stop her from fighting for dominance, determined to prove herself regardless of what was said or done.

"God I want you," he groaned when they reluctantly pulled apart for air.

Emily tugged at the hem of his shirt, ignoring the scowl that followed when she began toying with him. She knew she was pushing him beyond what they were used to. That night at Stark's mansion was just another reminder of how close they were. Sex was something she had finally gotten used to. She realized with a start that McCoy went out of his way to make sure she was always comfortable before taking things too far. It was an aspect of him that she found herself appreciating now more than ever.

"Then why not take me?" she quipped in a voice full of amusement. Her eyes danced with their usual mischief, and McCoy struggled not to roll his eyes at her remark. "We're alone, after all."

He seemed to take that into consideration. Her smirk never faded as she suddenly got up and led the way. McCoy wasted no time in trailing after her, movie and popcorn forgotten. As they made their way up the stairs, McCoy continued attacking her with further kisses. She couldn't hide the sheepish grin that followed as she led the way into the bedroom, never dropping her smirk when McCoy's hand slipped past her shirt once more.

She hadn't bothered changing into a bra that evening after deciding take charge. She was tired of people treating her as if she wasn't a full-grown adult. Though they technically weren't adults by normal standards, they'd practically been raised around adults. She especially knew how to act in the real world, having grown up on a Starship for the first four years of her life. That was why she wanted to let loose these next few days.

"You haven't been wearing a bra, have you?" he suddenly asked in a tone filled with lust. Her grin widened into a look of pure mischief as she caught the way his eyes seemed to glow. "How did I not notice earlier?"

"Because you were too busy teasing me down further," she replied without missing a beat.

Her amusement never faded when McCoy rolled his eyes in exasperation. Though that didn't stop him from prying her shirt off and tossing it to the floor. Once her breasts were in full few, McCoy hungrily drank in the sight. Emily wasn't going to lie when she admitted to loving the attention he provided. He was her first and as far as she was concerned, her only partner.

"Well, I'm certainly not above teasing you," he remarked after dragging her into the bedroom. Once inside, he quickly pulled down her pants along with her undergarment, making quick work of what little protection she had. "God, you're beautiful."

"I never get tired of hearing you say that," she murmured when he reached her.

Once she was in his arms, she relaxed almost immediately. It was almost as if a spell was cast over her the moment they were together. And she relished every minute of it. She suspected McCoy enjoyed the moment as well, because she didn't react that way around other men. He merely grinned in response, knowing full-well what she was implying. She could already see the tent formed in his pants, and she suddenly found herself wondering how he could stand the restraint they formed. She knew how sensitive it was, especially after experiencing sex for the first time.

Yet, that didn't stop him pushing her onto the bed and explore her body. This had become part of their routine. Even when sex wasn't involved, he would trace her body as if to memorize it. Not that she didn't mind the added attention. The sensation of his fingers trailing her bare skin was enough to send shivers of pleasure through her, along with other unexplained feelings.

"It isn't quite fair that I'm already naked and you're still fully clothed," she suddenly reminded him.

"Well, I was enjoying the view," he quipped with a smirk of amusement. Emily just rolled her eyes and instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Her own grin widened when he let out a sharp intake of air as her legs hit one spot in particular. She knew his most sensitive areas, and he hated it when she used that against him. Though McCoy wasn't much better when it came to attacking her in the most intrusive ways. "Alright, fine! You win."

She couldn't hide the cheeky grin that followed when he kissed her once more. His lips brushed her breasts with ease, ignoring the fact that she was scowling at him. Then he leaned back and pried off his shirt and pants, soon followed by his boxers. Clothing fell into piles on the floor nearby, neither bothering to pick it up until morning. She wasn't surprised to see how hard his erection was the moment it was exposed to the air. Once it was freed from its restraints, she smirked in amusement as he leaned forward to capture her lips once more.

The moment he thrust into her entrance was when she let out a groan of anticipation. Though the first time had hurt like hell, he'd been patient enough to give her time to adjust. Now, lust drove her on to a whole new level. Still, he was careful not to push her too far as he thrust into her at a pace they were both comfortable with. Emily buried her face into the crook of his neck as he slid into her with ease.

"God, you're tight," McCoy groaned as he continued pounding into her.

She simply moaned in response, unable to comprehend words at that point. Her walls were already clenching around him as she reached her first climax. The fire from earlier suddenly came rushing back as a familiar pressure began to build. As if he sensed it, McCoy slowed down his pace.

"Leonard!" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"I know, darlin'," he cooed in response.

Emily squeezed her eyes shut when he pushed into her without hesitation. She finally reached her climax, letting out an embarrassingly loud groan in the process. It didn't take McCoy long to reach his own climax. Both were gasping for air as they recovered from their initial pleasure. By the time Emily finally recovered, McCoy carefully pulled out and stripped the condom off, tossing it into a nearby trash bin.

"Next time I want to try it without the condom," she suddenly admitted when they shifted into a cuddle. McCoy threw her an incredulous look when he realized what she was implying. "Come on, Leonard. What fun is it trying to be cautious?"

"For one thing, I don't wanna get you pregnant," he pointed out. A shiver of unease swept through her at the thought of going through something like that. At her age, she knew it was possible. But she also knew that she wasn't the most normal human being in the universe… if she was human at all. The tests hadn't exactly proven whether she was human or not. "At least not until after I'm done with med school." It was her turn to glance at him in surprise. "Never said I didn't want to start a family, did I?"

"No," she replied, chewing the bottom of her lip as doubt suddenly swept through her. "But you might be right… between med school and my job at the agency, I don't know if raising a baby would be possible."

McCoy gave a nod of understanding, but not before kissing her firmly on the lips. She let out a sigh at the feeling of his lips pressed against hers. She had a feeling that even if she was pregnant, Coulson would likely kill McCoy. The last thing she wanted was to give him another reason to go after McCoy when all was said and done.

"What about contraceptives?" he suddenly suggested. Emily rose an eyebrow in surprise when his eyes met hers. "Might be a good alternative for now… at least until we're ready to take that step."

It was in that moment when her heart nearly swelled with joy. Without warning, she suddenly kissed him back with deeper passion.

The fact that he was willing to take those risks was what she admired the most. There weren't many outside the agency who were willing to do so. McCoy had always put up with her since they moved to Georgia, and she wouldn't want things any different.

.

.

"Your Pa is gonna kill me if he finds out what we did," McCoy grumbled as they got up the following morning.

An alarm clock had sounded shortly after Emily woke up that morning. She'd been snuggled into his bare chest, relishing the way his warm breath tickled her back as he spoon fed her. She didn't want to get up early that morning, especially when she noticed that he had morning wood. Still, she'd been careful not to cause him to stir as she got up to use the bathroom. It would take some getting used to feeling the pain between her legs the morning after. She knew that was just part of the package, and she hadn't had the heart to tell McCoy about said pain.

Once she returned to the bed, she enjoyed the next few minutes she had to herself. Unfortunately, time was against them at the moment. They'd already planned to see his family before she went off to the academy once more. Not to mention McCoy had promised that he would stop by for a visit as well. Ever since her own training had begun, he'd been curious as to what sort of trouble she got herself into. Not to mention she'd promised he and Clint would finally meet again, under less strenuous circumstances.

"The good news is, Papa will never know what we're up to when we're alone," she reassured him with a knowing smirk. "He's got cameras installed in all of the homes the agency owns, but I've already knocked these cameras out."

McCoy rose an eyebrow in amusement when he realized what she was implying. He of all people knew just how strict the agency was when it came to security. Luckily he'd already gone through all the paperwork and everything else to avoid getting arrested. She had no doubt that Coulson would have jumped at the opportunity had he known what they were up to.

A shiver of unease swept through her at the thought of how pissed off he would be had he found out the truth. Though, Emily had a feeling that Coulson was already aware of what they did behind closed doors. It wasn't as if he hadn't been warned by any other parents. She knew in the back of her mind that it was only natural for teenagers to get curious and explore that world.

"Sometimes I think you enjoy pissing people off," he remarked dryly.

Her smirk only confirmed his accusation, "It is fun watching Papa squirm. I think he was particularly uncomfortable when we kissed during your graduation ceremony."

As if he wasn't blushing now, his cheeks turned an even darker shade of red at that moment. She couldn't hide the bubble of laughter that followed when she changed into fresh clothing. After showering and making sure that she was suitable enough to be seen out in public, she gathered her old clothing and threw it into the duffel bag she'd brought with her.

Once that was settled, they headed downstairs to meet with his mother in the kitchen. The one good thing about being within walking distance was that it didn't take long to get from one place to the other. McCoy's house was about a block from their place. That made visiting him much easier whenever she was in the area.

"Do the two of you have plans for this summer?" Hannah asked when they reached the kitchen.

She didn't seem all that surprised to see them arrive together. Emily rose an eyebrow in amusement when she caught McCoy nearly rolling his eyes. He tried not to let it show though as they set the table for breakfast. She did her best to help around, though she wasn't all that good around the stove. The last time she tried cooking had ended in miserable failure.

"I have to go back to work once this week is over," she admitted guiltily. "But I'll stop by again when I have time off."

"You better stop by," Hannah warned her with a look of amusement, "I think the horses have gotten used to seein' you visit."

Emily couldn't hide the sheepish smirk that followed when McCoy rolled his eyes. Ever since she started training under Maria's supervision, she'd gotten stronger as a result. She and Hannah had reached an agreement to muck out the stables every evening after running laps around the farm. That agreement had earned more than a few questions from McCoy a couple of years ago.

"I'll be visiting you before classes start," McCoy said after they took their seats.

It was at that point when heat rose to her cheeks, especially when Hannah threw them a sly look. His mother must have guessed what they were really up to when they were alone. Though in her defense, they'd only had sex twice since they started dating. And the more she experienced her time with McCoy, the more she wanted to be with him.

 _He's certainly proven himself a valuable partner_ , she reminded herself silently.

"I'm surprised Phil allowed it," she mused thoughtfully, taking a seat across from them.

She shared a knowing look with McCoy, not missing the worry clouding his eyes.

"Papa only knows that we're visiting each other as friends," she informed the older woman.

Hannah merely hummed in response, "I'll believe that load of hogwash when I see it." By now, Emily was struggling not to laugh as she realized what the older woman was implying. McCoy just looked downright uncomfortable at the thought of being put on the spotlight. "I hope you're at least using protection. While I'm more than happy finding out I'm a grandmother, I want you to go through med school first."

If he wasn't blushing furiously before, McCoy certainly was now. Emily gave him a sympathetic look when she realized this was a conversation he'd been hoping to avoid. Then her own cheeks flushed at the implication in Hannah's voice. She seemed so sure that they would be together well after he was finished with med school. And all at once, she suddenly found herself wishing she had her confidence.

"I'm pretty sure your Pa would sooner kill me than allow _that_ to happen," McCoy snorted as if he'd read her mind.

"Which is why I'm going on birth control," she countered. "Believe me, I wouldn't let Papa anywhere near you even if it came to that."

It was then that Hannah let out a burst of laughter. By now, McCoy's cheeks looked as if they'd burned in the sun. Emily was struggling not to laugh at his expense. She knew how difficult it was for anyone to have this conversation, let alone in front of his mother of all people. But at least Hannah was willing to accept that they were only human. She had a feeling that Coulson wouldn't be so forgiving, especially once he found out what they had been up to while they were alone. The only thing she could do for now was hope and pray her overprotective father didn't find out the truth. Otherwise, there would be hell to pay.


	25. Twenty Five

Twenty Five

When she first signed up for the agency, she had little to no idea what to expect out of it. She'd known going into it that it would be difficult. Maria had warned her that training would be intense, and she would have little time for breaks in between. Coulson had warned her that other agents would try and take advantage of her. What she didn't expect was to find a friend like Clint Barton.

The archer had proven himself an invaluable friend within the past month of joining said agency. Despite the fact that their personalities sometimes clashed, he did seem to care about her. The first time they had been forced to work together in a training exercise ended in miserable failure. Whereas she was hyper-focused on anything that moved, Clint was the exact opposite. He took everything a little less seriously, and it usually ended in failure. She had been furious of course when she took the full brunt of the blow when the simulation began fighting back. Eventually when Clint finally got his act together, he proved to be a valuable asset.

He quickly realized that she had friends higher up within the agency and outside the agency. It hadn't taken him long to figure out that she kept in touch with Tony periodically. The genius had been working harder than ever on trying to impress the public, though it was usually his assistant Pepper who played a large role in that. Emily almost smirked when she thought of how Tony had first claimed he didn't need an assistant. Pepper had also proven herself an invaluable asset to the company and to Tony himself. Despite his earlier misgivings, he'd grown to enjoy her company and the fact that she seemed to genuinely care about him as her boss.

Eventually the agency had been rebranded as SHIELD. The name itself was an acronym for the agency, and it seemed to suit said agency. Everyone working underground served to protect those who couldn't defend themselves. Emily realized with a start that that was why she had been so determined to follow in Coulson's footsteps. She desperately wanted to prove herself as a fellow agent and help those who couldn't help themselves. She knew there would always be mishaps here and there, but learning from those mistakes was what had gotten her this far in life. She wasn't planning on backing down from another challenge if one arose.

The moment she introduced Clint and McCoy properly was the moment worlds would collide around her. Emily knew it was a bad idea to bring in an outsider to the academy. But McCoy and his family knew more about SHIELD than most people. His father was the one who signed the agreement to keep everything confidential, all the while treating agents who'd suffered from serious injuries under unusual circumstances. His work in the medical field was something to be admired, and something that McCoy aspired to become. He'd only ever talked about becoming a doctor after the circus incident. At the time, he'd been torn between wanting to attend medical school or following his dreams of becoming a professional basketball player. At the end of the day, one field outweighed the other. At least he had a prosperous future in the medical field, whereas sports could be hit or miss.

She had just finished a long day of training when her com went off. After ensuring that she was finished with the simulation that the agency had set up, she grabbed her belongings and reached the hallway. A week had passed since she stopped by for McCoy's graduation. Since then she'd been working her ass off trying to make up for lost time. Needless to say, Maria was impressed with the progress she made in such a short time. There were few agents who worked nearly as hard as she did to obtain her goal. Then again, there were few agents who had someone like Coulson constantly making sure she didn't get assigned to field missions.

 _I wish he'd actually trust me to go out on my own_ , she thought angrily.

Coulson was so afraid that she would get hurt during a mission. The problem with that theory was that she would always take risks. Being a SHIELD agent meant that her life was constantly in danger, despite what he believed. She knew he couldn't keep her away from that life forever. Despite his best efforts at keeping her from said mission, she planned on signing up for one.

She'd already talked to Clint about what missions to look out for and what to expect from them. Fortunately, the archer was more than willing to help out whenever he could. Though, she had a feeling that he had his own agenda. She was lucky he hadn't told Coulson about the fact that they were meeting with McCoy this time around. Or that she had ulterior reasons for seeing McCoy.

Something told her that Coulson wouldn't hesitate to throttle McCoy if he really knew what they were up to. In her defense though, she knew it would be a while before they had some proper time alone again. McCoy was going to start classes in a couple of days. Most of his packing was already finished; now it was just a waiting game to see what his roommates were like and what his classes in general were like.

He'd admitted from time to time that he was worried about what his roommates would be like. She was well aware of how some roommates would clash with others personality-wise. McCoy was lucky he got along well with most people. Tony had been an exception to that rule... mostly because he never got over the fact that McCoy was the one who claimed her as his. He would never admit out loud that he still fumed over that notion.

' _We're finally here_. _Took a while for the train to reach the station_.'

She couldn't hide the smile that followed at the thought of seeing him again in person. McCoy had gone out of his way just to visit her before his classes started in Atlanta. She knew it wasn't easy for him to keep doing this, so she appreciated his efforts now more than ever. It would be even more difficult the moment she was sent on missions. For now though, she tried focusing on the fact that they would have some time together.

' _I'm surprised you didn't take the transporter_. _It would've been easier and quicker_ ,' she sent back once she made sure no one was looking.

' _There's nothing good about a transporter when it's splicing my genes_ ,' McCoy quickly retorted.

Emily let out a snort of laughter at that. She was well aware of his distaste in transporters. What made the whole thing funnier was that she had no problem with them. She and Coulson had gotten used to dealing with whatever availability they had in transportation. Because of that, she was more adaptable to certain situations.

Though in his defense, Emily understood why he was so wary of transporters. She'd heard enough horror stories to know that the machines were still flawed in so many ways. One miscalculation in their coordinates and everything could go horribly wrong. Or worse, like McCoy had pointed out, their genes could be spliced. Neither option sounded all that wonderful in her mind.

' _I'll see you in a few minutes_.'

"Your boyfriend's here?" Emily nearly leaped out of her skin at the sound of Clint's voice. She whirled around to see the archer smirking in amusement when he saw her reaction. "Relax, I'm not gonna go out of my way and tell everyone."

"You're an idiot, Barton," she muttered with a roll of her eyes. "His family actually signed a deal with the agency when his father and Papa met years ago."

Clint rose an eyebrow in surprise when he realized what she was implying. He had a dozen questions to ask regarding McCoy's personal history. She had a feeling that the moment they met was when chaos would ensue. Clint's personality was completely different compared to McCoy. He had a great sense of humor, but he could just as easily switch to being deadly serious and precise, whereas McCoy wasn't afraid to speak his mind and had followed in his father's footsteps in having a terrible bedside manner. Though they might have been different personality-wise, that didn't make her enjoy their company any less.

"So is he stopping by for the weekend? Or are you just keeping him on his tows?" Clint asked as he easily kept up with her.

She held back a sigh of annoyance when she realized he was going to follow her regardless of what she told him. Clint was a curious asshole who would go out of his way just to find out more about her personal life. She decided it was better to go with the flow and rolled her eyes once more as she led the way to the train station. She knew he would meet McCoy sooner or later if they continued seeing each other. He'd wormed his way into her heart faster than she thought possible.

"It's a week-long visit," she explained warily. Clint just gave her a knowing look when he guessed what that meant. He'd heard enough stories to know how close they were as friends, and then some. He was also aware of the fact that McCoy and his father had signed the agreement to keep the agency a secret. "He's going to be starting med school in another week... this might be our last chance to see each other for a while."

To her surprise, Clint gave a nod of understanding. He might not have shown it often, but he did seem to have a knack for relationships. He was the first to guess that she and McCoy were seeing each other. He was also the first to push her into admitting how she really felt about McCoy. The more she thought about it, the more grateful she was to have taken that step.

"Have you talked about what'll happen when you start going on missions?" he asked curiously. Emily drew in a sharp breath at the thought of leaving McCoy behind for said missions. "Because something tells me he'll be beyond worried the moment you're sent out to the field."

She glanced at Clint self-consciously when she felt his gaze boring through her. She suddenly found herself wondering if he recalled encountering McCoy at the circus. He hadn't seen any pictures since she started talking about him. Her stomach twisted in a knot at the thought of telling him the truth. McCoy had resigned himself to the fact that she wanted to be part of this world. He wasn't happy with the notion that she wanted to go on missions and help save people, but he wasn't going to stop her. There would always be risks in dating someone who worked for the agency. She'd reminded him that constantly, but that didn't make him any happier or ease his concerns.

"Do you remember that day we met at the circus?" she suddenly countered.

Clint just stared at her in surprise when she brought up that unpleasant memory. Unpleasant for him because she had kicked his ass, though not without telling him that he could be doing better. He had been lucky that day. He knew he could have suffered worse injuries if she hadn't stopped him.

"Kind of hard to forget that day when you're the one who found our stash," he grumbled.

"In my defense, you were stealing from local shops," she rolled her eyes. Clint just snorted at that, not wanting to admit that he'd also been in the wrong at the time. "But in all seriousness, Leonard was there that day."

The archer's brows furrowed together as he recalled the kid one of the guards had dragged in. Then his eyes widened in disbelief when he realized that the kid they dragged in was the same kid she'd been talking about. He crossed his arms and gave her an incredulous look as she glanced at him once again.

"You mean to tell me that he was willing to get his ass kicked just because the two of you are friends?" he snorted in amusement.

"Like I said, Leonard isn't like anyone I've ever met," she replied with a shrug. "He's open to learning about what was once thought to be impossible. And he's also willing to accept people who are different. I think a lot of that stems on the fact that his father is the one who pushed him into that kind of life."

He didn't bother arguing with that notion. Though he was a bit surprised when she mentioned his father. Clint knew very little about McCoy's family aside from what she told him, and even that wasn't much. The archer put enough distance between them so that he didn't pose as a threat. She knew McCoy would be a little more forgiving if she explained the situation to him. But for now, the archer made a wise choice in ensuring that he wasn't there to intervene when they reunited.

Emily couldn't hide the smile that followed when she reached the station. Sure enough, McCoy was already waiting when she arrived. She didn't hesitate to close the distance between them, and McCoy wasted no time in capturing her lips with his. The moment she was in his arms was when she immediately felt safe.

She wasn't going to lie when she admitted to relishing the connection they had. That bond was part of the reason she felt so safe in his arms. Emily knew that if it had been anyone else, she wouldn't have felt that safe. More importantly, McCoy left her feeling emotions she never felt towards anyone else. His emotions were easier to read since their bond was so powerful. And she knew in the back of her mind that she could easily dig through his thought process if she allowed herself. She wouldn't do that unless she had his permission, and she knew he wasn't ready to hear that bit of news.

"I've been looking forward to this visit," he admitted when they reluctantly broke apart.

"You and me both," she nodded in agreement. Her hand wrapped around his, ignoring the rest of the world around them for a brief moment. "I'm glad you were able to make it before classes started."

McCoy made a sound of agreement to that. For a while, neither of them said anything. At least until rounding the corner where Clint had been waiting. Emily rose an eyebrow in amusement when McCoy stiffened upon his sudden presence. She knew that Clint was trying not to pose as much of a threat, but that was easier said than done when SHIELD was involved. McCoy immediately tried squaring up to Clint. His expression wavered for a brief moment when he seemed to recognize the archer in question.

"You were one of the cronies at the circus," he finally remarked.

"Well, you're not wrong," Clint let out a huff of laughter. Emily smirked in amusement when he crossed his arms and refused to back down from McCoy's piercing gaze. "Em's told me a lot about you, including the fact that you know about the agency."

"Yeah, she talks about you too," McCoy said dryly. He threw Emily a wry look, and she was struggling not to laugh at his expense. "I'm surprised they let you join the agency."

By now, Emily was holding back a fit of laughter when they went at it for a few minutes. Clint was struggling to understand why McCoy knew so much about the agency in the first place. As an outsider, it wasn't as if he'd been given special permission. But the agreement his father signed was one of the few reasons they were able to be together. She knew this was McCoy's way of picking out all of Clint's faults. The more she thought about it, the more she realized she should have warned him that Clint would be there. The archer had been curious as to who McCoy was, and why they had grown up so close.

Having a committed relationship was rare within the agency. She was well aware of the risks involved with those who were happily engaged. But according to the rules and regulations, it was possible. And the more she thought about it, the happier she was with the idea of starting a family with him.

"Relax, Leonard," she suddenly took hold of his hand and gave it a squeeze, ignoring the shred look Clint was giving her. "I think it's safe to say Clint won't be pulling off any moves while you're around."

"Right… I'm pretty sure she'd kick my ass if I did," Clint snorted in response.

She just smirked at the thought of Clint trying to pull anything on her with McCoy around. Though he didn't show it often, McCoy did have a protective side. And while he would never go out of his way to pull her to the side for the sake of another man, that didn't mean he wasn't above breaking a few rules.

.

.

"I have to admit, this place is pretty impressive," McCoy remarked as he and Emily walked side-by-side.

Those who passed them were giving them strange looks along the way. Emily almost smirked at the dozens of questions that would have followed. After signing an agreement with Maria before even entering the building and swearing an oath that nothing left the building, he was free to roam the halls. As long as she was by his side. The agency wasn't taking any risks. Not that she didn't blame them. She knew there were those outside the agency that wouldn't hesitate to find information on it. Because of that fear, even though McCoy had proven on more than one occasion that he could be trusted, they still worried about his presence.

Not that she couldn't blame them. Anything could happen when civilians and outsiders were involved with the agency. There was a reason they carried out said protocols once they were dragged into the fray. She couldn't help but wonder what would happen once McCoy became more aware of the dangers revolving around herself and the missions she was assigned to.

"Just wait until you see the simulators," she said thoughtfully. She glanced at McCoy self-consciously when she felt his eyes boring through her. "The simulations are designed to help train an agent and prepare them for the field."

She didn't want to add that the simulators were usually programmed at the highest settings, even for new agents. The agency had done so just to ensure that no one was going to back down from the challenge. Emily had already sustained multiple injuries because of the simulations, but that also served as a reminder that she still had much to learn.

"I don't know how you do it," he admitted with a thoughtful look. "I'm not sure if I'd be able to keep doing what you do."

Emily simply rolled her eyes in response. She knew this wasn't for everyone. When she first talked to McCoy about joining the agency, he'd been doubtful about her position. But after going through the rigorous training she went through, he knew this was the right path for her. As difficult as it was to watch her go through some of the most intense training he'd ever seen, he knew she would keep going behind people's backs and breaking rules just to prove her point.

Her determination to prove to Coulson that she could do this was what had really taken everyone by surprise. As far as she was concerned, she was more than capable of doing things that Coulson once thought impossible. And she continued proving everyone wrong, despite what they thought of her.

"Well, with a bit more training I could see you working in the medical field," she replied with a shrug. McCoy just threw her an incredulous look at the thought of going into the medical field, and she couldn't hide the smirk that followed. "I'm just saying, there's always a need for good doctors out on the field."

McCoy made a face at the thought of having to deal with the agency. He'd seen what his father had to go through on a daily basis, and he wasn't in any hurry to go through something similar. Not that Emily couldn't blame him. Life as a SHIELD agent was full of stress. She was lucky to have the training she had, and to have friends outside the agency.

"I think we can both agree that joining the agency is your thing, not mine," he snorted in response.

"Yeah, you're probably right," she laughed in agreement.

"We're not gonna have much time together once classes start," he suddenly said. Emily frowned when she realized what he was implying. He was right about one thing – their lives were going to be busier than ever. Lives changed for the better, and sometimes for the worse. But she couldn't shake the feeling that this had something to do with their earlier conversation. "I'm worried about how we'll handle it."

She suddenly took hold of his hand and offered a small smile, knowing full-well this wasn't easy for him. She was grateful for the constant support he provided. Despite how difficult it could be knowing that her life was at risk, McCoy was willing to put up with it all. And it was because of that notion that she found herself admiring him all the more.

"Leonard, no matter what happens we'll always be there for each other," she reassured him.

His face softened when he suddenly captured her lips with his. Emily let out a sigh of relief as she allowed herself a rare moment when they were together. She didn't care at that point if anyone was watching them. Just being together in that moment was what mattered to her the most, and she didn't plan on letting go anytime soon.

"God, I love you," he whispered without hesitation.

Her heart nearly swelled with joy upon hearing those words. It was the first time he'd ever said it out loud, and she found herself cherishing the moment. She knew the feelings were mutual. Her love for him had only grown stronger within the past two years. She'd loved him even before they started dating, though she never had the heart to say it out loud at the time.

"Love you too, cowboy," she whispered back.

His face lit up at her response, despite his earlier doubts. She knew this wasn't going to be easy for either of them, but somehow, they'd make it work. And the sooner they made it work, the better off they both were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


	26. Twenty Six

**Twenty Six**

Med school had already begun for McCoy after another week went by. She'd spent what little time she had left with him, ensuring that they'd always have each other's backs. McCoy had been more than happy just to spend time with her after realizing how much stress she'd been under. Every morning they would go out for coffee and discuss what classes would be like, or what they would do during his breaks. Clint would join them every now and then, but after seeing this was a way for them to make up for lost time, he gave them some much needed space.

Then there was the constant reminder that everyone else had been sent on missions. Barely a year had passed when Clint was sent on a mission for the first time. Emily had been furious when she figured out why she was pushed to the side once more. Coulson was responsible for ensuring that she wasn't sent on dangerous field missions, which Clint described as an incredible moment. She worked twice as hard the moment she found out, knowing full-well Coulson would just keep interfering. It annoyed her to no end that he didn't seem to think that she was capable of handling the field, especially since she'd handled the Circus of Crime with relative ease.

She had a feeling that this was some kind of punishment for that incident. Coulson had never forgiven her for going behind his back and pulling off that stunt. Not to mention he didn't think she was ready to take on missions that were often reserved for agents of her skill. She hated bragging in front of anyone, but she was more qualified than some of the agents that were sent out into the field. Part of her felt angry with Coulson for pulling her back the way he had. She understood why he was doing this to her… he was worried she would get hurt while out on the field. But the only way she was going to move forward was by learning through whatever mistakes were made.

"It's like he expects me to fail anytime I'm training," she complained when found herself slumped on the bed. She was able to get into contact with McCoy barely a week after Clint was sent away. His classes in med school were intense, and this was like a break from the constant studies he had to conduct. "I know Papa is worried I'll get hurt while I'm on the field, but that's part of the reason why we've been training."

"Something tells me it's more than that," McCoy remarked while keeping an eye between one data PADD and the other. Emily almost smirked when she noticed that he was trying to study for another exam during their conversation. She felt a little guilty for taking that time away from him, but he was the one who contacted her first. She hadn't been surprised by the notion; McCoy usually reached her first when his classes were over. She'd already memorized his schedule within the first couple of weeks he started taking classes. "Have you talked to anyone else about it?"

"Clint's just being a cheeky bastard since he was sent out," she rolled her eyes in exasperation. McCoy just grinned at the mention of Clint acting the way he did. It only took a couple of days of interrogating for McCoy to figure out that Clint just acted like an asshole in front of people. At the end of the day, the archer really did have a big heart, though he refused to let it show to those who barely knew him. "And if I did try to talk to Maria about it, she'd go back to Papa and warn him. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place."

Which was part of the reason why she hadn't complained to anyone else about her problems. She knew they would just toss her complaints to the side and focus on other agents instead. Despite everything, it seemed as if Coulson's influence was stronger than she would have liked. She let out a sigh of frustration and laid back on the pillow, ignoring the shrew look McCoy was giving her.

He never seemed to understand why this was so important to her. If anything, he seemed grateful that she hadn't gone on a dangerous mission. The thought that he might side with Coulson annoyed her more than she was willing to admit out loud. Though she wasn't entirely surprised with the notion, given how often McCoy worried about her pushing herself too far.

"Speaking of which, I've got a major test I need to study for," he warned her.

"Your scores have been good up until now," she remarked after sitting up again.

In fact, his scores had taken everyone by surprise. Emily hadn't been surprised though. Despite what everyone tried claiming, McCoy was far more intelligent than most people realized. It helped that his father had been showing him the ropes before enrolling in medical school. She had a feeling that he would likely graduate early if he kept this up. She knew he was equally determined to prove himself to the rest of the world as she had been.

"Yeah, I know they have been good, but this test counts for nearly half of my grade," he grumbled. "Like I don't have enough to worry about."

Emily snorted at that before thinking of something that might help, "You could always try repeating the subject every night. Once you have everything memorized it'll be easier."

McCoy made a face at the thought of having to memorize everything. He didn't have an eidetic memory, but he knew she made a point. Repetition was a good way of keeping knowledge on the material he was given. The biggest challenge was making sure that he scored a high enough percentage, otherwise he'd likely be dropped from med school. He let out a sigh of frustration and ran a hand through his hair.

"I miss having someone I could study with," he admitted sheepishly. "It was never as boring now as it is without you here."

She smirked in amusement as she guessed what he was implying. Considering it had been a couple of months since they last saw one another in person, she was hardly surprised. She'd already made arrangements for a surprise visit after his first big test. After talking to his mother about how much stress he was under, she knew a visit was just what the doctor ordered.

"Have you made any friends on campus?" she asked curiously.

"A couple of the guys started hanging out for poker night," he replied with a shrug. Emily rose an eyebrow in amusement at the thought of going out just to lose credits. "I'm starting to get to know the area a little better, but the city's different from Savannah."

She nodded in understanding when she realized he was right. The city was completely different from what they were used to. She was grateful that Coulson had taken her to all sorts of places, but McCoy hadn't been so lucky. She pursed her lips together as she thought of how to make it easier. Exploring was really the only way he'd actually get around and get familiar with everything. But having a friend around would help as well.

"I'll be free on the weekend. Maybe I could stop by and we could explore some of the city together," she suggested.

His face lit up at the mention of stopping by. Though it wasn't the same as staying together for long periods of time, it was better than nothing. The best part was, she'd finally started taking birth control. Everything had to be done without Coulson's knowledge. She knew the moment he found out was when he'd try throttling McCoy, and that was the last thing she wanted. She was seventeen, and technically she was at an age where having sex was legal, so it wasn't as if Coulson could deny her of that right. Of course, that didn't mean he wasn't above sending whatever agents were good friends of his after McCoy.

"I wouldn't mind that," he said, trying to show a hint of modesty. Emily almost rolled her eyes at the tone of his voice. "What happened to going on missions?"

She let out a groan of frustration and narrowed her eyes, "I'm pretty sure Papa has control over everything that happens here. I haven't heard anything about being sent out on the field… Meanwhile Clint's already gone on two missions, one of which he nearly had his ass handed over to him!"

She could tell McCoy was struggling not to laugh at Clint's expense. Ever since the two of them had met, he'd finally lightened up on the archer. Though she knew there would always be tension between them since McCoy saw Clint as a threat towards their relationship. She almost rolled her eyes once more at the thought. As far as she was concerned, McCoy was one of the few men she knew who was willing to put up with her.

"Well, I'm sure something will come up sooner or later," he tried reassuring her though.

Emily couldn't hide the small smile that followed. She hoped that was the case. Otherwise she was going to find her own way out onto the field. And something told her Coulson wasn't going to be happy when he found out.

.

.

"Remember how I was complaining about that test the other day?" McCoy asked as they walked side-by-side through the city.

"I remember you were worrying about whether or not you'd pass," Emily remarked in a voice filled with amusement.

"I passed with flying colors."

The grin written across his face was priceless. Emily almost laughed at his expense. She'd known he would pass, but it was his own anxiety that had driven him to study harder than most folks. In doing so, he'd known every answer to the test before it was handed to him. He was grateful for the support she'd provided when she couldn't be there in person. It was never the same as being there in person, but she was grateful she had been able to provide her own support system. She knew how difficult it was for him to adjust to this life, especially since he was on his own for the first time since graduating.

A week had passed since their conversation, and she was able to slip away from the academy to spend time with him. SHIELD had offered an accommodation for her to stay at a shady looking motel for a couple of days. Because her own intensive training had surpassed expectations, the agency was willing to let her take a couple of days off for the sake of seeing a good friend. Though Emily had a feeling Coulson had something to do with said accommodations, despite not enjoying how close she and McCoy really were. She knew he was likely using it as an excuse to keep her from pressing to go on more missions.

It was with the notion of her visiting that they decided to go out and explore the city like she suggested. There were plenty of things to do while they were there, such as visiting local museums or some of the many restaurants they had. She'd already forged her ID to check out some of the local bars as well, though she was saving that for a rainy date. She knew McCoy was still hardwired to follow the rules. Tony had offered a drink when he was staying for the weekend one time, but McCoy turned the offer down after realizing it was alcohol. Emily almost smirked as she recalled the glares that followed between them.

"I could've told you that would happen, Leonard," she finally snorted in response when McCoy looked at her expectantly.

"Well, I had more than enough reasons to worry," he reminded her with a roll of his eyes. "I've got a lot to live up to."

Emily held back a sigh and suddenly squeezed his hand. She knew full-well he was worried about following in his father's footsteps. Though he would never admit it out loud, that was one of the many reasons he'd enrolled in med school. Like her, he wanted to prove to everyone that he could do anything regardless of what people thought of him. She could care less what path he chose. He was happy with whatever he chose as a career, and that was what mattered the most.

"I think it's safe to say that you're your own person," she reassured him with a kiss on the cheek. "And I wouldn't want you any different. I also know that regardless of what path you chose, your father would also be proud of you."

McCoy's face lit up in a way that left her heart fluttering.

"You're amazing," he let out a sigh and leaned further into her.

Heat immediately rose to her cheeks as she realized what he was really implying. She couldn't help but make a joke out of it when she knew they were out in public. It was fun to watch him squirm whenever she put him on the spotlight. Not to mention few knew they were in a relationship. Those who did quickly learned just how close they really were.

"Am I amazing in a good way or a bad way?" she asked innocently.

She had to admit, she enjoyed hearing him say that out loud. Few of the agents at the academy had ever said anything like that. The ones who did were usually looking for a one-night stand, and she'd easily put them in their places. It was only until discovering who she was that they backed off. Not one of them wanted to invoke Coulson's wrath.

"Obviously in a good way," McCoy rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Good. I'd rather be seen as amazing in a good way for future references," she remarked.

It was at that point when McCoy let out a huff of laughter. She couldn't hide the sheepish grin that followed when he suddenly captured her lips with his, not bothering to deny the fact that they were out in public. Bystanders walking past gave them shrewd looks, especially those who weren't used to public displays of affection.

She almost smirked as she imagined what was running through their minds in that moment. Few agents if any had families or those they considered their 'crushes' because the agency tried to keep that part of their life separate. Though she couldn't necessarily blame them when she saw how many risks were involved. McCoy was willing to take those risks, despite all the warnings his father and Coulson had given him.

"Ya know, you're gonna make me do something I'll regret out in public," he said dryly.

"I'm kind of counting on it," she said cheekily. McCoy gave her an incredulous look as he fingers trailed his neckline. She knew she was pushing the boundaries when he suddenly took hold of her hand, giving it a kiss instead. "You do have remarkable features that I enjoy staring at."

McCoy let out a groan at that, "You're gonna be the death of me one day."

Emily only smirked and kissed him firmly on the lips in response.

.

.

"Wait a minute, so _this_ is your girlfriend?"

Emily rolled her eyes when McCoy's roommate eyed her up and down with a look full of surprise. She wondered if McCoy had been keeping secrets from the poor guy. Judging from the sheepish look written across his face, he hadn't. She almost smirked at the thought of pushing his buttons. He had two other roommates, but they were off doing lord only knew. She wasn't in any hurry to meet other faces. This roommate seemed adequate enough, and he hadn't tried judging her yet.

"We've known each other for years," she replied after giving McCoy a rueful look. McCoy just rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly while trying to avoid the reason they were there in the first place. "So what brought you to the medical field?"

She decided to make light talk since she barely knew the man. McCoy hadn't talked much about his roommates since he started med school. Not that she couldn't blame him. He had been worried about how classes would be and whether or not he would survive the first week. Since it had been nearly a month since he started, she could see that he was adjusting fairly well into this new life.

"Originally I wanted to enlist in Starfleet," he admitted with a shrug, "But my parents encouraged me to go to medical school first. They figured it's a good way to see whether or not I'd survive on a ship."

Emily grimaced at the mention of Starfleet. McCoy gave her one look when he caught her in time. Mentions of Starfleet only brought back painful memories. She still suffered from nightmares of what happened on the Kelvin. McCoy and his family had quickly learned that she was on the bridge when Nero's attack happened. It was only thanks to Captain Kirk that she made it out alive. But she still lived with the guilt of knowing he could have saved himself had she not taken his escape pod.

She quickly regained her composure when she realized Travis was looking at her with renewed interest. She wasn't in any hurry to explain where those reactions came from. Years of hiding behind a mask taught her not to open up so easily to strangers. And while she was getting to know the other man, that didn't mean she was quick to trust him.

"Those are some pretty impressive goals," she mused thoughtfully.

"You couldn't pay me enough money to work on a metal death heap," McCoy grumbled under his breath. His roommate only smirked in amusement at his vivid description. "I'd be happier working alongside Pa than on a ship."

It didn't take long for them to delve into a conversation revolving around their families. Emily made light work of the earlier tension, smirking in amusement when she saw how easily McCoy had fallen into her trap. Luckily she was kept out of the loop for the most part. His roommate was more curious about him rather than the woman sitting on his bed… at least for the moment. This was a good way to break the ice. She realized with a start that McCoy was already quick to assess the situation and get along with at least one roommate. This way at least he wouldn't have to worry too much about the other two ganging up on him.

"What about you?" Travis asked when he glanced in her direction.

Emily shared a knowing look with McCoy. They had decided long ago that they would come up with some excuse for her being around. The problem was, she knew only a few people would buy that story. The only thing she could do was hope that he bought it… she'd have to come up with other excuses sooner or later.

"I work for a branch in the government," she explained with a shrug. Travis looked rather impressed with her response, though she wondered how much he really believed her. "My father knew a few folks who worked for Stark Industries, and that's how I got involved."

"Wait a minute, you know the Stark's?" he asked in surprise.

She didn't miss the look McCoy was giving her at the mention of the Stark's. McCoy was well aware of how close she and Tony were. Though she rarely talked about their relationship outside of work. The last thing she wanted or needed was to be caught in the public's eye. Though the media had already gotten a glimpse of her from time to time when she and Tony were hanging out.

"More or less," she replied with another shrug.

His roommate just looked as if he was ready to fall over in shock. The fact that some random civilian was friends with the Stark's should have said something. She was just grateful that Travis didn't try pressing for more information. The more they talked, the more she began to feel like she was a part of something completely normal. And it was in that moment that she was grateful McCoy had dragged her here. He didn't have to go out of his way just to bring her somewhere and make her feel at home. Somehow he had, and she relished the rare moments where they could meet new people and just be themselves around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought!


	27. Twenty Seven

Twenty Seven (Seventeen Years Old)

Emily held back a sigh of frustration as she studied the screen in front of her. Months dragged on after her visit to Atlanta. Since then she had been focusing on her work within SHIELD. She and McCoy would constantly keep in touch with each other throughout those weeks. While it was never the same as seeing him in person, it was better than nothing. Tony had also been a constant factor in her life. He was busy building his father's company up, and he had become a huge success thanks to Pepper's help. Within the public's eye, Tony was nothing more than a playboy philanthropist who wanted nothing more than to have sex with women. She knew him better than that. Tony had his issues when it came to the public's eye, but he was a better man than that. Sure, he screwed up from time to time and did tend to screw around with women, but he had gotten better.

She chewed the bottom of her lip while scrolling down the data PADD. The agency had sent her files regarding the Augments. Recent research on the past had begun bubbling to the surface. Since then she was beginning to see a pattern revolving around the Augments and herself. She knew if she went anywhere near Starfleet they would see her as nothing more than a burden. Her powers were going to cause problems on the ship. If she lost control or suffered a panic attack, there was a chance she could hurt dozens of people in the process. While that was an outcome she would rather avoid, she was well aware the agency had taken it into consideration.

Unease crawled through her at the thought of losing control. She had already lost control in the past… she could still remember the time she lost control while she was staying with the McCoy's. She had been terrified of what would happen when they realized just how dangerous she was. Doctor McCoy had reassured her that she would always have a place at their home. Yet that didn't stop her from remembering the panic she stirred when McCoy himself found out she was causing the mess in his home… or the way his mother would look at her with renewed pity. She never wanted anyone's pity. She hated it when people looked at her that way. She knew it was mostly out of instinct; Captain Kirk and his wife would give her the same look when they saw just how alone she was in the world. And maybe that was what led to her hating that look. Whatever the case, it was something she needed to get over on her own.

She tried pushing the uneasy thoughts aside and glanced down at her PADD. A bout of unsuccessful missions had led to this moment. She let out a sigh of frustration and ran a hand through her hair, debating whether or not it was worth calling McCoy. She knew he would at least provide some insight on her dilemma, but something told her he didn't want the distraction. As much as it pained her, she was on her own for the time being. Not that the notion surprised her. She wasn't in any hurry to drag him or anyone else down with her. She didn't want him to know just how frustrated she was with the agency.

 _The last thing I want is to get Leonard involved with this mess_ , she told herself.

McCoy had always reassured her that he would always be there for her if she needed someone to talk to. But truthfully, she didn't want to feel like a burden. It was bad enough that she'd always felt like a burden to Coulson over the years. The last thing she wanted was to feel something similar to McCoy. He'd already seen her that way when they were younger… she didn't want to go down that path again. Especially in light of recent events.

It wasn't until hearing a cough from behind that Emily glanced over her shoulder. She nearly rolled her eyes when she saw Clint giving her a skeptical look. His arms crossed as he reached her, quirking an eyebrow when he saw the look written across her face. He knew her well enough to know when something was bothering her, and it was clear from the exasperated look written across her face that she was frustrated.

"You look like a woman on a mission," he remarked dryly. Emily snorted when he took a seat beside her, stretching his arms out until one wrapped over her shoulder. "I'm sure McCoy wouldn't mind if we got a little cuddly."

"Fuck of, Barton," she practically growled after pushing him away with her elbow. "It's bad enough I haven't gone on one mission while you've been out on several."

The archer merely scoffed at the thought of being sent on missions ahead of her. Though he hadn't bothered denying her accusations. He of all people knew that Coulson somehow had a word in what went on at the academy. Because of Coulson's tie with the agency, he had a bigger say in what happened to her. And it was his word that often led to some of her more frustrating results. That was also why the agency had likely assigned her to fill out a report on the Augments that followed Khan's rule. Clint rose an eyebrow when he noticed the subject on the top of her PADD. She rolled her eyes when she shut it off, ignoring the shrewd look he was giving her.

He knew that Coulson's interference's were getting the best of her. And while he didn't have a say in what happened at the agency, he did try his best to make her tasks somewhat tolerable. That didn't make the situation any better. She was tired of being overlooked as nothing more than Coulson's adopted daughter.

He was well aware of the fact that she had stronger assets the agency had been looking forward to utilizing. The problem was, someone _had_ been interfering with the agency and ensuring that she wasn't sent out on missions that were seemingly too dangerous. Annoyance swept through her at the thought, mostly because she knew what she was capable of when it came to being thrown into the pit.

"Augments? Really? Since when has that become your area of expertise?" he asked curiously.

"I did a report on them when I was in high school," she explained with a shrug. "I was part of the school's STEM team and one of us had to file a thesis on the study of Earth's evolution. Mine was on modern technology and science."

Clint just looked even more confused when she tried explaining to him the suggestive idea behind her thesis. She knew there were few kids her age who would've chosen something like that as their thesis. When she was first given the assignment, she had begun hearing more and more stories about them from the teachers. At the time she hadn't known much about them, and it gave her valuable insight on how the rest of the world would perceive her.

"You lost me back at the word 'thesis'," he pointed out. "I never even went to school."

It was her turn to look surprised. She'd known for some time that he hadn't graduated from high school, but she hadn't realized he didn't attend any school. Then again, he'd lived out on the streets for most of his life after his parents died at a young age. She couldn't imagine going through something like that. Yet, she realized with a start that if it hadn't been for Coulson, she would have likely been in his position.

 _God knows where I would be if he hadn't adopted me_ , she thought bitterly.

She knew in the back of her mind that she was far better off with Coulson than anyone else. Despite how aggravating he could be even at the worst times, she found herself appreciating the fact that he cared so strongly for her. And it wasn't just Coulson that cared so much about her. The more she thought about it, the more she found a family within Tony, Rhodes and McCoy's family. She knew she would have likely been out on the streets had it not been for Coulson, but her experiences in life helped her grow stronger because of the people she met.

"Sorry Clint," she let out a sigh and took a sip of her coffee, deciding it was better not to dwell on the subject. She wasn't in any hurry to delve further into the subject, especially if it was only fueling Clint's confusion. "I take it your mission was a success?"

"More or less," he replied with a shrug of his own. Emily rose an eyebrow when he remained uncharacteristically quiet. She wasn't used to such behavior. On any normal occasion Clint would've run his mouth off until she pushed him away. It was clear something happened while he was on his most recent mission. "I uh… met someone while I was out. She was easy on the eye and pretty easy to talk to… she also wasn't afraid to put me in my place."

Emily almost smirked when she realized that he was babbling on and on. She'd never seen him act this way, even when they first met. And she'd easily put him in his place at the time. So that was how she knew his view on the woman in question was real.

"She must mean a lot to you if you're willing to talk about her this way," she said thoughtfully. "Do you know her name at least?"

"Laura," he replied without missing a beat. She rose an eyebrow in surprise when she saw the look of longing written across his face. One nudge was all it took for him to let out a sputtering cough. Even he was beginning to realize that all his teasing on her relationship with McCoy had led to this moment. "You're never gonna let me live this down, are you?"

"Nope… especially not after the way you acted after finding out that Leonard and I were dating," she rolled her eyes in amusement.

Clint's cheeks flushed a faint shade of red in embarrassment at her comment. He had a feeling that this was only the beginning of dirty jokes that would follow. The best part of it was that if he really did go after Laura like she suspected, this would be the start of a beautiful friendship.

.

.

"He has a crush on someone?" McCoy asked in surprise when she met up with him over the weekend.

His studies had gotten a lot more hands-on since the first year went by. Not that Emily wasn't surprised by that. Most second-year med school students went through the same thing, so it wasn't surprising to see McCoy go through something similar. When she was finally able to take time off from the agency, she wasted no time in paying him a visit. The first thing they did was share a room that night after drinking, neither willing to admit that they were doing something wrong. It felt good just to get out and explore the city with someone she trusted fully. McCoy had proven himself an invaluable partner time and time again.

"Apparently they met while he was on a mission," she nodded in response. "He's been swooning over her ever since."

She added the last bit in a southern twain herself, earning a smirk of amusement from McCoy. Despite having grown up in the south for most of her life, she'd never picked up on the accent. A few of the old students at their school had found that an odd trait of hers, though most of them had quickly learned that she wasn't from the area. Still, that didn't stop her from mimicking their accent whenever she could. McCoy often got a kick out of it, especially knowing that she wasn't technically from the South.

"I'm surprised you never spoke that way at high school," he remarked with a knowing look. Though that didn't stop the amusement from sweeping across his eyes. "You'd fit right in with everyone else."

"And what good would fitting in have done for me?" she snorted in mock disappointment. He of all people knew she didn't enjoy being part of the crowd, especially when it involved social commentary. After dealing with people like Nancy and other kids she'd put up with, she'd quickly learned to keep her mouth shut whenever they tried dragging her into some argument. "It's like you don't even know me, Leonard."

By now, he was struggling not to laugh at her expense. Emily quirked an eyebrow when he suddenly captured her lips with his, holding her close against his chest. She knew moments like these were few and in between. With work at the agency becoming more frequent and his own classes getting more hectic, it had been difficult trying to get together for nightly activities.

"I think that's what I admire the most out of you," he remarked thoughtfully. "You're not afraid to put someone in their place or stand out."

Emily couldn't hide the sheepish grin that followed when she kissed him back, this time without hesitation. She had to admit, she relished the moments when he constantly complimented her strongest points. She knew he didn't need to go out of his way to do so, but he did anyways. And that was what she admired the most out of him.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that if he does decide to court her, we may be asked to go on double dates," she said sheepishly.

McCoy rose an eyebrow at the thought of going on a double date. They'd never gone out with other people unless their families were somehow involved, and even then they were usually on their own. But she was aware that Clint had never actually courted women before. From what she gathered, he'd been on one-night stands before, but that was about it.

"Something tells me that's the last thing on Barton's mind," he rolled his eyes.

"Maybe," she hummed in agreement. "But it isn't as if we aren't experienced in this area."

Hearing his huff of laughter was enough for her to offer a sheepish smile. It wasn't like she was wrong. He of all people understood that they had experienced more than most couples would in a lifetime. She knew full-well that there were few who had to endure the same training she had when she first joined the agency. But at the end of the day, the risks had been worth it.

She gave his forearm a squeeze when they continued their way to the local coffee shop. That had been one of their favorite stops over the last few months. Since they had been busier than ever, either with studies or her training, it was a good way to sit and relax. McCoy hadn't minded getting out of the dorm every now and then, especially if it meant spending time with her.

"How's your report going on the Augments?" he suddenly asked when they sat at a table overlooking a window.

Emily pursed her lips together in annoyance. That report had been going well, but she wasn't sure why the agency was suddenly so interested in the Augments. She had a feeling that nothing good would come out of whatever expectations they had in the Augments, especially if they planned on using them as a weapon again.

"Not bad," she replied with a shrug. She took a thoughtful sip of her coffee and glanced out the window, aware of where this was headed, "I've been digging a bit more research into why the agency is so obsessed with the Augments though…"

Her eyes narrowed as she recalled finding out that the Augments had been experimented on before they became who they were. Scientists were developing new methods leading towards the Super Soldier Serum in the hope of creating the perfect soldier. Those who volunteered were subjected to several treatments, and what bothered her the most was that most of them had been part of the military at the time. The Augments had turned against the scientists. Leading them had been Khan, a tactician officer who'd been hellbent on revenge.

She'd heard horror stories of Khan and how he cruelly led his people. While most of them were stories, she doubted he would treat the modern world so kindly. A shiver of unease swept through her at the thought of having to deal with them at this time and age. Nearly thirteen years of experience taught her that the best thing to do was learn from history rather than repeat mistakes.

"Sounds to me like nothing good would come out of the agency getting their hands on those reports," McCoy remarked after giving it some thought. Emily nodded in agreement, though she didn't bother saying anything out loud. "What I don't understand is why they asked you of all people to run this research?"

"Good question," she rolled her eyes knowingly. "I'm guessing they knew about the report I did back when I was part of the STEM program."

She was never happy doing the research in the first place, but that had been her assignment. She supposed it was fate's way of telling her that she was meant to somehow be their voice. But she wasn't in any hurry of being part of that world, especially since it led to Starfleet. Starfleet was the last organization she wanted to be associated with.

The only consolation she had was that she didn't have to enlist in Starfleet. SHIELD had provided another outlet for her, one where she could prove herself if she was given the chance. The biggest hurtle she had now was that she needed to prove to Coulson that she could surpass all expectations.


	28. Twenty Eight

**Twenty Eight**

It didn't take long for Clint to begin courting Laura. After encouraging him to go after the woman who'd won his heart, Emily knew it wouldn't be long before he was completely distracted by her. The good news was he had begun focusing on his missions as usual. And for the first time in two years of joining the agency, Emily had also been sent on her first mission. The mission itself might have gone horribly wrong in the beginning, but eventually she and Clint were able to work together. It was only after the first mission that she and McCoy had gone out celebrating. They took the risks to go out drinking that night, neither caring if they were caught in public.

"You know that thrill you get whenever you score something big in a game?" she asked when she took a sip of her bourbon.

She sat beside McCoy in a bar stool, both of them having ordered shots of bourbon. McCoy himself hadn't been all that eager to find out exactly what happened. He was worried about what sort of dangers she had gotten herself into. Of course she hadn't left without fresh scars to show off… she wasn't looking forward to seeing how he would react to said scars. She'd already received a verbal warning from Coulson the moment she came back with fresh injuries on her stomach. The only consolation she had was that they'd gotten the civilians out of the situation mostly unscathed. They hadn't lost a single civilian, telling her that the mission was successful. She was still on the verge of recovering from the high of said mission. McCoy almost smirked when he noticed how elated she was.

"More or less," he replied with a shrug. "I always felt something whenever I shot a hoop during a basketball game."

She gave a nod of understanding as she thought of the many games she'd attended. Because he'd been on the basketball team for most of middle school and high school, she'd attended a majority of his games. She could still remember spending evenings sitting on the bleachers while studying for whatever tests were scheduled on the following day.

Most folks at the school would never pay attention to whatever it was she was up to. The only time she ever focused on the game itself was whenever McCoy made a score. And truthfully, he knew that she didn't need to attend every game. But her support was what had driven him on more than anything else.

"That's kind of how this felt," she explained with a knowing look. "Helping all those people… it felt more alive than I could've imagined."

McCoy glanced at her in surprise when he realized what she was implying. Whereas most people would have shied away from phasers, guns and other violence, she was willing to put her life on the line for those who couldn't. It was also for that reason that he admired her so much. Despite how annoying it could be knowing that her life was at risk, he still admired her for everything she'd done.

Her enthusiasm over their victory was almost contagious. As irritated as he was with the fact that she had been involved with the fight, McCoy knew what she was getting herself into. This was what she had been training for since she first signed up for the agency. He needed to come to terms with the fact that this was going to be part of her life from now on.

She paused in sipping her drink, thinking of how she'd been able to rescue a group of kids who were trapped in the line of fire. That was how she'd received her latest injury. Phasers were fired at them during the firefight, and one of the blasts had grazed the side of her stomach. She was lucky to have only gotten away with such a minor injury. She knew the damage could have been worse, especially with children involved.

That was part of the reason she kept the suit that Tony had given her. She knew if everyone else saw the scars, they would immediately ask questions. The thought of having to explain that sent a shiver of unease through her. McCoy was really the only one who'd ever seen her without her suit. She was determined to keep things honest between them; at least as far as her job with the agency was going.

"So does this mean you'll be going on more missions after this one?" he asked after giving it some thought.

Emily pursed her lips together and glanced at McCoy self-consciously. She'd always known he wasn't happy with the idea of her going out to risk her life. But he'd already been prepared for the moments when she had to go out and take risks that others wouldn't. That was literally what she had signed up for, even if he hadn't.

"This is only the beginning, Leonard," she reminded him. McCoy made a face and looked at her apprehensively as she let out a sigh. "Look, I know this isn't easy for you, but… this is what I signed up for. I've always dreamed of helping people just like Papa."

 _And more so_ , she added silently.

She didn't want to admit out loud that Captain Kirk had also inspired her to do more than what everyone thought she was capable of. The fact that he had been willing to sacrifice his life for so many innocent people was what amazed her the most. It was also for that reason that she'd signed up for SHIELD. She knew she couldn't do what he did with Starfleet, so SHIELD was her next best bet.

"I know," McCoy let out a sigh of his own and suddenly leaned into her after ordering another shot, "I just wish it was easier."

She couldn't hide the small smile that followed as she allowed his warm breath to tickle her neck. She had to admit, the first night out was even better than she expected. Though he wasn't making it any better by telling her exactly what Coulson had said before she went on her first mission. He hadn't been happy with the notion, especially since it had taken her nearly getting her ass handed by another agent for him to admit that she was ready.

Coulson hadn't been happy that she was allowing her anger and frustration to get the better of her those days. She'd nearly collapsed from exhaustion because she was constantly pushing herself to the limits during training sessions. It had taken that notion for him to finally realize that she wasn't going to stop until she was assigned to a mission.

"You're starting to sound like Papa," she mumbled.

McCoy just rolled his eyes in exasperation at that, though he didn't bother arguing with her. She'd ordered a third shot of bourbon before deciding enough was enough. McCoy was well into his fourth when she noticed his exterior change. Emily almost smirked when she realized that he was getting drunk.

His face morphed into a lopsided grin as he finished the last of his drinks. Emily made quick work of paying off his tab, ignoring the shrewd look the bartender was giving them. She knew the bartender was likely aware that they were probably underage. Thankfully they'd only just reached the age where they could go out drinking. Shaking her head at the thought, she carefully pulled him away from the bar before he could draw more attention to themselves.

"Where are we going?" he asked. Emily rose an eyebrow in surprise when she noticed his accent was heavier than before, albeit it was slurred from the alcohol. "The night's still too young to go back!"

"Leonard, I doubt anyone is going to want to see you drunk," she remarked dryly.

"Or you don't want 'em seeing us together having some fun," he put in.

It was her turn to roll her eyes in exasperation. She finally pried him to the motel she was stationed at. She knew she wouldn't have lasted much longer if he kept peppering her with kisses like he was. She could already see the tent forming in his pants. Considering it had been weeks since they last saw one another in person, and weeks before than since they had sex, she wasn't too surprised.

"Your father would have a field day if he caught you having sex in the public," she pointed out with a sly look, "And Lord knows what Papa would do if he found out."

That didn't seem to deter him. If anything, he seemed to take that as a challenge as he nearly tore her shirt off. Emily rose an eyebrow in surprise at his eagerness.

"Screw what everyone else thinks," he snapped after taking in her half-naked form. Emily nearly rolled her eyes when she heard the huskiness in his voice. His movements were shaky at best as he struggled to pull down her pants shortly after, all the while feathering her neck with kisses. She fought back a groan when he sucked on a particular spot that sent shivers of anticipation through her. "You're beautiful."

"I do love it when you say that," she remarked thoughtfully. "Though you can't exactly fuck me with your clothes still on."

She added the last part by brushing her fingers across the tent in his pants. She smirked when she heard his breathing hitch at the feeling of her fingers brushing his sensitive cock. She knew she was testing his limits, pushing him around every corner she could just to see where he would go. McCoy let out a rather loud and embarrassing groan as she continued teasing him, all the while feeling his warm lips against the skin of her neck. His free hands were tenderly brushing the sides of her stomach as she pulled off her bra and panties.

"You're enough to drive me wild," he groaned when he finally pulled away to kick off his clothing.

"I can see that," she smirked in amusement. "Someone is a little eager to see me."

She didn't bother restraining herself when she reached for his cock, ignoring the incredulous look that followed. McCoy had already pinned her to the bed once they reached the motel. Now she was turning the tables on him by showing just how much stronger she was. And he didn't like being up-shown by anyone. Regardless, she continued wrapping her fingers around his cock, raising an eyebrow in surprise at the way it twitched at her touch.

"Good Lord, woman," McCoy breathed out as she turned so that they were facing each other. Emily just smirked in amusement as she continued this action for the next few seconds, stimulating him in every way she could. "Your hands feel amazing."

She hid a knowing smirk and kissed his bare chest affectionately, "I'm glad someone thinks so, because you have wonderful hands yourself."

McCoy's face lit up in a way that left her heart fluttering with joy. He wasted no time in taking advantage of the situation. Before she could recover, he suddenly thrust into her moist entrance. She bit back a gasp of surprise at his sudden intrusion, though it didn't take long for the pleasure from earlier to come rushing back. She couldn't deny the moans that followed as she guided him along by thrusting her hips forward, relishing the way he seemed to fit into her perfectly. McCoy made quick work of her by capturing her lips with his as he continued pounding into her.

Her moans were far more satisfying than he would admit out loud. The feeling of her slick walls surrounding him was providing all the pleasure he needed. But that didn't stop his hands from tenderly roaming her body. Or for him to admire how beautiful she was when she gave herself fully to him. No other woman had ever provided the sensations she provided, and it was for that reason alone that he wanted nothing more than to have her by his side for the rest of his life. A few more thrusts were all it took for him to finally reach his climax. He let out a final, loud and embarrassing groan as he came into her.

It took a few seconds for her senses to return. Emily blinked a few times in amusement when she noticed McCoy was still toppled over her. His breathing had finally calmed down, though he hadn't moved since he came into her. She let out a quiet sigh as she carefully shifted so that he pulled out, though not before checking to make sure that he was still awake.

"Sleep well, cowboy," she murmured when she noticed that he'd fallen asleep shortly after.

She had a feeling that he was going to regret the hangover that would follow. She shook her head at the thought, deciding that the best thing to do in that moment was allow the bed sheets to cover them for the night.

.

.

She wasn't sure how late in the morning it was when she woke up the following morning. She was vaguely aware of the arm wrapped around her torso. She was also aware of the fact that McCoy held her close against his chest, and that he also had morning wood. Emily almost snorted when she realized that this was the second time she had woken up to the feeling of his cock pressed against her ass. She was beginning to realize that the reason behind said sensation was because of their nightly activities. Though from what she had learned over the years, it was also because her of how her partner really felt about her.

She let out a quiet sigh, shifting carefully so that she wouldn't disturb him right away. There was something almost satisfying about the way his soft snores echoed throughout the room. Emily couldn't hide the smile that followed when she noticed how peaceful he looked in his sleep. She knew that wasn't going to last long, especially since he'd had a few too many drinks the other night. In doing so, the hangover that would follow wasn't going to be pretty. Still, that didn't stop her from feathering kisses along his bare chest. She smirked in amusement when she felt him begin to stir from her sudden contact.

It didn't take long for her to reach his lower abdomen. Curiosity had been getting the better of her over the last few months. She knew there were other methods of providing pleasure to men. His cock was a sensitive organ, so providing pressure of any kind would do the trick. Fortunately, McCoy wasn't much different as she finally reached his cock. Emily watched in amusement as it twitched in anticipation at the feeling of her warm breath. She glanced up, not missing the way McCoy's face scrunched when she finally kissed the tip of his cock. That seemed to do the trick. McCoy let out a quiet groan as she went further by sliding her tongue along the base, blinking in surprise at the taste that followed.

"Em?" McCoy was finally awake, though he hardly had time to register what was happening when she took him in fully for the first time.

The feeling of her warm mouth wrapped around his cock was unlike anything he'd ever felt. McCoy had to bite back a sudden cry of pleasure that followed when she used her tongue to slide around the base. She quickly learned what she needed to do in order to fuel said stimulation. Instead of stopping there, she bobbed her head up and down and tried to ignore the odd feeling stirring within her. She could already feel his cock pulsing from the sensation, telling her that she was doing a good job at providing pleasure. A few more seconds of this went by before he finally came into her mouth. Emily rose an eyebrow in surprise at the taste that followed.

"I wanted to try something a little different," she admitted when they both recovered. McCoy suddenly captured her lips with his, offering another lopsided grin as he realized what she was implying. "I take it you liked it?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't," he replied with a cheeky grin.

Emily couldn't hide the sheepish smile that followed.

"Well, I'm glad I was able to do something to help with that hangover you'll have," she remarked with a knowing smirk.

It wasn't until hearing those words that McCoy made a face.

"Is that why my head's pounding away?" he groaned after realizing the reason behind his headache. Emily struggled not to laugh at his expense. She'd been around the SHIELD academy long enough to know what hangovers were like. Several agents tended to sneak in drinks when their SOs weren't looking, which would often lead to some interesting drinking parties. "Good God it hurts!"

Emily just rolled her eyes when she reached for the aspirin she normally kept with her. He was lucky she'd learned to keep it with her even after going through a rigorous training session.

"Maybe this could be a lesson not to drink so much," she suggested when she handed him the aspirin. McCoy just rolled his eyes at her comment. "The good news is, hangovers are only temporary."

"You know, you drank almost as much as I did the other night," McCoy grumbled after a few seconds passed.

Her face fell the moment he brought that up. She had been testing how much she could drink prior to that night. Because she trained at a SHIELD facility, drinks weren't out of the question. And it hadn't taken her long to reach a conclusion that made her wish she was human.

"I have a metabolism that's stronger and higher than that of an average human," she explained with a sigh of frustration. McCoy sat up in surprise. He knew she wasn't exactly normal in the first place… what he didn't know was that she wasn't technically human either. "Believe me, Tony's tried getting me drunk on more than one occasion with Rhodes watching us. I'm pretty sure it was his way of trying to get revenge on me."

"Wait a minute… does this mean you can't get drunk?" he asked in disbelief. When she gave a stiff nod, McCoy frowned. He'd seen Tony enough times to know the genius would bring alcohol with him whenever he stopped by for a visit. Those were the few times Coulson hadn't been around to keep an eye on her, and not for the first time, she was grateful for the time she had with Tony and Rhodes. "Damn, that sucks."

"You don't have to tell me twice," she groaned in annoyance.

She had a feeling that she was going to regret not being able to get drunk. Considering how stressful their jobs could be, she knew nothing good would come out of it. McCoy let out a sigh of his own and ran a hand through his messy hair. He hadn't thought of the consequences that came with her powers until then. She supposed the only consolation she had for that time was that she wouldn't have to worry about being caught in public.

 _A lot of good that would do me if I'm in desperate need of a drink_ , she thought with a roll of her eyes. She tried pushing the thought aside, knowing that dwelling on it wouldn't get her anywhere. Besides, one of them needed to stay sober in order to protect themselves from Coulson's wrath. She knew if he did find out what they were up to behind closed doors, nothing good would come out of it


	29. Twenty Nine

**Twenty Nine**

When she first signed up for the agency, Emily had little to no idea what to expect. She never imagined going on missions would feel as exhilarating as they did. Or that she would find herself another brother through Clint. The archer had become more than just a friend to her. Like with McCoy and everyone else she had gotten to, she could feel the connection between them forming. It was a strange sensation that left the skin along her arms crawling with unease. The pull she felt towards McCoy had been much stronger… she couldn't explain how or why that pull was so much stronger, but she knew it had something to do with how close they were as kids.

She was only just beginning to notice that her abilities had something to do with that pull. The more she began looking into it, the deeper understanding she had of how it worked. First came the trusting phase… it took weeks for her to open up to people, and it wasn't just because of what happened on the Kelvin or at the SHIELD facility. She realized with a start that her abilities also had something to do with it. She'd begun looking further into what she was capable of as a result of her recent discovery. She knew there were people out there who would easily take advantage of such powers… being able to manipulate those around her was something she never considered, nor did she take advantage of it.

"I just want you two to meet," Clint let out a sigh of exasperation as he caught her in the labs one afternoon. Emily nearly rolled her eyes when the archer leaned against the desk and gave her a pleading look. He knew she would easily give in when he offered her that 'puppy-dog' look, something of which she found herself hating more often than not. Tony sometimes pulled off that look too, though it was easier to turn him down since they'd practically grown up together. "She's not comfortable enough to meet up with me alone, and I know she'll get along with you once you open up to her."

"If I say yes will you leave me alone?" she retorted when she realized he wasn't about to leave anytime soon.

"What are you working on anyways?" he asked after giving no response.

Emily held back a sigh of her own and glanced back at the holoscreen. Images of the first time she and McCoy first met suddenly flickered across the screen. She wasn't aware that Coulson took those pictures for future references. But she knew he'd done so just to keep tabs on the people she met. Then a picture of when they first met at the facility appeared, along with Doctor McCoy.

"That's the facility where Papa first met me," she explained warily. "Leonard's father was also there the day he arrived… Doctor McCoy has an agreement that lets him work on patients who are considered an 0-8-4. I wasn't sure what to make of them when we first met…"

She chewed the bottom of her lip when she caught Clint eyeing the screen with surprise. He shifted from foot to foot uneasily when he realized she looked… scared. But as he saw the burns and other injuries that covered her skin, it suddenly became apparent why she was so terrified. She'd only been awake once or twice when Doctor McCoy was there. But she could clearly make out his voice when he talked to her that first time they met.

"I didn't realize you were an 0-8-4," he said thoughtfully. "You're covered in burn marks and other injuries."

Unease crawled through her as memories of the Kelvin incident suddenly came rushing back. Clint looked equally uneasy when he noticed the lights were flickering on and off. It only took a split second for him to register that she was losing control. But as quickly as her emotions began to spiral, she quickly regained her composure and pursed her lips together.

"It's nothing to worry about," she brushed it off with ease. Clint gave her an incredulous look as she shut off the screen. "So, when are you planning this 'date night'?"

She struggled to hide the cheeky grin that threatened to follow when Clint shook his head in disbelief. He knew something was on her mind, though she would never admit it out loud. Instead of arguing over the fact that she was changing the subject, he quickly gestured for her to follow. She hesitated in doing so, but she knew better than to stay behind and ignore the request.

"There's a diner not far from the academy grounds she picked," he explained while leading the way out. "I'm sure you've heard of it."

Emily just punched him in the arm when he gave her a knowing smirk. He knew she and McCoy had gone out on a few lunch 'dates' during his visits to the agency. The diner had become a popular hotspot for them whenever coffee wasn't available or healthy. Though if she was being honest with herself, it was a good chance for them to unwind and be themselves without being scrutinized.

She swallowed hard as they reached the diner in question. A woman with wavy brown hair stood in front of the main entrance, pacing around while muttering under her breath. Emily rose an eyebrow and shared a knowing look with Clint. But almost as soon as they arrived, the woman stopped her pacing and looked at Clint warily.

"Laura, it's good to see you again," he greeted her without hesitation.

The woman just stared at him with mutinous eyes.

"You're late," she snapped without missing a beat. "When you said be here at noon I thought you were being serious. I showed up around ten of hoping you'd be on time. And to make matters worse, you've brought another woman."

By now, Emily was struggling not to laugh when heat rose to the archer's cheeks. It was the first time she had ever seen him look so flustered. Even when they first met he'd never acted that way. Clint rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment as he struggled to find the right words to explain himself. Eventually, he looked at Emily as if begging her for help.

"Don't mind me," she shook her head in amusement at his expense, "Clint just brought me along to babysit in case he pulls off any stupid stunts."

"You're a real help," Clint muttered under his breath. "Laura, this is my friend and coworker Emily Coulson. We've been training together at our jobs since we first got hired."

It took everything she had not to snort at his expense. She knew he was having enough trouble trying to keep his head straight. The situation didn't get much better when Laura eyed her critically. Emily held back a sigh of frustration as they got inside the diner and ordered drinks and meals. She was relieved that the diner itself served alcohol. She couldn't shake off the feeling it would be a long night, especially when Laura kept giving her curious looks. Fortunately her com kept going off; Coulson was checking in on her along with McCoy. She ignored Coulson's message - she knew he was worried she'd been overworking herself, though she would never admit out loud whether or not she was.

' _Clint decided to introduce me to his girlfriend_ ,' she sent back. It took a few minutes for McCoy to respond. Emily glanced over her shoulder to see that the pair were still talking. She almost scoffed when she noticed they were completely oblivious to the rest of the world. ' _Do we really just ignore the rest of the world when we're together_?'

' _More or less_ ,' McCoy finally sent back. Emily rose an eyebrow in amusement when she saw the confused emoji that followed. She doubted McCoy would understand what she meant by that question. Clint had always found some way of complaining about the fact that he was always a third wheel around them. Now she suddenly found herself understanding what the archer meant by those complaints. ' _So, what's she like_?'

' _I can see why Clint's so into her_ ,' she replied without hesitation. ' _Though something tells me the only reason he dragged me along was because he felt guilty_.'

She wondered for a brief moment how many times she and McCoy had ditched Clint in favor of going out for the night. The thought suddenly left her feeling guilty. She knew what being in a relationship was like. It was new and exhilarating, along with numerous adjectives. But once reality kicked in, they needed to start focusing on their friends and the outside world. It wasn't until hearing a light cough from Laura that Emily glanced up.

"Clint's told me a lot about you," the other woman finally intervened. Emily furrowed her brows together when McCoy sent her another message. This time it was a picture of the labs he was currently stationed at. She knew in that moment that he was busy with his studies, so she decided to put her com away before causing further distractions. "I heard that you're adopted."

She stiffened in surprise when Laura brought up a rather uncomfortable subject. Then she glared in Clint's direction as the archer sputtered a cough while taking a sip of his whiskey. He hadn't meant for the subject to be brought up. But Laura had been curious as to how they knew each other. The only thing he could do in that moment was change the subject with a more interesting story.

 _Of all the stories to tell her, why did he have to tell her mine_? she wondered.

She detested the idea of sharing her past with anyone she didn't know. Clint was lucky to know as much as he did through the SHIELD database, which was normally reserved for agents higher up in the ranks. The only reason he knew the full scoop was because she finally caved and told him about getting adopted by Coulson and being disowned by her own parents.

"I was adopted after my parents decided I wasn't worth keeping," she waved it off with a shrug. Laura gave her a look of surprise as she ordered a shot of bourbon, ignoring the look Clint was giving her. He already knew he was on thin ice after telling Laura that she had been adopted. "It was honestly the best thing that could have happened to me."

Laura seemed to take those words into consideration. Her own brows furrowed together as she glanced at Clint, who whispered something under his breath. Emily rolled her eyes at the uncomfortable silence that followed, knowing full-well that she was the reason behind said feeling. She had a feeling that it would be like this for a while until Laura got used to seeing her.

She pursed her lips together as she thought of how easy it had been to fall under old habits. Back when she was in high school and even middle school, trust had been difficult to come by. Nancy had shattered what little trust she had when she started dating McCoy. Then to make matters worse, she'd ended up betraying McCoy by seeing a man twice their age.

"Alright Coulson, what's your deal?" Clint finally cut through her thoughts when Laura excused herself to use the bathroom. It was clear her presence had been making the other woman uncomfortable. Not that Emily couldn't blame her. She swallowed hard and tried pushing the uneasy thoughts aside as she took another swig of her drink. "I've seen you take on enemies twice your size, but you froze up around Laura."

"Since when is giving away someone's personal history ever a good idea?" she hissed under her breath. Clint rose an eyebrow in surprise when he realized what she was implying. "I know you like this woman but telling her everything you know about me is out of the question. She's done nothing to earn my trust."

Clint just rolled his eyes at the accusation in her voice, "Oh, like you're some kind of saint when it comes to keeping secrets. How much have you told McCoy about the agency? I'm willing to bet he knows just about everything about myself too."

Emily narrowed her eyes dangerously. She knew he made a valid point. McCoy had known long before she joined what the agency was like. But she hadn't told him about Clint and what his background was like. She let out a sigh of frustration and suddenly paid off her tab, deciding it was better not to stick around and continue arguing.

She hated being drawn into confrontations in the first place. She and McCoy had fought time and time again, as any couple would. Some of those arguments had ended in epic shouting matches that left people reeling in shock. And usually for McCoy's sake, they ended in miserable failure. She wasn't in any hurry to do the same with Clint, especially when this had been his idea in the first place.

"I'm done here," she snapped before he could make things worse.

She didn't bother checking to see if he was going to follow. If Laura really meant so much to him, he would likely spend the rest of the night venting off to her. Emily shook her head at the thought, knowing full-well that this might have ruined whatever friendship they once had.

.

.

Emily let out a sigh of frustration as she paced back and forth in the labs later that evening. When she first agreed to go with Clint on his date, she knew nothing good would come out of it. She half-expected things to go a little more smoothly, but the moment Laura addressed her presence was when she'd frozen up. And the realization that she froze up left her recalling how she would act whenever she met someone new. Unease crawled through her at the thought. She could still remember freezing up whenever Doctor McCoy or some other dominant male figure would approach her. While she had gotten better over the years thanks to months of therapy and working with McCoy, there were times when that familiar instinct kicked in. That confrontation with Laura was just another painful reminder of how extensive the trauma she suffered from was. She tried pushing the thoughts aside when an alert suddenly went to her data PADD.

"Can we talk?" Emily rolled her eyes at the sound of Clint's voice cutting through the tense silence. She merely glowered at the archer when she realized he'd known exactly where she would be. Hiding in the air vents was out of the question. She hated feeling as though she was trapped… that only brought on another painful reminder of her time in the escape pod. Clint's jaw clenched when he saw what she had been looking at before his arrival. Images of the Kelvin wreckage were scattered along the screen, along with the survivors and the victims of said attack. Her name, small as it was, was also etched under the name of Doctor Matthew and Selene Hayes. "Wait a minute… Hayes? Why does that name sound familiar?"

Her eyes narrowed with renewed fury as she caught the curiosity sweeping across his eyes. Clint didn't seem aware of the research she had been working on since they returned. Yet as he studied the screen curiously, he began to piece two and two together. He realized with a start that there was a connection between the three of them.

"You've likely heard about them from the news conferences regarding the Kelvin incident," she replied.

Her voice was quiet as she looked at the images once more. The records revolving around herself and her parents had long-since been scrapped thanks to SHIELD's efforts. The agency hadn't wanted any past information revealed to the rest of the world. When Coulson chose to adopt her, he made it perfectly clear that her parents were to have no contact with her after the process was finalized.

"Look, do you wanna tell me what's really bothering you?" he suddenly demanded. Emily grimaced when he crossed his arms and gave her a stern look. "First you were doing research on your abilities, and now this…" He paused as realization dawned on him. "It's the anniversary, isn't it?"

She forced back another sigh of frustration as she finally shut down the screen. It was difficult enough to address the situation at hand. When Coulson agreed to adopt her, she fully expected her life to change for the better. A large portion of it had. But there were times when she found herself wondering what her life would be like if she was still with her parents.

"It's been a good thirteen years since that incident," she explained warily. "Yet I can remember it like it was yesterday. Captain Kirk had me on the bridge when it happened, it was his turn to watch me since his wife was so close to her final term. When the Romulans attacked, he was the one who pushed me into that escape pod."

"He's the reason you're still alive," Clint realized as her words sank in. She let out a shuddering breath as she gave a reluctant nod. She felt guilty enough for what happened to him. "Why look into all of this now?"

She let out a tired sigh as she looked at nothing in particular.

"That incident with Laura just reminded me of what I was like before Papa brought me home with him," she admitted guiltily. "Before I got to know Leonard or his family better, I would always freeze up whenever someone tried approaching me. It was a natural instinct; they would tell me. The therapist concluded that because of the way my father treated me and everyone else on the ship, I would probably always live with that reaction."

Clint's brows furrowed together when he realized what she meant by that. He hadn't known before than that she had gone through any of that. He was well aware that she suffered from some kind of trauma – her reaction that one day during a training exercise proved his theory – but he didn't know just how deeply the trauma ran. He let out a sigh and suddenly closed the distance between them. She shrank back immediately, and Clint frowned when he realized what was happening.

"Em, you know I wouldn't hurt you," he reminded her with a pointed look. It wasn't until he suddenly reached for her hands and gave them a light squeeze that Emily finally made eye contact with him. Another shiver swept through her, this one for a whole different reason. "We've been training together for almost a year now, and we've gone on missions together. I've seen what you're capable of, and I sure as hell know that you're better than what you think you are."

For a moment, she didn't know what to say as realization dawned on her. The moment her eyes met his was when she knew another connection had been formed. She could feel the warmth and affection rolling off of him in waves, though it wasn't nearly as strong as her love for McCoy. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, leaning into him as she buried her face into his shoulder.

Clint held her for what felt like hours that night. He'd known for some time that she suffered from nightmares and other problems. He just hadn't realized until then how terrible said nightmares were. It was enough for him to wonder how she and McCoy were able to overlook said nightmares. More so when he knew how much they looked out for one another. And he knew in that moment he would look out for her. It was at that point when he realized that she had become his unofficial sister. And nothing was going to change that.

.

.

"I'm sorry if we got off on the wrong foot the other night," Laura apologized when they met up again, this time alone.

"It's not entirely your fault," Emily reassured her with a knowing look. She understood that trust was difficult to come by, especially if Clint had warned her already. "Papa was the one who taught me not to trust anyone right away."

Laura gave her a thoughtful look as she explained why that was the case. It didn't take long for either of them to get into a more relaxed conversation. She realized with a start that Laura was like any ordinary citizen, just finding a way to survive in this crazy world. She worked as a sales associate at one of the local stores. It was through her job that she'd met Clint… or technically, she was on her way to work when he'd saved her life.

The two of them had taken time getting to know one another. Emily suspected Clint left out a lot when it came to her personal history. The brunette was obviously curious since she'd seen Emily's reaction the other night. Thankfully though she hadn't said anything regarding her earlier reaction. She wasn't in any hurry to explain what led to that reaction. Or what led to what felt like hours of talking between herself and Clint.

"So I have to ask because I know he hasn't been completely honest, but does he really work for the FBI?" she suddenly asked.

"He and I work in the same field," Emily nodded in response. It wasn't technically a lie, and it was an excuse she and the others had been working on when they were asked. "Did he mention that I was the one who kicked his ass when we first met?"

Amusement swept through the other woman when Laura heard that remark. She doubted Clint would have told Laura everything, especially since there were a few stories he would have rather left out. The biggest challenge was figuring out what she could tell Laura and what needed to be kept secret. At least until Laura could be trusted.

"What about you and McCoy? You seem rather fond of him," Laura remarked thoughtfully.

"Leonard and I have been friends since we were kids," she admitted with a sheepish look. "It wasn't until around high school that we started dating."

The brunette rose an eyebrow in surprise when she realized what Emily was implying.

She couldn't hide the small smile that followed as memories of their time together suddenly came rushing back. She knew there weren't many who had such luxuries, and she didn't try taking advantage of it. Because McCoy was still taking classes at med school, they didn't get to see each other as often. But that didn't mean they never had time for each other.

"Do you really think we stand a chance?" Laura suddenly asked when they were finished. Emily glanced at the brunette doubtfully when Laura suddenly looked down at the ground. "I mean, you both have your cool FBI jobs and I'm just a salesclerk in nursing school."

Emily allowed herself a rare smile and suddenly took hold of Laura's hand. She realized with a start that in ways, they were alike in that aspect. Not once did she think she had a chance with someone like McCoy. After all, he was just a civilian who ended up getting caught in her world. But he'd readily accepted her despite their differences.

"It isn't an easy job, but something tells me that if he really cares about you, he'll keep coming back," she reassured her. "I know Leonard has done the same."

Laura returned the gesture with a smile of her own. Maybe they had gotten off to a rocky beginning, but Emily could see there was more to her than meets the eye. She just hoped that Clint didn't find some way of screwing this up, because Laura seemed like a good fit for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays everyone!


	30. Thirty

**Thirty (Eighteen Years Old)**

Days had turned into weeks since Clint started seeing Laura. The weeks had turned into months since they were seeing each other. Whenever she had the chance to join them for a night out, she would with McCoy by her side. He'd finally been accepted to take an internship at a local hospital where he could continue his studies. But as a result, he was more stressed than usual. Emily had suggested that going out every once in a while was a good way for him to relieve some of that stress. And as usual, she was right.

There had been a few drawbacks with Clint being distracted by Laura. Emily remembered him returning from one mission with a few bruises and injuries. Then there was one in particular where he looked completely solemn. It had taken days of coaxing for her to ask what was bothering him. When he finally admitted that he'd killed his own brother, she finally understood what was bothering him so much. It took weeks for him to recover from that incident, along with the distraction of Laura. She knew from experience that one didn't recover from something like that so easily. Luckily though Clint had friends and family surrounding him, even if they weren't biologically related.

Eventually, the two of them were finally engaged through the marriage clause introduced by the agency. No one was surprised to hear about the wedding, or the fact that they wanted to keep it discrete. It was Clint's idea to go and elope with a couple of friends. Emily wasn't the least bit surprised when he'd asked her to go with him, along with McCoy. Despite their differences, Clint had wanted two witnesses to be there for the wedding. He'd realized with a start that two was better than none, since a lot of folks who eloped usually did so without warning.

With two witnesses keeping an eye on them, it meant protecting them from whatever excuses the agency might come up with. It was also a chance for Emily to see what weddings in Vegas were like. In today's world, they were still as quiet as she expected. She supposed it was better that way, especially since Clint had gained quite a few enemies since his time at the agency. Not to mention it was a quiet place for Laura since she was finishing nursing school.

The agency itself provided protections for agents who had families to worry about. Emily learned of said sanctions when she started looking into them herself. When Coulson first asked why she was doing said research, she merely grinned back and said it was for future references. She would never admit out loud how fun it was to watch him squirm uncomfortably.

 _I don't think he'll ever get used to the fact that I'm dating someone_ , she thought.

"I'm not surprised that they got married," Emily remarked as she and McCoy sat side-by-side at a nearby bar. Their trip to Las Vegas had been a complete surprise for McCoy. He hadn't been entirely happy with the notion of leaving in the middle of a semester, but he'd accumulated enough time off that he was able to take for said event. The excuse he came up with this time was the fact that he didn't want her going to Vegas on her own, especially when she could use it as an excuse to visit Tony as well. "Clint's been pining after her for as long as he knew her."

"Well, he ain't the only one who's pining after someone," McCoy said dryly. Emily rose an eyebrow in surprise when she realized what he was implying. "Come on, Em. You mean more to me than just being called my girlfriend."

Her heart nearly skipped a beat upon hearing those words. For a moment, she didn't know how to respond. So she took a sip of her bourbon and tried hiding the heat that rose to her cheeks. She had no doubt that McCoy had seen right through her. He always seemed to read her like an open book, and tonight was no different. She swallowed hard as a lump formed in the back of her throat, before she finally met his piercing gaze. Not for the first time, she found herself swimming within those hazel depths.

"Are you suggesting that we elope ourselves?" she asked curiously. "I'm pretty sure Papa would kill you, and I have a feeling that your mother wouldn't be too far behind."

McCoy only laughed in response. He knew full-well that his mother had been hoping for a big wedding that the whole family could attend. Emily drew in a sharp breath when he suddenly took hold of her hand, giving it a light squeeze in the process. She suddenly realized that she couldn't imagine any future without him in her life. He'd always been there for her, and something told her that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

Getting married to someone like him didn't seem like that bad of an idea. She knew in the back of her mind that no other man would be willing to put up with her. McCoy always seemed to have endless patience with her, whether it was with their normal lives or if it came down to sexual encounters. And she was admittedly grateful for that notion, especially since her life had become more hectic over the last few months.

She knew it wasn't easy dating anyone who worked for the agency. Laura mentioned from time to time how worried she was about Clint going back out into the field. He took a few weeks off just to be with her and so that they could have a honeymoon of sorts. Emily suddenly found herself wondering if she would be in a similar situation.

"Darlin', I'm suggesting we keep it in mind," he reassured her with a knowing look. "Believe me, I'm not ready for that step… at least not until after I'm finished with med school."

Emily gave a nod of understanding. She understood how difficult classes had been getting for him. Between his internship and everything else, it made sense to wait it out until things started to calm down. Besides, she had a feeling he was right about neither of them being ready. Though the fact that he'd said they would keep it in mind was enough to leave her feeling breathless.

She suddenly captured his lips with hers, ignoring the look of surprise that followed. McCoy wasted no time in falling into the kiss, relaxing in that moment. She couldn't hide the sheepish grin that followed when she found his gaze searching her own. Despite everything that happened, she'd found someone who was willing to put up with her, regardless of the shit she would pull. That meant more than she could ever admit out loud.

"So if we were to get married, where do you think the wedding would be held?" she suddenly asked once they reluctantly pulled apart.

He rose an eyebrow at the mention of locations. It took a few seconds for McCoy to register from the shock of being put on the spotlight. But once he did, he seemed to take her question into consideration. It would have to be a place large enough to house his family, since they made up twice the size of her own family, which consisted of Coulson and close friends.

"I'm guessing a large church is out of the question," he remarked after glancing at her thoughtfully. "That's always been Ma's dream wedding. A big church filled with family and friends."

It was her turn to raise an eyebrow in surprise. She'd always known his family was old-fashioned. But the fact that his mother had always had that dream left her stomach twisting with guilt. She was never a fan of being surrounded by large crowds. But she knew that she would have to get used to it sooner or later. She took another sip of her bourbon, brows furrowing together at the thought of how they would handle their own wedding fiasco.

"Well, if we choose a location it would have to be central," she mused. "I'm guessing Clint will want to be there since we were here for him. And I have no doubt Tony's gonna want to be there once he finds out. Did you know he and Rhodes crashed someone else's wedding just to dress in a tux?"

McCoy made a face at the mention of Clint being involved with their wedding along with Tony and Rhodes. It only seemed right… and since he was a good friend, it made sense. The two of them had begun getting along ever since Emily and Laura started getting along. And while he wasn't necessarily friends with Tony, he and Rhodes had become good friends over the last few months since they first met. She had a feeling that the friendship between Clint and McCoy was more forced than anything else, but at least they tolerated one another.

 _It's better than watching them tear each other apart_ , she reminded herself silently.

Clint had always been curious about her own relationship with McCoy. He was the first to find out that they had sex, and he was also the first to suggest she finally break the ice. In truth, it was the only way to find out whether or not they were compatible.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought," McCoy grumbled under his breath.

She gave him a playful nudge when she caught the exasperation in his voice, "The good news is, we still have a couple of years to figure it out. And by then maybe we'll have our shit together."

He only snorted in response, though he didn't bother arguing with that notion. Everyone seemed to have wedding fever at the moment, and neither of them were in any hurry to join the club. The only consolation Emily had was that Coulson would've likely flayed McCoy had he tried proposing to her while they were in Vegas. She just hoped that when the time came, they were ready for it.

.

.

Unfortunately, life seemed to throw a curveball at everyone involved. As Emily was sent on more solo missions thanks to Clint's marriage, he brought in a new recruit to the agency. The recruit in question had been on one of SHIELD's most wanted lists for years prior to her being dragged in. So Emily was more than annoyed to find out that they were being forced to work together. The recruit in question also happened to be a master assassin known as the Black Widow… or Natalia Romanov. The redhead had changed her name to Natasha Romanoff after being accepted into the agency, despite having taken down some of their biggest assets. Her talents were exemplary, which was one of the reasons Director Fury brought her in.

Training with Natasha had been a tedious task. The redhead never held back in sparring sessions… not that Emily didn't expect her to. But she was also ruthless and relentless. She'd often take advantage of a situation if she saw an opening, leaving Emily to take the blame whenever something went horribly wrong. That also included whatever missions they were sent on together as well.

It was only until a few weeks into their training sessions that Emily began to realize that Natasha was trying to kill her. She knew she wasn't the easiest person to get along with, but the fact that Natasha was going out of her way to make her life miserable made it that much worse. Or at least that was how she perceived it.

"I know the two of you don't necessarily get along, but killing one another isn't going to get you anywhere," Coulson snapped when he finally caught Natasha red-handed. That only seemed to fuel her desire when she saw the way Emily would shrink further into herself after he scolded them. "I expect you to act like full-grown adults while you're training and on missions."

About the only positive outcome of the situation was that she could talk to McCoy and visit him whenever she wasn't working. That made her life a little more tolerable, even if she couldn't tell him about Natasha. She had been tempted to, especially since she had a feeling the redhead would use him for target practice as well. Natasha hadn't missed the fact that she was sometimes distracted by her com going off, or whenever McCoy was around the area. She'd taken full advantage of that as well, up to the point of driving Emily up the walls in frustration.

"I'm just tired of being constantly thrown under the bus by this agent," she complained as she and McCoy walked side-by-side one afternoon. She was grateful he took the time to visit her, despite being busy as ever with his studies. They'd stopped for coffee that morning to catch up with each other, and he wasn't surprised at how stressed she sounded. "I know the boss expects us to work together while on missions, but I don't think that's possible."

"You're the one who wanted to sign up for this, Em," McCoy reminded her with a pointed look. Emily just rolled her eyes when he kissed her affectionately, as if that would make all the bad things go away. She almost wished it would. "Trust me, it'll get better as time goes on."

She seriously hoped that he was right. She wasn't sure how much longer she could put up with this kind of behavior. It only got worse when Natasha finally spotted them together. The first thing the redhead had done was sneer at her when she saw how close they were. Because Clint had been busy with his new wife, he was never around to see what was going on around them.

"Love is for children," Natasha quipped.

Emily just rolled her eyes at her comment. It wasn't until one mission in particular where things had spiraled out of control. They had been sent to stop a convoy of trucks from reaching a city in Spain. But the mission hadn't gone as planned. The convoy was ambushed by enemies on either side, and it didn't take long for them to overwhelm the people trying to stop them.

Most of the team had already taken several hits, with Natasha among them. Emily swallowed hard when she saw no other way out. They were horribly outnumbered and outgunned. Even if they did manage to make it out alive, most of the team had already been lost. She knew the only way they would escape was by buying them time. It was with that notion that she had given herself up, sacrificing herself so that Natasha could get everyone else to safety.

.

.

The moment she returned to the base was when shame crawled through her. The realization of losing someone to the enemy was only just beginning to hit her. When she returned to the base, she fully expected Coulson to be waiting for them. He always seemed to be on the lookout for the blond, and it didn't take a genius to know why. A sudden pang stirred in her chest when Natasha thought of the crap she'd put his daughter through. It had been over petty jealousy, and the single notion that the girl seemed so invested in a man who didn't likely share those feelings.

Those expectations had been shattered the moment she told him what happened. Coulson had already reached a conclusion when he saw the girl wasn't with her. Soon the days had turned into weeks. Coulson had been keeping in touch with the very man the girl had been so invested in before she was taken. His expression easy to make out. Being trained to mask emotions, she knew when someone was worried.

"It wasn't your fault." Natasha pursed her lips together when Clint approached her with a look of concern. The archer had been kept in the loop of what was going on. When word of Coulson's daughter being taken had spread, he was the first to show up and offer whatever support he could in finding her. "This isn't the first time she's gotten herself hurt for the sake of someone else."

"Then why does this feel different?" she questioned her own morale. Had all the fighting been worth it? She was beginning to realize that all it seemed to bring was frustration and anger. Pointless emotions that neither of them needed when they were sparring. "I've never lost anyone under my command since I joined the agency. And then this happens."

"She's not going to thank you for dwelling on what could've been," the archer told her with a pointed look. "Though if I know McCoy, he'll likely ream you out for stressing her out."

Natasha rose an eyebrow at the mention of McCoy. She'd done enough research to know that the man had known about the agency for most of his life. What surprised her the most was that Coulson had struck a deal with his father in regards of the agency. That deal was one of the reasons why some of the agents caught in the crossfire from earlier were still alive.

She let out a sigh as she started looking into some of the energy patterns. SHIELD had no shortage of scanners that were constantly checking for power fluctuations. She knew that Coulson's daughter had powers that would cause the power to fluctuate depending on how emotional she was. Her best option was to start looking at those patterns. If there was a connection, they would begin their search there.

Sure enough, she was able to find a few places where the energy levels were off the charts. It was through that notion that she jotted down the coordinates and sent them to Coulson. The SO wasted no time in heading for said location. It had been a few months since she was captured. If Coulson's daughter was as stubborn as Natasha suspected, she would still be alive. Though she had a feeling that the blond wouldn't be the same girl prior to being captured.

She'd seen the transcripts and the messages that were supposed to be hidden files in the database. When the term ' _Project Phoenix_ ' came to light, Natasha knew nothing good would come out of it. It was only until skimming through the database that she realized the people responsible for capturing Coulson had been keeping an eye on her for a long time. Probably longer than she or her adopted father realized. To make matters worse, she had been taken before, but only for brief periods of time. Natasha pursed her lips together as realization dawned on her.

Once the teams were sent out to said locations, it didn't take long for Coulson to find her. Natasha had been part of the rescue team in question. When they finally found her, she was being held in a tiny, impossibly dark room. Between that and the bitter cold that seemed to fill the space, it was a wonder she'd survived at all. Emergency medical teams had been called once she was found. Natasha hadn't missed the fact that the blond was sent to a SHIELD hospital. Or that a doctor who looked surprisingly similar to McCoy was among the medical team.

"She's in bad shape, but she's alive at least… Leo's gonna have a fit when he finds out," the man muttered under his breath.

Natasha had little doubt that the man in question was Doctor McCoy. She let out a heavy sigh and leaned against the wall as she heard Coulson say something else. She knew that this mess had been her fault. If she hadn't been so tempted to leave his daughter behind in a mission, none of this would have happened.

About the only consolation she had was that the girl was still alive. She didn't leave that spot until Coulson finally emerged from the room where his daughter was being held. Natasha barely changed her stance when he reached her, brows furrowed together in concern. She had a feeling that it would take weeks for the blond to recover from the incident… and more so from the mental trauma she'd likely faced back there.

"Thank you for finding her," he finally stated.

Natasha pursed her lips together and crossed her arms.

"But something tells me this isn't the only reason you wanted to see me," she guessed.

"I know you're better at controlling your emotions than most people around here," he said flatly. Natasha grimaced at that. She wasn't going to admit that his daughter had caused more than a few emotional outbursts. Something about that girl had gotten under her skin, and she couldn't explain why. "She's going to need help in controlling them after this… her powers are based on how strongly she feels, and something tells me this incident is only going to make that worse."

For once, Natasha didn't know what to say as realization dawned on her. She'd known that the blond had abilities that were beyond her understanding. The last thing she expected was to find out that they were based off how strongly she felt. That explained why the power would fluctuate whenever they were sparring together. Or whenever the blond had an emotional outburst.

"What about the outsiders?" she suddenly asked, knowing that if Doctor McCoy was there than his son was likely aware of what had happened.

Coulson let out a tired sigh and ran a hand through his hair, "The only reason either of them are allowed in the base is because of the agreement we came up with. McCoy cares about her, as much as I hate to say it. He has a right to see her."

The redhead wasn't entirely sure if it was a good idea to include such individuals in the agency. But if Coulson trusted them, then she would need to as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated! Thanks for checking this out!


	31. Thirty One

Thirty One

It took a while for the chaos in the facility to settle down. McCoy's heart was racing for a whole different reason as he paced back and forth along the hallway. He hadn't even been allowed in the same room as her when he arrived. His father had sent him a warning that she was in bad shape.

He hadn't realized until arriving just how terrible of shape she was in. One of the nurses working with his father had finally left the room, shaking her head in disgust as she did so. McCoy's jaw clenched with cold dread as he guessed the reason behind the nurse's reaction. He couldn't shake off the feeling that this was only the beginning.

McCoy let out a shallow breath when he was finally given permission. He caught the wary look his father threw him. He knew his father had treated her numerous times… hell, probably too many times for his liking. But as he reached that room and finally got a good look at her, his blood suddenly ran cold. The moment he saw her for the first time in months was enough to leave his gut wrenching with pity.

Any exposed skin he saw was covered in scars. Despite being knocked out with heavy sedatives, her face was contorted in pain. What horrified him the most was that her hair had been shaved, revealing a scalp that was also covered in deep, angry looking scars. The tissue looked as though it had only recently been stitched back together by the dermal regenerator. McCoy swallowed hard when he finally looked from her to his father.

"We had to shave off whatever was left," his father shook his head, looking mentally drained from what he'd just witnessed. "She was still bleeding pretty heavily when she was brought in, and most of those injuries are burn marks from electrocution."

His jaw clenched when he realized what his father meant by that. Words were lost on him as realization finally dawned on him. Whoever took her had left her in this state. The thought of anyone inflicting that kind of pain on her was enough to send a shiver of rage through him. He desperately wished he could hunt down the people responsible and bring them to justice. Though even he knew what a foolhardy choice that was.

"She's in better shape than when we first found her," Coulson's voice suddenly cut in through the tense silence. McCoy couldn't help but shrink back when Coulson's piercing gaze flickered between him and his father. The older man had always intimidated him. But the moment they stood in that room was when he saw nothing more than a father caring for his daughter. "I only wish we could've found her sooner."

He didn't miss the fact that Coulson had shared a knowing look with his father. McCoy swallowed hard when they left the room, giving him time to be alone with her. The moment they were gone was when McCoy finally grabbed a chair and sat across from her biobed.

He hadn't missed the fact that chairs were placed in the room, or that 'get well' cards were also placed along the walls. He made a mental note to get one for her as well. But the thought left him just as quickly when his hand silently reached for hers. He was alarmed at how cold her skin felt compared to when she was normally awake. He let out a heavy sigh as he gave her hand a light squeeze.

"I know you probably can't hear me Em, but… I miss you," he admitted after fighting to find the right words. He knew he needed to say something. Even when she was out like a light, he knew she was likely listening. That was a trait of hers he'd almost admired. Her compassion and willingness to forgive was something he would always admire. "Hell, I missed you the day I found out you were going on another mission. I just wish you were here right now."

Guilt stabbed him in the chest when he recalled how close they had been to eloping. He often found himself wondering whether or not that would have changed fate. Hell, he'd spent a lot of nights when she was missing thinking of things like that. When he first found out she had been missing in action, he wasn't sure how to react to that bit of news.

None of his roommates in med school knew the truth behind her disappearance, other than the stories of a random heist that had occurred somewhere out of the country. And he desperately wished there was someone he could tell. He wanted to have that chance to pour his heart out and tell them what had happened to her. He realized with a start just how scared he was of losing her.

"Your father told me you were talking about wedding dates."

McCoy flinched visibly at the sound of Coulson's voice cutting through the silence once more. He glanced over his shoulder in time to see Coulson leaning against the doorway. The older man's arms were crossed over his chest as he eyed McCoy warily. And it only took a split second for him to register why. He reluctantly pulled his hands back, knowing full-well he was out of line.

"We had been talking about it when we were in Vegas with Barton and his wife," he said carefully. He knew Coulson was likely looking for an opening to have his ass arrested. Or something along those lines. Either way, he didn't want to give Coulson another reason to arrest him. "I know we've been dating for over four years now, but I didn't want us to rush into anything. I'm pretty sure Ma would've killed me if I'd eloped with her."

Coulson gave a nod of understanding. He was taken aback by the fact that the older man hadn't reamed him out yet for wanting to marry his daughter in the first place. He'd been terrified of the notion since finding out what the older man was capable of. Not to mention Coulson knew a lot of people who were trained to kill… unease swept through him at the thought of pissing Coulson off.

"I know how much you care about Emily," Coulson pointed out. McCoy rose an eyebrow in surprise when he caught the look Coulson was giving him. "You went out of your way to stop here even though it's against protocol." A lump formed in the back of McCoy's throat as he thought of the security detail he'd gone through just to be there. He'd been beyond irritated with the fact that they were questioning his presence, but a part of him understood the necessity for said detail. Outsiders weren't normally allowed anywhere near a SHIELD base, so it made sense for them to take extra precaution. "If you decide to take that step, you have my blessings."

It took a few seconds for those words to sink in. For a moment, McCoy didn't know what to say when Coulson patted his shoulder and left the room. He suddenly thought back to the ring his father had given him a couple of years ago. And all at once, he knew that he was ready for that step. She meant more to him than anyone he'd ever met, and nothing was going to change that.

.

.

"She's coming to."

The announcement caught everyone waiting around off guard. Nearly two weeks had passed since Emily was brought in to the ICU. McCoy had been submitting assignments from the base since then, having gotten permission from his instructors to leave the campus temporarily. When they found out it was an emergency situation, they'd been more than willing to let him off the hook for a few weeks. Though he knew he would have to make up for it by working extra hours in the medical center once he returned.

For now, he was grateful to be there when she woke. She'd been in what seemed like a comatose state since she was taken in. The strange thing was that she would fade in and out of consciousness, causing the power to fluctuate with her sudden wakefulness. Because of that, she was given intensive medication to keep her powers from causing an energy surge that would make an even bigger mess.

It would be a waiting game for the next two weeks for McCoy. He was anxious to make sure that she was safe. More importantly, he wanted to be there for her when she needed someone the most. He knew full-well after going through that kind of trauma that she would need someone to talk to. Though he had a feeling with her being as stubborn as she was, she wouldn't want to talk about it.

He let out a sigh of relief after hearing those words. The doctors and nurses had been working around the clock to make sure her vitals were back to normal; he'd gotten used to sitting outside the hall when something went awry, though he'd often ask them for advice or even be included with whatever was happening.

"It's probably a good idea not to overcrowd her right away," one of the nurses suddenly warned them. Coulson had been waiting around as well, sometimes joining him or talking to some of the other agents that had stopped by. McCoy hadn't missed the fact that she had more visitors than he was accustomed to. Barton had stopped by a few times to ask how she was doing, along with a redheaded woman who ignored his presence entirely. Though he could feel those curious green eyes piercing through him every now and then. "There's no telling what state she will be in when she wakes up."

McCoy swallowed hard at that. He had been worried about how she would react upon waking up in the room. This was the first time she'd gone through something so traumatic... at least since he'd known her. He'd heard stories about how Coulson found her before she was adopted.

Apparently she had been found by random civilians near the desert. It was a wonder she had survived in the first place, and the thought left his stomach wrenching once again. Coulson was the first to step into the room. He knew it was only right… as much as he wanted to be the first, he had a feeling she wouldn't be in a state to talk.

"You really care about her." McCoy froze at the sound of a woman's voice. He turned in time to see the redhead from earlier giving him an emotionless stare. Though he could feel her scrutinizing his every move, telling him there was more to her than meets the eye. "The agency doesn't normally allow civilians inside."

"Yeah, I do care about her," he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as he thought of everything he'd done just to get to this point. "At this point most of the agency knows that we've been seeing each other since high school."

That was an understatement. He resented the fact that so much time had been lost prior to dating her. Dating Emily had been one of the best choices he could have made. She meant so much more to him than just another pretty face. The redhead was ready to say something else when Coulson emerged from the room again. McCoy sat up the moment Coulson looked at him.

"She wants to see you," the older man warned him.

McCoy wasted no time in answering the call. He'd been waiting for so long. He needed to make sure that everything would be okay, though he had a feeling that was far from the truth. He tried pushing the uneasy thoughts surging through his mind the moment he reached the room in question.

His heart wrenched with pity once he reached her. For a moment, he didn't know what to say as their eyes met. The haunted look sweeping across her face was enough for him to wish he could take everything back. She hadn't done anything to deserve the treatment they put her through. She shouldn't have gone through that.

He couldn't speak the moment she suddenly pulled him into an embrace. The tears that followed were enough of a reminder of what had happened. It took a few seconds for things to settle down. He knew in that moment that she needed whatever comfort he could provide. And even that might not be enough.

"I'm sorry," he whispered after finally gathering the courage to speak.

"What are you apologizing for?" she let out a shaky breath, causing his heart to sink even further.

Truthfully, he wasn't even sure why he was apologizing. Maybe none of this would have happened if he'd been there. Though McCoy had a feeling she would have put herself in that position regardless of whether or not he was there. That was just the kind of person she was. She was willing to give her own life to keep everyone else safe.

"I was just thinking of what could've happened if I was there," he admitted sheepishly. "Though now I'm thinking that's a stupid idea."

"You're right about that," she rolled her eyes knowingly. McCoy was a little unnerved that she was acting as if nothing had happened. He could tell something else was bothering her. She was hiding behind a mask, trying to act as if everything was normal. "Papa told me that you were here when I was brought in."

He gave a nod in response, swallowing hard at the thought of returning to med school now. He wasn't in any hurry to leave her behind. She'd gone through hell, and something told him that wouldn't be the first time either. The thought left his stomach twisting in a tight knot. The last thing he wanted was for her to get her while on a mission. He knew it was selfish to think that she wouldn't go on another mission so soon after this one.

What bothered him the most was the fact that he'd been warned of what to expect when she started going out onto the field. It was only then that he realized what he had to lose. And he wasn't sure if he was ready to accept that notion.

"It took a while for me to convince them I needed to take time off," he explained as he took a seat beside her. "They let me off the hook when I told them it was an emergency."

Emily made a face at the mention of taking time off, though she didn't bother saying anything to that. Instead, she rested her head against his shoulder as they sat side-by-side. He knew this wasn't going to be easy for her. The fact that she had gone through something like this was just another reminder of how risky this field was.

"Thank you for being here, Leonard," she suddenly whispered. McCoy rose an eyebrow in surprise when he felt her shift a little. "The funny thing is, I could feel whenever you were in the room…"

Confusion swept through McCoy when he realized what she was implying. He wondered for a brief moment if it was the medication talking. But he also knew she rarely lied unless the situation demanded it. He didn't want to admit that he'd felt an odd sensation from the moment they first met. But if she was admitting it out loud, maybe he wasn't the only one to experience those odd sensations. His brows furrowed together at the thought.

"You were fading in and out of consciousness," he pointed out. "That might've been why."

Though he had a feeling it was more than that. The look written across her face told him that was the case. She suddenly took hold of his hand, giving it a light squeeze in the process. McCoy's jaw clenched when he saw how heavily scarred her arm was. The assholes had left nasty looking scars along her arms and even her hands. But the moment her skin made contact with his was when the familiar electrical shockwave swept through him.

"You felt it," she said bluntly. McCoy didn't say anything, suddenly aware of the raw emotions burning within him. The moment her eyes met his was when McCoy knew she was right. "I don't know how, but it feels as if there's a connection… almost like a bond."

"I'm guessing your powers have something to do with this," he muttered. He hadn't let go of her hand. He realized with a start that those raw emotions he felt were hers. He glanced at Emily self-consciously when he felt her eyes boring through him. It wasn't until she suddenly kissed him that the surge left his mind numb with shock. He was breathless for a moment, unable to take his eyes off of hers. "Good God!"

"You might be right about my powers," she murmured after smirking in amusement at his groan. Embarrassment swept through him the moment he realized that was the reaction she'd been anticipating. "I knew something was off the moment I was taken… I should have known before then. They were trying to run tests to see if they could control it."

McCoy's heart nearly skipped a beat as realization dawned on him. The anger from earlier suddenly came rushing back when he realized that those assholes had been trying to control her. He was grateful she had been found before they had the chance to figure it out. He had a feeling she would have made a dangerous enemy had they found a way to control her. He swallowed hard when they reluctantly pulled apart. He was all-too-aware that she was taking this better than he expected.

"Are you sure you're alright? Most people who go through something like that don't bounce back right away," he said warily.

"Leonard, I don't think I'll ever be okay after what happened," she admitted. McCoy's gut wrenched when her face fell. All too quickly, he was reminded of the fact that she'd only just woken up from the trauma. "My body's covered in scars now, and…"

She squeezed her eyes shut and couldn't finish. McCoy understood exactly what was happening. He let out a heavy sigh and suddenly took hold of her hand, ignoring the fact that she flinched. The moment he kissed her hand was when her eyes finally opened, and she looked at him warily. She knew he was terrified of what that 'connection' she mentioned earlier meant.

"Darlin', it doesn't matter what you look like on the outside," he reassured her without hesitation. "It's the soul that counts."

Her eyes seemed to light up for a brief moment. She let out a sigh of relief and kissed him once more. McCoy's heart sank when he realized she had been worried how he would react when he saw her scars. He knew it had to be bad if she was desperately trying to hide them. But at that point, he didn't care. He was grateful she was alive… that was what mattered the most to him.

"You really are amazing," she whispered.

If it wasn't for the fact that there were eyes and ears everywhere, McCoy's heart would have been swooning over those words. As it was, he allowed himself the rare opportunity to spend whatever time he could with her. He wanted to believe that what happened in that room was nothing. But it scared him to think that the bond between them was stronger than he first imagined. To make matters worse, there was a chance that their lives would forever change because of this. The only thing he could do now was hope that she managed to pull through this mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's everyone! Here's to hoping that this year is better than last!


	32. Thirty Two

**Thirty Two**

When she first woke up after the sedatives wore off she wasn't sure what to expect. She'd heard voices echoing in the distance, telling her she was no longer in the warehouse. Everything was still a blur when she finally did wake up. She was acutely aware of the machines that were strapped to her arms and chest.

It reminded her of the time they'd tried putting her under in the warehouse. Those men had done things to her that she wouldn't wish upon anyone. She knew they were trying to rewire her brain. Though they were not aware that she understood the language they were speaking in, she recognized it as Russian. They had been trying to turn her into a weapon.

The thought that such a thing could occur left her body shaking with rage. She could still remember what that man at the facility told her. His words lingered in the back of her mind, sending another painful reminder that he was probably right. Her heart was filled with bitter resentment as she thought of everything she had lost.

She doubted McCoy would be in any hurry to face her again after that incident in the ICU. He hadn't responded to any of her messages since that fateful morning, and truthfully, she couldn't blame him. She knew what happened between them had likely terrified him to the core. He sure as hell wasn't ready for that kind of commitment, and he certainly wasn't ready to deal with someone who had the kind of problems she had.

Her hands balled into fists when she studied her reflection for the first time since she woke up. The woman standing in front of her was barely recognizable. Her hair had been shaved when she was found because of the burn marks and cuts covering her scalp. She hadn't realized until then what that meant. And the more she thought about it, the more she began to understand why McCoy had left her.

 _Who could love a monster like me_? she wondered angrily.

As she walked down the halls leading to a simulator room, people walking past gave her looks of pity or horror. Emily clenched her jaw and did her best to ignore the stares that followed. Tony had promised her that he would work on updating the suit he'd designed for her. She knew he was busy enough with his company and everything else to focus on someone as insignificant as herself. And the thought of losing everyone she cared for sent a shiver of rage through her.

She tried pushing down the rage burning within her as she reached the programming room. Emotions had become more of a problem since she woke up. She wasn't the first to notice that she began losing control more often as a result of what happened.

Those men had done something to her system that left her emotions going haywire whenever something went wrong. She hadn't said anything to the people who cared about her, and she sure as hell made no plans to. The last thing she wanted or needed was for people to start questioning whether she was sane or not.

Emily let out a sigh of frustration as she tossed another enemy over her shoulder. One had tried gaining the upper hand by grabbing hold of her from behind, but her reflexes kicked in. Her muscles were working overtime as she struggled to keep up with the enemies that kept approaching. The sound of phasers piercing the air was enough to send shivers through her.

She was reminded of the incident where she had been taken. They had been badly outnumbered and outgunned, but at the end of the day, she'd given herself up to buy the team enough time to escape. The plan had worked, but as a result she was captured and taken to some warehouse.

She knew in the back of her mind that those men would not have given her up so easily if Coulson's team hadn't found her. A small part of her almost wished they hadn't found her alive. Emily was becoming increasingly aware of her growing anger as she took down one enemy after the other. She couldn't bring herself to suppress those thoughts of killing the men responsible for putting her in that position.

A hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder once again, only this time she grabbed hold of their hand and threw them into another group of enemies. The impact was enough to send them all flying into the wall, causing the simulation to flicker. Emily rolled her eyes when another went charging in her direction, attempting an assault from the side. She'd quickly learned not to show how vulnerable she really was. That had been her first mistake.

The moment she calculated their approach was when they were kicked in the ribs and knocked out. She was ready to slam a fist into another when a cough sounded from behind. Emily whirled around in time to see Natasha leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. The redhead's expression was unreadable, but Emily didn't miss the fact that she had been watching her for some time.

"You're going to wear yourself out if you keep this up," she said dryly. "You were only just recently released from the ICU. I doubt the nurses or doctors who treated your injuries would thank you for opening them up again."

"Sitting around all day and wallowing in self-pity isn't going to get me anywhere," Emily retorted without missing a beat. Her eyes narrowed with suspicion as the redhead merely tilted her head to one side. After the way Natasha had given up on her so easily, Emily wasn't in any hurry to trust her so openly. Another enemy tried running up from behind, only for her to twist around and snap their neck. She hadn't missed the fact that Natasha was analyzing her. While she seemed physically fine, her mental health was another concern that needed to be addressed. "I've got bigger things to worry about than being holed up in the facility for this long."

"I never pegged you as the type to become an assassin; you seem too soft and cautious for the job," Natasha quipped with what sounded like a snort of amusement. Emily rose an eyebrow in surprise. She'd never seen the redhead reveal any emotion. Natasha always seem to wear a mask whenever they were sparring together. About the only time she'd ever snapped was when Emily had tested her limits, and that had ended in disaster. The only time she had ever been truly terrified of Natasha was when she was almost successful in killing her out of rage. "Something tells me this is about more than just pushing yourself."

"I want to go after those men," she announced, though her voice suddenly dropped to a whisper. Natasha heard her loud and clear. The redhead just looked at her as if she'd grown wings. "Look, I wouldn't wish what those bastards did to me on anyone… they tried wiping me clean. They wanted to turn me into a weapon. If it wasn't for the connection I have with Leonard…"

She squeezed her eyes shut, aware of the sudden tension filling the room when she mentioned McCoy. She'd never told him that he was the reason they hadn't taken control of her. She knew that would have likely pissed him off even more than he already was.

He didn't need to tell her that he was pissed with the idea of having some kind of telepathic bond. The notion sounded crazy when she said it out loud, and she suddenly found herself wishing she hadn't told him in the first place. Having such abilities made her that much more complicated. She suddenly understood why so many mutants had struggled to fit in with society.

 _Now he's never going to look at me the same_ , she thought bitterly.

It was bad enough this mess happened in the first place. Now she had a feeling that McCoy would never accept her for who she was. She desperately wished she could turn back the clock and make things right again. Anything was better than living in a world where she was covered in scars and dealing with the trauma of what happened.

"Once you go down that path, there's no turning back," Natasha warned her when she glanced at the blond warily. She didn't bother trying to figure out what Emily meant by her connection. She was more determined than ever to stop those men from committing other crimes against those with powers. "I of all people know what it's like to go down that kind of path, and something tells me you're not that type of person."

"Then you obviously don't know me very well."

Emily offered a weak smile, knowing full-well that was true. Natasha had only known about her past thanks to looking up the files SHIELD collected on her. She didn't know the real version of her past or what she was capable of. If it hadn't been for the training Maria put her through, she wouldn't be where she was today.

She planned on going through with her hunt, regardless of whether Natasha helped her or not. And the redhead finally saw no other way out when she realized Emily would go out of her way to break the rules.

.

.

"And you're absolutely sure the lines are secure?" Emily double checked after pulling her stealth suit on.

It hadn't taken long for Natasha to find the location of the men responsible for her torture. Though she had been blindfolded for most of the time, the men had the audacity to release the blindfold whenever they wanted to have their way with her. A shudder swept through her as she recalled their hands roaming her body. It had taken every ounce of willpower not to tell McCoy about that part of her time in the warehouse. She knew he would have likely freaked if he'd found out the truth. At least, at the time he would have. Now she wasn't sure if he would react any differently.

She tried pushing the uneasy thoughts aside as she studied her reflection.

She was taken aback by how much she had changed from the short time she recovered. Her body was now covered in scars that would never heal. So she'd chosen a suit that would help blend in with the shadows. The suit itself was the very same suit that Tony designed for her a couple of years ago. She would always be grateful for the suit, because it hid her scars and she could alter the way it looked. The latex material was unlike anything she'd ever seen before, and that in itself was an impressive feat.

"They're secure and ready to go," Natasha replied once she checked the system. "Remember to keep an eye out for the men on your list – they won't hesitate to kill you if they know who you are."

Emily grimaced at her warning. She was all-too-aware of the fact that those men would go out of their way to kill her. Or worse, take her back to the warehouse. The operation might have been shut down, but that didn't mean those men weren't above following orders once again. She had to work quickly before they could gain the upper hand. Once all was said and done, they wouldn't hurt another soul.

So that was how she spent the next few months. The men had become her primary mission for nearly three months. Coulson would get into contact with her every now and then, and so would McCoy. But for the most part, she'd ignored the world around her as she went on her hunt. The men in question didn't stand a chance. She'd chosen her targets carefully, making sure she saved the leader for last. She wanted him to know that he wasn't going to get away with what happened to her.

Unfortunately, her hunt was cut short when an urgent message was sent to her. Dread swept through her when she realized that his father had been sent to the hospital. Emily's heart sank at the thought. She knew he had been the one to help the other nurses and doctors when she was taken into the ICU. He was the one who made sure that none of them had seen her vitals or the fact that she'd caused the power to fluctuate.

It was with that notion that she finally cut the hunt short. She had to change and find an excuse as to why she had been gone for so long. A shiver swept through her as she wondered how much Coulson knew. He was likely aware that she'd taken on her own mission, without the agency's knowledge. It was only thanks to Natasha that she had been able to pull off that stunt in the first place.

She couldn't help but flinch when she reached the hospital where McCoy's father was being held. McCoy himself had already gone through the first hurtle of med school. He had another two years of courses to go through along with another four years of getting his doctorate, but at least the worst of it was behind him. Still, she knew he would be under a lot of stress knowing his father was in the hospital.

That left her feeling guiltier than ever. She knew she should have been there for him when he needed her the most, but she had been fighting her own battles. Then there was also the fact that he had ignored her for the first few months after she was released from the ICU. She was still incredibly bitter over that notion, especially since he'd always promised that he would be there for her. Yet that didn't stop her from feeling guilty knowing that he'd been through what he went through.

 _He deserves better_ , she silently told herself.

"Emily." Emily glanced at Hannah in surprise when she reached her. She wasn't given the chance to protest when the older woman suddenly pulled her into a warm embrace. It had been nearly a year since they last saw one another. She knew she probably looked like a mess now, especially in light of recent events. Though the woman's eyes widened in disbelief when she got a better look at her. Emily suddenly shifted with unease as she noticed those eyes staring at her with something other than shock. "Lennie told me what happened to you… I'm so sorry."

"It isn't your fault, Hannah," Emily reassured her with a light squeeze. She suddenly felt guilty for not being there sooner, especially when she caught the look Hannah was giving her. "I'm sorry to hear about David… Papa said that it happened without warning."

Hannah sniffled as they pulled apart, and Emily offered her a much needed tissue, which she took gratefully.

"He was working out in the field when he suddenly collapsed from what I assumed was heat exhaustion," Hannah explained as they headed for the room he was being held in, "But when I brought him to the hospital, they said it was a virus they'd never even heard of. There isn't a cure for the virus, and it's wiped him out to the point where he can't even move."

Emily swallowed hard when she realized what Hannah was implying. McCoy's father had always seemed so much stronger than he was. He'd been there for them when they were kids, always finding ways to keep them together as friends. The more she thought about it, the guiltier she felt for leaving them behind when they needed a friend the most. It wasn't until seeing McCoy himself that her heart sank even further. McCoy suddenly turned to face her, his normally bright eyes dark with worry.

She didn't bother giving him the chance to protest when she suddenly gave him a much needed hug. McCoy returned the gesture, not bothering to hide how difficult this was for him. She knew how close he was with his father. He'd always looked up to him, constantly feeling the need to follow in his father's footsteps. She of all people understood what it was like to be in that position. Neither of them said a word as they arrived in the room where his father was being held.

From there, Emily could see that Hannah was right. His father was deteriorating quickly. His normally tan skin had turned pale almost overnight. His eyes were half-closed as if he was in a daze, though it was clear he was alert of his surroundings. Emily shared a look of unease with McCoy, not missing how much this had hit him.

"I'm not gonna stop looking for a cure for whatever this is," McCoy reassured him when his father finally looked at him. It was heart-wrenching to watch. Emily swallowed hard once again as his father glanced at her as well. She hadn't left McCoy's side since she arrived. She wasn't planning on it until she knew he was ready. "I know there's something out there just waiting to be discovered."

"Don't go beating yourself up over something you can't control, Leo," his father warned him. Emily rose an eyebrow in surprise when she noticed how shaken his voice was. Though he had enough strength to suddenly take hold of McCoy's hand and give it a squeeze. "You have your whole life ahead of you, and I'm not just talking about med school."

He suddenly glanced in Emily's direction, and her heart nearly skipped a beat as she realized what he was implying. Not for the first time, she thought back to when they had been planning wedding dates. That suddenly felt like a lifetime ago. Once again, guilt stabbed her in the chest as she thought of Clint and the family he was slowly building. She wondered for a brief moment if such a thing was possible for them. McCoy followed his father's gaze, and Emily suddenly felt frozen on the spot when she felt their eyes land on her.

"I wanted you to be there," McCoy admitted, his voice thick with grief. Emily rubbed the back of her arm with unease. She suddenly felt more out of place than ever as she realized what they were talking about. "You and Ma should be there together."

"I'm not dying today."

There was a hint of humor in his voice, causing Emily to raise an eyebrow in surprise once more. She knew this was his father's way of trying to lighten the somber mood. It was bad enough they were in the room to begin with… all it did was remind her of what had happened to her. But she couldn't leave McCoy behind, or his family for that matter.

 _Even if that's what he did to me_ , she thought bitterly.

She wouldn't dare say that out loud. Not with everyone present. A small part of her wanted McCoy to be more open and admit that they hadn't been talking for months now. But Emily knew it wouldn't come to that. McCoy was worried over what his parents would say, and she couldn't blame him for feeling that way.

"I'll have a word with him," Hannah reassured McCoy when his father finally let go of his hand.

A lump formed in the back of Emily's throat as she gently guided McCoy out of the room. She could feel the shock rolling off of him in waves. Those words were a heavy burden for anyone to care, let alone those in their position. Emily tried pushing the uneasy feelings aside as she continued staring at nothing in particular.

"He's right, you know," she suddenly pointed out. McCoy glanced at her in surprise as she leaned against the wall and narrowed her eyes. She suddenly found herself wondering if it was the right time to bring up such a topic. But she also knew that there was never a good enough time, especially in conditions like these. "We've talked about this before, but we never went any further after that night in Vegas. I know neither of us said we were ready for that step, but…"

"You really think we are?" he asked skeptically.

 _No_ , a small voice argued with her. She quickly pushed the thought away.

"Leonard, I don't think we'd ever be ready if we continued pushing it off," she admitted guiltily. "I know you're worried about finishing med school, but I wouldn't mind if you had to focus on your studies. I've heard plenty of couples who get married while they're still working towards their careers."

McCoy's brows furrowed together in surprise when he realized what she was implying. It wasn't as if anyone would be surprised if he suddenly proposed to her. He let out a sigh and suddenly reached for something in his pocket. Emily rose an eyebrow when he pulled the object out, revealing what appeared to be a ring.

"I think it's safe to say whatever we had in the past is long-gone, Emily," he finally deadpanned. Emily stiffened when she realized what he was implying. Though she tried to hide her emotions, she slipped up just a little by narrowing her eyes. Nothing could have prepared her for the moment her heart was nearly shattered by those words. "We're both at different points in our lives, and I think you care more about your job at the agency than you do about me or my family."

Those words cut through her like a knife. Emily wasn't sure what was worse. The feeling of being stabbed in the heart by someone she used to trust, or the fact that she had been bracing herself for that kind of response. Her hands balled into fists as she struggled to keep herself from snapping at him.

She'd known things weren't okay between them from the moment he started ignoring her messages. He might have been fooling himself as much as he could, but she knew that he was the one who focused more on his work than anything else. The only reason she began working more was to distract herself from the pain of losing him.

"I don't know what is worse," she muttered through clenched teeth, "The fact that she was right, or the fact that I trusted you in the first place."

McCoy only flinched when she swore at him in several languages, refusing to do so in Standard with his parents close by. The only thing holding her back from doing so was the fact that they were nearby. She wasn't in any hurry for them to know the type of people she had been hanging out with.

She finally let out a huff of breath and whirled around on him, ignoring the stinging pain in her chest. What made it worse was the fact that everything he told her was a lie. She used to think that maybe, just maybe, she could have a happy ending and a life to be proud of. Now she knew better. She knew she was forever destined to be alone and miserable for the rest of her life. All because McCoy couldn't bring himself to love a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your comments and Kudos! They're always appreciated :)


	33. Thirty Three

**Thirty Three (Nineteen Years Old)**

"I'll give ten bucks to the guy who can shoot lightning from his fingertips!"

"Twenty for the girl who can change into animals!"

Emily rolled her eyes at the people shouting wages in the background. The DJ had been busy playing music for the last two hours, getting everyone riled up before the big match. The Mutant Fight Club was a hopping place that was recently discovered by SHIELD. After digging into the history of said club, she quickly found out that mutants were being trafficked into fighting rinks across the world.

The mutants in question were usually younger children with nowhere else to go. Since they were technically considered street thugs to authorities, the people operating these types of businesses usually got away with their crimes with a slap on the wrist.

She had been working alongside Professor Charles Xavier for the last few weeks. The professor was less than happy when she discovered the whereabouts of missing students in his school. Said students had been caught on the streets when they were supposed to return before nightfall. The school itself was under a strict schedule that made it so students who were younger than ten had to be back before a certain curfew, and there usually weren't any exceptions to that rule.

She knew if they had been captured by members of the club, they would likely be thrown into the fighting rink. And sure enough, she recognized one of the students as Sliver, or Alexander Grayson. Grayson was a younger kid who had the ability to create electricity from the tips of his fingers. The electrical field was weak, but it was enough to send a shock to anyone who got close enough. And he also had little control over his abilities. That made him a dangerous target in her books.

She glanced at the young woman with curly blond hair standing beside her as the wages continued for another ten minutes. Raven had been tasked to join her after finding out about the missing students. It hadn't exactly been a happy alliance, but they knew they couldn't do this alone. So both women had decided that the best thing to do was work together and rescue the missing student… and then some.

When they first met in person, Emily wasn't sure what to expect from the blond. Raven rarely showed her true self in public, preferring to stay hidden in the shadows. Not that Emily couldn't blame her. She realized with a start that in ways, they were similar. She hated it whenever someone questioned where her scars came from, and why she was so closed off to the rest of the world.

Like the other blond, she had quickly begun to learn that the best thing to do was stay hidden in the shadows. Becoming a public figure was the worst possible thing she could do, especially in light of recent events. She knew people would immediately question where the scars came from… and more importantly, she knew McCoy would find out what she had been up to over the last few months.

The only reason the press got word of her was because she tended to spend time with Tony. Reporters had gotten wind of a young woman being seen with him all the time either at his mansion in Malibu or whenever he made public appearances at his factory. She was lucky they hadn't started talking about her after those incidents, but Emily knew it was only a matter of time before they started asking questions.

"Forty bucks says I can take out the men guarding their prison cells," Raven remarked with a knowing smirk. "These people are nothing more than pushovers compared to some of the assholes I've had to deal with."

"Xavier mentioned something along those lines," Emily rolled her eyes knowingly. Though she was hardly surprised with the woman's need to prove herself. She of all people understood what it was like to be in that position. It had taken years for her to show Coulson that she could successfully pull off missions without getting herself killed. "What do we have for security measures?"

Raven looked around the room skeptically. Cameras were everywhere. There were also heavily armed guards blocking whatever escape routes they had. Emily had backup waiting for her in the form of Clint if things got dicey, though she was hoping to leave him out of most of the fight. Raven pursed her lips together when she realized they were badly outnumbered.

"The bystanders around us don't mean anything," she said dryly. "Knock out the cameras and I can take care of the security guards."

The two women looked at one another before reaching an agreement. Emily moved quickly to knock out the cameras in question. That was the easy part of her task. She glanced over her shoulder in time to see that Grayson was being led into the rink, along with an older looking teen with long hair that was dyed purple and white.

Emily rose an eyebrow at the sight, suddenly wondering if that was her signature look. Before she could dwell on the matter, she suddenly knocked out one of the guards standing closest to her.

She was relieved to find that the crowd was too riled up and intoxicated to notice they were being infiltrated. She glanced up at the rafters in time to see Clint leaning forward, dressed in full-gear as he prepared to fire at anyone who posed a threat. One nod was all it took for him to lean back, knowing full-well that getting involved was the last thing on his mind. Once he was hidden out of sight again, she focused her attention on knocking whatever guards Raven hadn't knocked out.

Her shoulders sagged with relief when she spotted Grayson staring at the scene with a mixture of panic and awe. Those who knew about Raven were quickly amazed by her sudden change in appearance. She wasn't called Mystique for nothing. Her ability to manipulate her cells was something Emily had always been fascinated with, though she never asked how she was in full control of said cells.

It didn't take long for the bystanders to become overwhelmed by sheer force. Those who weren't included in the guards had been thrown out of the club. The man in charge of said club was already knocked out thanks to Clint. Emily hadn't missed how several of the security guards had been looking around in confusion when they realized arrows were being fired from the rafters. She almost smirked at the sight, realizing with a start that this was well within Clint's element.

Once the situation was taken care of, both Grayson and the purple-haired woman stepped out of the fighting rink. The woman just looked confused as hell, while Grayson was grinning like an idiot when he saw Raven for the first time. Emily rose an eyebrow as the two young mutants threw her a cautious look, and as Clint jumped down from his hiding place within the rafters.

"How'd you find us so quickly?" Grayson asked when Raven joined them shortly after.

She shifted back into her human form, looking less than happy with being placed under the spotlight. Not that Emily couldn't blame the other blond. She understood what it was like to hide in the shadows. After months of being on the hunt for the men who'd been responsible for her torture, she was finally free of the threat they once posed. Though that didn't stop the guilt from weighing down on her shoulders. She'd never killed anyone in cold blood before, and the thought left her stomach wrenching.

"Computer data told us that the energy readings were strongest in this location," she explained while Clint threw her a withering glare.

"More like Professor Xavier knew where you were being held," the archer rolled his eyes in exasperation. "He wanted to make sure you had enough backup in case things went south."

"We didn't need the backup," Raven muttered as she crossed her arms and glared at Clint. "You two can come with me; the professor wants to make sure that you're in good health before you resume classes."

Neither mutant argued with the older woman. Emily watched in amusement as Raven led the way out of the building, with them following suit. SHIELD had already sent a cleanup crew to pick up the mess they'd left behind. Though luckily, it didn't look as if any civilians had gotten hurt in the fight. Most of the damage had been reserved for the guards and the man in charge of operations.

"Laura misses seeing you," Clint suddenly remarked. Emily rose an eyebrow in surprise when he threw her a knowing look. "It's been months since you stopped by the safehouse to see her and Lila."

Emily swallowed hard when she caught the underlying tone in his voice. When Coulson found out what she had been up to during her disappearances, he'd been pissed. The worst of it though was seeing the disappointment written across his face.

She knew she would have to live with the guilt of taking those lives. That was why she hadn't told anyone… not even McCoy knew the truth. Though they hadn't exactly been on speaking terms since she left the hospital that awful morning.

She couldn't remember the last time they had a conversation without things falling apart. They'd started talking about wedding dates and other novelties that most normal humans went through at their stage in a relationship. But it seemed like each time they were at a breaking point, things would spiral out of control.

Emily knew it was partly her fault, but it hurt to know that McCoy would never be ready to share a life with her. She knew in the back of her mind that he was likely better off with someone who didn't have the kind of baggage she carried, and that hurt more than she would ever admit out loud.

About the only consolation she had was that she'd learned to push back whatever feelings she had for him. Since her hair had begun growing back, she began throwing herself out into the world with other men. She knew McCoy was seeing another woman. The thought of losing him entirely had left her in pieces. She realized with a start that he was likely better off with someone who hadn't been such a mess. Yet that didn't stop her stomach from twisting in a tight knot.

Over the last year Tony had also designed the suit to better accommodate her needs. But within a short month since she last saw him, he had also been kidnapped. When Rhodes first called her about the news, she wasn't sure what to make of it. He was the first to visit her when he had the chance after Tony was taken. And in that moment he'd seen how much she changed. She didn't miss how shocked he had been at the time, or how he'd pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Tony mentioned something about you being taken, but I didn't realize just how bad it was," he'd said when they pulled apart and walked side-by-side.

Pepper had also sent her several messages along with a 'get well' card. The only thoughts occurring in her mind was how grateful she was that Tony's family still looked out for her to this day. She hadn't done a damn thing to earn the respect and kindness they had to offer, but Tony was always willing to go back and help whenever she needed it.

"It isn't as if you or Tony could've done anything to prevent it," she'd let out a heavy sigh as she caught him looking at her guiltily. "The assholes who took me are likely going to do the same to anyone they are interested in."

"So I've noticed," Rhodes let out a sigh of his own and finally looked down at the ground. "You know if you ever need a friend to talk to, I'm always there, right? Pepper is too. She's been worried about you."

She allowed herself a rare smile when she realized what he meant by that. The last thing she wanted was to feel like a burden to him or to Pepper. They were already busy enough worrying about Tony for them to worry about her as well. And the more she thought about it, the heavier her heart felt as she wondered if that was all people would ever see in her.

 _I don't want to be seen as a burden,_ she thought bitterly. Yet deep down, she knew the further she looked into herself, the more of a burden she was to them. Coulson had taken a couple of days off to be there for her those first couple of days at the ICU. Even Clint stopped by whenever he could while his wife was expecting.

She'd spent more time in the ICU than she cared to admit. Clint would always be there for her like a shadow whenever she was on the verge of collapsing. He was also the first to find her when she was at her lowest. At the time, she hadn't cared what happened to her. It wasn't until he dropped a painful reminder of what she had to lose that she was finally brought back to reality.

"I know, and I'm sorry I've been neglecting that part of my life," she admitted guiltily. She was shaken from her earlier thoughts when Clint let out a scoff. Especially since Laura had asked her to be Lila's Godmother. She was in no condition to be anyone's mother, let alone a Godmother. But Laura had insisted after seeing how much she cared about the infant. "It's just that I've been busy taking on missions and such."

"I've noticed," the archer snorted in disapproval. "I've also noticed you haven't spoken to McCoy in a few months either."

She stiffened at the mention of McCoy, and Clint frowned when he guessed something deeper was going on. She didn't want to admit that he had moved on. Or that her own life had been spiraling since they'd stopped seeing each other. She never had the heart to tell anyone just how badly that affected her. The last thing she wanted was to feel like a burden to anyone.

"We haven't exactly been on speaking terms since his father was admitted into the hospital," she muttered. It was Clint's turn to look at her in surprise. "His father sprung onto us that he wanted Leonard to be happy and make his choice before graduating from med school, but I think we both know that's never going to happen. He'd be happier with someone who can provide him with a 'normal' life."

"Em…"

Clint suddenly pulled her into a hug, despite the fact that he was dressed in full gear. It was at that point when she finally broke down. The last thing she wanted was to cry in front of anyone. She'd saved that for when she was alone, wallowing in her self-pity. Emily was well aware that her life would never amount to anything, but the moment McCoy had moved on was when she knew how true that was.

"Sorry," she said after pulling away.

"Don't be," Clint reassured her with a knowing frown. "Come on, let's at least go see Laura and Lila."

.

.

The first thing she did when she arrived at the Barton homestead was receive a welcoming hug from Laura. Emily allowed herself a rare smile when she saw how much Laura had changed in the short time of giving birth to Lila. She had been there during Lila's delivery, knowing full-well that she wanted to provide whatever support she could for the other woman. They'd become good friends over the last couple of years, and as a result Laura felt like family to her.

"It's so good to see you again, Emily," Laura greeted her with a warm smile.

"How have you been handling things since Clint started going on missions again?" Emily asked as she cradled Lila in her arms.

It amazed her at how calm and peaceful Lila was compared to other infants her age. She seemed captivated with the guest who was holding her while she and Laura sat in the living room. Clint was busy tending to the animals on the farm since he returned, deciding to give the two women some time alone.

He knew this was a good chance for them to catch up. Ever since she and McCoy had stopped talking, she tried spending as much time on the farm as she could. It was a good way to recover from the shock and the stress of everything that was happening. And when Lila was born, she'd spent more time with the newborn than anyone aside from her parents.

Emily realized with a start that Lila had filled a void in her heart that was left when she and McCoy stopped talking. She knew nothing would ever fully replace what was left between them. McCoy had been and still was her Imzadi. She didn't know what that term really meant, but it was something that left her gut wrenching with a familiar pain.

 _God only knows what he would say if I told him that_ , she thought bitterly.

She had begun imagining worse-case scenarios when it came to telling him how she really felt. A small part of her wished she could have been more open with him from the beginning. Maybe it would have saved them all the grief and aggravation she now faced. And maybe she wouldn't be wallowing in self-pity. Either way, she couldn't take back what happened between them even if she wanted to.

"It hasn't been easy," she admitted truthfully. "I'm always worried something is going to happen to him, and where does that leave me and Lila? I know the agency has placed safeguards around us, but…"

"I get it," Emily nodded in understanding. "Leonard used to say the same thing whenever I went on missions."

Laura threw her a look of surprise when she realized the blond had used past tense. She'd known through Clint that the two had been fighting. She hadn't realized how bad it was until hearing how solemn the other woman sounded.

"Clint told me that you and McCoy were fighting again," she said warily.

Emily cursed under her breath at the fact that Clint had told her everything. She was hardly surprised with the notion, though. He was the type of person who went out of his way to care about others, despite what everyone else seemed to think. Emily swallowed hard and looked down at Lila thoughtfully. She suddenly found herself wishing that she could be as innocent as the little girl before her was.

That part of her life had long-since vanished before the Kelvin incident. She couldn't even remember the last time she had a carefree day. Even on her time off, she was usually busy sending in reports or looking after someone. She rarely had time off like others, though she preferred keeping it that way. Work was more of a distraction than anything else.

"Like I said to Clint, we haven't been on speaking terms for the last couple of months," she explained with a shrug. "I think at this point we're just at different places in our lives…"

The brunette gave a nod of understanding. Though Emily hadn't told her or Clint that she'd heard rumors of McCoy seeing another woman. Or that the woman in question happened to be Pamela of all people. That stung more than she wanted to admit out loud. Pamela had known they were seeing each other, which was why it hurt so much. The other woman didn't seem to care regardless of whether or not she and McCoy had been dating.

It wasn't until receiving a message through her com that Emily's attention was drawn away. Her eyes widened with horror when she saw that it was Coulson who sent the message. Worst still was that McCoy's father had passed away. She glanced anxiously at Laura, who seemed to understand that something terrible had happened. Lila started squirming in her arms, tearing up the moment Laura took her back.

"We'll be fine here," Laura reassured her with a hug.

She couldn't help but wonder at the fact that Laura was willing to put up with her in the first place. She knew the brunette hadn't been happy with her sudden disappearance, but Laura was still willing to let her visit regardless of what she did. She let out a heavy sigh as she stuffed the com back into her pocket and left. She had a feeling that the next few days were going to be draining, both mentally and physically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been ages since I've seen the X-Men movies, but I thought it would be fun to give them a mention. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated :)


	34. Thirty Four

**Thirty Four**

It was raining the day she and Coulson arrived in Savannah, Georgia. The normally hot, humid air was now cooled down by a blanket of freshly fallen rain. Emily drew in a heavy sigh as she walked alongside Coulson to the church where the funeral was being held.

She'd chosen a long-sleeved black dress to wear that covered every scar, knowing full-well she wasn't in the mood to tell anyone where they came from. Coulson was dressed in his usual attire – a black suit, fitted pants and a tie. His expression was solemn, and Emily understood why.

He had been good friends with Doctor McCoy for years. When they found out that McCoy's father had passed away, it sent a shockwave ripple through them. Emily swallowed hard as she wondered if Doctor McCoy ever regretted trying to keep her and his son close. It hadn't taken her long to figure out that McCoy himself had eloped with Pamela.

After dating the other woman for nearly a year, he was finally convinced to marry her. What hurt the most was that Pamela would likely be there and at the center of attention. She'd always known that Pamela was better-suited for him. But it still hurt to know that he'd chosen someone else as his wife.

She tried pushing the uneasy thoughts aside when Coulson suddenly took hold of her hand. He knew this wasn't easy for her. Having to go back and face that part of the past was something she would have rather avoided. But she also knew better than to ignore the problem at hand.

"You know you don't have to go through this," he pointed out.

"Except I do," she retorted. Emily let out a sigh and looked at nothing in particular when she felt Coulson's gaze bore through her. "His father is the reason I'm still alive… I owe him that much. And like it or not, we do have a history together."

Coulson narrowed his eyes when she mentioned the less popular subject regarding her past with McCoy. He had been furious when he found out that McCoy was seeing Pamela. And that fury had only been fueled when McCoy married the woman. Not that Emily couldn't blame him for feeling that way.

That betrayal had hit him hard, and something told her it would take more than a few years for him to recover from it. She never wanted to mention how hard it hit her. She'd gone off sleeping with other men as a way of taking out some of her frustration while on missions. She'd never been bothered with the notion since she knew McCoy had basically cut off communication with her.

Nowadays she found herself wondering if he would ever regret pushing her away the way he had. She had a feeling that if he felt anything, it was anger and frustration towards the fact that she hadn't moved on like he was hoping. The more she thought about it, the more she wished she could have fixed this mess before it turned into what it was now.

He had been half of the problem though. She'd known something was wrong the moment he started ignoring her messages just weeks after she was released from the ICU. What bothered her the most was that he would likely blame her for being the reason their relationship fell apart. She couldn't shake off the feeling that he would somehow turn all of this around on her and make it seem as though she was the reason behind their fallout.

The worst part of it was when he sent her a message regarding the fact that he and Pamela were getting married. It had been nearly a year since they last spoke to one another before that message was sent. Emily didn't know what was worse. The fact that he acted as though nothing happened or the fact that he was so nonchalant about marrying Pamela after everything they had been through.

She swallowed hard as she tried pushing those memories to the back of her mind. Thinking about it sure as hell didn't help. Not when she thought of what they lost and what they could have been.

"I know," he let out a sigh of his own as he nodded in understanding. "I also know that McCoy hurt you in the past… if he crosses the line—"

"I'm well aware of what you will do, Papa," she rolled her eyes in exasperation. She'd heard this song and dance enough times to know what she was getting herself into. Coulson wouldn't hesitate to hunt McCoy down if he ever tried hurting her again. And she knew he was capable of doing so, even if he wasn't the one pulling the trigger. "Look, I've gotten over it. Love just isn't something I should expect from anyone these days."

She added the last part with a shrug, ignoring the incredulous look Coulson was giving her. With that being said, she led the way into the church where dozens of bystanders had already arrived. She wasn't surprised to see that the majority of the visitors were family. McCoy had a large family outside of his own, with cousins, aunts and uncles taking a majority of the bulk.

Emily tried to hide herself when she spotted Pamela sitting with McCoy in the front row. Her stomach twisted in a knot when she saw the silver band that adorned her finger, and worst still was the fact that they were holding hands. All at once, she tried imagining what it would have been like had she been in that position.

 _He never gave one shit about me after I was rescued_! she snapped silently. _Why should I care about him when the feelings were never mutual_?

She suddenly found herself wondering if he'd ever loved her in the first place. All of it made sense in the back of her mind. Now she understood why he'd moved on so quickly. Or why he'd gone out of his way to ignore her after she'd woken up. It was all a ruse to protect himself at the time.

A sudden wave of nausea threatened to sweep over her the moment those thoughts crashed down on her. It wasn't until feeling a hand squeeze hers that Emily came to, realizing too late that she was causing the power to fluctuate.

"You said you could handle this," Coulson whispered to her.

"I'm sorry."

She added the last part in a whisper, barely giving Coulson time to register that she was leaving him behind. Her heart was already pounding in her chest as she sat outside the church on the steps. Emily knew in that moment that she'd almost lost control of her emotions. The guilt from earlier suddenly came rushing back when she thought of all the lives that were at risk.

Fortunately it didn't take long for the rest of the funeral to finish. She found herself staring across the pond where she used to spend most of her time when she was younger. Most of the family had already returned to the McCoy household once the funeral procession was over.

Emily let out a quiet sigh and wrapped her arms around her legs. She buried her face into them as she thought of all the time that was lost between herself and McCoy. So much had happened since then that she wasn't sure if they could ever make up for their loss. She felt guilty enough for being partly responsible for what happened, but McCoy didn't make the situation any better for pushing her away.

"You know, most of the family is pissed with Leo for choosing someone else over you." Emily stiffened at the sound of Jacob's voice. She barely registered his presence until feeling someone sit down beside her. Though she hadn't missed the fact that his eyes landed on what was left of her hair. It had finally begun growing back, but it took forever for it to get back to the length it was. "He's an idiot for doing that."

Emily swallowed hard and finally looked up. She didn't bother hiding the hurt sweeping across her face. Or the fact that she had been trying to fight back the tears that threatened to overwhelm her. Jacob had always been supportive of their relationship, often pushing McCoy over the edge by making him jealous of how close they were as friends.

Now that the tables were turned, she found herself wondering if what he said was true. It seemed as if whatever they had been in the past was long-forgotten. And not for the first time, guilt stabbed her in the chest at the thought of losing everything she ever worked for. She knew at that point she had no one to blame but herself for the mess that they were in.

"If that's your attempt at making me feel better, it isn't working," she mumbled halfheartedly.

She wasn't in the mood for small talk. After seeing the way McCoy seemed to swoon over Pamela, Jacob couldn't necessarily blame her for feeling that way. Still, that didn't stop him from trying to provide some comfort to her.

It was clear that she had suffered more than she was willing to let on. He suddenly wrapped his arm around her in a tight embrace, and she quickly found herself leaning heavily into his side. Though it wasn't exactly what she wanted, she knew it was human nature to provide comfort for those who were suffering.

She tried to fight back the tears that threatened to overwhelm her. She wasn't going to let him see just how vulnerable she was. She refused to let anyone see how broken she was. The only people who got to see the real her were Tony and Clint. Even then, she rarely allowed them to see how broken she was.

"It's not," Jacob admitted with a small smile. "If there's one thing I've learned over the years, it's that you know how to mask what you're feeling. You've been doing that around Leo since the two of you met, right?"

She rose an eyebrow in surprise when she realized what he was implying. Maybe he had been reading her better than she thought. She let out a sigh and looked back across the lake, suddenly aware of the rising tension between them. She loved McCoy. Deep down, those feelings had never faded. But she knew now that the feelings weren't mutual. It was better to keep her emotions buried than allow someone to take advantage of her again.

 _God forbid if I ever lose control over my powers_ , she thought bitterly.

"I have to keep them bottled up," she said warily. He didn't know about her powers or that they were based off of how strongly she felt. She had a feeling that the moment he found out, he would turn his back on her as well. She knew that was why McCoy had never agreed to marry her. As much as it pained her to know the bitter truth, she knew McCoy would never choose her because she wasn't human. Because she could never provide a normal life for him. "All I know is that love is for children. Natasha was right about that much."

Jacob just gave her a look of disbelief when she added the last part. She'd never mentioned the people she was associated with outside of her normal life. And maybe it was better that way. She couldn't shake off the feeling that everyone would turn their backs on her once they found out. She finally glanced in his direction once more to see that he'd left her sitting there. And all at once, she suddenly felt more alone than ever.

.

.

"Another shot of bourbon," she ordered when the bartender walked her way.

The bartender had gotten used to seeing her there. Though tonight was different seeing as she was alone. She still wore the dress from the funeral, having left the McCoy household for a drink or two. A dull ache had formed in the pit of her stomach when she left. She knew it wasn't fair to keep expecting everyone to understand why she acted the way she did.

She'd always been the black sheep, even in her old family. This world was no different. She tried pushing away the uneasy thoughts storming her mind when she heard the door swing open. Emily recognized the footsteps almost immediately, and she held back a sigh of frustration when the footsteps paused in their stride.

History had long-since taught her whenever he was near. She'd quickly learned over the last few months that he had been spending most of his free-time either at the hospital trying to find a cure for his father's illness or at the bar late at night.

She never bothered hiding the guilt stabbing her in the chest when she thought of how alone he must have felt at the time when Pamela came swooping in. Despite that mess, McCoy was the one who abandoned her when she needed him the most. She was lost and angry at the time she was released from the ICU. The more she thought about it, the angrier she was over what happened between them.

 _Doesn't make what he did any better_ , she told herself silently.

"I thought I might find you here." Emily all but rolled her eyes when McCoy took a seat next to her. The bartender gave them a look of surprise when he realized this was the first time in years they sat together at the bar. "Ma kept asking where you went off to after the funeral was over."

"At least she still gives a damn as to where I go," she muttered under her breath. Though that didn't stop her from feeling guilty. His mother hadn't been the reason behind their fallout, and she certainly didn't deserve being ignored the way she had during the social gathering. Hannah and Jacob were some of the few people who still cared about her… probably more than she deserved. "I'm surprised your wife allowed you to stop here, all things considered."

She didn't bother hiding the bitterness from her voice. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, though she knew she couldn't get drunk. But she hadn't missed the fact that McCoy visibly flinched at her comment. Or that the bartender had thrown a glass of bourbon McCoy's way once he took a seat. It was clear she wasn't the only frequent visitor to this establishment.

"Look, I was gonna tell you sooner or later, but after Pa's condition got worse, I never had the time," he tried defending himself.

"That's not the point, Leonard," she snapped without missing a beat. She recalled the message he sent her months prior to this mess. She knew in the back of her mind that he was logically better off with Pamela, as much as it hurt to admit it out loud. Though that didn't stop her from feeling the anger and frustration she felt towards him in that moment. "You chose to marry Pamela, even after we talked about wedding dates. Do you know how much it hurt to know that you moved on?"

Once she finished her third shot, the bartender finally passed on a bottle that she easily paid for. If the night was going as well as it was now, she had a feeling she would need the bottle for when she got back. McCoy's eyes narrowed when he realized what she was implying. They hadn't spoken to each other since she left the hospital, not even passing messages here and there. His mother was the one who'd kept her informed on his father's health, along with Coulson.

She knew a lot of it had been her fault for not reaching out to him more often. But even before that mess, she'd seen how reluctant he was to move forward. Now she understood why that was the case – he and Pamela had probably been seeing each other before his father fell ill. It explained why he hadn't ever responded to her messages when she was first released from the ICU. It also explained why he pushed her away that day when she stopped by the hospital. Resentment burned within her at that realization.

"Look, I get why you're angry," he let out a heavy sigh as he ran a hand through his hair, clearly feeling a little guilty for putting her in this position, "But Pamela was there for me when you weren't… she stopped by every day just to make sure I wasn't alone. Meanwhile you were off doing Lord knows what."

"You know what hurts the most? The fact that everything you said was just a fat-faced lie," she snapped through gritted teeth. She was well aware of the fact that the lights had begun flickering on and off. It took everything she had to regain control of her emotions. The last thing she wanted was to lose control here. "I used to believe that maybe, just maybe, I could actually have a future with someone who gave a damn about me. But it's obvious that was just a lie as well."

Emily wanted nothing more than to make a valid point. She didn't care at the time how hurtful her words were. At that point, she wanted him to know how she really felt. After everything she had been through, she wanted nothing more than to remind him that _he_ was the reason their relationship had fallen apart.

"You really think it was any easier for me to move on? Cause it sure as hell wasn't," he snapped without missing a beat.

She just rolled her eyes at that and let out a bitter laugh. After the hell she went through, she doubted that he'd been through anything worse. If anything, he looked happier with Pamela than he ever had with her. And that hurt more than she would ever admit out loud, because there was a time when she felt as though what they had was real.

"If you're going to lie about how difficult your life has been since you moved on, you can at least come up with a better excuse," she retorted.

McCoy at least had the decency to flinch this time. She doubted he would ever understand what she went through during their time apart. While most of it had been self-served, there were times when she desperately wished he could have answered her calls when she tried reaching out to him. It was only by the end of the first month after waking up that she knew he wasn't going to answer. It was also in that time when she began spiraling faster than she thought possible.

"Alright, fine. It sure as hell was easier to move on with Pamela," he finally muttered crossly. Emily swallowed hard when he finally confirmed her worst fears. Her grip on the glass suddenly tightened as she found herself wondering if any of what they had was ever real. "She at least knows how to make me feel normal, and I don't have to worry about her life being in constant danger."

Even the bartender threw him an incredulous look as the wind was suddenly knocked out of her lungs. McCoy didn't realize until then just how close to home he really was with his response. The glass she was holding suddenly shattered in her hand. She barely felt the pain as her blood boiled with embarrassment and fury.

"Then it's good you're happy with her," she ground out in a voice void of emotion. It took everything she had to regain control of the thick wave of emotions threatening to overwhelm her. She knew if she didn't leave now, she would have lost control. "Because this is the last time you will ever see me."

Before he could respond, Emily paid off her tab and grabbed the bottle of bourbon she'd been drinking from without hesitation. She ignored the fact that her hand was now covered in cuts from the broken glass. The only thought occurring to her then and there was getting away before she lost control. Despite feeling blinded with anger and grief, she couldn't bring herself to take it out on anyone other then herself.

.

.

It took every ounce of willpower for her to return to the INN where she and Coulson were staying at. The same INN where she and McCoy had slept together for the first time. A knot formed in the pit of her stomach as she tossed the last of the bourbon into a container. She hadn't realized until returning how difficult it would be to face the past.

She had been hoping to burn off the emotions that were constantly spiraling out of control, but her confrontation with McCoy had only made it worse. She tried pushing the thought aside as she reached their room. Her hands were stained with blood after she tried wiping them off. The shards of glass still poking through skin would be treated later on, if not never.

Coulson peered out of the hall when he heard the sound of her footsteps. Emily resisted the urge to roll her eyes when she caught the look he was giving her. She knew he was likely looking for signs of self-inflicted injuries. She hid them well enough around him that he wouldn't notice, but he would notice the cuts caused by the broken glass from that evening.

"I'm surprised you're back so early," he remarked dryly.

He never did approve of the fact that she went out drinking whenever she needed to escape the world. It wasn't until she explained to him that she couldn't get drunk that he'd finally given her some much needed space. Emily was grateful for that notion – she didn't want him to be there when they were fighting. She knew he wouldn't hesitate to ream out McCoy for his behavior… even if it was well-deserved.

"I didn't feel like spending the night in bad company," she muttered crossly.

Coulson rose an eyebrow in surprise, "McCoy was there, wasn't he?" When she didn't answer, Coulson suddenly pulled her into a comforting embrace. She let out a shuddering breath as she finally broke down in that moment, burying her face into his shoulder as she tried to block her tears. "Hannah told me about the wedding they had… apparently it was Pamela's idea to elope."

 _Of course it was_ , she thought bitterly.

She wasn't surprised that Pamela had convinced McCoy to go with her and get married. The fact that Pamela had made it look so easy was what hurt the most. It left a burning sensation in the back of her chest, leaving another painful reminder that she wouldn't have an ounce of happiness in her life.

"He accused me of not being there when his father was getting worse," she admitted when they pulled apart and sat on the bed. Coulson's face morphed into a look of outrage when he realized what she was implying. "He's the one who ignored me while I was recovering at the ICU… When I was finally released from the ICU, I was going on missions again."

"You've been busier than ever with missions recently," Coulson nodded in agreement, though his voice was thick with anger towards McCoy.

That wasn't even half of the truth. Her mission with Raven had lasted for more than two months of ongoing investigations. Part of the problem with SHIELD was that spy-work had a tendency to last for more than a few days. Communication during those types of missions was easier said than done. Not to mention the last couple of times she tried reaching out to him prior to that mess, he'd all but ignored her.

"I know you're pissed off with him for acting this way, but please don't send anyone after him," she suddenly pleaded. Coulson's brows furrowed together when he caught the guilt in her voice. "This wasn't entirely his fault."

"That doesn't make what's happening any better, Em," he pointed out without missing a beat. "He of all people should have understood what you've been going through."

He didn't add the fact that this would likely leave a lingering effect on her. A shiver of unease swept through her at the thought. She knew in the back of her mind that everything that happened was for a reason. Maybe she wasn't meant to find someone who truly cared for her. Maybe she was meant to be alone for the rest of her life. Whatever the case, she needed to move on herself. The sooner she got her act together, the better off everyone would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcome!


	35. Thirty Five

**Thirty Five**

McCoy paced around the main living area anxiously as his gut churned with guilt. Ever since his argument with Emily, he hadn't been able to sleep. A combination of guilt, regret and overwhelming anger suddenly crashed over him like a wave. He couldn't explain those unexpected feelings even if he wanted to.

Nearly two years apart and she still ate away at his conscience. He knew in the back of his mind that the guilt stemmed from what happened to her. Seeing her the way he had left another gut-wrenching reminder that he hadn't been able to protect her. It was with that notion that he tried sending her a message.

He hadn't realized until returning home that night how much he missed hearing her voice. Or how much he missed her in general. He swallowed back the guilt threatening to consume him. After what he had done to her, he wouldn't be surprised if she didn't want anything to do with him. Hell, most of her friends were trained to kill people. He was surprised he hadn't received death threats yet.

"Leo, have you been up all night?" McCoy grimaced at the sound of Pamela's voice.

When they first started dating it felt as though he was on cloud nine. Pamela had given him the chance at living a normal life, free from the agency and free from being forced into a life he would never be happy with. Her life was never in constant danger. She never put herself above everyone else. She never cared the way Emily had. A small part of him had always envied her for that ability… his father had pretty much grilled into him that caring for people came first and foremost.

"I've just got too much on my mind," he admitted guiltily.

Pamela frowned when she noticed the lines etched along his face. After two years of getting to know each other better, she'd quickly grown to learn facial readings.

"It's only been a day since the funeral," she let out a sigh as she reached him. McCoy swallowed hard when her eyes held his. "This isn't just about that, is it?"

"I made the mistake of confronting Emily," he muttered crossly. He looked down at the floor shamefully as he recalled how that argument escalated. Emily had been right to some extent. He never gave her a chance after that day in the facility. And that thought alone left his gut wrenching as he found himself wondering what she had been through during their time apart. "I know I should've just left her be, but after Ma talked about wanting to see her again, I couldn't…"

"You couldn't let go of the past," Pamela finished for him. He wasn't sure why he felt so damn guilty when she said that. Pamela had been there for him at a time when he had no one. After ignoring Emily for nearly a year his father's health had only gotten worse. Then to make matters worse when he finally reached out to her, she turned it right back at him. He hadn't realized until that moment how much of an ass he had been to her. But then Pamela showed up. The moment she came into his life was when he knew she had been the right one for him. Though it was never the same as it had been with Emily, she was just as worthy, if not more. "Leo, I know you. Despite how hard you try to hide it, you miss her. I've seen you looking through those old photos your mother gave us."

His jaw clenched as he sat down with her on the couch. Of course his mother had sent those old photos; they were nothing more than a painful reminder of what he'd lost. His mother had been furious when she found out he and Pamela were seeing each other. He knew she would be. She had always held a soft spot for Emily. A part of him knew that was because she'd grown up with him, but it was also something else.

"I don't even know why I hang onto those things," he let out a heavy sigh of his own. "All they ever do is remind me of everything we could've been."

Pamela merely held him close as he finally let out a shuddering breath. She had to have known somewhere deep down that those feelings for Emily had never gone away. As resentful as he was for what happened between them, McCoy couldn't bring himself to stop caring about her. She sure as hell deserved better than what he ever had to offer. He knew full-well her friends would never forgive him for treating her the way he had.

Pamela was ready to say something else when his com suddenly went off. It wasn't even eight in the morning, though McCoy already knew who'd responded. For a moment, he didn't know what to say when he realized that it was Emily.

' _Meet me at the usual spot_. _I'll get some coffee_.' — Coulson

It only took a split second for him to register that she was willing to meet up with him. He could've sworn she would turn him away just like she had before. Yet the moment she responded was when relief swept through him. Pamela gave him a knowing look as she guessed what needed to be done. His conscience would never be clear if he didn't have the chance to right his wrongs.

"Go and say hi to her for me," the redhead finally said. "I'll be leaving for work anyways."

McCoy didn't need to be told twice. He kissed her tenderly on the lips, knowing full-well she was better than what anyone thought. Once that was established, he quickly got changed and made his way to the coffee shop they used to frequent when they were younger. And all at once, his gut wrenched once more as he realized this was the place he and Emily used to meet up all the time for coffee.

It had been a long time since he thought of the countless dates they'd been on. Some of them were more memorable than others. His favorite had been the hiking trip they went on before he started med school. She had been so carefree at the time, not caring whether or not anyone was watching them. McCoy swallowed hard as thoughts of how he would handle this meeting followed.

Anything could happen within the short few minutes they saw each other. He didn't want to keep fighting. Hell, after everything she had been through that was probably the last thought on her mind. He tried pushing the growing unease away as he reached the shop in question.

It was bustling with activity as usual. This shop in particular happened to be a local favorite, and he knew the owners fairly well thanks to his father's line of work. The McCoy family was well-known throughout town, not just for helping people in need, but because their family name went down in generations.

"Leo, it's good to see you again," the barista and part-time owner flashed him a sympathetic smile when she finally spotted him walking through the main entrance. "I'm sorry about what happened to your father… David was a good man, regardless of what people say."

"Yeah, he was," McCoy nodded in agreement, though inside his stomach was twisting in a painful knot. No one would ever know that he was the reason his father was dead. After a year of struggling to find a cure for the disease that had taken its toll on him, McCoy couldn't bring himself to keep watching his father suffer. His father had practically begged him to take him off of life support. It was a kinder fate than having to keep suffering. Yet the pain of knowing _he_ was the one to unplug said life support made it that much worse. "I'll tell Ma you said hi."

The barista gave a nod in response before glancing at one of the booths. McCoy's heart sank even further as he understood why. Sitting at one of the booths happened to be a woman he hadn't seen in two years. She had changed beyond the point of recognition. Her hair was far shorter than it had been before she was taken, but at least it was growing back. He hadn't missed the fact that none of her scars were visible. He knew she was likely hiding them from the public eye, and from prying eyes like his own.

McCoy swallowed hard when he noticed with a start that she'd chosen a seat next to an exit. Most likely for a quick escape if last night had been anything to go by. He tried pushing that uneasy feeling aside as he reached her, though not without being cautious about it.

"I was afraid you'd be a no-show," he decided to break the tense, awkward silence that followed when she glanced in his direction.

"I was tempted to ignore your message," she snapped without missing a beat. McCoy winced inwardly; he wasn't surprised by the lack of emotion in her voice. "Sleeping in is a rare commodity these days."

McCoy couldn't help but eye her up and down as he carefully took a seat across from her. It was the first time he had a _really_ good look at her since that day she woke up at the facility. And all at once, his stomach twisted in a familiar knot when he noticed how much weight she lost. He didn't miss the dark rings around her eyes, or the fact that it looked as though she wasn't taking care of herself.

"Look, I know I don't deserve so much as an apology after the way I acted the other night, but I didn't want you to leave on a bad note," he finally deadpanned. He took a grateful sip of his coffee, suddenly relishing the way it burned all the way down his throat. She hadn't forgotten how he liked his coffee: Black and strong. "I know I crossed the line by acting the way I did last night…"

"Do you want to know what the worst part of waking up was?" she suddenly cut him off. McCoy's jaw clenched when something swept across those dark brown orbs. Her eyes, which had once been filled with warmth and affection, were now cold and emotionless. He suddenly felt guiltier than ever as realization dawned on him. "Waking up." A chill ran through him when he realized what she meant by that. "I almost wish your father hadn't treated me that day."

He didn't know what to say as horror cut through him like a knife. He'd known at the time that she had been through hell. Even before she was taken she had been through hell. But this… this was even worse. He couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye as the guilt threatened to consume him. It left him feeling nauseous, something of which he had been hoping to hold back.

"I'm sure you don't mean that," he tried reasoning. He didn't want to bring himself to believe that he was the reason behind that notion. Yet he recalled the way he reacted that day when she woke up. He'd left without another word and never looked back. He couldn't bring himself to imagine what that must have felt to her. "I know you've been through a lot lately, but—"

"Are you serious?" She let out a bitter laugh, the sound grating to his nerves. "That's an understatement if I've never heard one. Do you know how many people passing by me would give me looks of pity after I was released from the ICU? Or how many of them called me a monster because of the way I looked? Where were you when I needed someone to talk to or reach out to?"

Her questions were like a punch to the gut. For a moment, McCoy was at a loss for words when the spoon she had been holding suddenly bent forward. It was only until hearing those questions that McCoy realized what an idiot he had been. Not only had he ignored her for the time she had been released, but he also pushed her away that day she arrived at the hospital.

He could still remember how surprised he was when she showed up. More so when he caught the look his father had been giving them when _he_ noticed the thick tension between them. He swallowed hard and looked down at the table, suddenly wishing a hole would open up and swallow him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He was well aware of the fact that the barista and other patrons had been watching them. Most folks around the town had known they were seeing each other two years ago. After that, not one of them mentioned her or the fact that he and Pamela had begun dating. "I'm so sorry…"

It was all he could say. At that point he knew nothing he said would be able to fix the mess he'd made. It wasn't until feeling a pair of hands reach for his that McCoy finally forced himself to look up in surprise. His heart wrenched once again when he found himself looking into a pool of dark brown orbs. Though her gaze held no warmth or affection within it, he could feel it in her touch. They were still tender and to the point, leaving a painful reminder of what they once had.

"Leonard, I don't want to keep fighting," she finally said. The breath was knocked out of his lungs when she called him by his name for the first time in two years. She was the only one who ever called him his full name. Everyone else just called him Leo or Len. "That's not why I decided to go back here and agree to meet with you again."

McCoy finally tore his gaze away when he realized what she was implying. He'd known from what his mother said that she was the one who insisted on attending his father's funeral. Coulson would've never given a second thought after the way he treated her. Though he had been good friends with his father, he knew the older man well enough to know he was under hot water with him.

"You know you didn't have to do this," he admitted guiltily. "I'm sure you have better things to worry about."

As if to prove his point, a holoclip of Stark being found somewhere in the desert suddenly came to life above them. McCoy's brows furrowed together when he caught her glancing at her com seconds later after it went off. He knew how close she and Stark were. After hearing that he too had been kidnapped nearly a month ago, he realized they had that much in common.

"How's Pamela doing?" she suddenly cut through the awkward silence that followed.

His eyes widened in surprise when she put the com away. It was obvious she'd sent another message to whoever reached out to her, so the fact that she ignored the message in question sent a thrill of surprise through him. He let out a tired sigh and rubbed the temple of his forehead, wondering how the hell they had gotten to this point.

"She's doing well," he replied tersely. He knew she was trying to change the subject. And from the looks of things, he understood why. "She said hi by the way."

Emily rose an eyebrow at his response. She let out a heavy sigh as her com went off a second time. McCoy swallowed hard when he noticed just how drained she looked. Not just physically but emotionally as well. He wished he could provide what little comfort he had to offer. The only thing he knew was he couldn't cross that line again.

"I have to go," she finally announced after reading the message warily. "Rhodes seems to think it would be a good idea for me to be there when Tony gets back."

He wasn't surprised by that. He knew how close they were. Still, that didn't stop the guilt from threatening to overwhelm him when they stood up at the same time. The moment he saw her standing for the first time in two years when his gut wrenched once more. She really was skinnier than usual. Yet her muscles were far more apparent and defined, leaving away any traces of the young teenager he'd once known.

"You know you're welcome to stop by any time," he reassured her when they left wordlessly. "Pamela was asking about you earlier; I'm sure she wouldn't mind seeing you again."

She threw him a quick glance, and McCoy couldn't help but flinch as he guessed the reason behind her sudden tension. But the moment she offered a fake smile was when he knew he had his work cut out for him.

"I may just have to take up that offer," she replied without hesitation. He looked at her warily as she stood there in awkward silence, neither sure how to react around each other. On any other occasion he would've gone out of his way to hug her or kiss her. But he knew that was out of the question now. "Take care of yourself, Leonard."

She added the last part with a knowing look before heading off for the transport station. The moment she was far enough away was when McCoy let out an intake of breath. It wasn't until she was gone that he found himself wishing he could have said more. At that point, anything was better than the fact that he'd placed her in that position. He knew in that moment that she deserved more than what he had to offer, and that he would never let something like this happen again.

.

.

"So _this_ is the thing that's been keeping you alive all this time?" Emily asked in surprise as the eyed the chest-piece Tony built for himself.

It held an eerie blue glow that seemed to draw her attention. It was a smaller version of his arch reactor, a project they had worked on together for some time. When Tony explained what happened in a short span of thirty minutes, she knew he was trying to hide information from her as well as the agency.

She was well aware of Coulson's presence at the news conference when he announced that he was dropping his company's lead on the weapon's industry. Then came his announcement over the fact that he was Iron Man. That all happened within the span of a week, along with his takeover of the company and Pepper's promotion to CEO.

That week had been a crazy cycle of emotions for Emily. Between meeting up with McCoy again for the first time in two years and this, she didn't know what was worse. She managed to maintain control of her emotions, but that didn't stop her from thinking back to how she reacted to her meeting with McCoy.

It hadn't gone the way she expected. She'd planned on ending any communication she had with him. After the way he acted the other night at the bar, she wanted nothing to do with him. But when he asked to meet up with him the following morning, she realized with a start that he was _trying_. She supposed that was why it had been so easy to give in.

Since then she'd gotten back in touch with his mother, who was ecstatic to hear from her again. Though she knew things between them would never be the same, it was better than nothing. At least, she wanted it to be that way. She knew deep down that her heart wanted more.

"You know, it only took about a week for me to figure out the schematics of this thing," he explained with a wry look. "And before that I had a random ass doctor I ran into years prior fix me up. I'll admit I probably jumped the gun a little too soon with the suit, but it fits like a glove and I took down Obadiah before he could ruin everything."

She allowed herself a rare, genuine smile. Happiness was an emotion she hadn't felt in a long time. After everything that happened in the last two years, she couldn't remember the last time she'd ever felt happy. She was happy for Tony that he was found and brought back home safely. She was happy for Clint and Laura when they'd given birth to their firstborn daughter. But she was never happy for herself.

A small part of her had died in that facility… she would never go back to the way she had been when she and McCoy were together. And she suspected that was part of the reason he'd pushed her away when he did.

"When Rhodes told me what happened I wasn't sure what to make of it," she admitted as they sat side-by-side on his work bench. She knew he was thinking of when she had been taken. That was part of the reason Rhodes wanted her to talk to him. They shared similar experiences in more ways than one, and this was no different. "I just wish there was more I could've done to help."

Tony suddenly took hold of her hand and gave it a light squeeze. He was still her brother through and through, that hadn't changed. When he found out about what happened between herself and McCoy, he had been furious. More so when he realized that McCoy had chosen to marry Pamela over her. At the end of the day, she knew he was likely better off with the redhead than someone who was emotionally unstable and unhinged.

"Em, just being here right now is more than enough," he reassured her. "I know what you've been through, and I wouldn't want you to relive those memories."

Emily glanced at him in surprise. He knew she had an eidetic memory. Again, that was another thing they had in common. It was difficult for her to move on and forget things like the warehouse or the Kelvin incident. She realized with a start that she clung on to those memories to keep herself moving. A small part of her knew that she had been right to say what she said at that coffee shop.

Even though their lives would never be the same after that, it was better than holding everything in. Talking never helped in the past, but she needed someone to vent off to. She felt guilty enough for taking her frustration out on McCoy after his father passed away. Worst still was the fact that she encouraged Coulson to go the funeral, mostly because she'd felt guilty for abandoning his family.

"Thank you, Tony," she let out a quiet sigh and looked down at the floor guiltily. She wasn't sure why she felt so damn guilty. McCoy was the reason she had become such a mess. Though technically, he was only a small fraction of what led to who she was now. "I'm just trying to process everything that's happened recently."

"I heard about McCoy's pop," Tony suddenly said. Emily flinched at the mention of McCoy's father. When she first found out about his untimely death, she knew it would hit McCoy hard. He had been close to his father, probably closer than most kids would be. She knew he had been bent on finding a cure for the disease that had taken its toll on his father, but eventually even that wasn't possible. "Pepper mentioned something about Coulson complaining about what happened. I'm guessing you talked to him after the funeral, right?"

A lump formed in the back of her throat when she felt his curious eyes bore through her. Of course she'd finally chosen to confront him. It hadn't been easy trying to go back to that part of her life. She'd avoided it for so long because she knew how people around town would react when they saw her. Since that day at the facility when she first woke up, her hair had finally begun growing. It was now past her ears, but not nearly the same length it had been prior to that mess.

Of course, people had been talking about her arrival since the funeral. She hadn't missed the way some of the patrons at the coffee shop gave her dirty looks. Or the fact that most of them recognized her through the news reports made by the Daily Bugle.

She was grateful she had the suit that Tony designed for her. There was no telling how people would react to the scars that marred her body.

"I told him how I really felt that day I was released from the ICU," she explained. Tony's eyes narrowed as he recalled how she reached out to him, explaining that McCoy hadn't answered her calls or sent her messages since then. "I don't think he's even registered the fact that if Papa or Clint hadn't been there, I wouldn't be here today."

Tony blinked a few times when she admitted that. Clint had seen her during her darkest times. Though they never met, she'd mentioned Clint's name on more than one occasion. Tony knew her well enough to know that she also saw Clint as a brother. Hell, she didn't think she was really out of that phase. Her wrists were covered in deep cuts and scars that were hidden by the suit he'd given her. She wasn't in any hurry to explain where they came from, only that they'd helped curve her emotions and ward off the nightmares.

"I've got about half a mind to kick his sorry ass for putting you in this position," he grumbled crossly. "No one deserves to be treated that way, especially my baby sister."

Once again, she offered a rare smile as she realized what he meant by that. She leaned into him heavily as she allowed his comforting warmth to wrap around her like a blanket. She knew it would take time for her to fully recover from that incident. Hell, she wasn't sure if she would ever recover from it. But the fact that she was surrounded by friends and people she considered family meant more than she would ever admit out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have a series of one-shots set to the side revolving around what happened with McCoy; this would be set between the time Emily woke up in the ICU. If anyone is interested in checking it out, I'll be posting it after I'm finished with this story.


	36. Thirty Six

**Thirty Six (Twenty One Years Old)**

When she was first asked what to expect out of joining the agency, Emily would have laughed and reassured the interviewee that she was fully prepared for what it had to offer. If she had known what her life would be like in the future because of that work, she would've slapped herself across the face for being an idiot.

Nothing in life was ever as simple as black and white. She quickly learned that while she was aboard the USS Kelvin. Time and time again proved to her that her life would never be simple. And a small part of her was okay with that notion.

The weeks had begun dragging along as she continued working on one mission after the other. Said work had become an outlet for her whenever she wasn't busy spending time with friends or family. She knew it was their way of ensuring she didn't spiral too far. Though she would never admit that they were dead-wrong to do so. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to be alone. It gave people less time to judge her based on her appearance and what she had done. More importantly, it gave her the chance to think of the mess she'd made over the years.

Of course, none of this was relevant when she found herself walking alongside the family farm with Clint. The archer had been keeping a close eye on her ever since he'd nearly caught her drowning in sorrow. The day he found her collapsed in the bathroom floor was when he knew something needed to be done. He hadn't bothered questioning what happened or what led to her collapse. He'd simply taken her home with him that weekend, knowing full-well his wife would have a fit if she saw her in that condition.

It took days for him to get anything out of her after that. He'd been furious with McCoy for not responding to any of the messages that were sent or for not showing any concerns over her mental state. And within that time-frame, he'd threatened to kill the man if he ever stepped foot on his farm.

Emily was well aware that Clint would pull through on his threat too if he was given the opportunity. He wasn't afraid to stand up for the people he cared about. Whether she wanted to accept it or not, she was family to him. That would never change, regardless of what she did to herself.

"So… how's Stark doing?" he asked carefully as they walked side-by-side. Emily rolled her eyes at his question and gave him a quizzical look. "Come on Em, I'm not blind as to where you go whenever he's on the news. His face was practically on every station when he got back from Afghanistan."

Emily pursed her lips together at the thought of having to explain what happened. She knew Tony had left out a lot of information. It was mostly for his own protection and for his company's protection. Considering SHIELD had also been interested in what happened to him, she couldn't blame him for being so cautious.

"He wasn't exactly open to talking about what happened in that cave," she explained with a shrug. "And truthfully, I can't say that I blame him."

The archer merely smirked when he realized what she was implying. He knew not to cross that road unless the situation demanded it. As it was, he had a hard time struggling to keep a straight face on when he found she and McCoy had met up again. It was only thanks to Coulson that he found out in the first place, and of course, he had been pissed.

She knew he would be, given the circumstances behind their meet-up. But she did so knowing what it would do to the people who cared about her. She wanted to see him one last time before making the ultimate choice to cut him out entirely from her life, and a small part of her had no regrets in opening his eyes.

"Coulson told me you met up with McCoy for the first time in two years," he finally said what needed to be said.

There was no bite or accusation in his voice. Only concern over what this would do to her. She had always been quiet and reserved even before the warehouse incident. But after that and recovering from the ICU, she'd changed drastically. She was cold to those who didn't know her, and emotionless to those who did. Tony was really one of the few people who brought out her emotional side, along with Laura and their baby girl.

It wasn't until introducing her to Lila that Clint finally saw her opening up a little. Even then she closed herself off to the rest of the world. She rarely allowed anyone to see her emotions, and with good reason. She wasn't in any hurry to let someone take advantage of her. She didn't want to face the same emotions she faced when McCoy pushed her away.

"It didn't go quite as planned," she said quietly. Clint gave her a side-eyed glance when he caught the hint of grief hidden in her voice. Try as she might to hide it, she felt hollow inside from losing the one person who had been everything to her. Losing him was like losing a piece of herself, though she would never admit it out loud. "I was ready to cut off every tie with him, but when we finally faced each other…"

"You couldn't," he finished when she couldn't. Emily squeezed her eyes shut as she recalled how his mother had greeted her with her usual bear-hug. It felt strange to think that someone in his family still cared about her. But time and time again, Hannah had proven her wrong. The older woman had been more than grateful to see her again, despite the mess they were in. Clint let out a heavy sigh when he realized what this was doing to her. "Look, I know you're probably just walking backwards at this point trying to regain what was lost, but you're never gonna have what you once had. Even if you do decide to stay as friends."

She knew he was right. She knew McCoy would never look at her the same way he used to. That didn't stop her from wanting that experience again. The men she had slept with over the last two years were nothing compared to him. They'd all either been forceful or too quick, whereas McCoy had never forced himself on her.

"I know," she let out a sigh of frustration and looked at nothing in particular. "But this way at least we can stay in touch."

Clint gave her a skeptical look, but he didn't say anything. He knew at that point that she would continue doing things just to defy orders or ultimately hurt herself. So at the end of the day, it was better for her to try and work out the problems she faced on her own. As difficult as it was to watch her tear herself apart, he knew she would likely go against anything he suggested.

"So… do you think he'd be willing to stop by for a visit?" he suddenly asked. Emily rose an eyebrow in surprise, and Clint just offered a shrug. "I still wanna kill the guy, but Laura seems to think he's good. Plus Lila's birthday is happening next week. Figured you'd want to be there for her first birthday."

For a moment, Emily didn't know what to say as realization dawned on her. She hadn't realized until then that Lila would be a year old already. The little girl was growing up far too quickly for her liking, and she suspected Clint felt the same way.

His offer was what took her by surprise. She knew he wouldn't hesitate to throttle McCoy for what he did. But the fact that he was willing to overlook that for his wife meant more than she would ever admit out loud.

"I'll see what we can do," she finally replied with a shrug of her own.

.

.

She wasn't sure how McCoy would react when she told him about the party Clint was planning. At first he was reluctant to go anywhere near the archer after finding out he had a target painted on the back of his head. She knew this wouldn't be easy for him, especially since it meant going back to a place he hadn't been to for years. But after explaining why they were stopping by and who the party was for, McCoy reluctantly agreed to go.

He hadn't known at the time that Laura made her the Godmother of Lila. But when she explained why she needed to be there and how often a visitor she had been to the family farm, guilt stabbed at him once more. He realized with a start that she likely stayed at the farm soon after she was released from the ICU. Where he failed to reach out to her and provide much needed comfort, Clint and his family had been there for her. That only left him feeling guiltier than ever.

Emily glanced in his direction thoughtfully as she wondered what was going on in his mind. She could feel his thoughts brushing against hers every now and then, but the bond between them wasn't nearly as strong as it had been. She missed the days when they could be together without worrying about what everyone would think of them.

She knew he and Pamela were close… it made sense since the two of them had been together for over a year now. Yet it hurt to know that so much had been missed between them. There had been a time when she thought that they could start a family of their own. That their lives would be bound by marriage.

It wasn't until feeling him shift uneasily when she guessed he was thinking the same thing.

"Something on your mind?" he finally cut through the awkward silence that filled the car.

Why they'd chosen a train car was beyond her grasp of understanding. McCoy hadn't been happy with the idea of being stuck in a shuttle or using the transporters. She knew he had a strong distaste for getting his genes spliced, so she wasn't entirely surprised over his argument with what the safer method of transportation was. Though that didn't stop her from feeling unnerved as she felt every bump and every rattling sensation grind through her.

"I'm just trying to figure out how we're going to overstep Clint and Papa," she let out a quiet sigh. She didn't miss the way McCoy flinched at the mention of both Clint and Coulson. He was well aware of the death threats looming over his shoulders. When they first agreed to meet up again after his father's funeral, she knew what she was getting herself into. She would also keep going behind everyone's back if it meant keeping the peace. "Clint said he would try and keep a tight leash on, but that doesn't mean Papa won't hold back."

McCoy grimaced when he realized what she was implying. After everything she had been through and the way he'd left her, he fully understood what he was getting himself into. A lump formed in the back of her throat as she caught him looking at her with renewed guilt. It was going to take more than time for him to earn everyone's trust again… along with her own trust.

"Guess I have my work cut out for me," he let out a sigh of his own. He shifted so that their shoulders were nearly touching, and a familiar surge of electricity swept between them. Emily flinched from his sudden contact, and McCoy pulled away before the situation could get any worse. "Sorry, I just…"

"It's not your fault," she cut him off before he could finish. She suddenly found herself wishing she could explain that rush of electricity without making things even more awkward than they were. The last time she tried explaining her abilities, his reaction hadn't ended on a high note. "It's just… going to take time for me to get used to this again."

It wasn't until admitting that out loud that guilt stabbed him in the chest. He knew in the back of his mind that it took more than weeks for one to recover from what she went through. McCoy glanced at her warily when he noticed the haunted look sweeping across her gaze. Try as she might to hide it, it was clear she suffered from more than just the trauma of what had happened at the warehouse.

He tried pushing the uneasy feeling aside when they reached the town where the farm was located. A hover car was already waiting for them outside the station. Emily's shoulders sank with relief as she led the way into the hover car. It was an auto-craft with the coordinates already set. She caught McCoy eyeing the technology with amazement.

"Didn't even know these things were available to the public," he remarked as they made their way to the farm in question.

"They're not," she replied with a knowing smirk. "This vehicle was offered by the agency as a method of transportation. Only reason it's hear now is because the boss is close friends with Papa, and as much as he would hate to admit it, Clint."

For a moment, McCoy didn't know what to say as realization dawned on him. It didn't take long for the hover car to reach their destination. His eyes widened when they reached the farm in question. He'd never seen the family farm before, but Emily knew it was similar to his parent's place. The only difference was the windmill Clint had built on the edge of the farm. It acted more like a security grid than an actual windmill, though it also provided electricity to the farm as well. Horses grazed along the edge of the open pastures that were scattered across the landscape.

The biggest difference between McCoy's home and Clint's home was the fact that the archer's house was all hand-built. It took Clint years to finish the house. Every inch from the porch to the back was made of wood. He'd never bothered painting it, retaining that rustic look in the hopes that it would remain intact over the centuries.

"I spent a lot of time here after I was released," she said quietly.

She cast him another side-long glance as she caught him flinching once more. That wasn't the first time he'd flinched. She tried pushing the uneasy feeling aside as the hover car finally pulled to a stop. Neither of them said a word as they reached the farmhouse. She didn't have time to dwell on such thoughts. She couldn't afford to when there was so much at stake.

"Em!" Before either of them could make the first step, a pair of tiny arms suddenly wrapped around her leg. Emily couldn't hide the sheepish grin that followed when she knelt down and scooped Lila into her arms, earning a laugh from the little girl. "Em!"

"Is she trying to talk?" she asked when Laura peered from the kitchen.

"How could you tell?" the brunette snorted in amusement. "Can you guess what her first word was?" By now, Emily was struggling not to laugh when Lila snuggled further into her chest. She hadn't missed the fact that McCoy was watching her as realization finally struck him. "I swear, that child loves you almost as much as she loves using Clint as a pillow. It's good to see you again, Leo!"

Laura didn't give McCoy the chance to recover when she suddenly reached him, wrapping her arms around him in an awkward hug. McCoy returned the gesture, still feeling out of place when he realized how close they all were. He couldn't take his eyes off of Emily when he noticed how at home she was with the family. Or that she seemed to care so much about Lila for that matter.

"I'm glad I was finally able to make it," he remarked once he recovered from his initial surprise. "Sorry I couldn't get here sooner… life got in the way."

"I understand," Laura reassured him with a knowing smile. "Emily is usually in and out too. Work and all."

"Speaking of which, where's Clint?" Emily asked after rolling her eyes at Laura's quip.

"He's getting the barn ready for Lila's birthday. It's only a couple of days away, so we wanted everything to be perfect," Laura explained with a sheepish grin.

Emily's heart nearly skipped a beat when she realized that Lila's birthday was only a couple of days from now. She hadn't realized until then that it was her first birthday. She knew it had been coming up. Laura constantly sent her updates on Lila's progress whenever Clint was too busy or they were off on a mission, so she hadn't gotten the message about Lila's first birthday until the archer brought it up a week ago.

"You're gonna be a big girl in a couple of days!" she cooed.

Lila only laughed in response.

"You'll be staying for the party, right?" Laura suddenly asked after catching McCoy staring at the pair.

He quickly clamped his once open jaw shut as realization struck him. It was the first time in years he'd seen Emily laugh a real laugh. It was the first time he'd seen her glow the way she was now. And all at once, his heart wrenched with guilt as realization dawned on him. She was still the same woman he'd loved years ago.

Nothing about her had changed too much. He knew in that moment that he shouldn't have abandoned her the way he had. And he would forever live with that guilt. Because this could have been their future. Swallowing hard at the thought, McCoy gave a reluctant nod, knowing full-well he wasn't going to leave her behind again.

.

.

"Happy birthday Lila!"

Party poppers exploded all over the barn as everyone cheered the moment Lila destroyed the cake Laura baked for her. Emily couldn't hide the grin that followed as she leaned against a nearby wall and watched. Natasha stood not far away, arms crossed over her chest with the same expression. Both women hadn't left their posts since the party started, though Emily would sometimes talk to some of the guests who were invited.

The party itself consisted of mostly friends and family from Laura's side. Some of Clint's coworkers were also part of the group, consisting of Coulson, Maria and even Director Fury. He'd stopped by for a brief moment to speak with Natasha regarding a mission she would be sent on, with Emily following suit.

"I'm surprised Laura invited him, all things considered," Natasha remarked once they were left to their own device. Emily pursed her lips together when the redhead gave her a thoughtful look. They had gotten closer since they started working together. Though there was still tension between them, Emily suspected that was because Natasha happened to be a spy. "You mentioned he got married to someone you were once friends with."

"Yeah, he did," she replied guiltily. Emily chewed the bottom of her lip and stared at nothing in particular. She could feel McCoy watching them every now and then. His demeanor had changed the moment he saw the way she acted around Lila. She knew he was likely living with the guilt and regret of what happened between them. "Look, I'm trying to look past everything that's happened… Leonard and I both agreed that it's best to start over and remain friends."

Natasha didn't look surprised with her explanation. Instead, her brows furrowed together with concern. Emily nearly rolled her eyes when she noticed that Clint had appeared just as anxious over their newfound idea. She desperately tried to keep Coulson from reaching McCoy at any point they were in the same room during the party, mostly for his own protection.

Fortunately, Coulson was currently distracted with whatever Maria was telling him. Her shoulders sagged in relief at the thought. The last thing she wanted was for Coulson to either strangle McCoy or ream him out.

"From what I've gathered through your relationship, something tells me this will be easier said than done," Natasha said dryly. Emily rolled her eyes when the redhead gave McCoy a hard look. Not once had she said a word to him since they met. Not that Emily didn't blame her. She knew the redhead didn't trust many people, and understandably so. "Just keep that in mind the next time he does something that hurts you."

Emily grimaced when she caught the underlying threat in her tone. Natasha rarely conveyed emotions to those who didn't know her. She'd learned overtime to keep a mask around those who didn't know the real Black Widow, and it all made sense. The rumors hadn't done her any justice, and Emily understood fully what that was like. She let out a sigh when Natasha left her standing there, only for McCoy to reach her moments later.

"I have to get going," he warned her when they stood side-by-side. They were close enough that they could hear each other, but far enough away that people wouldn't begin jumping to conclusions. A knot formed in the pit of her stomach when she understood why. "I am glad I made it here."

She allowed herself a rare smile, knowing full-well that wasn't likely true. The only reason McCoy had agreed to tag along was because he'd felt obligated. Because she was friends with Laura and Clint, he had also become friends with them. Though it was clear Clint still saw him as a threat after everything that happened between them. Laura didn't need to know the full detail of what had happened, and truthfully, she didn't want the brunette to know.

"I know… Good luck with the conference."

She knew he wasn't going to attend. The conference had already ended just hours ago, but he'd used it as an excuse to be there. McCoy flinched when he realized too late what she was referring to. With a shake of his head, he finally slipped away unnoticed by the other guests. Emily let out a quiet sigh and crossed her arms once he was gone.

 _Time can't heal all wounds_ , a small voice reminded her.

She often found herself wondering if her life would have been any different had she not joined the agency. If she'd gone through classes in high school like a normal student instead of graduating early. The only reason she'd graduated early was because Nancy had pushed her away. The same thing was happening now that McCoy was married to Pamela. Her heart sank even further at the thought. Their lives would never be the same, and she knew that was mostly her own fault.

"Are you alright?" Emily glanced at Coulson warily when he reached her. His expression was filled with concern when he saw how haunted she looked. After everything that happened, he couldn't blame her for feeling that way. "Barton told me that McCoy was here."

"Laura invited him," she replied with a shrug. She swallowed hard when she caught him eyeing her as if she'd gone insane. She might have. She knew there were few people who would allow themselves to be treated the way she had over the years. "They've been good friends ever since they met… it isn't as if I couldn't say no."

"I know," Coulson let out a sigh of frustration. "I also know that I don't want to see you getting hurt again. He's caused enough damage as it is."

Emily grimaced once again when she heard the threat in his voice. Much like Natasha and Clint, he hadn't forgiven McCoy for everything he'd done. Again, she couldn't blame them for their lack of trust. She gave a resigned nod and looked at nothing in particular when Coulson leaned against the wall beside her.

"Even if we do decide to talk again, it will never be the same," she reassured him. "He knows that what he did was wrong."

 _And he'll have to live with that guilt for the rest of his life_ , she added silently.

She suddenly wondered if he'd regretted choosing Pamela over her the moment he stepped foot into the Barton household. Seeing the way Lila reacted around him told her that much was true. The little girl had shied away from him because she didn't know who he was, whereas she acted completely different around Emily.

She had a feeling that McCoy was feeling guilty for not being there more often. And the more she thought about it, the more she desperately wished she could turn back time and salvage their relationship. Because at the end of the day, she knew she wouldn't ever find anyone like him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only one more chapter left! That means this first part is coming to an end, and the next part will likely be uploaded in a week or two. I plan on merging all parts into one story, though that also means it'll be longer than usual as a result. I'll mark the second part to make it easier to navigate. Special thanks to everyone who commented and sent a kudos so far; you guys are awesome!


	37. Thirty Seven

**Thirty Seven (Twenty Two Years Old)**

Another year had gone by since she and McCoy finally made up. Though they began talking to each other again, it was never the same. There was tension between them that hadn't been there in the past. The few times that Emily had gotten together with McCoy and Pamela were incredibly awkward. It served as a constant reminder of what happened between them. Emily knew that she would never have what she once had with McCoy, not when Pamela was by his side. She couldn't bring herself to hurt him again, especially in light of recent events.

Throughout the year, Clint and Laura also expanded their family. Cooper Barton had only been born a few weeks ago, but he was already at the center of attention for the family. Lila was prouder than Emily had ever seen her as an older sister. She almost smirked as she recalled how Clint praised the young girl over the way she acted around Cooper. She proved that she could easily get along with her siblings, though Emily suspected that wouldn't last long.

She and Hannah had also been getting together as often as work allowed it. The older woman was grateful for the notion. They would sometimes sit for hours just talking about how their lives were fairing, or reminiscing over the 'good old days'. Not that Emily didn't want to remind herself of everything she lost. She knew that Hannah had lost so much more; between her husband passing away to McCoy moving out and living with Pamela, it was a lot to take in.

She let out a sigh as she stared at the screen for what felt like hours. Messages were being sent back and forth between herself and Hannah. She'd spent most of the morning and afternoon talking to the woman. She'd woken up that morning to find her com full of messages that were sent either from Hannah or McCoy himself. The moment she was awake and alert was when she got to work figuring out what had happened.

McCoy had filed for a divorce.

Emily swallowed hard. It wasn't hard to imagine why. He was the one who found Pamela late one evening after returning from a long shift at work. She'd been with Tony at the time helping him with a project when she got the message. Though it was well past midnight, it was clear that McCoy had been wide awake and furious over what he discovered. Pamela had been cheating on him by sleeping around with other men.

She took a long sip of her coffee, mulling over what to say next. Somehow she became the mediator for McCoy and his mother. She wasn't sure how that happened, but she knew that she would have to figure something out.

"That bad, huh?" Coulson asked when he joined her for breakfast.

After a day of messaging them back and forth, she was mentally exhausted. Emily spent that evening trying to figure out what to say to them next. She had a feeling that the tension between them wouldn't resolve itself any time soon. Hannah blamed McCoy for what happened between himself and Pamela. McCoy wasn't sure where to go now that Pamela had been caught red handed. To make matters worse, she was dragged in the middle of their argument, and to her annoyance, Hannah dragged the subject of how this mess could have been avoided in the first place.

"Well, Leonard officially filed for a divorce," she explained warily. Coulson rose an eyebrow in surprise when she let out a sigh of frustration. "His mother left the impression that none of this would have happened if he hadn't married Pamela in the first place. And they're using me as a mediator for their arguments."

Coulson's brows furrowed together as he understood the gravity of the situation. He'd known how angry Hannah had been when she found out about Pamela. When they talked about it after David's funeral, Hannah admitted that she hadn't wished for this kind of mess. He suddenly cupped his hand around hers, knowing full-well this was anything but easy for her.

"You're planning on stopping by anyways, aren't you?" he deadpanned.

"Leonard is still my best friend, despite what you believe," she retorted without missing a beat. Her eyes narrowed with renewed determination as she glanced at him. "I know it's probably the worst timing possible, but Leonard is going to need a friend now more than ever. I of all people know what it's like to be in his position."

His own eyes narrowed at the thought of her going back to confront the situation head-on. She had already been through enough hell, the last thing she needed was this mess to add to that list. He knew she suffered from Stockholm syndrome, and it was something they had been trying to work on for years. But it seemed nothing would get in her way when it came to defending the people she cared about, regardless of how many times they hurt her in the process.

"Just remember what I said about McCoy," he finally muttered through clenched teeth. "I know you're stronger than you look, but I don't want him taking advantage of you."

Emily couldn't help but offer a small smile as they embraced each other. She couldn't ask for a better father, adopted or not. Coulson had given her everything she could ask for; she knew full-well that she hadn't done anything to deserve the devotion he offered her.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that," she replied with a knowing look. "Even if he does pull anything off, he knows I can and will kick his ass."

The corners of his mouth twitched into the form of a smile. He knew she was right, though that didn't make him feel any better. He just hoped that she knew what she was getting herself into.

.

.

There was something almost humbling about the warm, humid air of Georgia. Emily clicked her tongue in annoyance when her hair suddenly began turning into a puffball from the humidity. She was grateful that her hair had finally grown to the length where she could tie it into a long ponytail, but it was moments like these where her hair became a hindrance.

If that didn't draw in the attention of bystanders, the scars that marred her arms and legs would. She was suddenly grateful for the suit that Tony had given her nearly ten years ago. It hadn't taken long for her to adjust to the tight-skin suit, and it was a good thing she did. The suit itself was designed to cover any scars that would raise questions from prying eyes; she was especially careful around McCoy. Not only was he extremely observant as a doctor, but she didn't want to delve into the story behind some of her recent scars that marred her wrist.

Through the three years they had been apart, she became more self-conscious than ever. She knew it was mostly due to the way her parents had raised her on the USS Kelvin, but that didn't make her feel any better.

She tried to hide the growing unease threatening to overwhelm her as beads of sweat rolled down her back. She hated the heat. Even though it was something she grew up with thanks to Coulson, she never got used to it. She pushed forward after tying her hair into a ponytail.

McCoy was currently staying at a motel until he found a new place to stay. From what she gathered through their messages, he'd started moving out the day after he found Pamela sleeping around with other men. She wasn't surprised by the notion – McCoy had always been bound by loyalty thanks to the way he was raised. The only time that had changed was when he and Pamela ironically got engaged.

Emily held back a sigh as she finally spotted him pacing around the main lobby in circles. She wasn't surprised to see how anxious he looked. What didn't surprise her was his behavior as of late. He'd become more agitated lately, and it was for that reason that he and his mother had been fighting recently.

Those hadn't gotten much better since she arrived. She was careful around how she handled the situation. She made sure that neither of them knew she was talking to one another; the last thing she wanted was to give McCoy an even bigger reason to fight with her or his mother.

Once she reached him, McCoy suddenly whipped around to face her, only to deflate when he registered who approached him. She knew he'd taken a lot of heat since filing for a divorce. Most of the town thought that he was the one cheating on Pamela. Apparently the redhead led everyone to believe that he was the one at fault for their divorce, though Emily knew otherwise.

His face softened when she suddenly pulled him into a warm embrace. She was well aware of how difficult this was for him. Her heart wrenched at the thought of what they could have been. After everything they had been through, the last thing she wanted was for this to happen.

"I'm sorry," she whispered while providing what little comfort she could for him. "I'm so sorry…"

"Em, you know none of this was your fault," he let out a tired sigh after reluctantly pulling apart. Emily's brows furrowed together in concern when she noticed how exhausted he sounded. When she finally had a better look at him, she noticed just how drained he looked. Both physically and mentally. "I should've seen it coming… hell, it was too damn good to be true."

She let out a sigh of her own at the bitterness in his voice. Most of this mess could have been avoided had he not been blinded by the guise Pamela had shown him. He'd been so desperate to experience a normal life that he'd thrown away their own relationship. She knew that he had to live with that guilt for the rest of his life.

"I know," she said quietly. She sat down with him on one of the chairs, ignoring the shrewd looks bystanders were giving them. Thankfully most of the people staying at the motel were visitors. "I'm not sure how long I can stay, but I'm here for whatever support you need."

She didn't miss the way McCoy stiffened in surprise at her offer. After everything he'd done to her, the last thing he expected was for her to stay. He let out another sigh and rubbed the temple of his forehead. She couldn't imagine what was running through his mind at that moment, other than the mix of emotions surging through him. The connection between them was still there, faint as it was. She only _really_ felt it whenever they were close.

"You know I don't deserve it," he muttered. Emily rose an eyebrow at his comment. "After the way I've fucked up our relationship, I'm surprised you want anything to do with me."

Emily suddenly took hold of his hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"I didn't want you to be alone through this, Leonard," she reassured him.

She allowed herself a rare smile, knowing full-well that was the least he deserved. Even if he'd pushed her away when she needed him the most, she wasn't going to do the same to him. It left him feeling all-the-more grateful, especially since he'd done nothing to make her life any easier.

"You really are an amazing friend," he suddenly reminded her.

She couldn't hide the sheepish smile that followed. As difficult as it would be to follow through with the proceedings, she knew that this was what he needed.

.

.

Emily was grateful that she talked to Pepper before heading to Georgia. Pepper had a few tips revolving around lawsuits and divorce cases. Considering the fact that Tony had an infamous reputation of being a womanizer – a title that was well-earned – she wasn't surprised that Pepper had to go to such lengths to protect his assets. That was part of the reason she talked to Pepper. Not only did it give her the information she needed to help McCoy, but it also gave him an idea of what to look for as a defense case.

She chewed the bottom of her lip as she waited anxiously outside the courthouse. Because it was a divorce proceeding, only the defendant and the accuser were allowed to be present. She could feel the anxiety and fury rolling off of McCoy in waves. She knew Pamela was likely using her presence outside the courthouse as an excuse to push through her own defense. What annoyed her the most was the fact that everyone in town believed the redhead, despite not hearing her side of the story.

Eventually she had to stop pacing when the heat became too much. She brought a bottle of water with her, and she thanked herself for doing so. Despite having survived a long trek through the desert, she still hated being dehydrated, especially with it being so humid out. She took a long swig of her water just as her com went off. She couldn't help but frown when she pulled it out to see who was trying to reach out to her.

' _Coulson told me that you're with McCoy_ ; _is everything alright_?' — Barton

Emily rose an eyebrow in surprise at the question. Then she nearly rolled her eyes when she realized why he was so concerned. After everything she had been through recently, she understood his concern. Still, that didn't stop her from feeling a little annoyed.

' _I'm fine_ , _Clint_. _I just didn't want Leonard to be alone throughout this procedure_. _He and his mother have been fighting and I doubt that they're going to stay in touch for a while_.' — Coulson

She knew Clint wouldn't be happy with that response. He and his brother Barney had lost their mother at a young age, so they didn't have a strong parental bond like McCoy. Coulson had pretty much taken over as a father-figure for Clint, ironically enough. She supposed that was what made Coulson so special, not just to herself but to everyone else he took under his wing. He cared so much about the people he worked with; it was a principal that she adapted to as well.

Her hands balled into fists as she heard the sound of footsteps from behind. She whirled around in time to see McCoy approaching her, looking less-than-happy. Not that she wasn't surprised with the notion. She hadn't expected him to feel happy after going through with the proceedings. His eyes barely met hers, and Emily found herself flinching once again.

Eye contact was one issue she had been trying to work on. She knew that if she did make eye contact with him, she'd likely cave and tell him everything that happened during their time apart. He was lucky she'd supplied him with what little information she had. As annoyed as McCoy was with her unwillingness to talk, he understood why she resorted to such lengths. She was simply protecting herself from whatever he could use as leverage in the future against her.

"How are you feeling?" she finally asked.

It was a stupid question, especially in light of recent events. Truthfully, she wasn't sure what to say. She could tell that he was hurting on the inside. The bitterness weighing down on him was something he would have to tend with sooner or later. It was also something that she had been working on herself… after everything she had been through lately, there were few reasons to feel anything other than such emotions.

"Not much better since this shitty week started," he admitted, though there was no bite in his voice. Emily glanced at him self-consciously when she noticed his demeanor change once they left the stairs. "She had this ear-shitting grin on her face the whole time. She sure as hell knew what she was doing before the documents were signed."

"Your mother was careful to make sure that she didn't get her hands on your finances or your family's finances," she admitted guiltily. McCoy threw her a wary look at the mention of his mother. "I know you don't want to hear it, but she does care about you."

McCoy let out a sigh of frustration when he realized she was right. His mother did care about him. That was part of the reason _they_ had been staying in touch since the arguments started. She didn't enjoy playing the role of a mediator, but she knew it was necessary to maintain the balance.

She put a hand on his shoulder as they headed for the shabby apartment he managed to find. In the week that she spent in Georgia, McCoy was able to find a place to stay. It wasn't nearly as extravagant as the mansion he and Pamela had been living in, but at least it had a roof over his head. He'd already sent moving boxes once the documents were finalized.

"I know she cares," he muttered crossly. "Sometimes I think she cared more about our past relationship… she'd always talk about it any time Pamela and I stopped by."

Emily winced at that. She understood why Pamela had begun to feel so resentful towards all of them. Considering Hannah hadn't exactly been that welcoming to her, she had a feeling that led to some of those bitter feelings. Though she didn't want to say it out loud, she also knew Pamela had ulterior motives for picking McCoy apart.

"Have you talked to her lately?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Of course not," McCoy rolled his eyes in annoyance. Emily glanced at him warily. When he finally led the way into the apartment, she noticed with a start that it was tiny compared to what either of them were used to. It had a small kitchenette with tiny dining area and a living area, with the bedroom and bathroom in the back. "What the hell am I supposed to say after that mess? She still thinks it's my fault our relationship fell apart in the first place."

She couldn't help but chew the bottom of her lip once more as she understood the accusations weighing down on him. Her heart sank at the thought of what would have happened if she was in such a position. There were times when she found herself wishing their relationship hadn't fallen apart. Then she had to remind herself that shit happened for a reason. As difficult as it was to accept, she knew that she hadn't been ready for the kind of commitment McCoy was looking for, and something told her that he hadn't been ready either.

"You could start by telling her the truth," she replied quietly. She hadn't been planning to stay for as long as she had, but the need to help suddenly kicked in. She noticed a stack of boxes laying against the walls. Most of them hadn't even been opened yet, and the instinct to get started overrode her other senses. "Your mother isn't going to bite; she might be angry for now but she'll always be there for you."

McCoy knew she was speaking from experience. As she opened a box, her heart nearly skipped a beat in surprise at what she saw inside.

Pictures of when they were younger filled the box. She couldn't help but stare at the pictures for what felt like hours when she realized how young they had been. The stillness of the room was all she felt until McCoy moved towards her. It wasn't until feeling his presence beside her that she flinched purely out of instinct.

"I wish I could change what happened between us," he let out a heavy sigh after seeing their prom pictures. Emily glanced at him warily; he hadn't missed the way she flinched when he reached her. It was a reaction that started when she began sleeping with other men. Whether it was out of guilt or instinct, she wasn't sure. The only thing she did know was that she couldn't hide such emotions for too long around him. "Would've saved us all from this grief."

"We all make mistakes, Leonard," she reminded him with a pointed look. "Best thing to do is move on from them."

It wasn't until glancing at the tiny wooden figure that her face finally broke into a smile. She hadn't realized until then that McCoy had kept the wooden horse she carved for his birthday. Their lives had been so different back then. She wouldn't necessarily say that they were better off, but there were times when she could go back to those days.

"Ya know, that was the first time I realized I had a true friend," he admitted sheepishly.

Emily couldn't help but glance at him self-consciously. She was surprised he kept it for as long as he had. She'd always known he and his family were sentimental, especially when it came to antiques. But it wasn't as if she'd given him any reason to feel that way about her.

"To be honest I didn't expect you to keep it," she murmured.

"That was one of the best birthdays I'd ever had," he pointed out. Emily rose an eyebrow in surprise when he took the wooden figure, eyeing it thoughtfully. "I know I made a lot of mistakes in the past, but becoming friends with you wasn't one of them."

Her heart wrenched at the thought of everything they lost. Even though he was at fault for what happened between them, she knew she hadn't made things better. She should have kept quiet about the connection she'd formed with him. She should have known what that would have done to their relationship; after all, he'd wanted a _normal_ life, not a life shared with someone everyone considered a freak.

She was ready to say something when her com suddenly went off. Emily held back a sigh when she pulled it out, only to find that the message was sent from Director Fury. Her brows furrowed together as she glanced at McCoy once more. Though he seemed to be in a better mood after talking, she knew it would take time for them to recover from this loss.

"I have to get going," she warned him. "Boss wants to see me."

McCoy knew what that meant. His face fell when he realized that she had more important things to worry about. Yet the more he thought about it, the more selfish he felt for keeping her away from the job she'd worked so hard for.

"Thanks for being here for me," he said after debating whether or not it was worth arguing.

She suddenly wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace, and McCoy allowed himself a few seconds of comfort. He knew he hadn't done anything to deserve the kind of comfort she provided, but he wasn't about to push her away.

"Let me know if there's anything you need," she reassured him. "I'm not sure how long I'll be gone, but I won't be gone forever."

Though it wasn't much, it was better than nothing. Emily glanced at him one last time before parting ways. She knew this wasn't going to be their last encounter; she sure as hell planned on being there for him when he needed her, especially after the way Pamela tore him apart. That was the least she could do for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for this part; I'll likely be adding the next part in a week or two. I also have a series of one-shots planned revolving around what happened with McCoy while Emily was released from the ICU. If anyone is interested, then please feel free to leave a comment. Thanks in advance!


	38. Part Two: One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to anyone who might actually be reading this and happy Friday! Or at least it's Friday when I'm updating. So this is the beginning of the next part, which will finally span into the first Avenger's movie and the first Star Trek movie. I should warn readers that there will be a few differences to the Avenger's movie since this is an AU, so if you see anything that's out of the ordinary than that's likely why. Thanks in advance for reading and comments or Kudos are always welcome! (PS: Totally thought it was Friday when I updated this; I had a major brain-fart XD)

**One (Twenty Four Years Old)**

Two years had gone by like a blur. Between her job, keeping up with life in general and everything else, Emily barely noticed. Clint and Laura had settled in well with family life, even going as far as introducing a second child into their family. Despite the risks involved in working for SHIELD, Clint hadn't stepped down from the challenge. If anything, he was proud of his job and everything he accomplished over the years. Lila was proud of her father, more so when she had a little brother to look after.

She began spending more time with McCoy after the divorce from hell. After noticing how he'd spiraled since then, she didn't want him to be alone for too long. She knew what it was like to be in that position, and she sure as hell had no intentions of letting him fall under the cracks. It was bad enough that he hadn't been able to work since the divorce; Pamela stripped him of what little dignity he had left, and the medical field had taken that seriously. It didn't help that Pamela was mostly the reason that McCoy had landed the job he gained while working, along with the numerous promotions that came with it.

She'd known then and there that something wasn't right. Job promotions didn't come that easily, not unless the person in question knew the right people. After digging into the resources Pamela used thanks to Tony's quick thinking, Emily realized that the redhead had been paying the higher-ups off with cash-funds, along with other methods that people would frown upon. In spite of that, McCoy hadn't known what his ex-wife was up to, and a small part of Emily was reluctant to share that information with him. She knew it wouldn't do him any good; since he was still getting over what happened, she didn't want to give him another excuse to spiral.

The worst part of it though was the fact that McCoy hadn't been keeping in touch with his mother. Emily was well aware of the fact that they fought with each other before he filed for the divorce. Hannah talked to her every now and then, and since they stopped talking, things hadn't been the same at the McCoy family farm. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Hannah, who suffered the most from this loss. Not only had she lost her husband, but she lost her son in the process.

When she wasn't busy spending life with friends and family, she was busy with her job at the agency. She relished her role as a SHIELD agent, not just because it gave her the chance to explore the world, but it also gave her the chance to follow in Coulson's footsteps. She worked her way through the ranks, earning an infamous reputation along the way. She closed herself off to those who didn't know her, often terrifying newcomers in the process. Those who did know her well knew just how loyal she was as a friend. She went out of her way to be there for them, ignoring the fact that she was putting her own life at risk.

Once word slipped out on her success as a SHIELD agent, she began going on more dangerous missions, and solo missions as well. She rarely talked to McCoy about those missions, mostly because she knew he would freak if he knew what dangers were involved. She was even more careful about the fact that she used said missions as a way of taking out her stress; there had been a few occasions when she spent a night or two sleeping with random men. Those nights were usually a sinful pleasure for Emily. She was gone before they woke the following morning, and they were usually too drunk to recognize who she was.

Another benefit to knowing Tony Stark was the fact that he'd designed the suit she normally wore for her. It was a skin-tight suit that hid the scars that marred her body. Thankfully McCoy was oblivious to the suit and any new scars that might have appeared over the last two years. The last thing she wanted was to explain where some of the scars came from. Even though he knew she was prone to self-harm and other bodily injuries, she still felt self-conscious over the fact.

McCoy hadn't admitted it out loud, but he cared enough to know when something was wrong. During the many times when they got together, she'd been careful to skirt around the subject of her missions. She wasn't in any hurry to share some of the riskier details, knowing full-well he wouldn't take the news well. While they agreed to keep things at a 'friendship' level, she knew they were anything but that. As difficult as it was to admit, she knew full-well there was more to their relationship than that of friends.

Emily let out a sigh at the thought of how she would deal with her complicated relationship. She wanted things between them to work out, but she wasn't sure if they could get past the boundary of friendship. After everything that happened between them, she couldn't help but think they weren't meant to be anything more than friends. McCoy sure as hell deserved better than what Pamela had done to him, but she wasn't sure if she was right for him either.

"You've done a better job at keeping him in check than anyone else could," Hannah had reassured her one day. They often got together whenever she had the chance, albeit it was usually after she stopped by to check in on McCoy. She did feel guilty for going behind his back to see his mother, but it wasn't as if he didn't know whether or not they were good friends as well. "I'm worried about him though; with his reputation ruined by Pamela, there aren't many places he can go."

"I tried convincing him to take on a role at the agency," she admitted. It wasn't as if the agency was a secret between Hannah and her husband. David McCoy was the one who saved treated her injuries when she was brought in by the agency. The only reason she knew about SHIELD was because there had been no secrets between them. "Leonard isn't particularly fond over the idea of being treated like an asset, and I can't say that I blame him."

Sooner or later, something would have to give. He had been out of practice since the divorce. She suspected there was more to it than that; McCoy had never really been the same since his father passed away, and she had a feeling that had something to do with his lack of confidence. She tried pushing those uneasy thoughts aside. McCoy was another worry she would have to think about later; she had work to do at the Treskellion.

It had been early in the morning when she received a message from Director Fury requesting that she pay him a visit. For one thing, Fury rarely paid her a personal visit unless the situation demanded it. For another, he usually only called her in whenever she was due for an assignment. She had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach as to what said assignment was about. There had been rumors floating around recently about Starfleet, and she couldn't shake off the feeling this was what he wanted to talk about.

 _It isn't as if I don't want anything to do with Starfleet_ , she thought bitterly.

She wanted to believe that she made progress with Starfleet. It had been years since she went anywhere near a Starship, let alone thought of being on one. She had the occasional nightmare from time to time, but even they weren't as frequent as they used to be. Talking about it had helped; McCoy was vaguely aware of what happened to her while she was on the USS Kelvin. In all reality, she was terrified of going back. The thought of it left her stomach churning with renewed anxiety, but she had to keep that in check as she reached the main hub of the Treskellion.

Agents walking past greeted her with curt nods. The few that recognized her were quick to know their place. By now, she had gotten used to the way they treated her. The rumors revolving around her, Natasha and Clint had spread like wildfire throughout the agency. Most folks at the agency knew how close the trio was; it was a well-known fact that they worked well together. She would never admit out loud that she was slightly smug over the fact that she instilled such fear in them. The less questions that were asked of her past, the better off everyone was.

Emily quickly wiped whatever emotions were displayed the moment she reached the elevator. She took her job seriously, despite what some people claimed. Fury rarely took advantage of that notion, though he wasn't the only one in charge. There had been times when Alexander Pierce took full advantage of her, though he quickly learned the hard way that it was better not to piss Coulson off.

Luckily it didn't take long for her to reach Fury's office. She wasn't surprised to find him waiting for her already. Though she hadn't missed the fact that he was also going through numerous reports scattered along his desk. Emily rose an eyebrow at the sight; it wasn't unusual to see how sparsely decorated the room was as well, with a few plants and such lining the corners or walls. Considering he was rarely at the office in person, she wasn't surprised he never found the need to decorate it.

"You wanted to see me, sir," she finally cut through the awkward silence that surrounded them.

"On any normal circumstance, I'd rather this be a conference call," he retorted after gesturing for her to take a seat. She did just that, conveying little to no emotion as she felt his eye boring through her. "So don't get your ass on a high horse just because you're here in person."

Emily snorted in amusement at the less-than-stellar threat. She knew he wasn't happy with the way she handled some of her missions. There were a few times when she'd broken the rules just to help someone escape. Usually those rare instances were because said victim had been forced to fight against them.

Despite having broken more than a few rules over the years while working for the agency, Fury had begun to accept and even anticipate her less-than-stellar behavior. Albeit it was usually with a grudging respect that she broke the rules for all the right reasons, he accepted it nonetheless.

She knew the situation would have been different had it been anyone else in charge. He took a rare exception with her… she knew it was likely because he'd worked closely with Coulson. Try as he might to hide it, Fury had a soft spot for the people he cared about.

"Well, considering you only ever call me for long-term missions or just to reprimand me over something that may or may not have been for the right reasons, I can see why," she replied with a nonchalant shrug.

She wasn't intimidated by the glare that followed. She quickly learned that while Fury was every bit the threat everyone perceived him as, he also had a soft spot. He would never agree out loud that she did make the right call in letting the innocent victims go.

Or that she was doing the right thing in giving them a second chance like Coulson would. That was part of the reason she'd joined the agency in the first place. Despite Coulson's protests – and McCoy's when they had been dating – she was determined to prove herself as an agent. She wanted to follow in Coulson's footsteps. After everything he had done for her, she felt as though he deserved that much. That was part of the reason why she pushed herself so hard.

"At any rate, I have called you here because something has come to our attention within the last few months," he remarked dryly. "We've always worked in the shadows, helping those who don't have a way of helping themselves. And the same could be said for planets that aren't a part of the Federation."

She stiffened as she guessed where this was headed.

"Sir, I can already tell you that what you are about to say won't get us anywhere," she said in an uncharacteristically quiet voice. "I can think of numerous agents who are more qualified with the task."

"None of those agents have lived on a Starship for four years," Fury deadpanned with a knowing look. Emily grimaced when she felt his eye reach her once more. She'd tried burying that part of her past behind her. But it seemed as if Starfleet always had a way of pushing back into her life. "Which is precisely why we've chosen you for this mission."

She resisted the urge to glare back as realization dawned on her. The last thing she wanted was to go anywhere near Starfleet. All that would do was bring back horrible memories of a burning ship and a certain Captain dying. All because she had been a mere distraction. She swallowed hard and tried pushing back the unease threatening to overwhelm her when she guessed there was no use in arguing. Once his mind was made up there was no changing it. Though that didn't stop a shiver of unease crawling through her as bitter memories came rushing back.

"How soon do I start?" she asked after pushing the vile from rising in her throat.

"Two weeks from now," Fury replied without missing a beat. "It'll give you time to get yourself together and prepare for the mission."

Emily pursed her lips together when she noticed another folder sticking out. This one was thicker than the others. And all at once, a familiar name stuck out at the edge of the folder. She knew that SHIELD had been keeping tabs on McCoy. Though his father had passed away nearly five years ago, McCoy himself had signed an agreement to keep SHIELD a secret.

At first it had been a reluctant agreement, as SHIELD saw him as nothing more than an asset. Eventually he finally consented to the idea of working with the agency. Of course it helped when she was able to convince him that it was a good outlet for training. Ever since the bitter divorce between himself and Pamela, he'd been out of commission since the hospital had hired him through her.

Like his father before him, McCoy took on patients that normally couldn't be submitted to hospitals. She doubted McCoy would have been so keen had she not been there to suggest otherwise. The only reason he took on the job was because he had nowhere else to go. He hadn't been in any hurry to leave his home, despite having more than enough reasons to do so.

It was only until after she talked to his mother about the situation that McCoy finally accepted the idea of working with the agency. Though it wasn't exactly what he had been hoping for, it was better than nothing. Work at the hospital kept his mind sharp and it kept his mind off of the divorce, which seemed to bother him more often than he cared to admit out loud.

"I'm guessing this isn't just about my latest assignment," she muttered crossly.

Fury was hardly surprised with her sudden change in subject, "You are Coulson's daughter."

He rolled his eye at that, though Emily just crossed her arms over her chest. She wasn't there to carry on a conversation. If what she suspected was true, then she needed to leave sooner rather than later. He knew how much she cared about McCoy. Despite everything that between them, McCoy would always be her best friend.

"I believe the correct term for your accusation is ' _adopted_ ' daughter," she retorted.

She could've sworn she saw him smirk the moment she pointed that out. Fury was rarely taken aback by anything. She was more than a thorn in the side for him, which only fueled her resolve. As it was, he let out a snort of amusement and leaned back against his chair, pushing the folder she was eyeing towards her.

Emily reluctantly took the folder in question and opened it. What she found inside was enough for her heart to sink. An image of McCoy's mugshot was loud and clear. He looked like a mess with a black eye and everything. She glanced back in Fury's direction, not missing the fact that he hadn't said a word about McCoy's condition.

"As I understand, you and Doctor McCoy are close friends," he started. "He was arrested late last night with charges of assault and public indecency."

A lump formed in the back of her throat as she stared at the picture guiltily. She knew McCoy hadn't been the same since the divorce. He'd become more bitter towards those who didn't know him. He was withdrawn and defensive around those who cared about him. She was the only one he didn't seem to lash out at whenever he was feeling insecure, though she knew that was because she'd kick his ass if he tried doing so. She let out a quiet sigh and set the file back onto his desk, knowing full-well he hadn't told her this news just to ignore it.

 _Even if that's what Papa would have wanted_ , she added silently.

Coulson hadn't been quite so forgiving of McCoy for what happened between them. Despite everything and the fact that McCoy had been trying to redeem himself, Coulson wasn't willing to let go of the past. And part of her understood why. She'd spiraled out of control during the few years they hadn't been talking. Coulson had seen her when she reached rock bottom, and he didn't want her going through that experience again.

"I'd like some time with him, if that's possible," she requested. She swallowed hard and fiddled with a strand of hair strung over her face. Guilt stabbed her in the chest as she thought of the numerous nights they'd spent together in the past. Whether it was to help him with his studies or just hang out for a few hours, those had been some of the best nights she could ask for. "He's my best friend."

"He's also a valuable asset to the agency," Fury put in. Emily nearly rolled her eyes when he added that part. She doubted McCoy would want anything to do with the agency if he was given the chance, though she didn't bother saying it out loud. "I'll give you the next week to sort out this mess, along with travel accommodations."

Relief swept through her the moment he said that. She gave a resolute nod before slipping out of his office wordlessly. Coulson was going to have a fit when he found out where she was headed. He hadn't been quite so forgiving towards McCoy. She understood why Coulson was pissed off with the doctor, though she wished he would move on. She'd learned over time that holding a grudge was pointless. Over the last few years of working within the agency, anger was the last emotion she wanted to cling on to.

She tried pushing the uneasy thoughts running through her as she returned to the apartment dwelling Coulson was currently stationed at. Since she'd been going on more frequent missions, there wasn't a need for him to stay in the house they'd moved to years ago. So Coulson usually stayed where they needed him the most. He worked better with the new recruits at SHIELD's bases, often drilling them with rules and regulations.

So she wasn't surprised to see him back later that afternoon. Most of his work nowadays had occurred in the morning at the base. At night he was usually sent away with other teams to offer whatever assistance he could in the field. Her shoulders sank with relief when she caught the look he was giving her when she arrived.

He'd known about the meeting she had with Fury earlier that afternoon. Unease crawled through her at the thought of how she would explain what happened to McCoy. She was well aware of how unhappy he was with McCoy, though she suspected even _he_ knew better than to think this was acceptable.

Ever since the divorce, McCoy had become bitter and resentful to those who didn't know him. Even those who were close to him would often be pushed away. The only reason he didn't lash out at her was because he knew better; he'd learned the hard way that she wouldn't take any of his bullshit.

"I take it the meeting went better than expected?" he quipped after passing a cup of coffee.

Emily accepted the cup gratefully, taking a long sip as she joined him in the kitchen. The stress of that morning was beginning to eat away at her. From Fury's newest assignment to finding out McCoy had been arrested, she wasn't sure what was worse. She swallowed hard and looked at nothing in particular when she felt Coulson's gaze bore through her.

"The boss assigned me to enlist in Starfleet," she explained warily.

Coulson hardly looked surprised with her response. He'd known that Fury was planning this for some time. It had taken weeks of convincing on Fury's part to even hold the meeting in question. Coulson wasn't the least bit happy that she was being used in such a way, but he knew she was the most qualified agent for the task.

Her knowledge of Starships and Starfleet was the reason she had been chosen in the first place. That didn't make him happier knowing that she would be thrown in that position. She still suffered from nightmares to this day and panic attacks whenever Starfleet was involved. While she did her best to control it better, there were times when fear got the better of her.

"Given your history with Starfleet, I'm not too surprised that he chose you," he remarked thoughtfully. "He knows what you're capable of."

She let out a sigh of frustration and wrapped her fingers around the warm mug. There were times when she wondered if Coulson even understood why she wanted nothing to do with Starfleet. He'd taken her to various places that had encouraged those to enlist, and memorials for those who suffered from the Kelvin incident. She'd always freeze up whenever she went anywhere near those memorials, mostly because they only brought back painful memories.

Not once had he questioned why she would freeze up whenever they went anywhere near those memorials or recruitment offices. She hadn't told anyone just how badly those memories affected her. As it was, McCoy was the only one who knew that she still suffered from nightmares to this day.

"Lord knows I'm the least qualified agent for the task," she rolled her eyes knowingly. "I hate going anywhere near Starfleet."

He didn't answer, though she could tell he was concerned over what the next few months would be like. She rarely conveyed emotions unless the situation demanded it. This was one of the few cases where she'd allowed bitterness to come through. She swallowed hard when she felt Coulson shift uncomfortably.

He knew how difficult this was for her. It had been years since she went anywhere near Starfleet. The last time she'd seen a ship in person was at a museum Coulson took her to, and she'd suffered from a mild panic attack as a result. Ever since then he'd known not to mention Starfleet or the Kelvin incident.

"I know this isn't going to be easy for you, but something tells me you'll pull through," he reassured her with a gentle squeeze. Emily grimaced when she felt his eyes boring through her once again. "I'm guessing this isn't just about Starfleet, though."

For a moment, she wasn't sure if she wanted to answer him. She knew he wouldn't be happy finding out about McCoy's predicament. It had been a few hours since he was arrested, and she knew the sooner she got there, the better off he was. Though she doubted Coulson would ever approve of the fact that she was returning to the scene of the crime.

"No, it isn't." She let out another sigh as she thought of what had led to McCoy's arrest in the first place. "Leonard was arrested the other night."

Coulson's brows furrowed together in surprise. On any normal occasion, he would have considered that Karma as a way of getting back at McCoy. But in this case, he'd been arrested for the wrong reasons. Emily glanced at Coulson self-consciously when she saw that he actually looked concerned.

Despite how annoyed he normally was with McCoy, he knew this wasn't something the doctor would have normally done. Emily suspected it was mostly out of self-defense through the assault charges, but whoever charged said results had turned them against him.

"That doesn't sound like something he'd do," he remarked after she explained what really happened.

"No, it doesn't," she nodded in agreement. She took another sip of her coffee, trying to hide how uncomfortable she was with Coulson's expression. "I know you're not happy with the idea of me going back there, but he doesn't necessarily have any fans at the moment."

"Considering everything he's done, I'm not surprised," Coulson scoffed in response. Emily nearly rolled her eyes in exasperation at the disapproving tone of his voice. "And I'm not happy with the idea of you doing this."

Emily just rolled her eyes in response. She understood why he was so annoyed with the idea of her going back. But he also needed to understand that she and McCoy had reached an agreement. Sure, they still had a few rough patches to clean up, but at least now they were still good friends. That was all she could ask for.

"Look, I get it," she muttered crossly. "You're not happy, Clint wasn't happy when we started talking again… but at the end of the day, it's _my_ opinion that matters."

She couldn't bring herself to mention that Tony had also threatened to throttle McCoy if he ever tried pulling off any stunts. She knew full-well he was capable of pulling off said threat. He was practically her adopted brother, despite the protests that came from Coulson.

She didn't miss the fact that Coulson's face morphed into a serious frown. Emily swallowed hard when she guessed what was really on his mind. He was worried that McCoy would try to hurt her again. The problem was, she couldn't stop herself from seeing him again. She realized with a start that McCoy meant too much for her to stay away forever.

"I know you'll go no matter what I say," he let out a sigh of annoyance. Emily merely smirked in amusement when she realized why he was so annoyed. She wasn't normally one to follow orders if she saw another way out. "But I will remind you that if he hurts you again, it won't end well for anyone involved."

She grimaced at the threat that followed. She knew full-well that Coulson meant it. If McCoy chose to cross the line and find another way to hurt her, he would live with that guilt and regret. And something told her that no one would enjoy the outcome of those results. Emily tried stealing her resolve before pushing the uneasy feelings that followed. Regardless of what Coulson thought, she planned on going through with this… no matter the circumstances.


	39. Part Two: Two

**Two**

Emily grimaced as she stepped out of the shuttle and into the transport station. She was immediately greeted by a wave of hot, humid air. It was the middle of summer in Georgia, so she wasn't entirely surprised by the heat. It annoyed her to no end when her hair suddenly became a wild mess. She wasn't a fan of the heat, or the humidity.

She could never understand how people stood the heat like this. She'd gotten tired of dealing with the heatwaves that would constantly wrack the state. Though truthfully, she did enjoy the summer nights where she and McCoy would just spend the evening watching the stars. Those had been some of her favorite moments, mostly because they were the rare chances she had to spend with him.

A shiver swept through her as she recalled the last time she had stepped foot in Georgia. The last time had been to spend with McCoy after a bitter argument with his mother. She'd begun regretting the fact that they'd used her as a mediator. She knew it was a fool hearty mission to act like a barrier between them. Especially since McCoy had always been close to his family. Emily realized with a start that the rift between them had only gotten worse after his divorce with Pamela. His father's death had created the rift, but the divorce only made it worse.

People walking past gave her strange looks as she emerged from the transport station. By now, most folks who lived in the city were well aware of who she was. She quickly learned the best thing to do in a situation like this was blend in. She hated standing out among a crowd, especially since most of these people would judge her based on the rumors Pamela likely spread.

She nearly rolled her eyes at the thought of what people likely thought of her. She knew in the back of her mind that they were baseless rumors, spreading around town like wildfire to give her a bad name. And while some of them true about her sleeping around with other men, most of them were not true.

She tried pushing those uneasy thoughts aside as she walked across town to the prison where McCoy was being held. SHIELD had already paid for his bailout fee, which left her with picking up the pieces. She wasn't looking forward to seeing the state McCoy was in when she found him. From the photos Director Fury had saved, they weren't pretty.

She couldn't help but feel guilty for the fact that she hadn't been there more often to provide whatever support she could. Her work within the agency had kept her from visiting him more often, though that didn't stop her from at least calling him every other day. She'd been there for him during the divorce process, but it wasn't as if she could stay there forever.

 _No one ever said it would be easy_ , she reminded herself. No one ever told her it would be easy having to face the past. Or to confront what had been eating away at her. She swallowed hard as she finally reached the prison in question. The guards standing outside just looked at her in disbelief when she explained her reasons for stopping by. They recognized her almost immediately as someone who'd grown up in the smaller city, though thankfully they made no comment on her untimely appearance.

"He's lucky someone was able to pay that steep price," one of the guards remarked as he led the way to the prison cell in question. Emily grimaced at the accusation in his voice. She was the one who would likely pay for SHIELD's contribution. "I'm surprised you're still willing to keep in touch with him after everything that happened."

She held back a sigh when the guard glanced at her pointedly. Most people had known that she and McCoy were dating for the last five years before their bitter fallout. Pamela had ruined everything the moment she wormed her way into McCoy's heart. She realized with a start that all of this had been her fault.

If she'd stopped by for a visit more often, maybe none of this would have happened. If McCoy hadn't ignored her calls when she was released from the ICU, maybe this wouldn't have happened. She tried ignoring the guard's jibe as he unlocked the door leading to McCoy's cell. Her heart wrenched when she saw him for the first time in what felt like years.

"Passed out the moment we dragged him in there," the other guard snorted in disgust. "Hasn't woken up since then."

 _Maybe because he was suffering from alcohol poisoning_ , she wanted to snap at them. The room wreaked of alcohol, telling her that McCoy had been wallowing in self-pity the other night. She let out a heavy sigh as she walked into the room, carefully stepping over what appeared to be dried vomit. Her stomach twisted into a knot when she knelt down to get a better look at him.

He really did look like a mess. His hair was a wild mop, whereas he normally kept it clean and well-cropped. She wasn't surprised to see that a beard had begun covering his face. From what Hannah explained to her, he'd stopped caring after the divorce was filed. She tried pushing back the growing anger when she realized none of this would have happened had she been there sooner.

Carefully she held him up, eyes widening in alarm when she saw the black eye he sported. She could see faint specks of blood from where he'd been punched a few times, telling her that he hadn't received medical attention. She inspected him carefully to make sure there wasn't anything worse than the few injuries that were visible.

Her heart sank the moment she saw him in that state. He was her best friend. Regardless of what they had been in the past, he was still her friend. Nothing would ever change that. Seeing him like that was enough to leave her wishing she hadn't been out so often. She knew this wouldn't have happened had she kept in touch with him more often. McCoy certainly deserved better than whatever she could provide.

"Leonard…" She gave him a careful shake, knowing that any wrong move could set him off.

It wasn't until hearing a sputtering cough that her shoulders sagged in relief. The moment McCoy came to was when he looked around, blinking rapidly against the harsh light beaming through the tiny window above them. Emily held back a sigh of relief when she saw he wasn't too far gone. She knew full-well that anything could have happened to him while he was incarcerated.

"The hell?" He let out an audible groan as he began to notice he wasn't alone. But the moment didn't last long when he suddenly wretched all over the floor. Emily nearly rolled her eyes at the stench that quickly filled the room. "Emily?"

"Jesus, Leonard," Emily rolled her eyes in disbelief, "You look like hell."

"I feel like hell," he grumbled in response. He rubbed the back of his head before vomiting once more, spilling out the remaining contents of alcohol along the floor. "What are you doin' here?"

Emily rose an eyebrow in surprise when she noticed how thick his accent was. His speech was a little slurred from what she guessed was a massive hangover. But she'd recognized his accent from the many times they used to drink together. Women who weren't from the area had swooned over him when he spoke, but she'd gotten so used to it that it hadn't bothered her.

She held back another sigh as she helped him back up. She knew the signs of depression when she saw them. And it was clear the divorce had taken a toll on him. Carefully, she held onto his forearm as she wondered how long it had been since he shaved. The beard covering his face looked as if it had been growing for the last month, and his hair was still a shaggy mess from lack of care as well.

"A little bird told me what happened," she explained. "Figured you've helped me enough times that it's time I returned the favor."

McCoy made a face at that, though he didn't bother arguing when she helped him back to his feet. He was still shaky on his legs, but he didn't let that stop him. The guard was watching them carefully, obviously making sure he didn't make a run for it or pull off any stupid moves on her. He didn't bother asking what she did to bail him out. The agency had already paid for it, and she would make up for it somehow.

Once they were far enough away, Emily pulled him to the side where she could get a better look at him. He really did look like hell. Emily's heart sank with pity as she realized she should have gotten there sooner. He clearly needed a friend now more than ever.

Before he could protest, she suddenly wrapped her arms around him.

It was at that point when he finally broke. She'd only seen him cry once, and that was at his father's funeral. This time was different. There was so much pain in his cry, so much bitterness that welled within him, and she hated the fact that there wasn't anything she could do about it. The only thing she could do was provide comfort. She wished there was a way to pull away those emotions… anything was better than watching him go down that path.

For a while, neither of them moved. Emily didn't bother trying to stop him. She knew he needed to let it out before they left. She understood more than anyone what it was like to spiral down a path like this. She had been at her lowest point. While Clint, Coulson and Tony had been the ones to pull her out of that point, that didn't mean she wouldn't be there for McCoy. She of all people knew what it was like to feel alone, and she didn't want him to share that experience.

Time suddenly felt as though it slowed down when McCoy let out a shuddering breath. Eventually he let out a heavy sigh, choking back the vile that rose in his throat once again. She wasn't sure if he'd expelled the contents of alcohol, so she let him use her as a crutch to hold on to.

"How much do you know?" he asked warily.

Emily glanced at him self-consciously as she wondered if he remembered the last time they had actually seen each other in person. It had been nearly two years since the divorce, and it was clear that those two years had taken a toll on him. She held back another sigh as she looked at nothing in particular. Maybe none of this would have happened had she been there for him in the first place.

 _It's too late for regrets_ , she told herself.

The only thing she could do now was provide what little comfort she could for him. She knew it wouldn't be easy to move forward, but at least he wasn't alone now. She carefully took hold of his hand, knowing that the connection she'd formed would stir once again. And sure enough, that familiar surge she'd felt years ago suddenly came rushing back.

McCoy seemed to freeze in place the moment she held his hand, all senses going haywire for a brief second. She knew the bond between them had never really been severed. Any time they had contact like that it was another painful reminder of what was lost between them years ago.

"My boss sent me the files after I was given a new assignment," she explained with equal caution. "Leonard, you of all people should know that drinking isn't going to solve all of your problems."

"Sure as hell helps me forget the bullshit the ex-wife put me through," he muttered crossly. "Took over the whole damn planet. Even my own mother believed I was responsible for what happened. She left me with nothin' but my damn bones."

She frowned at that. After seeing the way Pamela acted around him, she was hardly surprised that the woman would take advantage of the situation. She suddenly took hold of McCoy's hand and gave it a light squeeze, which was returned seconds later. She knew it would take time for him to fully recover from that bitter divorce. He still blamed her from time to time over what happened between them. Not that she wasn't surprised with the notion.

The few times he did lash out at her was filled with instant regret. She had little doubt that it was the alcohol that led to such confrontations, but it was enough of a reminder that there was a rift between them. McCoy learned the hard way not to retaliate, especially since she went out of her way to visit him.

"Even _I_ know that's only temporary," she said thoughtfully. "Drinking only adds to depression… it muddles with your mind until there's nothing left. I don't want to see you going down that path, Leonard."

He looked at her in disbelief when he realized what she was implying. She didn't want to lose him. She'd already lost so much over the years. Losing him would be like a nail in the coffin. And it was then that realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

It took a few minutes for them to reach the shabby looking apartment he was currently staying at. From what he'd told her through their messages, McCoy had found a small apartment that was affordable and far from his ex-wife. Still, it wasn't easy for him to leave the place without people judging his every move. Guilt stabbed her in the chest as she thought of the numerous glares people had given him when they walked past.

She couldn't help but glance around in surprise when she noticed the pictures that lined a small bookcase on one side of the wall. Most of them were old photos of when they had been together. Emily swallowed hard when she realized that he'd kept all of them, even organizing them in the time they were taken. Those had been happier times in their lives when they were together. She could still remember the many times they had been together and carried each other through their darkest days.

"I wasn't expecting to see you again after all this time," he admitted as he sank into the only sofa in the living area. Emily held back a sigh as she reached for the first aid kit, knowing full-well he would need medical treatment for some of the injuries he'd suffered from. "We haven't exactly been on speaking terms."

Emily suddenly found herself feeling guiltier than ever when she returned to his side. She didn't miss the way he looked at her when she sat beside him on the armrest of the chair. The feeling of almost touching was enough to send familiar shockwaves through her. She knew he likely felt it too. Despite trying to hide it, she was becoming increasingly aware of the bond forming between them.

She knew most of that was her fault. She had been avoiding a confrontation for what felt like years. The truth was, she would always feel guilty for everything that happened between them. When she found out he was dating Pamela and had chosen the redhead over her, she turned her back on him for nearly a year. It was only after their time apart that he regretted everything that was lost between them.

"You're still my best friend, Leonard," she reminded him while carefully cleaning his forehead and tending to his black eye. McCoy seemed to relax immediately into her touch, leaving yet another painful reminder of their history together. She couldn't help but flinch a little at the thought of what they'd lost over those years. "I know I haven't been there when you needed me the most, but I'll always find some way of coming back."

It was his turn to look at her warily when she drew back, suddenly aware that they were in a precarious position. She could feel his eyes boring through her in that moment, as if he wasn't sure if she was real or not. She let out a quiet sigh as she placed the first aid kit on the floor next to them.

She knew he deserved a long-winded explanation as to why she'd practically jumped off the grid, but at the moment, that wasn't what was bothering her so much. She had a feeling he was dwelling on the fact that they were there together in a small room and she was sitting right next to him.

"I'm not sure what I did to deserve a friend like you," he suddenly said. Emily rose an eyebrow in surprise when she realized what he was implying. "All I ever seemed to do was make a mess out of things."

"I wouldn't necessarily go that far," she reassured him with a rare smile. "I understand why you chose her… I wasn't there when you needed a friend…"

She trailed off, realizing with a start that most of this really was her fault. While he hadn't helped by ignoring her when she was released from the ICU, she hadn't made things any better by continuing the trend. It wasn't until feeling his warm lips press against her bare shoulder that she was brought back to reality.

Emily's heart nearly skipped a beat when she realized too late what was happening. The familiar sensation was enough to send shivers of anticipation through her. She knew if she allowed him to continue, she would have given in to the sensations. There was too much history between them for her to ignore.

"Not gonna lie, I missed this," he let out a heavy sigh, alluding to how exhausted he was.

"Leonard…" She breathed in sharply through her nose, struggling to maintain her sense of surroundings when he reached her neck. "Leonard, we can't." She finally managed to pull away, though not without regretting her choice immediately. "I know this is just the hangover taking effect."

Relief swept through her the moment she heard him snoring seconds later. Emily's shoulders sagged the moment she stood up and went to grab a pillow. She swallowed hard as she recalled the countless nights they _had_ spent together. Those had been some of the happiest moments of her life. Back when it felt as if someone did care for her as more than just an asset.

She shook her head when she made sure he had a pillow to rest against while looking around the living space. She hadn't necessarily booked a room for that evening. Sleeping on the streets wouldn't have come as a surprise at that point. But it didn't feel right to leave him behind. With a sigh of frustration, she finally grabbed a blanket and made a makeshift bed on the floor nearby. Emily cast a final glance at McCoy's sleeping form, knowing full-well that she made the right choice in stopping him. She just hoped that he was ready for the consequences in the morning.

.

.

It was well in the late morning when McCoy had woken up, feeling as if he'd been hit by a brick wall multiple times. He let out a groan as he felt his back crack from the lack of support he was sleeping on. When McCoy finally sat up, blinking his eyes awake, he gaped at the scene before him. His heart sank when he saw Emily sprawled out on the floor nearby.

At least she had the decency to wrap herself in blankets, and she was using her duffel bag as a pillow. But the floor couldn't be comfortable – it was hardwood after all. He couldn't help but think back to what had happened when they returned to his apartment later that day. All at once, the guilt from earlier came rushing back when he realized the position he'd put her in.

He grimaced as he recalled how much of a mess he'd looked the other day. Hell, he still looked like a mess and he felt like one as well. The fact that Emily stayed and checked on him meant more than he could ever admit out loud. All those years trying to pander to his ex-wife had been wasted, and for what? He'd often thought of swearing off women the moment Pamela filed for the divorce. After all, what use was suffering from heartache more than once? But, Emily had taken him by surprise on more than one occasion.

Shaking his head at the thought, McCoy decided to it was time to take action. Once he'd regained his footing and cleared the headache that had been wreaking havoc yesterday, he stood up and stretched. That had become one of his morning routines in an attempt to hide the wariness in his bones. He didn't want to admit out loud that marrying Pamela had been a mistake. It was an awful mistake that would forever change his life. It was also a wonder that Emily trusted him even after the crap he'd pulled. He knew most of her friends would never forgive him for what he'd done to her, and truthfully, he couldn't blame them.

A few minutes passed when he started the coffee maker and put some bacon on the stove. Breakfast had been a rare commodity these days. But he had a few things left over from when his mother stopped by. It would be her last visit after they argued for nearly an hour over what really happened. Pamela literally had the whole town wrapped around her fingers. She'd taken away what little credit he had to his name and left him in the dirt.

The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. McCoy was on the verge of looking for that bottle of whiskey he'd stored in the cabinets when he heard the sound of movement shuffling around. He whirled around in time to see that Emily was finally wide awake. McCoy swallowed hard when their eyes met; all the anger from earlier subsided in that moment. He couldn't stay angry for long. Not around Emily. After everything she had been through, taking his anger out on her was the last thing on his mind.

"It smells good," she said after reaching the kitchen.

It was tiny compared to what he was used to, but he supposed it would have to do. McCoy acknowledged her with a gruff nod, not wanting to take his eyes off of the stove. He was afraid she would know what had been on his mind just moments ago. She knew him well enough that she could anticipate his next move, whether he wanted to admit it out loud or not.

"I figured we could both use a little pick-me-up after yesterday's mess," he admitted. "Help yourself to some coffee; just brewed a fresh pot."

Her eyes lit up at the prospect of having a caffeinated drink, and she did just that. McCoy couldn't help but watch her curiously from the corner of his eye. It amazed him that she had the patience to put up with him, even after all these years.

"Coffee works wonders on the soul," she remarked once she let it cool and took a sip. McCoy just snorted in agreement. Coffee had been his go-to drink while taking classes in medical school. Other than alcohol when he was at the bar. "Do you need help?"

McCoy just threw her an incredulous look. He'd seen the disastrous attempts she made at cooking on her own. They'd known each other long enough for him to know that she was a terrible cook. She'd often tried helping his mother during the many nights they spent together when her father was busy with work. Though he was grateful when she grabbed the paper plates he'd bought earlier, setting the table as they easily worked around each other.

He found himself fumbling with a way to ask what had happened the other day. Bits and pieces of their conversation could be processed in his memories, but that was about it. What he did remember was waking up in the prison cell the other morning, feeling like hell as he threw up all the floor. And of course, she'd been there to see the whole mess. The last thing he wanted was for her to see him like that. But then again, she had likely seen worse.

She was always there for him when he needed a friend the most. He realized with a start that if it wasn't for her, he would have likely spiraled further than he had. It was with that notion when he realized that he didn't deserve a friend like her. Not after the shit he'd pulled off more often than he could count. The irony of it all wasn't lost on him either. He knew she spiraled out of control as well, though he was never aware of the full extent of damage caused by that spiral.

"About the other day, I uh… I'm not sure how much you heard or saw…"

Emily rose an eyebrow and took another sip of her coffee, "Do you want an honest answer? Or for me to sugarcoat it?" When McCoy rolled his eyes, he knew it couldn't have been good as she let out a heavy sigh. "We walked back to your apartment after I bailed you out of prison… you mentioned how you argued with your mother and your ex-wife." McCoy squeezed his eyes shut as guilt stabbed him in the chest. He knew she shouldn't have heard any of that. "Leonard, you scared the hell out of me when I saw how intoxicated you were."

He flinched at the accusation in her voice. Hell, he deserved more than a verbal lashing after what he put her through. The fact that she was willing to put up with it meant more than he could ever admit out loud. McCoy let out a tired sigh and rubbed his forehead, knowing he needed to get his shit together before things spiraled out of control. He'd already almost lost control with her the other night. He knew damn-well that she should have left him there the moment he tried pulling off that stunt. But her willingness to forgive constantly took him by surprise.

He wasn't sure how he'd earned such forgiveness, especially after everything he'd done to her. Time and time again, it always seemed as though Emily was catching him by surprise. Whether it was through forgiving him or just being there to provide comfort when he needed it. Deep down, McCoy knew that the feelings he once had for her had never faded.

"I'm sorry," he muttered after letting those words sink in. "Hell, I know I'm a mess right now… God knows how long it's gonna take to pick up the pieces."

It wasn't until she suddenly reached out for his hands that McCoy finally made eye contact with her. He found himself wanting nothing more than to get lost within those dark brown eyes. Not for the first time, he was left feeling nothing more than guilt as he thought of how they could have salvaged their relationship.

"Well, if there's one thing I've learned about you over the years, it's that you never give up," she pointed out. It was McCoy's turn to raise an eyebrow doubtfully as her eyes danced with their usual mischief. "I'm sure things will start to look up once people figure out none of this was your fault."

"Yeah, well, it ain't gonna be easy finding a sustainable job out here," he grumbled. "Ex-wife has the whole town convinced that somehow this divorce was my fault. Now people just look at me like I'm the spawn of the devil."

That was putting it mildly. He hadn't even been able to leave the apartment without someone stopping him to ask why he'd done what he did. Apparently, everyone thought he was sleeping around with other women when the roles were entirely reversed. He tried pushing the uneasy thoughts aside, realizing that dwelling on them wouldn't get him anywhere. Then he thought about what Emily had said the other morning.

"Didn't you say you had another assignment to go to?" he asked warily.

"I do, actually," she replied with a shrug. Once again, guilt stabbed him in the chest when he realized he was holding her back. "I wouldn't worry too much about it… to be honest, I'm kind of waiting until the last minute to go."

McCoy looked at her in surprise. He'd known Emily to be one of the most studious people he knew. She hated being late for anything, and for a good reason. Something was clearly on her mind, and he had a feeling his problems were the least of her worries.

"Where'd they assign you to?" he pressed, suddenly feeling curious.

There were plenty of times he'd found himself wishing he joined the agency she was part of. It would've made their lives a whole lot easier in the end. But McCoy knew where his heart lay, and that certainly wasn't out on the field where she spent most of her time. She made a face and looked at nothing in particular.

"They want me to enlist in Starfleet," she muttered. His eyes went wide with disbelief as he heard the bitterness in her voice. "According to the boss, I'm the most qualified agent there is for this mission. Apparently, no one else in the agency has knowledge on Starfleet like I do."

For a moment, McCoy wasn't sure how to react as realization dawned on him. They rarely spoke of Starfleet unless something happened on the news. Anytime it was brought up, she would shrink away from the subject and try to change it. He'd known going into this mess that she was linked to the Kelvin incident. Whenever the name was brought up she would always suffer from some kind of panic attack. The first time he'd seen a panic attack had been terrifying. But after figuring out what led to them and why they occurred, he had a better understanding of how to handle them.

"That explains a thing or two," he rolled his eyes knowingly. Emily did the same, though hers was more forced than anything else. "I'm surprised you agreed to do it, all things considered."

"It's not like I don't have any other choice," she shrugged it off. "I probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the agency… I owe them that much."

His brows furrowed together when he realized that he too had the agency to thank if that was the case. They never would've met. And the moment his eyes met hers again, he knew he had no regret agreeing to see her again all those years ago.

"Maybe it's time I returned the favor," he muttered under his breath. Emily rose an eyebrow as she looked at him incredulously, and McCoy let out a heavy sigh. He hated the idea of enlisting in Starfleet. He hated shuttles. He hated Starships. But if it meant returning the favor, he'd put himself through hell and back to make things right again. "What if you had a partner of sorts?"

If it wasn't for the fact that they were sitting, he was pretty sure she would have rolled on the floor and laughed at his expense. McCoy just rolled his eyes again as she stifled a fit of laughter.

"Are you really considering enlisting in Starfleet for my sake?" she asked curiously.

Not for the first time, McCoy considered his options. He knew going back home wasn't an option now. If he wanted to get a decent job, then enlisting in Starfleet might be his only option in the long-run. Besides, it would mean spending more time with her.

"Do you really need a second opinion?" was all he countered with.

He knew it wouldn't be easy having to endure all the classes that were offered at Starfleet Academy. But seeing as he already had his MD and his PHD, he was one step ahead of the other Cadets. To top things off, it meant getting away from his ex-wife and the town she'd taken over. He planned on pulling off this stunt, regardless of whether or not she agreed with him. Yet, one smirk was all it took for him to realize that she was fully on board with it.


	40. Part Two: Three

**Three**

"Remind me again why I agreed to go through with this plan?"

"Because you wanted to be a good friend and go with me."

"Right… and when has that ever gotten me anywhere?"

"You're still alive, aren't you?"

Emily smirked in amusement as McCoy threw her an incredulous look before passing the bottle of bourbon back. She took a grateful swig before handing it back, knowing full-well she was in for a long night. It only took a couple of days for them to pack everything and head for Riverside, Iowa. McCoy practically jumped at the opportunity when she explained to him what her next assignment was. She suddenly found herself wondering if Director Fury had known this would happen. She wouldn't have been surprised if that were the case. Fury always seemed to play a large role in whatever choices were made, whether it was suggestive or forced.

She hadn't missed the fact that his demeanor seemed to change when she helped him pack. Despite how shitty he felt after being released from prison and brought back home, he seemed a little happier having familiar company over. They'd argued relentlessly over sleeping arrangements before their move to Riverside.

McCoy hadn't been happy knowing that she was sleeping on the floor, which admittedly wasn't the most comfortable place in the world. But years of training taught her to get used to whatever accommodations she was given. She'd literally slept under a bridge at one point during a mission, albeit she hadn't gotten much sleep that night after keeping one eye open throughout the night.

Things didn't get much better when they finally arrived at the motel just a day before the recruitment shuttle was scheduled to leave. Only one queen-sized bed was placed at the center of the shabby looking room along with a bathroom that didn't look as if it had been cleaned for days. About the only consolation she had was that the shower looked clean. The toilet was a whole different story, though she had seen worse.

McCoy wasn't thrilled with the idea of sharing a bed. Emily would never admit out loud how much it hurt to see his reaction or to hear him argue over sleeping arrangements once more. She knew better than to bring up what left _her_ feeling uncomfortable. Thankfully though he seemed to change quickly when drinks were involved.

Not that she wasn't surprised by that notion. After ordering a bottle of bourbon from the replicator and making sure the blinds were closed for safety protocol, they quickly broke into the bottle. McCoy had already downed half of the bottle before passing it to her, telling her how stressed he was.

"I'm still trying to figure out how I'm gonna get past these next few years," he muttered as they sat side-by-side on the bed. It was too early to sleep. Though if Emily was being honest with herself, she was terrified of suffering from another nightmare. "Lord knows what I'm gonna be doing with myself once we get there."

"You've already got your MD and your PHD," she pointed out with a knowing look. "My guess is they'll assign you as a senior medical officer and have you take some alien anatomy classes."

His nose wrinkled in disgust at the thought of having to take such classes. Even he knew the importance of knowing as much as one could about every species that worked on Starships. While he was aware of that truth, that didn't stop him from wishing there were other ways around it. It wasn't until shifting that Emily found herself relaxing into him.

He was far more comfortable than she wanted to admit out loud. The familiar scent of alcohol and anesthetics was something she had gotten used to over the years of getting to know him and the rest of his family. And as she began allowing herself the luxury of feeling his warmth wrap around her, his arm suddenly held her closer.

For a moment, neither of them said a thing as his lips tenderly brushed along her shoulder. She knew what he was doing to her. A small part of her desperately wanted to push him off and pretend nothing had ever happened between them. Yet the latter part of her brain was slowly but surely giving in to the euphoria that took over.

She could feel his hand rubbing circles along her back, slow and purposeful. As she slowly but surely gave into the sensations leaving her skin fluttering, McCoy paused for a brief moment. She grimaced when she felt his confusion upon feeling something other than familiar skin.

"Is this latex?" he asked after reluctantly pulling away.

Emily grimaced once more as she felt accusing eyes bore through her. She had been hoping to avoid telling him about the suit. After Tony designed it to hide all of the scars, she modified it as best as she could to make it feel like real skin. But there was only so much one could do with that kind of technology. It would never replace real skin or the feeling of real skin to someone who knew her the way McCoy did. She swallowed hard and looked down at her lap, suddenly aware of the rising tension when she tried looking for any excuse under the sun.

"I'm surprised it's taken you this long to figure it out," she said dryly. She grabbed the bottle of bourbon sitting on the floor and took a long, almost painful swig. She could feel his gaze boring through her, sending another painful reminder that he didn't know her nearly as well as he first thought. She'd already felt self-conscious after waking up in the ICU. Things hadn't gotten much better when she was released. The suit itself had become a second skin to her after she was released from the ICU. She hadn't wanted him or anyone else to see just how badly scarred she was. "Tony was the one who designed it… a couple of friends helped modify it."

McCoy frowned and gave her a thoughtful look. Despite being half-drunk and suffering from his own self-induced panic attack earlier, she knew he was scrutinizing her every move. And the thought of what he would say upon seeing her scars sent a shiver of unease through her. The last thing she wanted or needed was for him to tell her how terrible they looked.

"I've known you long enough to know that ain't your real skin," he quipped after giving it some thought. "What are you tryin' to hide."

For a moment, Emily was tempted to continue arguing with him over the notion of admitting the truth. She wouldn't have to worry so much if they weren't taking the possibility of working together. She was also well aware of where this was headed. Part of her desperately wanted to keep him from figuring it out. But another part of her knew that he would find out sooner or later.

"You tend to hide your scars when people start asking questions about them," she finally sighed. McCoy's eyes narrowed when he realized what she was implying. "I've always felt a little more self-conscious of what people think about me."

Most of that was because of the way she had been raised prior to Coulson adopting her. She knew most people didn't care one way or the other. But that didn't stop her from worrying about what people would say if they saw the _real_ her. When she first started her training at the agency, everyone judged her based on the scars covering her shoulders and back. Those scars came from when she was aboard the Kelvin; back then she had been on the bridge when flames erupted from the consoles surrounding her. Between that and the severe sunburn she'd suffered from afterwards, she wasn't sure what was worse.

McCoy just stared at her with an expression that was impossible to read. She wasn't sure if he was feeling guilty or angry over the fact that she felt so insecure. Either way, she hadn't been looking forward to this conversation.

"Darlin', I was there before you woke up." Emily blinked a few times when he gave her a knowing look. "I saw what those assholes did to you. And I know for a damn fact that it doesn't change who you are just because your body may look different."

It took a few seconds for her to register what he was implying. Her heart nearly swelled with joy when she realized what he was saying. He didn't care what she looked like. But the moment she thought of that, her heart sank as she realized she'd killed the men responsible for inflicting said injuries. She knew he wouldn't be singing the same tune if he knew what she'd done during their time apart. She swallowed hard and tried to push away those uneasy thoughts.

"Would you still say that if you knew how bad they were?" she asked warily.

"Why not show me?"

Those challenging words left a lingering effect on her. She couldn't help but wonder where he was getting at with them when he took hold of her hand, pulling them to their feet. Emily watched him warily when he led the way towards the bathroom. And all at once, her mind seemed to register what he had in mind. Her heart began racing for a whole different reason when they reached the shower. The feeling of McCoy's lips trailing along her skin left a lingering fire burning deep within.

"Leonard…" She let out a shallow breath as she caught the endearing look that followed.

"If you want me to stop, just say the words," he reassured her.

Emily couldn't help but wonder at the fact that he was being so patient. Had it been anyone else – and she'd dealt with men like that before – they would have taken advantage of her without a second thought. McCoy was one of the few men she knew who cared enough to act like a gentleman, even at a time like this.

It had been far too long since she last had sex with someone who actually cared about her. While a small part of her knew that she would likely regret taking things this far, another part of her decided to throw caution to the wind in that moment. Besides, it wasn't as if she and McCoy weren't above breaking the rules.

"You're already this far ahead," she quipped after seeing the tent forming in his pants. She almost smirked when she saw the flush that followed. It had been far too long since they were together like this. She knew it wasn't just from their earlier talk. Instinct had quickly kicked in, along with the longing sense of familiarity. "Relax, cowboy. I'm not going to stop you now."

If he wasn't grinning before, he was now upon hearing those words. He wasted no time in starting the water, waiting until it was warm enough to climb in. In the meantime, she carefully pried off the suit. Emily swallowed hard as she slowly but surely pulled it off, revealing scars that few people had seen. McCoy's face softened the moment she stripped down to nothing but her undergarments, though those were quickly tossed to the side as well.

Something deep within stirred the moment he saw those scars. She was taken aback when he suddenly closed the distance between them. The feeling of his warm breath combining with the steam from the shower was almost too much for her. Her legs nearly gave out when he provided what little support he could.

"You're still as beautiful as the day we met."

Her heart practically melted upon hearing those words. He was barely given a chance to react when she suddenly captured his lips with hers, ignoring the fact that he'd stiffened in surprise. McCoy easily gave into the kiss, allowing the familiar electrical sparks to fuel the fire slowly building within. She made quick work of his shirt and pants, refusing to back down from the challenge. The moment his cock was released was when she almost smirked in amusement.

"I've missed this," she admitted when he led the way into the shower.

Warm water fell around them, causing entirely new sensations to spread through her. She could already feel his hands exploring her exposed chest. It only took her a few seconds to register that he was tracing out her scars, almost as if to map them out. Each distinctive groove and mark left him wishing he'd done more before she was taken. It was another reminder that he hadn't been there to protect her, and it was another reminder that he wouldn't allow anything like this to happen again.

"I've missed _you_ ," McCoy replied huskily.

She couldn't hide the guilty smile that followed when he held her against the wall. She knew she was in a vulnerable position, but at the moment, she didn't care. Seeing the hungry look written across his face was enough of a reminder that it had been too long since their last connection. Emily took him by surprise by capturing his lips once more, this time with heated passion.

McCoy gratefully accepted, relishing the way their tongues fought for dominance. Hearing his groan of anticipation was all the more satisfying, especially when she felt his cock twitch between her thigh. He didn't waste time in plunging his tongue further into her mouth, exploring her in every way possible.

She knew she wasn't going to last much longer when his free hand reached between her already moist entrance. Her breathing nearly hitched when his fingers traced along her walls. She was already wet from the shower and their earlier activities. The way his fingers were carefully caressing her didn't help.

Her own fingers dug into his shoulders, leaving red marks in the process. At that point, a little pain wasn't even on her mind. McCoy quickly replaced his fingers with his cock, which slid easily into her entrance. She had to bite back a cry of pleasure as he slid all the way into her, fitting her with ease.

"Fucking hell you're tight," he groaned as pleasure bubbled within him.

She merely groaned in response, unable to formulate words at that point. She wanted nothing more than to get lost within the sensations as pleasure built like a dam waiting to burst. McCoy was relentless when it came to pushing her to her limits. She made feeble attempts at keeping quiet, though the feeling of his lips brushing along her sensitive skin was almost too much to bear. She let out a quiet whimper as she finally gave in, burying her face into the crook of his neck. Hearing his groans was all the more satisfying, because she knew he was feeling an equal amount of pleasure that he provided for her.

"I know, darlin'," he cooed while continuing his teasing.

Emily nearly rolled her eyes when he kissed her passionately, still pounding away in her. But she knew it was his way of making sure she was satisfied with what they were doing. She would never admit out loud if she was in pain or needed to stop. She was never one to back down from a challenge, and McCoy knew that it was in her nature.

She finally let out an embarrassing moan when she reached her climax. The sensation was almost too much for her, nearly leaving her breathless. McCoy held her against the wall to keep her from collapsing, though it wasn't as if either of them had the room to do so. She was suddenly thankful for the warm water rolling down her back in that moment. A combination of the water and his pounding helped regain her senses at a faster rate.

"Leonard!"

She bit the bottom of her lip to keep herself from crying out any further when he gave her a few more rough pounds before reaching his own climax. He let out an embarrassing groan of his own as they stood there, neither wanting to move for a few seconds. Emily leaned forward into his chest, relishing the way his muscles rippled beneath her. For just a few brief seconds, she could appreciate the connection they had in that moment.

"You're still as amazing as the day I met you," he finally breathed out.

Emily drew in a sharp breath as she nuzzled him affectionately. She realized with a start that she'd desperately missed this type of affection. Even when she had been with all the men she'd slept with over the years, it was never the same. There was something about McCoy that drove her up the walls, though she would never admit that out loud.

"Keep talking like that and you'll have to carry me to the bed," she murmured tiredly. McCoy just smirked in amusement at her retort. It wasn't until meeting his lopsided grin that she found herself swimming within those hazel eyes of his. "I don't think either of us are going to last the year if this is all it takes for me to give in."

She added the last part with a gesture between themselves. McCoy rose an eyebrow as he reached for the soap, not bothering to mention the real reason they'd gotten into the shower in the first place. Admittedly, it was the first time she'd had sex with anyone in the sonic shower. And the sensations it provided was wonderful.

"No, we probably won't," he agreed fullheartedly with her. "Though I'd be a damn fool if I wasn't admitting how long I've been waiting for this moment."

She desperately wanted to remind him that none of this would have happened had he waited for her. Emily knew in the back of her mind that she was also partly to blame for what happened between them. She closed her eyes for a brief moment as she allowed the water to clean her body of the mess they'd made. McCoy was wisely careful around her this time, knowing full-well that he was already on thin ice. Though she would never admit out loud the fact that his hands felt wonderful against her back, even if it was through a bar of soap.

"You know Papa is never going to approve of this," she remarked dryly. McCoy stiffened the moment she brought up Coulson. "He's still pissed with what happened between us."

"I know…" McCoy fell silent for a brief moment when they finally turned the water off, neither in any hurry to face the consequences of leaving it on for so long. "I know I've got my work cut out for the next few years. I broke his trust."

Her heart sank upon hearing those words. She glanced at McCoy self-consciously when he reached for a fresh pair of boxers to change into. Emily chewed the bottom of her lip as a fresh wave of guilt and doubt swept over her. She couldn't help but wonder if this was just another one-night stand. Like the others she'd dealt with, it usually ended in miserable failure. The problem was, she didn't want this night to end in miserable failure. McCoy had always been more than just a good friend of hers… that had never changed.

"It isn't just Papa's trust you have to regain," she said quietly. McCoy threw her a look of surprise. He was ready to argue when she held a hand up, cutting him off abruptly. "I'm not just talking about Clint or Natasha either… I'll always be grateful that we have this connection, but I don't know if I can open myself up the way I used to."

McCoy's face fell the moment he realized what she was implying. He'd ruined the bond they once had when they were seeing each other. And he knew in that moment that he had his work cut out for him. He let out a sigh and suddenly took hold of her hands, giving them a light squeeze as he kissed them.

"I'm not gonna push you into anything you're not comfortable with," he reminded her. Emily's brow shot up as she gave him an incredulous look before gesturing to the shower they just left. "You're the one who said you're fine with it."

He crossed his arms in an attempt to defend himself, though he knew it was a losing battle as she rolled her eyes. She merely smirked and closed the distance between them, ignoring the fact that she was still undressed. The way her body seemed to move so skillfully and with ease was enough for the blood to come rushing back to his head.

"I'm not going to deny myself a little guilty pleasure here and there," she quipped with a hum of amusement. McCoy drew in a sharp breath as her fingers reached his neck, carefully pricking at his skin every few seconds. "Believe me, this isn't the first time in years that I've had sex."

The smirk written across her face never vanished when McCoy's face morphed into a scowl. He knew it was foolish to think she wouldn't throw herself into the world. But it stung a little to know that another man had had his way with her. Yet, there was still a small spark of triumph that surged through him when another thought crossed his mind.

"I doubt any of 'em got to see the real you," he pointed out.

Her smile never faded as her mischievous eyes met his, "I've reserved that for one person only."

She added the last part with a wink before leading the way back into the bedroom. McCoy wasted no time in following her, the scowl never leaving his face as he did so. She quickly changed into her own night shirt, knowing full-well they had a long day ahead of them tomorrow. She was already exhausted from a day of packing and getting ready for the shuttle that would be leaving the following morning, and she knew McCoy was likely going to suffer from a hangover the following morning.

"You're a pain in the ass, Coulson," he grumbled after reaching her.

"And yet somehow you've put up with me for all this time," she quipped with a laugh.

McCoy didn't give her the chance to continue teasing him. Instead, he captured her lips with his. He didn't miss the fact that she'd given herself fully to him, throwing caution to the wind once again. And in that moment, he knew that he'd made the right choice in following her to Starfleet, regardless of what anyone else said.

.

.

There was something about an early morning that Emily found herself appreciating. As the sunlight began filtering through the curtains that covered the windows, she turned to look at McCoy's sleeping form beside her. Emily couldn't hide the sheepish grin that followed when she noticed that he was snoring away. Or that his chest had been pressed against her back for most of the night.

She realized with a start that she desperately missed mornings like these. Waking up to someone who was willing to put up with her and not use her for the wrong reasons was oddly satisfying. Though she would never admit that out loud to him.

Emily let out a quiet sigh and kissed his bare chest, smirking in amusement when she felt him stir. She knew he would likely be suffering from a hangover. They'd had a lot to drink the other evening, and the telltale signs of bourbon was still evident on his breath. She finally leaned forward, feathering kisses along his chest until he finally snapped his eyes open.

"Good morning, sunshine," she greeted him cheerfully once she was sure that he was awake. Laughter bubbled within her chest at the scowl of annoyance that followed. "Now come on, where's the usual cheer early this morning? We do have a shuttle to catch."

She added the last part with a cheeky grin as she knelt down and kissed him once more. Her expression never wavered when McCoy let out a groan of annoyance and tried to hide his face. It wasn't until feeling his hands reach her stomach that she abruptly stopped her attacks. She glowered when she realized what he was trying to do.

"Payback's a real bitch," he quipped without missing a beat. She just rolled her eyes in amusement and chose to ignore his last comment. "Do we really have to leave for that blasted recruitment shuttle?"

Emily glanced at McCoy self-consciously when she noticed he was rubbing his head. Partly from exhaustion and more than likely from the hangover. She frowned as she wondered once again whether or not this was a good idea after all. McCoy had his whole life planned for him. But the arrest had also ruined any chances he had of getting a job in the medical field… at least in Georgia.

"You always have a choice, Leonard," she reassured him as she climbed out of the bed and gathered her clothing from the other night. "I'm not forcing you to go with me."

She grabbed the suit that was tailored just for her. When she started putting it on, she could feel McCoy's eyes bore through her as the suit hid the scars once more. She knew he wasn't happy with the idea of her wearing the skin-tight suit. But at the end of the day, she didn't want people judging her based on what she looked like. She supposed it was better that way. The less questions people asked, the better off she and everyone else were.

Fortunately he didn't argue with the notion. Neither of them said a word as they got ready for the morning. Emily could feel the tension rolling off of McCoy in waves as they left the room that morning. She glanced at him warily as she wondered why he was putting himself through this. He didn't like the idea of going anywhere near a ship or even a shuttle. But his resolve had pulled through.

They walked side-by-side to the shipyard in silence. Emily's mind was churning with renewed anxiety as she thought of everything that could go wrong.

 _Director Fury chose you for a reason_ , she mentally scolded herself. _Stop acting like a baby and get over it_.

It didn't help that McCoy refused to speak within the time it took them to reach the shuttle. Emily grimaced as she glanced at him once again. Not for the first time, she found herself wondering if he regretted his choice in following her. It wasn't as if he had anything to gain from doing so, other than a sexual partner. Though if that was the case, then he would have found some way of convincing her to stay with him, rather than go off on her mission as planned.

She tried pushing the uneasy thoughts aside when she reached the shuttle. It was bad enough she had been assigned to this mission. The last thing she wanted was to be responsible for someone else being dragged along. She was ready to say something to McCoy when she realized he'd already slipped away. She nearly rolled her eyes at the realization, though she wasn't entirely surprised.

With a sigh of frustration, she made her way to whatever available seats were left. Though her frustration only got worse when she saw there were two empty seats available. One was beside a young looking blond who bore a striking resemblance to a late Captain Kirk. Emily drew in a sharp breath when she realized he must have been Kirk's son.

Their appearance was so similar that she had to do a double-take to make sure they weren't the same person. Still, that didn't stop her from taking a seat further away from him. She could already feel those curious blue eyes watching her as she strapped herself in with ease. Those blue eyes were so much like his mothers.

She was suddenly aware of the fact that it had been twenty years since she last saw Winona Kirk. Emily often found herself wondering what became of the woman and her son. It was obvious that Kirk had set himself above Starfleet. She couldn't help but guess that he wasn't here by choice either, judging from the outfit he was wearing and the bruises covering his face.

"I've never seen you around before." Emily nearly rolled her eyes when Kirk spoke in a voice smooth as honey. He was watching her every move, as if trying to memorize her appearance. "So I take it this is your first time anywhere near Starfleet?"

"I prefer leaving the men who try hitting on me in suspense," she said dryly.

Kirk rose a dubious eyebrow while the woman sitting behind them let out a bark of laughter.

"And here I thought Uhura was the only woman with a heart of steel," he rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Not every woman is going to keel over the moment you bat your eyelashes, Kirk," the woman from the back cut in. It didn't take Emily long to guess that this woman was Uhura. She glanced over her shoulder in time to see that Uhura was a beautiful woman, with dark skin and elegantly kept hair. The moment their eyes met was when she saw amusement sweeping across Uhura's eyes. "Don't let what he says get to you – he's just a typical farm town hick."

By now, Emily was struggling not to laugh as Kirk let out an inaudible sound of complaint.

"Your words wound me, Uhura," he complained mockingly.

He was about to say something else when a scuffle sounded from behind them. Emily peered over her shoulder in time to see a security guard facing McCoy. She rose an eyebrow in surprise when she realized he must have tried hiding in the bathroom. Though his hiding place had been found quickly by one of the security guards, and from the looks of it, said guard wasn't having any of it. She held back a sigh of frustration when she guessed where this was going.

"I don't need a doctor! Dammit, I _am_ a doctor!" he shouted back, flailing his arms frantically as if to prove a point.

She smirked in amusement as she tried to avoid being caught under those piercing eyes. She knew McCoy well enough to know that when he was really anxious, he had a tendency to use arm movements and hand gestures to make a point. This was no different, and as she watched him, she could see that his anxiety was getting worse and worse.

"You need to take a seat," the woman fired back, clearly unmoved by his pleads.

"I had one!" he protested, "in the bathroom with no windows!"

"Sir, for your own safety, sit down, or else I'll make you sit down!"

The woman wasn't backing down, even though he was clearly taller and could probably bulldoze her down for the door if he wanted to. Emily held back a sigh and shook her head at the sight, knowing she would never hear the end of it when this was over. Eventually, McCoy's panicked eyes landed on her when he realized she'd already taken a seat.

She knew she would never hear the end of his rant when this was said and done. But the sooner they were all situated and in their seats, the better off everyone was. One glance was all it took for his shoulders to sag in defeat.

"Come on, Leonard," she sighed in exasperation. "I'll hold your hand if that makes you feel better."

McCoy just glared at her when he realized what she was implying. But he didn't bother arguing at that point. He let out a huff of frustration and gave the security guard a final glare before sitting between Kirk and herself.

"You're a pain in the ass, Coulson," he grumbled under his breath.

"And yet somehow, you've still put up with me for all these years," she said cheekily while helping him strap in.

Kirk was watching the pair incredulously when he realized that they already knew each other. The moment she took hold of his hand and gave it a light squeeze was when McCoy visibly relaxed. Though it wasn't much to go by, it was better than nothing.

"Are you two a couple?" Kirk asked after watching them for a few seconds.

"Yes." "No."

Emily shared a look with McCoy, feeling her heart race a little faster than it should have. Kirk just grinned in amusement upon hearing their response in unison. She let out a sigh as she leaned further into the seat, though she hadn't released his hand when she noticed he seemed to calm down a little. She wasn't in any hurry to explain that they had been together for a few years before it all went to hell. Somehow, she had a feeling that would just make the situation even more awkward than it already was. As it was, a few curious bystanders were watching their interactions.

"It's complicated," she explained before McCoy could make a bigger mess out of things.

Before Kirk could ask more questions, the shuttle suddenly shook and roared to life. McCoy swore under his breath, flinching as he gripped her hand a little tighter.

"Christ, this thing is gonna be the death of me!" he complained.

"Leonard, relax," she reassured him with a knowing look. "It's just preparing the engines to take off."

"These things are pretty safe as far as I'm concerned," Kirk put in helpfully.

"Oh, don't pander me, kid," McCoy rolled his eyes as he reached for his flask. "One tiny crack in the hull and our blood boils in thirty seconds. A solar flare might pop up and cook us in our seats. And wait 'til you're sitting pretty with a case of Andorian Shingles. See if you're still so relaxed when your eyeballs are bleeding. Space is a danger after darkness and silence."

She almost snorted in amusement at his vivid description of every known disaster. She knew he was only fueling his own panic at this point. Trying to soothe him now was out of the question. Still, she held onto his free hand as he took a sip from the flask of whiskey, hoping to calm his already frayed nerves.

"I hate to break it to ya, but Starfleet kind of operates in space," Kirk said knowingly.

"Yeah, well, I've got nowhere else to go." His free hand was still trembling as he struggled to open the top, "The ex-wife took over the whole Goddamn planet in a divorce. All I've got left are my bones."

She held back a sigh at the mention of Pamela. The moment he said that was when Kirk's eyes widened in surprise. He looked between McCoy and Emily, as if piecing two and two together. She knew what was on his mind – he was questioning whether or not she was the ex-wife in question.

 _As if I'd ever let anything like that happened,_ she argued silently.

She knew if she could get away with it, she would have throttled Pamela for treating McCoy the way she did. But Pamela had enough power and money to hire a good lawyer if she tried anything. For now, she could only fantasize anything happening to the shrewd woman who tore her friend apart.

"Jim Kirk," Kirk finally introduced himself when McCoy offered the flask.

"McCoy. Leonard McCoy," McCoy returned the gesture a little more gruffly.

Emily just rose an eyebrow when he handed her the flask without hesitation. As she took the flask gratefully, she ignored the shrewd look Kirk was giving her. She knew he was curious as to who she really was, but giving away her first name seemed like the end of a long-winded game. Though she had a feeling he would find out sooner or later.

"Emily Coulson," she finally introduced herself.

Kirk stared at her as if she'd grown wings. She knew he probably had a dozen questions to ask, but as the shuttle finally took off, McCoy intervened by throwing up into his shoes. Emily almost laughed at the sight, especially when Kirk reeled back in disbelief. They were in for a long haul if this kept up. Emily just hoped that she could survive the next few hours, otherwise she wasn't looking forward to the trip that loomed ahead.


	41. Part Two: Four

**Four**

The rest of the shuttle ride went on smoothly. Emily found herself sitting beside McCoy while his hand clutched hers. He was struggling not to throw up the remaining contents of alcohol while Kirk tried figuring out who the woman known as Uhura sitting behind them was. The whole thing was amusing at best, if not annoying when Kirk would try and drag her into the conversation.

One withering look from McCoy was all it took for Kirk to quickly backpedal, though not without earning a nudge from her. History taught her how he would act around men who hit on her whenever they'd gone out together. At the time he and Pamela would have been married, or they would have just considered themselves friends going out for drinks after his divorce, he would often get frustrated or angry over the fact that other men were trying to hit on her around whenever they were together. The whole thing had been hilarious to watch.

Of course, the situation didn't get much better when McCoy suddenly threw up on Kirk's shoes. Emily almost laughed at the way Kirk jumped in disgust, followed by an apologetic McCoy. Once he calmed down enough she knew it wouldn't be long before he spilled the last contents of alcohol from his stomach. Fortunately the rest of the shuttle ride went on in relative silence.

She could feel McCoy's emotions running haywire when it finally reached the hangar bay in San Francisco. His hand clutched hers tighter than ever as it rocked back and forth due to an updraft. McCoy swore under his breath and ground his teeth together just as the shuttle finally landed.

Kirk watched him with a mixture of amusement and disgust. After his shoes were pretty much ruined, Emily couldn't blame him for feeling that way. She'd dealt with agents who had similar reactions in the past. Whether it was through their first mission or if they had too much alcohol, either way, it all ended the same.

"I've never put much faith into those metal death heaps," McCoy grumbled once they were cleared to leave. She couldn't hide the sheepish grin that followed as she gave him a playful nudge, earning an indignant glare in the process. "I don't know why you or your Pa ever used them so much."

"Unlike you or the rest of your family, we've learned to adapt," she reminded him with a pointed look. Her smirk widened when she caught Kirk glancing in their direction curiously. She knew what he was wondering: Whether or not they were a couple or if they'd just known each other so well. Both implications were technically true. "Besides, it's fun to watch you squirm, Leonard."

As the rest of the new recruits climbed out of the shuttle, Emily and McCoy walked alongside each other. It didn't take long for Kirk to follow them shortly after. Emily rose an eyebrow in amusement as she caught the look he threw them. She was relieved the weather cooperated that day; clouds obscured the sun, but it was pleasantly warm with little humidity in the air.

"Sorry 'bout the shoes," McCoy finally acknowledged Kirk once he caught up with them.

Kirk merely looked at the shoes that were soiled before tossing them into a nearby trash bin. As Emily swung her duffel bag over her shoulder, she glanced at her com in time to see that Clint had already sent a message. The archer reluctantly agreed to join her that morning to help out with whatever needed to be taken care of with the recruitment office.

She was thankful she didn't have to go through the placement testing. SHIELD was already one step ahead and had already sent her scores, along with whatever accommodations would be needed. She had a feeling that Director Fury would've gone through with sending those scores regardless of what her answer was.

 _Imagine his surprise if I had declined his offer_ , she thought bitterly.

She wished that she could be defiant towards that assignment, especially after everything she went through in the past. But she knew better than to deny the orders of her superior officers. Fury was one person she would rather avoid pissing off, even if it was fun at times to get a reaction out of him.

"I needed to get a new pair anyways," he replied with a shrug. There was a pause as they trailed after the group of new recruits headed to what Emily assumed was Starfleet Academy. Ahead, she could see a crop of large buildings towering over them. She knew the main branch of Starfleet took over much of San Francisco. There was still the beach and the shopping district, along with a sector where civilians lived and went to work. But this was the main hub of it all. "How is it the two of you aren't a couple?"

Emily knew he was watching their behavior. From the way they worked around each other to the way their hands would reach for one another. They displayed the obvious signs of a couple, or at least they had previously been a couple. Either way, Kirk's confusion was amendable. She understood why he was so confused and why he was trying to figure out what they were.

"Well, it ain't as if he's wrong," McCoy rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"I'm pretty sure Papa would be the first in line to leave your corpse on display," she retorted with a snort of annoyance. Kirk just looked at the two of them when he realized she was being dead serious. "And if he doesn't then Clint will likely use you for target practice."

McCoy didn't even look surprised with the death threats on his head. Emily knew in the back of her mind that she would never allow anything like that to happen. But she imagined Coulson, Clint or Tony pulling off that stunt. Natasha would likely be indifferent to whether or not they started seeing each other again.

She wasn't sure how Maria would react… the brunette had always been supportive of their relationship, but that all changed when McCoy betrayed her to Pamela. She pushed those thoughts aside. The last thing she wanted was to focus on the possibilities of running into such problems, even though she was becoming increasingly aware of how much closer they were.

"I take it you're all close?" Kirk asked.

He was genuinely curious. Emily shared a knowing look with McCoy. She had a feeling that Kirk would somehow work his way into their lives whether they wanted it or not. After realizing who his father was, she was left with a painful reminder of what had happened on the Kelvin. And it was only until after thinking of that when she felt McCoy's hand reach for hers.

"I have a rather large and unique family," she finally explained. She chewed the bottom of her lip as she thought of how to explain herself and the rest of her 'family'. "The rest is complicated."

McCoy only snorted at that, though he didn't bother pointing out the obvious. Emily threw him a withering look when she guessed what he was thinking. Tony and Clint were practically brothers to her. They had always looked out for her despite the crap she pulled on them.

When Tony had been attacked by Ivan Vanko during his fiasco with the arch reactor, she'd been there to help pull him through that spiral. Natasha was the one who'd been assigned as a liaison to him and his company, but Emily was the one who worked in the background to make sure he didn't go down the same path she did.

It hadn't taken Tony long to figure out why she was so determined to help him through that mess. After what she went through, she wouldn't wish that kind of pain on anyone, self-inflicted or not. Tony hadn't missed the fact that she went out of her way to help him, in fact, he was grateful that someone cared so much for him.

Fortunately they didn't have time to dwell on the subject when they finally reached the main campus of Starfleet Academy. A group of Cadets dressed in red were standing in the main courtyard, while another sea of recruits were gathering in the placement office. One newcomer in particular caught her attention. Emily glanced at McCoy warily, not missing the scathing glare Clint threw him.

"Give me one goddamn reason why I shouldn't shoot you on the spot right now?" he snapped after closing the distance between them.

Piercing blue eyes met a pair of hazel eyes. Despite the fear that everyone else showed around them, McCoy wasn't afraid. Though Emily swallowed hard when she realized he should have been. She knew full-well Clint wouldn't hesitate to follow through on his threat. He wasn't above breaking the rules like herself. Kirk just stared at the trio with renewed interest; it was obvious to him what was happening.

"Clint, this isn't the time or the place to pull off any death threats," she fired back without missing a beat. She didn't bother giving him the chance to recover from his initial surprise when she walked right up to him, ignoring the look of surprise Kirk gave them. "As far as I am concerned, Leonard is under my protection and you will have to go through me. And believe me when I say that's the last thing you want."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously when Clint glared back. It was clear he wanted to keep arguing when he seemed to think better. His jaw clenched as he looked between Emily and McCoy, not missing the way McCoy stiffened in surprise at her last comment. Even _he_ knew not to cross her when it came to threatening the people she cared about. Still, that didn't stop him from raising his chin defiantly at the archer.

When Clint didn't bother carrying the argument, Emily let out a sigh of frustration and pulled McCoy to the side. She had a feeling that whatever was said between them would only end in an argument. Clint wasn't afraid to put anyone in their place, and McCoy was equally as stubborn. Putting the two of them in a room together wouldn't end well for anyone, especially when _she_ was involved in said argument.

"That went better than expected," he let out a sigh of frustration once they were out of ear-shot. Emily pinched the bridge of her nose as she glanced in Clint's direction. She was grateful he hadn't tried pulling off any stunts… she knew she could easily fend him off, but it would mean giving away her position and hurting those around them. She wasn't in any hurry to let something like that happen. "You weren't kidding about the death threats."

"Like I said, Clint's been very… protective ever since this all happened," she let out a sigh of her own and looked down at the ground guiltily. "I knew he would pull off that stunt sooner or later… I just didn't expect him to pull it off here at the Academy."

"Knowing him he was waiting for the right opportunity," McCoy muttered crossly. Emily couldn't help but flinch when he suddenly lifted her chin carefully with his fingers so their eyes met. "Darlin', the last thing I want is to get between you and everyone at the agency."

She was ready to say something else when her com suddenly went off. Emily let out a sigh of frustration when she realized her adviser was trying to get a hold of her. The meeting she had scheduled was about to start, and she preferred being on time. Though if she was being honest with herself, she wanted nothing more than to forget about enlisting in the Academy.

"I have to get going," she murmured. It wasn't until feeling a pair of arms pull her into a warm embrace that Emily found herself burying her face into his shoulder. "Stay with Kirk… it looks like he could use a good friend here."

She allowed herself a rare smile as their eyes met once more. She knew he wasn't any happier with the idea of sticking around with some kid than she was of dealing with her new adviser. About the only consolation they had at that point was that they had each other. McCoy suddenly took her by surprise by kissing her on the forehead, brushing his fingers along her cheek tenderly before reluctantly pulling away.

It took a few seconds for her to register that he'd kissed her in front of Clint. One withering glare from the archer was all it took for her to guess what was running through his head. Thankfully he didn't say anything as she reached him, though not without receiving another glare. She knew he would never forgive McCoy, and a small part of her understood why.

"You know damn well why this has 'bad idea' of the year written all over it," Clint muttered once they were far enough away from Kirk and McCoy. "We all saw what you went through when that asshole pretty much abandoned you."

"Clint, please just stop," she let out another sigh of frustration when she realized he wasn't about to let it go anytime soon. She shook her head when he scoffed at her reluctance to carry on the argument. "I know you and Papa would be the first to get in line and do whatever it takes to get your revenge on Leonard, but even I know that's not the right answer."

Clint pursed his lips together as he took the time to process what she meant by that. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew she was right.

"You realize I'm not the only one who's gonna see this as a bad idea, right?" he snapped when they finally reached the administration's building.

"I'm well aware of what Papa will say, and of what Tony will say when he finds out," she replied without missing a beat. "It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks… it's _my_ happiness that matters."

The archer didn't bother pointing out the fact that McCoy had once taken away that happiness. The silence that followed was unnerving. Emily glanced up in time to see that a large memorial display was set up in the main lobby of the building. The statue itself was that of the USS Kelvin. A shiver of unease swept through her when she saw the list of names that were etched within a bronze plate underneath the statue.

She didn't miss the wary look Clint threw her when he noticed her shaken appearance. It was only until his eyes landed on her name among those whose lives were taken that he understood her reaction. She stiffened when he suddenly took hold of her hand and gave it a light squeeze. She gratefully returned the gesture, knowing full-well he didn't need to go out of his way after the way she'd responded earlier.

Neither of them wanted to dwell on the topic. Emily led the way to her adviser's office. He'd sent her the room number the other day after they went back and forth about scheduling and everything else. Her own accommodations had been set to work within lecture halls as needed. She would attend classes like any other Cadet, but if she was needed by the agency, she could still submit her work online and keep in touch with her instructors that way as well. It was better that way. It gave her more flexibility both at the Academy and at the agency, and it also meant she would be busier than usual.

Emily paused in her stride when she saw the name of who her adviser happened to be. His name had been blocked during their chat sessions VIA data PADD. The last thing she expected was to recognize the name of said adviser. She couldn't help but frown when she saw him waiting for her outside his office.

The man himself just stared at her for a few seconds, as if he was trying to piece two and two together. For a moment, words were lost on her when she saw how much older he was. Of course he would have gotten older. That time on the USS Atlantis had been twenty years ago. She suddenly found herself wondering if he recognized who she was through his time on the Atlantis.

"Miss Coulson, it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person," he greeted her once he recovered. Emily rose an eyebrow in amusement as she caught Clint looking between them. The archer hadn't missed how the older man's eyes seemed to widen when he saw her approach. "When we sent messages on the PADD I expected you to be here earlier."

"Apologies, sir," she replied without missing a beat. "I ran into a little trouble before getting here, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle."

She added the last part with a glance towards Clint, who rolled his eyes in response.

"And who might this be?" Captain Christopher Pike looked between her and Clint once he led the way inside.

"Temporary escort," the archer replied before she could. "Once this mess is figured out I'm getting back to my family."

She nearly rolled her eyes at his callous response, though she didn't bother letting him get to her.

"Now, after receiving copies of your scores and your IQ test it's clear you're more than adequate for Starfleet," Pike decided to get straight to the point. Emily watched in amusement as he went through the basic material she'd already heard over a dozen times. "With that being said, do you know what field you want to be placed in?"

That was something she hadn't taken into consideration. Director Fury had assigned her to enlist in Starfleet so she could acquire information on the Federation. She knew that would mean years of gathering intel at the Academy and well beyond that. Yet it also meant giving her an opportunity to see what life was like at the Academy.

"I was thinking of going into the field as a Liaison," she replied hesitantly.

"Are you sure about that? Studying as a Liaison means you'll have to work twice as hard as any other Cadet and likely twice as long," Pike warned her.

"I think I'll let my scores speak for themselves," she crossed her arms and looked him right in the eye.

She knew that was a risk in itself. Pike's brows furrowed together in surprise, as if he recognized something he shouldn't have. A few seconds of tense, awkward silence followed as they sized each other up. She knew if he recognized her through the Atlantis, she would likely lose everything in that moment. A small twitch of his lips told her everything she needed to know. But almost as soon as that happened, he regained his composure and straightened up.

"Alright, most of your classes are assigned to you for the morning," he explained after typing away on his data PADD. "I assume from the notes I received that you have your own place? It's unusual for first years to be that lucky. Most would want the whole experience."

"I'd rather not have to deal with a roommate right away," she admitted when she let that information sink in.

She was well aware of the fact that SHIELD had offered an apartment right off of the main campus. It was close enough to one of the SHIELD facilities and to the main campus that if an emergency were to arise, she could reach it within seconds. She could tell from the curiosity sweeping across those eyes that Pike wanted to ask more, but he refrained from doing so.

Once that was established, Pike offered a map explaining where orientation was being held and where to pick up everything she would need for classes. Her shoulders sank with relief once she accepted the accommodations. She wasn't in any hurry to explain why she couldn't share a room with someone else, let alone a Starfleet Cadet.

"So, you wanna explain what happened back there?" Emily rose an eyebrow when Clint finally spoke up, not missing the way she and Pike had been scrutinizing each other throughout their meeting. "Seems like the two of you already knew each other."

"He was a First Officer at the time my parents worked aboard the USS Atlantis," she rolled her eyes in exasperation. It was Clint's turn to blink in surprise as he realized what she meant by that. "I'm not sure if he recognized me through that incident…"

"Well, if he was a First Officer and he knew your parents than he likely did recognize you," the archer muttered crossly. Emily grimaced at the thought of having to explain to Pike how she suddenly came back from the dead. "Even if that is the case, it's none of his business."

Emily snorted at his comment, though that didn't stop a familiar fear from worming its way into her stomach. She knew Pike hadn't been the best description of how people acted on Starships. But in his defense, he'd been close friends with her father at the time. She couldn't help but wonder if that would all change if he saw what her father had put her through.

She tried pushing those thoughts aside as she looked through the crowd of Cadets gathered outside the main residential area. It wasn't until spotting a familiar figure among the crowd that she offered a rare smile. The moment her eyes met McCoy's was when she heard Clint let out a huff of annoyance.

"Go on ahead… I don't think I can deal with that asshole for more than a few seconds," he practically growled after glaring in McCoy's direction.

Emily held back a sigh of frustration as he turned and left without another word. She knew it would take time for him to get over the fact that they were friends again. She shook her head in annoyance as she reached McCoy within seconds, not missing the fact that he'd averted Clint's piercing glare.

"I'm beginning to see what you mean about Barton's death threats," he muttered once she reached him.

"Even if he does try and follow through with them, he'd have to get through me first," she retorted. McCoy's face softened when he realized what she was implying. The fact that she was willing to sacrifice a strong friendship for someone who'd ultimately betrayed her meant more than he would ever admit out loud. "You mean too much to me, Leonard."

It wasn't until admitting that out loud that she realized how true it was. He meant so much more to her than just another friend or another partner. She didn't have the right words to describe what he was to her. But the moment she said it was when his hand reached for hers once more, sending a thrill of electrical shockwaves between them.

"You know I sure as hell haven't done anything to deserve you," he reminded her with a pointed look.

By now most of the crowd had dispersed once the orientation was over. Emily couldn't hide the small smile that followed as their eyes met. Before he had the chance to make sense of what happened next, she suddenly leaned on her tiptoes and kissed him without hesitation.

"You are an idiot, Leonard," she snorted in amusement. McCoy threw her an incredulous look, though he didn't bother arguing as they headed for the mess hall. The mess hall itself was crowded with both new recruits and returning Cadets. They found an empty table near the back of the mess hall, much to Emily's relief. She'd ordered a small salad, with McCoy doing something similar along with a much needed cup of coffee. "Have you found out who your roommate is yet?"

"Take a wild guess," he rolled his eyes in annoyance as he glanced in a certain direction. Emily followed his gaze and smirked when she saw Kirk flirting with a couple of women. "Of all the people I had to get roomed with…"

"Take it from someone who's had to share a room at the other academy, either make friends with him or work horrendous hours," she nudged him playfully.

"I'd rather take the latter option," McCoy grumbled while jabbing a fork into his salad.

She struggled not to laugh at his expense, especially as Kirk approached them shortly after.

"I know we may have gotten off on the wrong foot, but I was hoping we could get tolerate each other throughout these next few years," he explained when he took a seat across from them.

He didn't bother pointing out the fact that they were sitting side-by-side. Emily took a thoughtful bite out of her salad as she listened. She knew McCoy would be hesitant. After all, he'd already gone through four years of med school with roommates before enlisting in Starfleet. To suddenly be thrown into this life just made it that much more complicated.

"So what are you enlisted for?" Emily decided to break the ice before McCoy could say something that would make things worse.

"Navigational and command," he replied with a shrug. Emily was hardly surprised with that notion. Given his father's history and the fact that he was likely a genius like his father, she knew he would likely follow in his father's footsteps. "So what about the two of you?"

"I'm just here to break the ice," Emily replied without missing a beat. She gave McCoy a nudge, not missing the eye-roll that followed. "Come on Leonard, indulge him a little."

"I've already got my PHD and my MD," he retorted while struggling to maintain his dignity. "Last thing I should have to deal with is another roommate for God only knows how long."

"Ah come on, Bones, it won't be that bad!"

One withering look from McCoy was all it took for Kirk to finally leave them. By now, Emily was smothering a fit of laughter as he rolled his eyes once more and looked at her indignantly. She knew this wasn't going to be easy for him. It seemed as though Kirk was getting a kick out of the situation as well, though he at least knew his limits.

"These next few years are gonna be hell," McCoy muttered under his breath.

"It's not gonna be that bad, Leonard," she rolled her eyes in amusement. "He's clearly in need of a friend."

"And you got that just from analyzing his behavior in the last five minutes?" he asked in disbelief.

"I've gotten all of that from knowing who he is," she replied with a straight face. Her face suddenly grew serious as she caught the look McCoy was giving her. "Something tells me this won't be the last time he tries worming his way into our lives."

She added the last part with a knowing smirk. McCoy let out a sigh of frustration when he realized what she was implying. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew she made a valid point. Regardless of how many times he tried complaining, Kirk would still be his roommate. Something told her that they would both need each other in the long-run.


End file.
